Alex Worthington and the Philosopher's Stone
by NumberXIVXion
Summary: Alexandra Worthington is about to begin her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So is world-renowned Harry Potter. Alex, a total bookworm and member of the prestigious Worthington family, only has one goal in mind: Meet Harry Potter. At all costs. But first, she'll have to survive the Sorting Ceremony and other perils awaiting her at Hogwarts.
1. THE GIRL WHO FEARED

**1\. THE GIRL WHO FEARED**

"You'll be a good girl, won't you?"

"..."

"Did you hear me, darling? Daddy is trying to say something important."

"..."

"Answer me, Alexandra Persephone Worthington."

"You don't have to use my whole name, Father. I'm listening."

"Fine. _Alex_."

Alex, sighing, gave her father a curt nod to show that she was indeed paying attention. He smiled from ear to ear, revealing teeth that were a bit _too_ perfect and white. She could almost see her reflection in them.

"Come here for a moment. I think you've got some of this morning's breakfast stuck between your teeth."

"It's fine, Father," she said quietly. "You're embarrassing me."

Not that the numerous families swelling platform nine and three-quarters could hear their conversation over the whirring engines of the Hogwarts Express. Powerful spurts of steam shot out the top of the scarlet train, which rared to begin another voyage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex hoped she would soon join it if it meant getting away from the man fiddling with her clothing.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Father. You don't have to..."

"Ah! I was correct. Let me just get that out of your teeth while I'm here."

"F-Father! _No_! Please, you're— _stop it_!"

Too late. Nigel Worthington, giving no mind to the curious glances thrown his way, put his fingers into his daughter's mouth and retrieved a piece of cabbage stuck between her incisors. He took another look to make sure he didn't miss anything. Mortified, Alex tried to shove him off. Being a scrawny, eleven-year-old girl had its disadvantages.

"All better," chimed Nigel with a chuckle. Patting his daughter's straight, black hair, he added, "Now then, time for you to hop on the train. You'll be on your way to Hogwarts in no time. Remember to brush your teeth at least three...scratch that... _four_ times a day, floss, don't eat any abrasive foods, use plenty of mouthwash and..."

"I get it, Father!" Alex shouted much louder than she meant. Drawing stares again, she lowered her head. " _Please_! I'll be fine."

Her father always did have an unhealthy obsession with teeth, _really_ unhealthy. He liked to study them, prod them, watch as they _chewed food_. The Worthington basement was filled with magical posters of teeth and famous witches and wizards who Nigel claimed had 'the kind of choppers everyone should aspire for.' Whatever that meant. He always stated that if he was born a Muggle, he would be a 'dentist' or whatever in the world _that_ was. Alex usually tried her best not to ask as it would get her father started on a lengthy tirade on proper dental hygiene.

For once though, his insane ramblings wasn't the worst of her worries. Gulping, her amber eyes returned themselves to the Hogwarts Express. All her life, she had been preparing for this day. Like maintaining strong gums, being a Witch was her destiny.

Unlike all the smiling faces around her, however, she couldn't say she was one-hundred percent thrilled with the prospect of going to an unknown place and being expected to use magic on the spot. What if she screwed up? What if she didn't live up to everyone's expectations? Worst of all...

"Do you have your wand, Alex?" asked Nigel, checking his daughter's suitcase for any missing items.

"Of course, Father," replied Alex in exasperation. "I've got my toothbrushes as well."

All twenty-seven of them, in fact.

"Very good, darling. Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Alex, on the receiving end of a tight hug, grimaced. Even more people stopped to check out the display of affection. Squealing, Alex broke herself free and made a mad dash for the train, putting her fears behind her for the time being. Her father was far scarier than learning to wave a wand around.

"Good luck, sweetheart!" Nigel said with a wave. "You'll do just fine once getting sorted into Hufflepuff!"

There it was, the thing Alex dreaded the most about today. _Hufflepuff_. The house of everyone in her family. Her father. Her mother. Her grandparents, maternal _and_ paternal. Her great-great aunt who had a bad hip and awful temper. _Everyone_.

Hufflepuff was also the 'house of losers' if her prior research of Hogwarts was accurate. She could count the number of famous witches and wizards from _that_ house on one hand. Nothing good ever happened to a Hufflepuff, so maybe that's why nothing good ever happened to her.

She pulled herself and her hefty suitcase onto the train with a loud grunt and shook the idea out of her mind. She wasn't going to be a Hufflepuff. No way, no how. She didn't know how Hogwarts determined which house she would end up in. Regardless, she would beg and even plead to be put in Gryffindor. Heck, even Slytherin sounded better than being a lowly Hufflepuff. Sure, lots of Dark Wizards came out of Slytherin, including a certain someone you _didn't_ mention by name. Even so, she bet Slytherins didn't get laughed at or referred to as worthless.

Slytherins probably weren't crazy about teeth either.

 _Please, Gryffindor. Please, Slytherin. Just not Hufflepuff. Anything but that._

Yes, that would do the trick. ...Hopefully.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

Kids. _Other_ kids. This was a new experience for Alex. Some were near her age and others much older. Most eyed her warily as she made her way through the seemingly infinite cars of the Hogwarts Express. In search of an empty seat, Alex kept her gaze glued firmly to the floor. Dealing with her maniac father was one thing; having to interact with people her age was a whole other. Alex Worthington wasn't the sort to 'go out and play.' No, Alex Worthington kept her nose planted between the pages of a good book while hiding away in her room for hours at a time. Fairy tales and the like never interested her. She preferred reality, history to be exact. Reading about famous witches and wizards such as Rowena Ravenclaw, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, and Newt Scamander (who she could admit was one of the few Hufflepuffs worth talking about) was more up her alley. She had lost count of the number of times she had read _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She had no interest in the sport. The book being so highly detailed was merely something she could appreciate.

Wordlessly, she continued her search for seating, dragging her hefty suitcase behind her. Her father had gone overboard when packing her things. Her mother had been too busy to do so, and Alex cared not what she wore once arriving at Hogwarts since she would be in uniform on a near constant basis. As such, she had (now thinking it quite foolish) left her father to take care of preparing everything but the essentials. She could tell from all the rattling that there were a lot of stupid and probably worthless items inside related to teeth. Magical toothpaste that turned whatever flavor you asked. Chattering teeth that reminded you when to brush. Floss that did all the work for you but would pull one of your teeth out if you weren't careful. Alex got a headache just thinking about it.

"Teeth this and teeth that," she bitterly mumbled, causing a pair of girls she passed to raise eyebrows. "That's all that loony man goes on about..."

Finally, she found an empty compartment where she could hopefully find some peace and quiet. With another grunt, she managed to heave her belongings onto the seat next to her. It wasn't much for company, but it would have to do.

"Whoa!"

She nearly fell out of her seat when the Hogwarts Express gave a great roar and rumbled to a start. This was it. No turning back. Whether she liked it or not, she was on her way to a mysterious place she was certain all her reading wouldn't wholly prepare her for.

"Be good in school now, darling!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Alex peered out of the window. Horrified, she spotted her father waving as he ran alongside the train. "And remember, strong gums builds strong character! And another thing...!"

Fortunately, the train stormed past the station and turned a corner, leaving her embarrassing father, the rest of the departing students' parents, and the station itself behind.

"Good grief..." she muttered, sinking back into her chair. "At least I won't have to deal with that lunatic for a little while."

It was checklist time. She peered at her fingers.

"Wand from Ollivanders," she said, dropping her pinky. No way she could forget getting that. What an ordeal that was. After assuring him she would be more than happy using her mother's old wand, her father insisted on dragging her down to Diagon Alley and purchasing a brand new one. He debated with Ollivander for literal hours on whether or not some type of 'toothy substance' could be added as the wand's core. Ollivander finally decided on a wand himself. Made of Acacia wood, the strange, old man referred to it as 'firm but a tad bit frail.' At nine inches, the core ended up being 'ten strands of hair from an old and revered unicorn.' Alex simply hoped it would't blow up in her face. She read all about wands as well, so she knew that unicorn hairs being used as wand cores seemed to be mostly stable.

Certainly better than teeth.

"All the books required for first years."

Plus a few extra for her own private reading. Her father begged and pleaded, but she made sure not to get anything concerning teeth care.

Another finger fell as she added, "I think there's a cauldron in my bag. ...I think."

She certainly hoped so. Her father, bless his heart, was totally scatterbrained when it came to things that weren't inside a person's mouth. He might have misplaced her cauldron knowing him. Then again, her suitcase was so heavy, she couldn't see how there wasn't something like a cauldron in there. It wasn't like she had much interest in making potions in the first place, so she shrugged, thinking it might not matter in the end.

"Money..."

Alex shook her pockets. Jingling. She had plenty of spare Sickles and a few Galleons from her mother, who had stopped by Gringotts. Her father had neglected to give her any pocket change because he was too excited about the prospect of her being a Hufflepuff and striving to find her yellow and black robes.

"Better look through the rest of my stuff while I've still got time to go back home."

Scales, a telescope, work robes, a copy of _Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges—Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More_ by Vindictus Viridian (she bought that one behind her father's back). The only thing she was really missing was a pet of some sort, but she wasn't really an animal lover and told her father not to bother. She could deal with the school fussing with her if it came down to it. Better that than being covered in cat fur or having to clean up owl droppings.

She closed her suitcase and took a deep breath. She might not have had any clue what Hogwarts planned on throwing at her, but she could take comfort in knowing she was prepared.

Or so she thought.

"Well, well, well. Worthington. I guess you _are_ the right age to start at Hogwarts. Still, I thought you and that buffoon of a father would be too busy pulling teeth to catch the train."

A duo of snickers came behind those calm but malicious words. With great reluctance, Alex glanced up from her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ and narrowed her eyelids at the trio of boys standing in her supposedly private compartment.

"Malfoy. How surprising. Speaking of trains, I assumed someone of your standing would be too good for a measly one like this."

Pale-faced with sandy, blond hair, Alex could hardly call Draco Malfoy 'ugly.' In fact, he was rather handsome, which infuriated her to no end considering he was a complete and utter snob. Alongside him were his far less appealing goons—Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Though subservient, they towered over him. They were also akin to hairless gorillas in Alex's estimation, something that made her giggle.

"What's so funny, Worthington?" snarled Malfoy. "After all, _you_ of all people shouldn't have anything to smile about."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy's lips curled into an even wider smirk, reminding Alex of a snake. "It'll be off to Hufflepuff with you, right? How fortunate. I'm sure the rest of those losers will enjoy knowing they've got someone to ask if their molars are rotting from having eaten too many Chocolate Frogs."

While Alex didn't find Malfoy's jab humorous at all, going pink in the ears, Crabbe and Goyle were splitting their sides in laughter.

"Very funny," she grumbled. "Go bother someone else, Malfoy. Don't you and your father have some Muggle-borns to terrorize?"

Malfoy grinned even more at the supposed slight. "Not a bad idea. There's plenty of them on board this train, unfortunately. I can smell their stench from here."

Alex frowned. It wasn't remotely a secret that the Malfoys, being the purest of Pure-Bloods, weren't fond of Muggle-borns being admitted to Hogwarts. Rich in terms of money and malice, they were either reviled or idolized in the wizarding world. In Alex's case, she definitely edged more on 'reviled.' Being a pure-blood herself, she felt idiots like the Malfoys gave families like hers a bad name. As eccentric as her father was, the Worthingtons were of high status and prestige, meaning she and her relatives were very familiar with the Malfoys. Alex could almost go so far as to refer to herself and Draco Malfoy as 'childhood friends.' She certainly saw him often enough whenever her mother and his father had tea. Too bad she despised him more than her father's stories about the dangers of wisdom teeth. Ever since their first meeting as little kids, she could tell Malfoy wasn't quite right.

"Well then, you'd better go do something about it. The smell, I mean," she said in jest, going back to her reading. Malfoy might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, yet, she hoped he would take the hint that neither he or his cronies were wanted.

"Fine." Malfoy chuckled. "Better hope you're sorted into Slytherin, Worthington. The other houses, after all, are fine with Mudbloods being in their ranks."

Alex flinched at the term 'Mudblood' but managed to keep a straight face. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You had better."

With his robes trailing behind him, Malfoy, alongside Crabbe and Goyle, took his leave at long last. The second he was gone, Alex stuck out her tongue and blew her unwanted guests a raspberry. On second thought, she decided being put in Slytherin over Hufflepuff wasn't such a great scenario.

"I _really_ hate that guy..."

Alex couldn't say how much time had passed. Lost in the pages of her book, she looked up to see the Hogwarts Express had gone by London at some point. Grassy fields teeming with farm animals were flying by now. Nothing about them made her feel like she was headed toward a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Neither did the raucous shouting from the corridors and compartments around hers. Growling, she strived to drown out all the noise and focus on the words in front of her.

"I know they _are_ children, but that's no reason for them to act..."

"Say, you're reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ , aren't you? I must say that I quite enjoyed that one. I've read it three times already, front to back, but I'm still amazed at all the creatures of the wizarding world. Don't you think it's amazing Muggles haven't caught on yet to things like dragons?"

Alex blinked. How long had the grinning, brown-haired girl speaking been sitting across from her? Thrown for a loop, she couldn't think of anything to say. The brunette took this as her cue to continue.

"Oh, but it's good to see I'm not the only one here going through our assigned books before we get to our first lesson. Doesn't everyone out there realize it's important to find out everything you can so you're ready for the first day? They're just playing around. Oh, but I suppose people who grew up in wizarding families wouldn't be too impressed with the prospect of going to a wizarding school. I'm positively _floored_ , I tell you! I've barely gotten a wink of sleep since receiving my letter. Besides _Fantastic Beasts_ , I've already gone through _Magical Theory_ , _A History of Magic_ ,and _The Standard Book of Spells_. How I wished we weren't stuck with grade one of that last one. I'm curious as to what people beyond the first year are studying."

Alex blinked again. Whoever this girl was, she sure had a mouth on her. Speaking of mouths, her new acquaintance also had a rather large pair of front teeth, teeth that made a chill run down her spine. Maybe all her father's ramblings about 'perfect teeth' had stuck with her more than she realized.

"Who...are you?" she felt compelled to ask.

"Hermione Granger," the overeager girl answered. "And you?"

With some delay, Alex said, "Alex. Alex Worthington."

"Of the Worthington family?"

"You know us?"

"Of course!" replied Hermione like that was the silliest question in the world. "Why, the Worthingtons are in the top ten of great wizarding families. I've read all about you lot in _A History of Magic_."

"Is that right?"

Alex never thought her reading skills lacking until now. She had half a mind to pull out the book and confirm this fact.

"Wait," she started. "It sounds like you didn't grow up in a 'wizarding family.' Does that make you a...?"

"Muggle-born, yes," replied Hermione, still rather chipper. "I must admit that learning about magic was quite the shock at first, but now I've come to adore the stuff. It took my parents some convincing to buy all the literature and school supplies I'd need, but..."

The door to Alex's compartment slid open again. In complete contrast to Malfoy or even Hermione, the round-faced boy who walked in looked positively miserable. Alex could have sworn someone just told him his mother had died.

"Sorry," he began, "but have you two happened to see a toad?"

"A toad?" repeated Alex before taking a brief moment to think. "Sorry. I haven't."

"Neither have I," said Hermione.

"Great..." the somber-looking boy groaned, giving Alex a hunch this development was anything but 'great.' "This is the twelfth time I've lost him and..."

"We'll help you look for him," Hermione stated, springing to her feet. "Right, Alex?"

"C-Come again?"

Alex wasn't fond of most animals, but frogs _definitely_ topped the list. She got goosebumps simply thinking of one of them hopping around the place.

"I'll...pass if that's okay," she muttered. Not that she was giving Hermione much choice. She wasn't getting out of her seat even if someone pointed a wand at her and threatened her with the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione frowned a bit but said, "Fine. Well, it was nice meeting you, Alex."

Alex nodded as Hermione and the now sniffling boy vanished behind the sliding door.

"Okay then..."

Even for a Muggle-born, Hermione Granger seemed rather peculiar.

A woman pushing a cart of all sorts of snacks visited Alex later on. Not feeling very hungry, she used some of her Sickles to buy a few boxes of Chocolate Frogs for later.

"..."

Then again, the prospect of eating sweets for the first time in a _long_ time was too much for her to pass up. She cracked open a box and nearly choked as she shoved the sweet candy down her throat. Her eyes just about rolled into the back of her head. The Frogs felt like they were dancing on her tongue. Her father was serious about her maintaining her pearly, white teeth and thus forbade her from even thinking about sugar, let alone coming into contact with it. Her father, however, wasn't there. Even if he was, how could something he claimed to be so bad taste so _good_? Alex was on her second box before she knew it.

"My, you really like those, don't you? Be careful. Eating too many Chocolate Frogs has been known to turn you into a goblin."

Gagging on her candy, Alex went blue, green, and then purple in the face. As surprised as she was by yet another person invading her cabin, it was nothing compared to seeing exactly who the culprit was.

"It's the formula," the girl added. "They changed the formula, probably on orders from the Ministry. Now there's a chance you turn into a goblin. It's awful."

Wand tucked curiously behind her left ear. Dark, blonde hair that was as unkempt as it was long. Wide, silvery eyes that absorbed her surroundings like a sponge in water. Even without her saying anything, Alex could tell that something wasn't quite _right_ with this girl, even more so than Hermione Granger. Every nerve in her body told her to run while she had the chance. Before she could, the wispy sort of girl smiled and took the liberty of placing her belongings on the ground so she could sit right next to her.

"Hello," the girl said.

"H-Hi," replied Alex softly, having another hunch that responding was a mistake she would live to regret. "Who...?"

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Aren't you...already sitting there?"

"Thank you."

"W-Wait, I didn't..."

But the odd girl was no longer paying her any attention. Rather, she began reading from a magazine Alex didn't recognize. Although, the girl reading it _upside-down_ was of far greater concern. What in the world was going on? Alex, confused beyond belief, wasn't sure whether to start asking the multitude of questions rumbling in her mind or snatch her suitcase and head for the hills. Afraid the girl would pounce on her like an angry troll if she dared move, she settled on neither and sat in stunned silence.

The train ride to Hogwarts continued on that note. Alex took another gander out the window and saw the sun beginning to set over the countryside. This morphed into equally unfamiliar woods, rivers, and green hills. From the looks of it, they were in the middle of nowhere. Were they lost? She was tempted to get up and ask the conductor.

"I wonder how much longer..."

Frankly, she was beginning to grow bored with _Fantastic Beasts_. She had just gotten to the chapter about Nifflers when a yawn escaped her. She felt like she had been on the train for days. What if it never arrived at its destination? Perhaps that wasn't such an awful prospect. It meant she wouldn't have to do some sort of test and then hear what she already knew was going to happen—" _Hufflepuff_!" Would students laugh once they learned what House she was in? What if she was the only first year Sorted into Hufflepuff? Dying of embarrassment didn't seem so bad if that was going to be the case.

"A tooth is a hard, calcified substance," she whispered, "used to chew food."

Whenever she was in a panic, she began muttering about teeth to calm her nerves. The odd habit was one she picked up from her father.

"Two rows. Enamel. Gums. Plaque. Gingivitis. Root canal. Toothing. Cavities."

"Are you talking about Goodillies?"

Alex's eyes met the pale ones of the girl sitting beside her. She hadn't been reading her magazine at all but peering at Alex over the top of it.

"Goodillies?" repeated Alex, too confused by the foreign term to be embarrassed at being overheard.

"Oh, yes. They have teeth three times as big as their body and can shoot them like arrows. They're quite common in Chepstow."

Committing the name to memory, Alex checked the index of her book. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't find anything about 'Goodillies' or whatever. That was likely a good thing. If her father ever learned of a creature that could shoot its own teeth as a weapon...

"I know who _you_ are," said the girl, who happened to be wearing a necklace of butterbeer corks. Her tone was mysterious, dreamy even. She took Alex being as quiet as a mouse as a notion to continue. "You're one of the Worthingtons. I must say, I love your father's work. He submits many wonderful articles to Daddy's magazine. He's a genius if you ask me. Do you help him come up with them?"

Alex got a good look at the 'magazine' her new acquaintance was reading. In big, bold, and red letters near the top was " _The Quibbler_ ". Of course. Nowit made sense.

"You said your father wrote that... _thing_ , correct?"

The girl nodded with pride. That would make her one of the Lovegoods. Both they, and _The Quibbler_ , were known for being nuttier than a fruitcake. Inching away a little, Alex gulped.

"My name is Luna," Luna Lovegood said. She moved closer to Alex, who couldn't tell if she was striving to freak her out on purpose. "Tell me. Is your father going to study Goodillies' teeth next?"

"I-I...can't say."

"Why not? Is it a secret?"

Alex faltered. "No, that was just an expre..."

Luna got even closer. "I'm sure my father could help him catch one."

Alex knew her father was mad, but that would be insane, even for him.

"I don't think that's..."

"You're reading that book, so it must mean you're looking for information on Goodillies and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Crumple-Horned what now?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," said Luna more firmly. "Don't bother. You won't find them in there. It's a real travesty. I think it's a Ministry of Magic conspiracy to keep certain creatures out of there for fear of alarming the public."

"W-Wait. Why would the Ministry...?"

"Daddy says the Ministry is hiding all sorts of things. Did you know they're plotting on taking over the wizarding world with an army of Moon Frogs and Gulping Plimpies?"

 _Fluoride. Incisors. Gum disease. Wisdom teeth. Painful, excruciating wisdom teeth._

Alex, trying her best to drown out Luna's mad ramblings, wondered what she did to deserve them.

As if coming to her aid, a voice echoed magically throughout the train and informed everyone on board to change into their school robes. They would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes.

"Where has the time gone?" pondered Luna in that dreamy voice of hers. "I wonder if someone here is playing around with a Time Turner."

Sliding her robes over her head, Alex didn't bother to ask if that question was a serious one or not. Speaking of Time Turners, she wished she had one to go back and stop herself from sitting in this specific compartment.

Luna, having already changed into her robes, hid behind her magazine again. So, it _was_ possible for this girl to be quiet. That was far more impressive to Alex than hypothetical Goodillies.

Nevertheless, the distraction that was Luna Lovegood had done one bit of good—Alex completely forgot the headache that was to be the upcoming Sorting...until now. She groaned, wanting nothing more than to skip that part until tomorrow. Her nerves began gnawing at her, and her stomach painfully churned. Maybe eating so many Chocolate Frogs hadn't been such a good idea.

"Did you know there's another celebrity on this train?" Luna, peeking out at Alex, blinked a few times.

"Really now?" replied Alex, feigning interest. She fiddled with her robes, which she realized were a little too big for her.

Luna nodded. "Harry Potter."

Alex froze. Luna had her undivided attention now.

"You're kidding!"

"I saw him," said Luna in an even more self-important tone. "He's got the lightning scar and everything. I didn't get a chance to talk with him though. Everyone on the train is whispering about it."

The Boy Who Lived. Now _there_ was a story Alex could verify in one of her textbooks. Even without them, there wasn't a wizard or witch living who hadn't heard of how Harry Potter survived against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Alex, in fact, had studied the tale quite intently, scooping up any book pertaining to the matter. Like her, no one could figure out how one boy could defeat the Dark Lord when many Aurors and great witches and wizards of the time fell with ease.

And now, he was here on this train, heading off to Hogwarts alongside everyone present. It was surreal. Alex's heart started to race. She had to meet him. Whatever it took, she had to speak with Harry Potter. Tons of questions flooded her mind, and she wasn't sure which ones to ask him first.

"Quick! Which compartment? I have to..."

The Hogwarts Express suddenly screeched to a stop. Alex half near flew into a wall. She grabbed whatever was around her for dear life.

"That's why you should be sitting," said Luna matter-of-factly.

Snarling, Alex replied, "Gee, thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

Sarcasm apparently flew right over Luna Lovegood's head. The sooner Alex could get away from her, the better. She was liable to strangle the girl to death otherwise.

It was only after leaving the train that Alex noted she had taken its warmth for granted. The frigid air met her the moment she stepped outside. Shivering, she looked up to see the starry, night sky. 'Talking' with Luna, if one could call it that, caused her to lose track of the time. The station platform she and the rest of the first years stood on was devoid of light and thus foreboding. Certainly, _this_ wasn't Hogwarts, right? And where did Harry Potter get off to? Alex lamented being so short since she was forced to bounce up and down like an idiot for a chance to see over everyone's heads. The sole thing she spotted was some sort of light swaying in the distance.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me."

There might not have been much illumination, but a trembling Alex felt you would have to be completely blind to miss the massive man approaching them. He had a big, bushy beard and limbs that could each fit three or four Alexes within them. He couldn't be human. He just couldn't.

"What do you think that man is? He might be in that book of yours."

Alex recognized the voice whispering in her ear as Luna Lovegood's. Evidently, they had the same mindset, which scared Alex half to death.

"I...highly doubt it," she replied breathlessly.

She and the rest of the first years indeed followed after the large man, with almost no one uttering so much as a peep. Alex questioned if they were freaked out by their first taste of Hogwarts like she was. The ground, slick with rain, was difficult to traverse. Numerous times, Alex slipped and nearly crashed into the student in front of her. Even seeing her hand right in front of her face was a trying task. The only light for miles was the giant's lantern. Her instincts were screaming at her to get out of there while she had the chance. They were positive she was being led toward her demise rather than her first day of school. Why else would such an ample person be leading she and the others along?

 _He's going to eat us for sure..._

"I think I've figured out what he is," said Luna, trailing right behind Alex.

Though it went against her better judgment, Alex asked, "What?"

"It's something else the Ministry has been keeping secret. They..."

Luna didn't get a chance to elaborate. The giant up ahead said, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

And what a sight it was. Alex, like everyone else in the crowd, went "Oooooh!" thanks to the huge castle sitting upon the tall mountain in the distance. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex had her doubts before arriving there, yet, now she could see exactly why it was so revered in the wizarding world. Even without her stepping foot within its hallowed halls, the castle gave off a certain aura that spoke to the depths of her young soul.

"If we're going to find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, that'll be the place," said Luna, pointing. Just about anything seemed possible at a place like Hogwarts. Alex actually nodded in agreement.

Her elation melted away the moment she took heed of a black lake. Legions of boats floated gently in the water. Oh no. Surely, she wasn't expected to go across. If there was one thing Alex hated more than decaying teeth or even frogs, it was large bodies of water. Lakes. Streams. Oceans. It didn't matter. She would rather fight the giant leading them unarmed then go anywhere near the foul waters separating her from Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant declared. As the other first years did as he requested, Alex found herself the sole one remaining where she was. It didn't take long for the huge man to notice. "Come on. Into the boat yeh go."

Feverishly, Alex shook her head. "N-No thank you."

A few snorts and snickers were heard from the crowd. The giant, meanwhile, frowned and climbed out of his boat.

"That's enough playin' around, missy! It's almost time fer the Sortin' and..."

Alex backpedaled when he drew closer. "I'll just...um...attend Hogwarts next term."

"Scared of the water now, are yeh?" The huge man let out some equally mammoth chuckles. Alex, stone faced, wasn't in on the joke. "Only a few Grindylows an' a giant squid down there. Yeh'll..."

Alex had already run for her life at the mention of Grindylows. She had read enough of _Fantastic Beasts_ to know the creatures were anything but fantastic. Hearing heavy footsteps march behind her, she glanced over her shoulder, shrieking upon spotting the giant chasing after her. He was big, but he _was not_ slow. He caught up in no time, snatching her up in his massive arms. Screaming, Alex flailed about while being carried back toward the lake.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"Knock it off!" ordered the giant, "or I'll throw yeh in with them Grindylows!"

That did the trick. Alex became still and silent. The giant placed her in his boat before shouting, "Everyone in? Right then. FORWARD!"

The laughter died down when the legion of boats began to steer themselves across the deep, calm lake. Alex sniffled and took a seat across from the guide, wiping her tear-stained eyes. The journey, so far at least, wasn't too bad. She hoped the giant hadn't jinxed it though concerning any curious Grindylows.

"Oh, hush now," the huge man barked. She whimpered in response. "Never heard someone makin' such a fuss 'bout a little water."

Alex sniffled again and desired to protest that there was nothing 'little' about the lake. She changed her mind, not in the mood to be flattened like a pancake.

"I wanna go home..."

She wouldn't survive the remainder of the evening. That much she was sure of.


	2. PLEASE NOT HUFFLEPUFF

**2\. PLEASE NOT HUFFLEPUFF**

Alex, having calmed down a little, let out a small sniffle and munched quietly on the rock cake Hogwarts' gamekeeper (who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid) gave her to snack on. While it tasted fine, it had the consistency of a brick. Her teeth would break long before she finished the whole thing, so she pocketed it for later, _much_ later.

Gazing out upon the black lake, she was happy to see hers and the other boats nearing a cliff. That meant dry land and, hopefully, the warmth of the castle.

"I don't know why Muggles like riding these things so much," she muttered.

"Heads down!" Hagrid ordered. Alex did as he instructed and was glad she had. Their boat sailed through a thick patch of ivy. She avoided most of it, though a few leaves sneaked into her mouth.

"All righ' there, Alex?" Hagrid asked after overhearing her gagging.

"A-A little boat sick," she admitted. Perhaps eating onboard wasn't the best idea. "Come on, food. Stay down, please. Stay down for mommy..."

"Don't get too full. Great Hall'll have plenty o' food for yeh first years."

Alex came close to puking hearing this.

"I _hate_ boats..."

Darkness returned once all the tiny crafts entered a pitch black tunnel.

 _Here we go again_.

The castle, she hoped, would be far less averse to proper lighting. Resting her weary head on the edge of her boat, she closed her eyes. The watery ride became slightly more tolerable. In fact, she could almost call it relaxing. The silence, save for the swishing of the boats gliding across the water, was quite nice. Her mind emptied, and for the time being, her thoughts drifted to something other than being Sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Freshly brushed tongues. Neatly cleaned incisors. Magical mouthwash."

"What're yeh mutterin' 'bout down there?" wondered Hagrid.

Blushing, Alex shook her head, just as the fleet of boats arrived at the end of the tunnel. Hagrid gave the signal, and the first years climbed out of the crafts and onto the rocky surface awaiting them. All except Alex, of course. Though she tried to stand, her legs were about as firm as jelly.

"A-A little help?" she squeaked.

"Come on now," said Hagrid with a sigh, lifting Alex by her arm. He pulled a bit too hard, and she screamed as she went flying right into the sky. "Bloody hell!"

A panicking Hagrid managed to catch her in the nick of time.

"Oy! Are yeh alright, Alex?! I didn't mean ter..."

Vomiting over his shoulder wasn't the answer he hoped for. It _did_ confirm she was in one piece. For the most part anyway.

"G-Get me off this ride, Mama. Pretty please," Alex mumbled in a daze.

Hagrid had to carry Alex while he did so, but he brought her and the rest of the first years up a lengthy, stone staircase and then in front of a huge, oak door. It almost rivaled Hagrid in size. A groaning Alex managed to lift her head enough to get a decent grasp of what was happening.

"You can...put me down now," she quietly requested. Being treated like a helpless, little kid while everyone was watching was too much to bear.

"Sure 'bout that?" asked Hagrid. "Yer still lookin' pale."

Alex nodded and carefully climbed down his arm, which was about as long as a ladder. Her stomach grumbled. She could feel some more Chocolate Frogs trying to surface. She swallowed hard though, insisting they stay put until at least after the Sorting.

"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid, facing the crowd. Once he confirmed that was the case, he gave the castle door three firm knocks. They were so loud, Alex had to cover her ears. Hagrid might have woken up the dead along with alerting the people inside the castle of their arrival.

Someone was clearly waiting for them. The oak door swung open immediately, revealing a woman who Alex felt was twenty times scarier than Hagrid. The tall, severe-looking witch in green robes stared back at all the first years, prompting Alex to dart behind Hagrid and out of plain sight.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he said.

"Oh, great. She's a teacher," groaned Alex, already hoping that whatever subject this Professor McGonagall taught, she wouldn't be assigned it. It could have been her imagination, but she swore the woman shot her a nasty look. Regardless, Alex hid even further behind the gamekeeper just to be safe.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "I will take them from here."

As she opened the castle doors completely so that the hundreds of first years could follow her inside, Alex was on the verge of begging Hagrid not to let McGonagall take her.

"Go on now," he said. He gave her a firm push. A normal man wouldn't have done much harm, though since it was Hagrid, he sent her flying into the students in front of her like a bowling ball slamming into pins. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that, Alex!"

She didn't even have the strength the protest. This was simply how her crummy day was going.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, having guided the new students into a tiny chamber that reminded Alex a bit of a prison. Were they already in trouble? She, like many others, huddled close to the person next to her. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Professor McGonagall, either not noticing or not caring, continued on with her speech. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your House."

Great. The exact news Alex _didn't_ want to hear. It would be strange if Hogwarts didn't go through with the Sorting after they had been doing it for hundreds of years, but Alex had been hoping that just this once, they'd throw the whole thing out of the window.

She tuned out the rest of McGonagall's speech in light of a newfound sense of dread washing over her. Her eyes peered desperately over the heads of her soon-to-be classmates. There had to be an exit somewhere. She would take it, get in contact with her parents and somehow plead with them to take her back home.

"I don't wanna be a Hufflepuff. I don't wanna be a Hufflepuff!"

"You won't have a House or school to fret about if you insist on interrupting me, young lady. In the meantime, I would highly advise you to listen to what I have to say."

Professor McGonagall glared at her with all the sharpness of a sword. The ferocity of her voice wasn't far off. Alex shrank into her robes and made a concerted effort to nod. No one bothered to laugh this time, a byproduct of not wanting to be McGonagall's next victim.

"Good," the witch said. "Where was I? Ah. The Sorting Ceremony.

"It will take place a few minutes from now in front of the rest of the school. You will find out what it's all about then. Again, you are not allowed to take your seats until afterward. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

There was no doubt in Alex's mind she would be one of the first ones called up in front of the school to be ridiculed. McGonagall's stern eyes scanned the crowd, and for a few moments, she lingered on Alex muttering things about teeth under her breath and Luna Lovegood humming a sweet tune as she played with the wand resting behind her left ear.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here patiently until then."

Professor McGonagall striding away didn't cheer Alex up as much as she hoped. In fact, her anxiousness tripled. The idea of making a desperate escape seemed less and less likely when she realized that even if she could get out of the castle, she had no clue how to get back home. She moaned, feeling she should have been paying more attention back on the Hogwarts Express.

She could hear others around her whispering about the yet to be determined nature of the Sorting. Some wondered if there would be a test. That was a very good question, one Alex had no answer for. It was frustrating. All her reading and books had done her little good. Hogwarts, for whatever reason, was keen on keeping the specifics of the Sorting a secret to new students.

"Damn," she croaked. "They're just having us wait here like this to make us even more nervous. It's torture."

"He's over there."

Alex shot her hand over her mouth, saving herself the embarrassment of having everyone in the room hear her shriek like a madwoman again. She wasn't sure how Luna Lovegood managed to work her way over to her from across the chamber.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Alex reluctantly.

"Harry Potter," said Luna plainly. "He's over there."

Alex had just about forgotten The Boy Who Lived was supposed to be here. At once, she searched the part of the crowd Luna pointed to.

And...there he was.

Shaggy, black hair.

Check.

Lightning scar on his forehead.

Check.

Green eyes.

Check.

Glasses that were in serious need of replacing?

Not exactly a check, but the first three were good enough for Alex, who began making her way through the dense body of students.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Yes, thank you. Out of the way!"

"He could be a Nargle in disguise, so be careful."

Alex went ahead and ignored Luna. She was close enough to tap Harry Potter on the shoulder when she was interrupted by a most amazing event.

Gasping alongside her peers, Alex leered up at twenty or so ghosts flying into the room from the wall in the back. She patted herself down, desperately on the hunt for a camera or at least a piece of paper so she could write down the spectacular event. She had read all about ghosts in one of her books, yet, seeing them in person blew mere words out of the water. They came in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and ages. They were as white as bed sheets and as thin and wispy as air. Alex could see right through the lot of them. One of them waved down to her, while she spotted another pair in the middle of a heated argument.

"This is incredible," she said breathlessly, finally finding a quill and parchment in the pockets of her robes. The idea of asking the ghosts if they had working teeth came to mind, though she made haste to shake the idea away. "I am losing it. I'm starting to think like that maniac..."

"They're so pretty," she heard Luna say.

"You're not kidding." Alex forgot to blink as the last of the apparitions phased through the front wall. "I wonder if..."

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now, form a line and follow me."

Professor McGonagall was back, and so was the reality of the situation for Alex. That brief moment of bliss when the ghosts arrived was already nothing more than a bitter memory. Sighing, she got in line with the rest of the first years and marched.

"This must be what being in one of those Muggle armies feels like."

She spotted the distinct, black hair of Harry Potter further up in the line. Not that she would be able to talk to him with Professor McGonagall watching everyone like a hawk. Sighing again, Alex supposed she would have to wait for this madness to be over before trying to approach him again.

The journey to the Great Hall was an arduous one. Although anyone with a pair of working eyes would be able to tell that Hogwarts was expansive, it was impossible for Alex to grasp just how much until personally trekking its corridors. She wasn't the sort that usually engaged in physical activity (of any kind), so as much as she didn't want to admit it, all the walking left her out of breath.

"Are we expected to walk this much during our time here? Ridiculous. Can't we just ride broomsticks around school?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. You've read all sorts of books on Hogwarts, right?"

Alex didn't notice Hermione Granger, the chatty girl she met back on the Hogwarts Express, was the one walking in front of her until the latter spoke.

"Then you should know better than anyone that first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks," Hermione went on, "so unless you want to be expelled..."

"I was only thinking out loud. Bugger off, you."

Hermione curled her lips though didn't retort, instead turning away. That suited Alex just fine. It seemed just her luck that she would bump into so many... _peculiar_ people her first day at Hogwarts.

"And then Father questions why I don't like leaving the house..."

McGonagall led her group through a final pair of double doors. A plethora of light hit Alex's face, prompting her to shield her eyes. However, she lowered her hand in a hurry, along with her jaw, once seeing where she and everyone else was.

They didn't call it the 'Great' Hall for nothing.

The room was large enough to be someone's home. There was so much gold that it stung her eyes. Dinnerware and shimmering goblets stood on each of the four tables in the room, which were longer than any Alex had ever seen. Candles magically hovered over them, though the black ceiling flooding with stars would have been more than enough to illuminate the expansive room. There was no window on the ceiling. Rather, Alex quickly determined this was some sort of spell to mirror the night sky. The sight was even more thrilling than bumping into all those ghosts.

"So this...is Hogwarts."

Color her impressed. All her father's stories and reading _Hogwarts, A History_ didn't do the school justice. Frozen in awe, she got the immediate feeling of "I never want to leave this place again." This would be her home for the next seven years, a fact that made her grin from ear to ear.

Although, that train of thought went up in smoke the moment she noticed more faces than she could count ogling her and the other first years. Were there seriously _this_ many students here at Hogwarts? Their numbers were inflated even higher due to all the ghosts from earlier being in attendance. Alex yelped, shifting her trembling gaze to the floor.

 _Just don't let me go first. Don't let me go first. **Please** don't let me go first!_

She heard something or another being set on the floor. It convinced her to open one of her eyes and take a peek at Professor McGonagall placing a stool at the head of the room. Sitting on it, curiously enough, was a hat. Alex felt one of her eyebrows go shooting up. A hat? And a badly damaged one at that. It was filthy and had all sorts of patches, evidence it had been sewn back together many, _many_ times. What purpose it could serve or why McGonagall had bothered bringing it out, Alex couldn't even begin to speculate.

"Wait. They...don't expect us to _wear_ that awful thing, do they?"

She shivered at the prospect. No way that was sanitary. The urge to raise her hand and figure out what the heck was going on swelled within her. Maybe she would have if it weren't for the hat _moving_. Alex blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her on account of all the stress.

Until...the hat moved again.

And again.

 _And again._

"It's...alive?"

But why? Alex soon saw the hat wasn't only moving. A tear opened up close to the brim. It was a mouth. Just as Alex began processing this latest fact, the hat did something else completely unexpected.

It began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

No sooner did this strange hat finish its performance did everyone in the hall begin clapping with everything they had. Alex, though utterly bewildered, joined in, watching the hat bow to each of the four tables.

"That...was actually quite brilliant. Wow!"

What would they come up with next? Singing toothpaste? Though more importantly, Alex garnered that rather than having to do some sort of test (that she would hopelessly fail if it came to performing any actual magic), everyone simply had to wear the hat. That remained a rather revolting prospect, though she could deal with it if that was the worst humiliation she would have to suffer tonight.

 _I still don't want to go first..._

Professor McGonagall, still looking fierce, strode in front of all the first years with a _long_ roll of parchment in hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted."

Here it was. Slamming her eyes shut, Alex crossed her fingers.

 _Mandible! Canine! Molars!_

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Alex heard someone rush past her.

"Wait..." she opened her eyes again. "They're doing it by...alphabetical order?"

She laughed. A number of people shot her inquisitive glances. She paid them no mind and laughed even harder.

"Of course. How else would they do it? I'm such an idiot."

'Worthington' would be all the way at the end of the list. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex understood it would be quite a while before McGonagall got to her. She could take it easy and observe everyone else suffer instead.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat suddenly declared.

The rightmost table erupted into hoots and hollers as Hannah scurried away to her new house. The sight ruined any thoughts Alex had of 'taking it easy.'

"...That stupid hat is going to sort me into Hufflepuff too!"

She covered her mouth, reminding her stomach to behave.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alex didn't recognize there were so many new students admitted into Hogwarts until now. How long would the Sorting last? At the rate it was going, it seemed like hours. Sometimes the hat Sorted someone immediately, and sometimes it took a long while. Alex's legs began to grow tired as the list thinned.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Another Hufflepuff," Alex mumbled. "Sure are a lot of them."

"Granger, Hermione!"

The know-it-all Hermione was next. Alex heard the hat shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" after a rather long time. She then heard someone still in line groan, though she couldn't pinpoint who.

The wait for her name to be called was far more unbearable than she assumed. As McGonagall got further and further down the list, more and more people found their home at Hogwarts. At this rate, she would end up being one of the last ones Sorted. She might as well have gone first if that was going to be the case. Shaking like a leaf, she heard the hat proclaim, "RAVENCLAW!" when it was Luna Lovegood's turn. The girl shifted her head as if bewildered by the decision before shrugging and making her way to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

" _She's_ a Ravenclaw? Aren't they supposed to be smart?"

Honestly, Alex had no clue how the hat was making its decisions. It certainly didn't look to be saying anything. Nor were the individuals sitting on the stool. Was there some sort of trick she was missing?

"This is so stupid," she nervously said. Biting her fingernails wasn't doing much to allay her fears.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Alex's head shot up. The Sorting Hat hardly touched Draco Malfoy's head when it made its decision. She smacked her lips, watching an incredibly pleased Malfoy make his way over to his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, already sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Good for him," she said bitterly. Only Draco Malfoy could be thrilled with being put into the scummiest house in Hogwarts. She didn't want to sound mean, but almost all the Slytherins looked like they would spend a stint in Azkaban at some point in their lives.

At least Malfoy didn't have to stand in front of the crowd anymore. Alex would have given anything for that luxury.

The list grew thinner. Alex, unable to stand still, was beginning to wish her last name was 'Aorthington,' even if that didn't make a lick of sense.

"Why does the school do this anyway?" she asked herself, anything to distract her frantic thoughts. "Wouldn't it be better to just Sort everyone in private? Yeah, I should put that in the suggestion box if they have one of those. Isn't that a _way_ better idea? Why doesn't anyone else see that? I mean..."

She shut up, realizing Professor McGonagall was glaring a hole into her.

"Potter, Harry!"

Here was the moment those in the Great Hall had been waiting for. Harry Potter stepped front and center. Everyone, including some still waiting at the front, broke out into frantic whispering. Others inched their heads forward to get a better look at the boy. Alex couldn't blame them. _The_ Harry Potter was about to begin his no doubt illustrious career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whatever house he ended up in, everyone still left to be Sorted would no doubt want to follow. Or, maybe the Sorting Hat wouldn't find a spot for him at all. After all, what was one supposed to do with the boy who defeated the Dark Lord? Alex felt he was above her and just about everyone else present. Indeed, as Potter put on the Sorting Hat, it seemed to take the longest of times deciding on how to handle such a unique case. The entire Great Hall became utterly devoid of noise. Alex held her breath. She was almost hoping the Sorting Hat would say Hufflepuff. If _the_ Harry Potter was in Hufflepuff, her being in it too wouldn't be so bad. Yes, one could almost say at that point that it was a badge of honor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

So much for that. Alex's cheery expression dropped like a rock, whereas the Gryffindor table exploded with the loudest cheers of the evening.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" happily proclaimed a pair of red-headed twins.

"Lucky you," grumbled Alex. "Harry Potter in Hufflepuff was too much to expect, huh?"

It was time to latch onto Plan B. Not that she _had_ a Plan B.

"It's fine," she assured herself. "I have plenty of time. They're only on P. W is..."

"Worthington, Alexandra!"

Alex became as rigid as a statue. It was impossible. She stared at Professor McGonagall with pleading eyes. Surely, there must have been some sort of mistake.

"Well, Miss Worthington?" said the Professor petulantly. "Everyone is waiting."

In her state of panic, Alex hadn't noticed all the students before her had already been Sorted. In fact, there was only one boy waiting his turn behind her, and judging from the way he scowled, he hoped she would hurry up already. Her feet moved for her, stumbling toward the stool. She didn't have to glance at the huge crowd to know all eyes were firmly glued to her. Despite her family's status, her name didn't arouse much of a reaction. Certainly nothing compared to Harry Potter's. Not that Alex was complaining.

 _Gonna puke. Gonna puke. I'm gonna puke!_

Alex swallowed over and over again to avoid repeating such a fate. She wasn't sure when or how, but not only did she manage to sit down, the Sorting Hat had been put over her head. Either it could grow in size, or it was too big for her. Regardless, it slid right over her eyes, which worked out nicely. Now, she couldn't see everyone silently judging her. But...now what? She waited while her chattering knees slammed into one another. She presumed the hat would sort her on the spot like it did a lot of other kids. Instead, she was met with an unsettling silence.

"Nervous, are we?" she heard a quiet but somewhat mocking voice say. She gasped, at first thinking one of the teachers had come over to scold her. It was only moments later that she understood it to be the Sorting Hat. "Very good. Quite astute, aren't you?"

The odds were at least in her favor. There were four houses, meaning there was a three out of four chance she wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff.

"Not Hufflepuff?" she heard the hat say. "Are you certain? You have a number of qualities that would make you well suited for that House. And despite what you may believe, many Hufflepuffs have gone on to do great, great things."

 _No, you dumb hat! Not Hufflepuff! Anything but Hufflepuff!_

Alex had no clue if the hat could actually read her mind. She bit down on her bottom lip and began planning for the possibility of being stuck as a Hufflepuff for seven years. It would be embarrassing beyond, belief, but...

"You're already planning ahead? Interesting. Very interesting. You seem to have a keen mind, even under duress. Yes, I sense a thirst for knowledge from you as well."

 _More like a thirst to get off this bloody stool already!_

She couldn't take much more of this. Her heart was liable to burst out of her chest.

"Very well. I suppose if not Hufflepuff, then I'll just have to stick you in...RAVENCLAW!"

The hat shouted that last part for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. Alex felt it being lifted off of her, though she didn't dare open her eyes, not until figuring out what just happened. Frenzied shouting came from the direction where she remembered the Ravenclaw table was.

And that's when it hit her.

"I'm...a Ravenclaw?"

Not a Hufflepuff.

"I'm a Ravenclaw!"

And _not_ a Hufflepuff.

"I'M A RAVENCLAW!"

She stood, throwing her hands in the air triumphantly, and then made her way to her new Ravenclaw compatriots. They were ready and willing to have her join their ranks. A number of them cheerily slapped her on the back or shook her hand.

"You're a Worthington, right? Good to have you!"

"Isn't your father the loon who won't stop talking about teeth?"

"Worthington! You'll see this is the best house in Hogwarts in due time!"

Dazed and confused, the most Alex could do was nod or give a weak thank you. Someone guided her to a free seat. All the while, she let the reality of the situation sink in some more. It wasn't Gryffindor, sure, so she wouldn't be in the same House as the great Harry Potter, but...was Ravenclaw so bad? Honestly, she hadn't even given the House much thought before now, but it _had_ to be a step up from Hufflepuff and even Slytherin.

"Congratulations," a wispy voice next to her said. Alex turned to her right to find Luna Lovegood clapping. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any presents for you."

"That's...quite alright."

Alex doubted any present from Luna would be either usable or wanted.

"How lovely. Now that we're in the same House, you can help me search the school for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They must be hiding around here somewhere."

Alex opened her mouth to protest. Nothing came out. If she was going to be here at Hogwarts for seven years, she would simply have to learn to live with 'Loony' Lovegood.

Somehow.

"Oh dear," said Luna with a slight frown. "I believe I've gone and left my Spectrespecs at home. Now how will I be able to see Wrackspurts? They're _very_ dangerous, you know."

"..."

 _I won't last even a week._

The last student, a Blaise Zabini, was made a Slytherin. That meant that this whole, irritating business of the Sorting Ceremony was finally over. Alex sighed in relief. She could even feel her appetite returning. The good thing was she would never have to be put under so much pressure again. From here on out, she could simply watch incoming first years squirm from the comfort of the Ravenclaw table.

"For their sakes, maybe I really _should_ find that suggestion box..."

At the far end of the High Table sat Hagrid, the giant of a man that nearly killed her on the way there. He seemed to be enjoying himself, drinking merrily and eating with the rest of what Alex assumed was Hogwarts' faculty. He really hadn't been kidding about being gamekeeper from the looks of it. She happened to catch his eye, and he gave her a thumbs up. Reluctantly, she waved back.

"Oh, great. He's memorized my face. He'll eat me in my sleep for sure..."

"You like talking to yourself, don't you?" mused Luna.

"Oh, be quiet, you."

More importantly was the man sitting at the center. He rose from his golden chair, giving everyone in the Great Hall a full glimpse of him.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Anyone claiming not to know this man would either be a Muggle or a wizard or witch with their head buried in the world's deepest hole. Alex had read all about him in numerous books. In fact, it was hard to find one where he wasn't spoken about at least briefly. And now Dumbledore was here in the same room as her. It was surreal. Alex wasn't sure whether to ask for his autograph or get him to pose for a picture. Perhaps she would do both.

"He seems like he's in a good mood," she noted due to Dumbledore smiling blissfully. The hall grew quiet again once everyone noticed the Headmaster desired to speak.

"Welcome," he proclaimed. "Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our lovely feast here, I would just like to impart on you a few words."

With haste, Alex retrieved her quill and paper. A live speech from Albus Dumbledore? That was about as good as a thousand of his signatures.

"And...here they are—Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Alex's pen and paper slipped out of her fingertips.

"Thank you!" said Dumbledore with a final wave. He retook his seat, leading everyone to give him a roaring round of applause.

Just not Alex. Instead, her mouth was agape.

"...What kind of rubbish was that?" she uttered blankly.

"Yes, he's a bit strange, isn't he?" said Luna, reading her issue of _The Quibbler_ upside-down like usual rather than clapping alongside the others. "He's quite nice though. Daddy speaks highly of him, even if he doesn't believe in Dabberblimps."

"I-Is that so?"

More and more, Alex felt her prior, glorious image of Hogwarts being shattered into miserable, little pieces.

She figured since she wasn't doing anything better, she may as well eat. Her stomach might have still been gurgling from all the junk food and her near-death experience on the lake, yet, she thought it a shame to waste good food. And there _was_ good food, more of it than she had ever seen in her life. Her mother was certainly a good cook, but it would take her months to come up with the platter spanning the entirety of the Ravenclaw table. Alex wasn't sure what to grab first. The chicken looked amazing, but she was always a sucker for some Yorkshire pudding. On the other hand, she debated going heavy on the sausages. Her fingers danced over her plate. All the pressure from the Sorting Ceremony was almost worth it if it meant she could stuff her face.

While she did so, she couldn't help but glance over at the Gryffindor table, which was by far the loudest of the four.

"Can't we eat in peace over here?" she complained. Harry Potter aside, did they really have to be so obnoxious? She was pleased to see that the Ravenclaws, while chatting as well, were doing so in a more calm and collected fashion. "They could learn a thing or two from..."

"You. Rich Girl. Pass the salt."

It took a while for Alex to process those words.

"Hey, Rich Girl! You hear me?" said the same abrasive voice. " _Pass the salt_."

Never in her life had Alex been referred to as 'Rich Girl.' It was a moniker she could already say she wasn't fond of.

"Excuse me?" she said hotly, narrowing her eyelids.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the glowering boy to her right replied. "Did I not beg hard enough? Forgive me, your highness. Now, pass the damn salt already!"

Even her own parents had never yelled at her like this. Alex was left lost for words. With a nod, she handed over the salt in question, flinching when it was snatched out of her grasp. Getting a 'thank you' was likely a stretch, so she didn't bother asking for one.

"That wasn't very nice. You should apologize."

Just when Alex thought the heated situation was over and done with, Luna had to go and open her big, fat mouth. Choking on her mashed potatoes, Alex caught her breath and then frantically waved in Luna's direction, hoping she would catch the hint to shut up.

"You wanna repeat that?" the irate boy snarled.

"I said," replied Luna, unabashed, "that you should apologize. If you want something from the table, you should ask nicely. Were you raised by trolls?"

Alex waved her arms even harder. Unfortunately, neither the growling boy or Luna seemed to notice.

"You want me to apologize?"

The black-haired boy suddenly stood. Alex really wished he hadn't because she finally saw how tall he was. He was no Hagrid, but considering Alex was barely five feet in shoes, he might as well have been. She considered him good looking, though the heavy lines at the sides of his mouth told her 'frowning' was his default expression.

"You two got a lot of nerve for a couple of first years! Hell, you just barely finished being Sorted!"

"You two?" Alex threw her hands up in exasperation. Enough playing the quiet, obedient girl. "Excuse me?! I gave you the stupid salt like you asked! Leave me out of this!"

Her anger got the better of her. Before she knew it, she too was on her feet. She glared up at the object of her frustrations, who closed in on her.

" _Don't_ have a row with me," he said threateningly. "It won't end well for you."

"Is that right? Maybe you need to be taught a lesson in humility!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on then! I don't need a wand to take care of a rich snob like you!"

By now, most of the Ravenclaws at the table realized what was going on and couldn't help but turn away from their meals to watch on. "Leave 'em alone, Thorne.", someone shouted from the crowd. 'Thorne' ignored this, raising his fist. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what he was plotting. Alex put a hand on the wand in her pocket. She would no doubt get in serious trouble for using magic on her first day, though she hoped the school would be lenient on her on account of defending herself. Besides, she had a nice hex she read about in one of her books that she was itching to try out.

"Tristan Thorne! What do you think you're doing?!"

A short wizard in a black suit came marching onto the scene. Alex, at first, confused him for a child.

"Professor Flitwick," Tristan, looking as if he had seen a ghost, quickly lowered his arm. "I-I...nothing, sir."

He sat back down as if nothing whatsoever was amiss. Alex couldn't believe it. She gasped, feeling she and Luna were at least owed apologies.

 _I should hex him after all! Jerk!_

"I'm sorry about that girls," said Professor Flitwick. His voice was about as tiny as his stature. "Thorne is...well...he's a bit of a _special_ case.

"But, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Filius Flitwick. I'm not only your Charms instructor but also your Head of House here in Ravenclaw. Let me personally welcome you both to this most wondrous House!"

'Wondrous' wasn't the first word that came to Alex when thinking of Ravenclaw, but she didn't voice this opinion out loud.

"I'm expecting great things from you, ladies. Oh, and don't worry about Thorne. I expect he will be on his best behavior from now on."

Alex certainly hoped so. With that, Professor Flitwick went on his merry way.

"Safe," chimed Alex, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Unlike Professor McGonagall, I think I like him."

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes...uh..." Alex caught a glimpse of Tristan out of the corner of her eye. She was happy to see him paying her no mind and simply eating like a good little boy. "I'm fine. Thank you. Er...can I ask you something, Luna?"

"Of course. As long as it isn't about the Rotfang Conspiracy. Daddy says I shouldn't reveal the details of that just yet."

"The Rotfang...? Never mind. Anyway, why did you help me out back there? That guy would've killed both of us if Professor Flitwick hadn't come when he did."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "It just seemed the right thing to do."

That was it? Alex wasn't sure what to say.

"Besides," continued Luna dreamily, "if I were attacked by Nargles, I know you would come to my aid."

"I...sure would."

That might have been a stretch. Nevertheless, Alex had a newfound respect for 'Loony' Lovegood. She still thought the girl crazy like a fox, yet...maybe there was more to her.

"Thank you."

Luna smiled warmly before turning back to her meal, leading Alex to do the same.

Alex got plenty to eat before everything was said and done, but a peaceful dinner eluded her. After her unpleasant meeting with Tristan Thorne, Professor Dumbledore led the Great Hall in singing the school song. Alex didn't know the lyrics, so she didn't bother joining in. Not that she would have allowed herself to be apart of such a mortifying spectacle even if she did. The whole thing had come out of nowhere and further led her to believe that Albus Dumbledore had more than a couple of screws loose.

Worrying about the Headmaster could come later though. Yawning, Alex rubbed her droopy eyelids, pining for her pillow and bed. The feast had taken its toll on her and just about everyone else. There wasn't much talking as she and the rest of the first year Ravenclaws followed after Robert Hillard, a Prefect. He was in the midst of boring everyone to tears with a speech Alex could tell he had long been preparing. Alex yawned again and blocked most of it out. It was giving her a headache.

"Without wishing to boast," said Robert. Alex got the feeling that boasting was _exactly_ what he had in mind, "this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else—and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years.

"Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them—although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower."

Meeting other people, huh? Alex found herself reminded of her father. He instructed her to make as many friends as possible during her time at Hogwarts. That hadn't really gone well so far, but she would continue to try. Having to stand outside the common room answering some silly question, however, sounded far more annoying.

"The Gryffindors are alright," she heard Robert Hilliard say, having missed whatever he mentioned beforehand. Fortunately, Robert hadn't noticed barely anyone was paying him any mind. "If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs."

No kidding. Alex had seen that firsthand.

"They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as you probably know) is a method of divination using eggs."

Alex actually didn't know that but made a mental note to remember it in case it came up on one of her future tests.

"Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you."

A few first years snickered. Robert curled his lips. His words clearly hadn't been meant as a joke.

"Erm...yes," he said, clearing his throat and attempting to return to the air of authority he previously had. "As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time."

Again, a number of people chuckled. Alex joined in, not at all shocked to hear her fears of Hufflepuff being verified. She really had dodged a bullet.

"I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our House ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something.

"While _she's_ fine, there's another ghost I'd highly advise you all to watch out for. He..."

High-pitched cackling echoed through the staircase just then, alongside a cold burst of air. A number of students screamed and braced themselves as something or another came rushing at them.

"Are you talking about little, old me? Oh, you shouldn't have!"

Robert growled. "Peeves!"

All the Ravenclaws glanced up to see a perturbing man with the blackest eyes they had ever seen. Alex found the way he continued to laugh as he stood upside-down disturbing.

"More firsties!" said Peeves happily. "Who shall I play with this time?"

"Begone, Peeves!" boomed Robert. Alex had to admit he really did sound rather authoritative at times. "We don't have time for your nonsense this evening!"

Peeves laughed again and made a foul noise that either came from his mouth or his behind. Alex, grimacing, didn't desire to guess as to which. What was he? Unlike the other ghosts, this Peeves looked to be as solid as her. Solid people though didn't float in midair or wear such ridiculous clothing. Peeves must have noticed her staring so hard. He flew over to her all of a sudden and planted his face right in front of hers, making her shriek.

"GOT YOUR CONK!" he declared, grabbing her nose. Alex screamed again, much to Peeves' delight. Being touched by a ghost was an experience she quite disliked. It reminded her of being dunked into an ice-cold river.

"Get away from her, Peeves!" ordered Robert. "Don't make me get the Bloody Baron!"

Those words were enough to convince Peeves to back away from his victim. Blowing a raspberry, he disappeared behind a loud pop.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked Alex, helping her off the floor. "Sorry about that. Peeves is...well...Peeves is _trouble_. I would advise all of you to avoid him if at all possible. And whatever you do, _don't_ antagonize him. You'll only make his antics worse. He can be very dangerous."

Alex, rubbing her frigid nose, felt it was far too late for warnings.

"Now then, where was I?" mused Robert. "Ah! Yes. Our dormitories are in turrets off the..."

With the excitement of another poltergeist showing up having passed, the first years went back to ignoring him. Alex glanced over her shoulder, assured Peeves would come back to mess with her some more. Fortunately, there was no one there. She didn't care how hard it was to get into the Ravenclaw common room as long as it was strictly a no poltergeist zone.

"I don't know the bloody answer! Just let me through already! I've got something to do!"

Robert stopped talking. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaws in his wake began to whisper fearfully about the angry voice in the distance.

"Is...that another ghost?" wondered Alex.

"What's going on down there?" said Robert.

At the very end of the staircase stood an aged, wooden door with a bronze, eagle-shaped knocker. And pouting in front of it was none other than Tristan Thorne.

"I already said I'm not answering any more bloody riddles!" he roared. It was a strange sight watching him screech at the door. Alex wondered if he had perhaps lost his mind.

That was until the eagle's beak opened, and it said in a sing-song voice, "What has a heart but no other type of organs?"

"I don't know, alright!" said Tristan, going red in the face. "I already said I'm not answering any more of your...!"

"A deck of cards."

Tristan turned back to Alex with his eyes widening like saucers. He hadn't noticed the large crowd behind him.

"A deck of cards," she continued, "only has hearts."

"Well reasoned," said the knocker, and the wooden door swung open.

"Very good, Worthington!" said an absolutely floored Robert, clapping. "I must admit that even I was a bit stumped after hearing that one."

A number of first years complimented Alex on her wits, prompting her to blush. The answer seemed rather obvious to her, so she wasn't sure how to react to such praise. The only person not visibly pleased was Tristan. Instead, he grew an even darker shade of red.

"Congratulations, Princess. There's something else you can brag about."

Alex winced. What had she done to get on his bad side? Tristan didn't bother to explain. He shook his head and began to march his way into the common room.

"Not so fast, Thorne!" shouted Robert. "And what exactly were you doing outside the common room to begin with? You should've been back with all the other third years!"

Tristan halted in his tracks but said nothing.

"Answer me, Thorne!"

"Just because you're some snobby Prefect now, Hilliard, _doesn't_ mean you get to tell me what to do. Have a go at me again and see what happens."

"Where are you going, Thorne?! I'm still talking to you! Thorne!"

The common room door slammed behind Tristan. Robert, thoroughly incensed, snarled under his breath.

"That troublemaker," he muttered before turning back to the first years. "I apologize for that. That's Tristan Thorne, and he might be even more of a troublemaker than Peeves if you can believe that. Avoid him if you don't want a black eye. I swear, I don't know why a thug like him isn't in Slytherin."

Robert kept on mumbling, but in a quieter voice that Alex figured meant he was talking to himself now. Everyone in the crowd spoke openly. Alex, meanwhile, hoped her second encounter with Tristan Thorne would be her last. He had a foul temper and seemed to despise her in particular. She might have been able to answer the eagle's riddle, but the reason for Tristan disliking her was a complete mystery.

"Rats," said Robert. "We should've gone in when Thorne did. I bet the riddle is different now. That happens sometimes, I'm afraid. Nasty little surprise when it does."

Everyone groaned. All they desired was to simply go to sleep already.

After spending a good fifteen minutes attempting to figure out the new riddle (the answer didn't immediately come to Alex this time), the weary first years and their Prefect guide found themselves in the Ravenclaw common room at long last. The room, draped in blue and gold silk, had arched windows that gave everyone a full view of the starry night sky. Besides plenty of (mostly occupied) tables and chairs, there was also a huge bookcase in the back. A white statue stood nearby it, one Alex was sure was supposed to be Rowena Ravenclaw. As nice as it was, the many volumes of literature tickled her fancy much more. Robert stopped her from dashing over to the bookcase by directing all the girls past the statue and toward a door that led to their dormitory. As annoyed as she was, she could admit she was a bit too exhausted to do any reading tonight.

 _First thing tomorrow morning._

Alex found her things sitting by what she presumed was her bed. Blue curtains hung around it, and she pulled them back to reveal a very warm and comfy-looking four poster. Without thinking, she allowed herself to fall face first onto it. She sighed contently. It was even softer than she imagined. She would have no difficulties falling asleep tonight.

"You should at least put your pajamas on first, shouldn't you?"

Alex's eyes shot back open, and she sat up. Smiling from the bed across from hers was Luna Lovegood.

" _No_ ," she breathed, thinking her tired mind was playing tricks on her. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Luna rotated her head, puzzled at the question. "If I remember correctly, I was sorted into Ravenclaw too."

Alex sighed. "I _know_ that! What are you doing sleeping across from me?"

"My things were here. Unless I'm mistaken again, that would make this my bed. Or, are you saying all that because I'm here a year early?"

The abrupt change in subject made Alex blink. "Wait, you're here a year early?"

"Oh, yes," said Luna, taking a seat on her bed. "Daddy says I'm very smart and enrolled me this year instead of next. That's rather uncommon, but Dumbledore made an exception. You know, because of how important Daddy is for uncovering the Rotfang conspiracy."

Alex highly doubted that was the reason, though she kept her mouth shut and just nodded. This development had to mean Luna Lovegood was brighter than her loony ramblings would lead one to believe.

 _That's a fair bit contrived, isn't it?_

"Well, good night," said Luna.

"Good night," replied Alex with a yawn.

"Don't let the Umgubular Slashkilters bite."

"What are Umgubular Slashkilters?"

"Horrible, little creatures that burrow into your nose at night. They're sort of like Wrackspurts. Cornelius Fudge has one."

"Does he now?"

Alex paused to allow Luna to explain. Instead, she heard soft snoring. Upon looking over to Luna's bed, she saw the girl already fast asleep. With a smile, she turned over in her bed with the intent of doing the same. It had been a hectic first day at Hogwarts, and it would only get crazier from here on out. Shutting her eyes, she hoped she would be ready for what tomorrow brought.

"I'm not sure if I could call her a friend, Father, but I've met someone as you've instructed," she said tiredly to no one in particular. "She's...weird. Kind of like me."


	3. A LIVING LEGEND

**3\. A LIVING LEGEND**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a big place. With each passing day, Alex discovered that the hard way. Her idea of flying a broomstick around school didn't sound so absurd now. Reading in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the school had one hundred and forty-two staircases wasn't the same as having to traverse them. They were brutal. It didn't help that almost none of them led to the same place no matter if you went up and down them the same way as before. Hogwarts was as magical as the classes it taught. The 'appeal' of running into a wall she assumed was a door had long since run dry for Alex. If it wasn't for the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost, giving out instructions to clueless first years like her, she would never make it to class on time. Rather than books, she felt Hogwarts should have told incoming students to buy a map.

"So, Potions is in the dungeon, right? That's down that staircase?"

The Grey Lady nodded. Getting the correct directions for once was nice. Alex had been foolish enough to ask Peeves, another ghost, first. In her defense, he found her, not the other way around, to play another prank on her. She really should have known something was wrong when he grew suddenly polite and helpful. She got the surprise of her life when rather than Potions class, she found herself knee deep in the Owlery. Having so many owls squawk at her, upset she had disturbed their slumber, was quite the experience. Her robes remained covered in feathers.

"A word of caution, my dear—I would not consult Peeves anymore," The Grey Lady said in a serene voice. Alex rather liked her, unlike some of the other ghosts at Hogwarts (Peeves' cackling visage came to mind again). She was beautiful (for a dead person), friendly and unlike Alex, actually knowledgeable about Hogwarts many, _many_ hallways and secret passages.

"I won't. You don't have to worry about that," Alex replied grudgingly. "Thank you."

The Grey Lady gave her a smile. "Very good. And about that book..."

"I'm reading it. It's very fascinating. Thank you for loaning it to me."

The Grey Lady bowed before gliding away. A woman of few words, it was always a treat when she did open her mouth.

"Oh, hell! What am I doing?!"

Alex had already been running late for Potions even before bumping into Peeves and then the Grey Lady. Moving as fast as her skinny legs would carry her, she made a beeline for the dungeon. There was barely anyone left in the halls, meaning she was seriously running behind schedule. If Filch and that pesky cat of his, Mrs. Norris, caught her now...

"This place really wears at the nerves..."

Five days had gone by since she started her schooling at Hogwarts. Navigating the innumerable corridors was difficult, yet, not as much as her classes. She feared before coming to school that she wouldn't be any good at performing magic, and she soon learned she wasn't far off.

Her Transfiguration class was taught by none other than Professor Minerva McGonagall. Alex was no less terrified of her now than she had been on her first day. McGonagall was strict, which wasn't helped by Alex being absolutely miserable when it came to transfiguring things. Turning a match into a needle was a trying prospect. Fortunately, no one else in her class could do it either. Luna Lovegood came the closest, but even hers was some weird needle and match hybrid that would sometimes ignite of its own accord.

"I think I'll keep it," Luna said after class was over. "It's cute."

Alex didn't bother asking how so.

She was a little better at Charms. For one, it was a lot easier since there was far less to remember. Plus, it was taught by Professor Flitwick, who was by far the most patient man Alex had ever known. Even when she screwed up, he was more than willing to show her the proper way to wave her wand as many times as needed.

"There are no such things as stupid questions, Miss Worthington. In fact, asking them shows a healthy amount of curiosity!"

Like the Grey Lady, Alex rather liked Flitwick and was glad he was Ravenclaw's Head of House and _not_ McGonagall.

"Remember, it's Wingardium Levi-OH-sah, not Levi-AH-sah. Common mistake," he told her last Tuesday after she couldn't for the life of her get the feather he asked the class to levitate well...levitating. Again, though no one in her class could do it on the first day, Luna came the closest. Alex wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or impressed that someone as nutty as Luna Lovegood was such a fast learner.

Herbology wasn't too bad. Though Alex hated going out to the greenhouse and dealing with so many revolting plants, she found Professor Sprout both kind and knowledgeable. Even so, she could already say that a career taking care of and growing plants wasn't in the cards for her. She already had enough of Bouncing Bulbs slapping her on the face.

There was one class, however, where she excelled. Ironically, it was one that many at Hogwarts thought the most boring—History of Magic. _Finally_ , all of Alex's reading before coming to school was paying off. She could answer just about every question Professor Binns, the ghost that taught the class, asked before he even finished asking it. As such, she already had the best grades in her class. History of Magic might have been utterly dull, but she was still in a room of highly competitive Ravenclaws. Losing out to her irritated most of her peers to no end. One girl even went as far as to tell Alex she would 'crush her' during the next test.

Whatever that meant.

"So, Emetic the Evil..."

"...was one of the owners of the Deathstick, which some people conclude is the same as the Wand of Destiny, sir," said Alex, raising her hand and speaking before Professor Binns could call on her. "He was also killed in a duel by Egbert the Egregious. It wasn't pretty what happened to his body from what I've read."

"Oh, yes," said Professor Binns in his usual, dry tone. "Very good, Miss Weatherspoon."

"Um...Worthington, sir."

"Of course. Of course. Forgive me, Miss Weatherby. I'm getting on in years. My mind isn't what it used to be, my dear."

And neither was his body, which Alex could see right through. It seemed Professor Binns didn't notice he was actually dead. The might have explained why he hadn't been chucked out of the school. On the other hand, how would one fire a ghost? If Hogwarts could do that, Peeves would have been long gone already.

Unlike a lot of other students, Alex had relatively little interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She couldn't imagine herself ever having to duel someone, let alone a dark wizard.

The class was taught by Professor Quirinius Quirrell, a pitiful, nervous wreck of a man who stuttered constantly, making his lectures hard to understand. That was bad because there wasn't much wand waving. Instead, Quirrell would often get too shaken up recalling the dangerous encounters of his past and cut the lesson short, allowing his class to talk among themselves. It basically became a free period. Alex felt sorry for him. He must have been through something awfully traumatic to be so twitchy. Even so, she wasn't going to attempt to cheer him up since his class was almost as easy as Professor Binns'.

That just left Potions, the only class she hadn't attended yet. It would be during second period that Friday, and she earlier discovered that her class would be learning alongside one of the other Houses.

 _Maybe it'll be Gryffindor! And that means..._

Harry Potter.

Either he was ducking her or she simply had poor luck. Whatever the case, Alex hadn't managed to find hide nor hair of him since the Sorting Ceremony. They were in different houses, sure, but she didn't think that meant they would never run into one another. She _had_ bumped into plenty of other Gryffindors, so certainly, she would eventually stumble upon Potter, right? Maybe today was the day. She sped up, quite looking forward to Potions now.

...Until she reached the classroom in the dungeons where the lesson was. At first, she figured she had stumbled to the wrong place. The room was too dark, eerily dark, to be a place of learning. She changed her mind when dozens of eyes turned to her as she shut the heavy, stone door behind her. They were other students, some looking as sheepish as her. The classroom was frigid, enough to make her rub her arms. Perhaps it had something to do with all the pickled animals and other unrecognizable objects floating in glass jars along the walls. They were beyond creepy. Slowly, Alex made her way inside the room, narrowing her eyelids at the light from the dim candles, which bathed the room in pale light.

"You must be lost. Do you have some reason for interrupting my lecture?"

The voice that spoke to her made her stop in her tracks. It was about as frosty as the temperature. Alex looked up halfheartedly at the man standing at the head of the room. His trembling lips, curled into a wicked frown, made it clear he was upset. At once, Alex found an empty seat, one that happened to be beside Luna Lovegood.

"What took you?" whispered Luna. "I don't believe now is the time to be looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Alex didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, she kept her amber eyes glued to the tall, sallow-skinned man burning a hole into her with his beady, black ones. His hair was the same color, and quite greasy if Alex had anything to say about it. Without ever seeing or even speaking to this man before, she could already say that she did not like him very much.

"You didn't answer me," the teacher said in an even more scathing voice. The classroom was dead quiet save for the quivering of the burning candles. "By sitting there, are you suggesting you're one of my students? Because I've already done roll call, and you didn't answer."

"Because I...wasn't here, sir. How could I have...?"

Alex stopped. Her instincts told her she was crossing a line and that she would dearly regret it. The teacher glared at her even harder, as if striving to kill her with looks alone, before moving over to his desk and retrieving a book. Alex figured it must have been the attendance sheet. The man slowly made his way down the list of names in front of him.

"Worthington," he said, leering back up at Alex. "Alexandra Worthington. Is that you?"

Not having the nerve to speak again, Alex settled on nodding.

"And you're a Ravenclaw, correct? A first year?"

Again, Alex nodded.

"And do you have some reason for being twenty minutes late to my class? Perhaps, being a Worthington, you consider yourself above the rules, but showing up to my lessons whenever you feel like it will not do."

Alex, shrinking even further into her seat, didn't bother to respond in any way this time on account of being scared witless.

"Your Head of House will hear about this. For the time being that's five points from Ravenclaw."

While no one in her class said anything, Alex could feel the mood in the room shift. She also noticed a number of people scowling at her out of the corner of her eye. The situation was frustrating, sure, but she only had herself to blame for losing Ravenclaw points in the House Cup.

And maybe Peeves.

"That's Professor Severus Snape," whispered Luna. She was one of the few who didn't look as if she was itching to tear Alex limb from limb. "Best not to get on his bad side."

"Too late for that, I think," voiced Alex, clenching her teeth.

"Now then," said Professor Snape, returning to the head of the room. His cold eyes remained on Alex, causing her to recoil like a tortoise hiding in its shell, "I'm afraid I don't have time to repeat what I've already stated only for you, Worthington, even if you do fancy yourself some kind of celebrity."

Alex bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to fight back. That seemed to be exactly what Snape was pining for. She was already in enough hot water.

"What's his problem?" she snarled under her breath. "I was late, sure, but…!"

"I don't think it's only you. He was already in a bad mood when we first got here," said Luna.

"That's not _my_ problem! He shouldn't…!"

"Worthington!" Snape wasn't done with her just yet. "Let's see if you've used your time playing hooky wisely. What would I get if I added powdered root of an asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

All attention fell upon Alex again. Feeling the heat, she struggled to work out an answer. Snape was putting her purposely into a situation where she could fail spectacularly. After all, she highly doubted the question was something one could grasp during her first day of Potions class.

Were teachers supposed to be this conniving?

Of course, not many first years read _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ front to back like she had, so the circumstances weren't entirely hopeless.

"You would...um..." She took a deep breath, striving to remember a specific passage. "You would make Draught of Living Death, sir. It's a potion so powerful, it puts the victim into a sleep that seems like death."

Lines full of fury spread across Snape's lips. "...Correct."

A wave of whispering spread throughout the class, but Snape held his hand up, silencing everyone on the spot.

"Fine," he growled. "What's the difference, Worthington, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Alex couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. Another easy question.

"There is no difference, sir. They're the exact same plant. A third name for it, in fact, is aconite."

The remaining color drained from Snape's already pale face. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Admittedly having to think a little harder for that one, Alex eventually snapped her fingers and proclaimed, "The stomach of a goat, sir. If I'm not mistaken (she didn't think she was) you can use a bezoar as an antidote for a number of poisons."

This time, there were a number of audible gasps from the crowd. Alex readied herself for another volley of questions, but instead, Snape marched over to his desk and pulled out a cauldron. He slammed it on his desk in a clear fit of rage, startling just about everyone in the dungeon.

"You're quite the know-it-all, aren't you, Worthington?"

Alex thought that wholly unfair. Snape, after all, was the one who set himself up for embarrassment by attempting to make her look like an idiot.

"Come up here."

"B-But, sir..."

" _Now_ , foolish girl!"

Alex's legs moved for her and bounded toward Snape in the blink of an eye. He pointed a stern finger behind his desk, telling her to stand there wordlessly. She did so on the double before peering down into the empty cauldron.

"You're in for a treat, class," said Snape. The crooked smirk on his face gave Alex the chills. "Since she knows so much about it, Worthington is about to brew the Draught of Living Death for us today. It is a _very_ advanced potion normally reserved for fifth years in my O.W.L. lessons. However, I'm sure Worthington here will do just fine. I suggest everyone pull out their quills and take notes."

Though yearning to, Alex didn't whimper. She could hardly even breathe. As everyone did as Snape instructed, she gazed at Luna, who was mouthing, "You can do it." She would need a little more motivation than that.

Snape gathered the necessary ingredients on his desk.

"Well?" he said with far too much satisfaction in his voice. "We're waiting. Oh, and note that if you fail, I'm afraid it will be _ten_ points from Ravenclaw this time."

 _Ten?! Is he insane?!_

She was as good as dead if she lost Ravenclaw fifteen points in one day. People would be throwing curses at her left and right in the corridors. She picked up the wormwood in one hand and the powdered root of asphodel in the other. With Snape scowling over her shoulders, she gulped and dropped the two materials in, having no clue what to do afterward. She had read plenty about the Draught of Living Death and how it worked, but actually putting the concoction together was beyond what was stated in all her books. And Snape knew it. Alex growled and wasn't sure why the potions master was intent on torturing her like this.

"Time is ticking, Worthington," she heard Snape say. Anger began to replace her anxiousness. She might have been hopelessly lost, yet, that didn't mean she wasn't at least going to try.

 _This can't be...uh...too hard, right?_

She began picking things up at random and adding them to the cauldron. All the while, she could feel Snape boring into the back of her head. He didn't say or do anything to let her know if she was doing well...or threatening to blow the entire classroom up. The longer she worked, the more confident she became. She stirred her potion two times counterclockwise before adding the sloth brain. That left her with the Sopophorous bean juice and a room that was so quiet, it was actually ruining her concentration. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she saw the bubbling, red potion was starting to resemble... _something_. She didn't dare look up from it to see her fellow Ravenclaws, who were no doubt counting on her screwing up. It was only then she realized the other class was a bunch of Hufflepuffs, not Gryffindors after all. That was definitely the icing on her crap cake. No matter where she went, it seemed she couldn't escape her family's Hufflepuff curse.

 _Then again, embarrassing myself in front of Harry Potter would've been a close second._

A strange smell wafted its way through the dungeon. It wasn't by any means revolting, but it was strong, overwhelming even. Alex and almost everyone in the room found themselves scrunching their noses.

"Congratulations, Worthington," said Snape. "You've successfully crafted Bloodroot, a poison so potent and powerful that I won't be able to use that cauldron again even with thorough cleaning. Also, I would suggest everyone in this room leave at once. The smell of this poison alone can induce headaches, nosebleeds, and nausea."

Everyone saw for themselves when one of the Hufflepuffs suddenly vomited all over his robes. The disgusting sight was enough to make those present flee before they ended up in the same boat.

"While I'm sure someone of your status is used to buying your way to success," began Snape, grinning even more, "you can see now that even the slightest mistake can lead to disastrous results. You neglected to sufficiently crush the Sopophorous beans, the sloth brain was still filthy, you turned counterclockwise instead of clockwise toward the..."

Alex missed the end of Snape's rant on account of collapsing. The dungeon around her spun, and she was certain she was going to be sick herself.

"Idiot girl!" she heard Snape declare angrily before the world around her swirled into darkness.

"Ow...that really hurts..."

With her head pounding, Alex woke up from a sleep she couldn't recall taking. Her senses gradually returned, including her eyesight.

"Where...?"

She was in a well-sized room with many beds. It led her to first believe she was back in her dormitory. This place was different, however, having a strong smell of disinfectant in the air. Bright, blinding light shone in from one of the many windows. Alex covered her face as she sat up to get a better look around.

"No you don't!"

Out of nowhere, an old witch raced across the room and firmly placed her hands on Alex's shoulders, forcing the latter to lay back down.

"You need your rest!" the nurse insisted. Confused and a bit frightened, Alex nodded hurriedly. "I tell you, that Professor Snape! I'm going to run out of beds if he sends me any more of his students."

Hearing Severus Snape's name jump started Alex's memory. Instinctively, she sat up again.

"That jerk! I'll...!"

"Lay _down_ , Miss Worthington!"

Alex allowed the elderly nurse to help her back into a comfortable position. Her outburst left her a bit dizzy anyway.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And...where am I?"

"I am Madam Pomfrey. And this, my dear, is the Hospital Wing."

So it was. Alex took another gander around and then became morbidly curious as to whether she had killed anyone back down in the dungeon. She supposed not since there wasn't an entire class there with her.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked as her eyes welled with tears.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a warm smile. "Not at all. But you _are_ very sick. You're going to have to rest here for the time being. Professor Snape explained the whole thing to me after he rushed you here. You're lucky you only got a small whiff of that Bloodroot poison. Even a sip meant I would have had to call your parents to arrange a funeral."

Alex smacked her lips. Having Snape be the one to save her while also knowing he was the reason she was hospitalized to begin with left her conflicted. Did he expect a thank you? He would be lucky if she ever attended Potions again. On the other hand, it was compulsory for first years like her, so her hands were tied. At least Snape wasn't there now. Otherwise, she couldn't guarantee stopping herself from strangling him to death. Pouting, she remained firmly still as Madam Pomfrey checked her over, feeling a tingling sensation in her arms and legs.

"Am I going to die?" she fearfully asked.

Grabbing a tray from across the room, Madam Pomfrey returned to her side and poured the contents of an unmarked bottle into a small cup. "No, but you'll have to drink this, I'm afraid."

Alex peered at the liquid. It was gray and had no discernible smell to it. Though Madam Pomfrey held it out for her to take, she inched her head away, afraid of the unknown.

"Come on now, dear," said the nurse, frowning. "It's going to taste awful, but it won't hurt. If we were regrowing bones, that would be a different story."

Alex guessed that was supposed to make her feel better. It didn't. Nevertheless, she took the cup and decided to down whatever was in it in one swig. As the liquid traveled down and burned her throat, she nearly hurled. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been kidding about the taste. The nurse handed her a glass of water afterward. She drank it greedily though could still taste the other liquid as clear as day.

"What _was_ that?" she had to ask.

"It'll make sure you're right as rain in the morning," answered Madam Pomfrey as she tucked Alex safely and securely under her bed sheets. "You'll only have to rest here until this afternoon though, so don't fret. Until then, get some rest."

Rest sounded delightful. Alex simply didn't believe she would get any with so much on her plate. Did Snape hate her? She didn't understand why he would. They hadn't even met before today. He had gone on about her wealth. It was no secret the Worthingtons possessed many riches. Perhaps he was jealous.

Remaining on the subject, Tristan Thorne, the rude third year who nearly broke her neck during the start-of-term feast, appeared to have an issue with her family name as well. She hoped that wasn't a common thread at Hogwarts or else she might get expelled for raining curses on everyone.

"Why are there so many insufferable jerks at this school?" she wondered. "It wasn't like I asked to have loads of money."

She gave it a rest and yearned sleep. She could fret over Snape and Tristan after a nice, long nap.

She had barely begun to snore when she heard someone moaning like the undead. Against Madam Pomfrey's wishes, she shot back up and only then noticed a boy laying in a bed not far from her own (close to the Hufflepuff who had unfortunately thrown up his breakfast back in Potions). He was the one making all the noise, and although Alex couldn't quite tell what was wrong with him, he sounded absolutely miserable.

"Are you alright over there?"

The boy gave her a slight groan. She couldn't tell if that meant he was indeed alive or instead dying. Should she call for Madam Pomfrey?

"I'm okay..."

The black-haired boy sat up, giving Alex a full view of the numerous red boils on his arms and legs.

"Not to be mean," she began, "but...those look dreadful."

"They _feel_ dreadful," the sniffling boy conceded. "But...Madam Pomfrey says I'll be okay."

Alex was glad to hear that. "Hey, I know you. You're the boy that was on the train, the one who lost his toad."

Miserably, the boy nodded. "I'm...Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"My name is Alex Worthington. Are you sure you're alright, Neville?"

Neville whimpered but managed to nod. "S'alright. Madam Pomfrey says she has some medicine that'll fix the boils right up. They _really_ hurt though..."

Alex didn't doubt they did. Neville, at the moment anyway, seemed even more pitiful than Professor Quirrell.

"What happened?"

Reluctantly, Neville recalled his exploits in Potions class and how he burned a hole right through his cauldron mixing his potion wrong. It spilled all over him, hence why he was covered in blistering boils.

"That's horrible!" Alex exclaimed. She snarled, adding, "Snape! That jerk! He's the reason I'm here too!"

"Really?" Neville's countenance became a bit brighter. He took a bit of solace in knowing he wasn't the only one capable of screwing up his schoolwork so badly. "Y-Yeah, Snape doesn't...like me very much. S'alright. I'm a nobody, so I didn't expect to be good at Potions anyway."

 _I get the feeling Snape doesn't like a lot of his students._

"Hey, don't say that. Cheer up, Neville. I'll gladly hex Snape in his sleep if it'll make you feel better."

It did. Neville cracked the slightest of grins. "...Thanks. You...shouldn't do that though. You'll get in a lot of trouble."

That was almost worth it to Alex if she could break Snape's crooked nose.

The conversation died down, and Alex hoped Madam Pomfrey wouldn't make her take any more of that revolting medicine. There was no way she would be able to swallow another cup.

"Wait. You said your name was Longbottom?" she asked just then.

With another grunt, Neville nodded.

"My mother knows your grandmother. She says they often have tea together. What house are you in, Neville? We should have breakfast together."

With some hesitance, Neville replied, "...Gryffindor."

"Really?" Alex hadn't been able to hide both the surprise and skepticism in her voice. "S-Sorry, I..."

"It's alright, "Neville assured her. "I'm...used it by now. I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Hufflepuff, but..."

His explanation trailed off, and he left it at that. Alex doubted there were many who would willingly ask to be placed in Hufflepuff, so she didn't believe Neville at first. It made sense, however, the longer she mulled it over. From first impressions, he appeared too timid and jumpy for Gryffindor. She couldn't understand then why the hat hadn't granted his wish.

"I'll find you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Having never been to breakfast in the Great Hall before (she usually hung back in the dormitory reading before first period), Alex wasn't sure if it was okay for people from different Houses to sit together.

Neville nodded again. Alex could tell he was neither in the mood or any shape to talk any longer, so she decided to let him rest.

"Uh...get better. Okay?"

He gave her a grunt of acknowledgment, and things fell silent again. Alex, yawning, supposed she had better get some sleep herself. She wasn't sure if it was the work of that nasty medicine or not, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

As she drifted into a deep sleep, she dreamed herself back in Snape's dungeon. There, she was hitting him upside the head with a ruler for screwing up the Draught of Living Death potion (he added too many Chocolate Frogs). She laughed maniacally as she took all of Slytherin's points.

It was a very nice dream.

Alex awoke to the sound of loud barking. In a daze, she sat up. She was still in the hospital wing, though she didn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere. The window to her right had less light shining through it. With a yawn, she saw that evening was fast approaching. Since it was Friday, she didn't have any afternoon lessons. She was free to do whatever, and considering she felt much better, she intended to head back to the common room and catch up on some reading.

That was until she heard the same barking that woke her up.

"A dog?"

It couldn't have belonged to any of the students. As far as she knew, you were only allowed to bring either owls, cats, or toads.

"Neville, do you hear...?"

But Neville was fast asleep. In light of his injuries, she decided against waking him.

" _Back_ , Fang. _Back_."

Alex recognized that voice. She scrambled over to a window and soon spotted a hut in the distance. Standing in the doorway was a man too large to be normal, one who had to be...

"Hagrid!" she declared. She hadn't seen him since her first day at Hogwarts. For someone so big, she had to commend him for being able to stay out of sight. "So _that's_ who that hut belongs to."

She saw it a number of times on her way to Herbology but never thought to ask who lived in it.

"That's right. He's the gamekeeper, so I guess he would have to live close to the school."

More importantly, she spotted a pair of students entering Hagrid's hut before he shut the door behind them. Chances were slim, and she didn't get a proper look at him due to being so far away, but she could have sworn one of the boys was...

"Harry Potter!"

It was worth investigating.

 _Sorry, Madam Pomfrey_.

"Where are you going?! Worthington!"

Ignoring Madam Pomfrey calling after her, Alex moved as fast as she could. She had been waiting for this opportunity ever since hearing about Potter back on the Hogwarts Express. She wasn't going to let it slip through her fingertips this time.

 _Why is he going to see Hagrid though?_

The voyage to Hagrid's house was tricky, just like trying to get anywhere else in Hogwarts. It looked rather close from the hospital wing, but Alex, gasping for air, realized she should have known better. Still, she got there eventually. Next was dragging herself over to Hagrid's front door before lifting her arm to knock. It fell to her side, however, limping like a wet noodle. She didn't have any energy left.

"Can't...breathe..." she choked out. "Note to self—EXERCISE!"

Barking coming from the other side of the door gave her a rather nasty fright. Being no good with animals, she hoped whatever it was wouldn't try to bite her head off. She successfully knocked this time after gathering a sufficient amount of courage.

"Alrigh', alrigh', Fang! Back I say! _Back_!"

That was Hagrid alright. Alex crossed her fingers. Harry Potter had better be inside. Otherwise, she was wasting her time.

"Who is it?" asked Hagrid after opening the door. Alex paused, staring up in awe. He was even bigger than she remembered, and she could hardly see his face on account of his bushy beard. "Hang on. I remember yeh. Yer..."

"Alex Worthington. Let's skip the formalities. Is Potter here?"

"Yer lookin' fer Harry?" asked Hagrid raising an eyebrow. Lines of suspicion painted his massive face. "What fer?"

"Please, it's...important."

Still unsure, Hagrid eventually nodded and gestured for her to come in. She grinned from ear to ear, though there was one problem.

She couldn't move.

It felt like weights were holding her down. Blushing, she couldn't believe she was _this_ out of shape. Or perhaps it was the effects of the drink Madam Pomfrey gave her. It was likely she shouldn't have been moving around so soon after taking it.

"Still ain't got yer land legs?"

Hagrid chuckled, and much to Alex's displeasure, hoisted her onto his massive shoulder. She had a major case of déjà vu. This wasn't how she planned on getting inside the hut, though it was at least the desired result. She gave herself a thumbs up.

"Alrigh', Fang!" grunted Hagrid. "We got another guest! Back, I say!"

A _huge_ , black boar hound came into view. Alex shrieked when it pressed its front paws on Hagrid's stomach in an effort to reach her. _Of course_ a giant would have an equally oversized dog. At the very least, Fang's intimidating appearance ended up being misleading. He wagged his tail happily, practically begging to get to her. Though hesitant, she asked Hagrid to let her down. Fang, as expected, knocked her off her feet when he pounced on her.

"Don' worry. He don' bite," Hagrid assured her.

"He does _lick_ though," she stated with a sour face, bracing herself as Fang's tongue reached her face. This had to have been the happiest dog she had ever encountered.

"Who's this then, Hagrid?"

Shoving Fang back enough to get a proper look at who just spoke (no easy task since he weighed at least twice as much as her), Alex held her breath. More appropriately, she _couldn't_ breathe.

Here he was at long last.

Harry Potter gazed back at her curiously. So did a tall, gangly, and red-haired boy. Potter was a lot skinnier than she had imagined. Shorter too, although she didn't believe she was one to talk. And what was with those glasses? They were so... _thick_ , as if he were instead wearing a pair of telescopes. She squinted like doing so would make the boy before her seem a bit more...how should she put it?

 _Intimidating_. _Impressive. Like a_ _ **legend**_ _._

"Well?" said Hagrid. "There's yer Harry Potter."

While that may have been the case, Alex felt it ironic that she had no clue what to say after searching for Harry all this time. Hagrid offered her some rock cakes. She paid the plate dangling in front of her no mind, lost in a trance. Eventually, she stepped forward.

"Um..." she began, twiddling her thumbs. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, it made it hard for her to come up with actual words to spew. "I...um...I just wanted to..."

"Get on with it, will you?" said the red-haired boy in exasperation. Alex narrowed her eyelids at him. "What? You're the one blabbering on like a lunatic."

"Excuse you!" Alex countered. "I know who you are! You're one of the Weasleys, aren't you? Those freckles are a dead giveaway."

The alleged Weasley went pink in the ears. "So what if I am? What's it to you?"

The Weasleys were one of the few pureblood families left, alongside Alex's own. As such, she was probably related to them distantly, though she personally hadn't met any of them until now.

It wasn't a good first impression.

"Here to call my family poor, are you?" the boy added. "Go on then!"

"I...I would never...!" Alex wasn't sure why she was suddenly cast as the bad guy. "Just...shut up, alright!"

"...What kind of comeback is that?" the red-head wondered.

Alex was the one to turn pink this time. "You're a rude, little boy, aren't you?!"

" _Me_?!" Her sparring partner looked highly affronted. "You're the bloody maniac coming in here and...!"

"Ron," said Harry Potter softly, speaking for only the second time. He shook his head. "Did you want something? You said you were looking for me?"

So, Harry was going to give her lip too? She placed her hands on her hips and couldn't help but pout.

"I...just wanted to know if you were really him," she said.

"If you're asking if I'm _the_ Harry Potter," said Harry wearily. Alex could tell he was tired of having to say this, "then yes. That's me."

"Oh..."

Oh. Alex wanted to hit herself upside the head. Certainly, she had a better response than _that_. Her gaze shifted to the floor, and she emptied her throat for no particular reason.

"Can I...erm...see it?"

There was no need for her to clarify. Reluctantly, Harry lifted the hair in front of his forehead enough to reveal a lightning-shaped scar. It was shaped precisely how the books stated. Alex, transfixed, had half a mind to prod it. Harry moved his hand though, and his hair blocked it once more.

"Is that all?" asked Ron testily. "You can go away now. Thanks."

If steam could shoot out of Alex's ears, it would on account of how angry she was.

"N-No one was talking to you, Weasley!" she snapped. " _You_ can go away if you don't have anything kind to say!"

"Don't talk to him that way," Harry snapped.

Alex gasped. "Y-You're taking _his_ side?!"

"He sure is!" voiced Ron proudly. "Go on! Get!"

Trembling in a blind rage, Alex was almost tempted to do just that. However, she still had her pride. She found an empty seat, sat down, and crossed her arms.

"I _would_ like one of those rock cakes, Hagrid," she said, holding her nose high.

"Uh...righ'." Hagrid, utterly bewildered, gave her a particularly lumpy one from the plate. She regretted her request upon taking a bite of it. All her teeth nearly shattered like glass since it was so hard. Hiding her pain, she forced a smile and put the rest in her pocket.

"Don't give her one of those!" said Ron indignantly. "Did you even invite her to tea, Hagrid?"

Before Hagrid could answer, Alex said, "Did he invite _you_?"

Ron again blushed and became unusually quiet.

"That's enough," said Harry, visibly frustrated. "Just go already. You're disturbing us."

Alex let out an even more dramatic gasp. "I-I refuse! Even if you _are_ Harry Potter, which I'm seriously starting to doubt, by the way..."

"Hey!"

"I'm not going anywhere, and that's that! I desire to be Hagrid's guest for tea as well. We have some catching up to do, after all! Isn't that right, Hagrid?"

Hagrid blinked. "Er...it's..."

"Great!" Alex proclaimed. "Got it? Nobody is going anywhere!"

Harry and Ron stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"She's a total maniac," said Ron, shaking his head. "Just let her do whatever she wants, Harry."

Hagrid's hut became quiet save for the sounds of Fang licking the crumbs off Alex's fingers. She was beside herself with rage. This without a doubt _wasn't_ how she expected her first meeting with Harry Potter to go. He and his annoying friend just about hated her now. Half of her felt like an idiot for losing her temper so easily, while the other craved to trade a few more jabs with Hagrid's guests. What was she even doing? Did she really want to remain somewhere she clearly wasn't wanted? Sighing, she turned her gaze to the copper kettle boiling over Hagrid's fireplace. It wasn't much of a distraction, but it would have to do. She had already talked enough smack. Therefore, she would look like a complete idiot if she just up and left. She had to stand her ground.

"So...er..." Hagrid struggled to come up with something to discuss. "How's yer brother Charlie, Ron? I liked him a lot—great with animals."

While Ron and Hagrid chatted, Alex eyed Harry. He was busy reading a scrap of paper. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you reading?" she asked in a casual tone.

Harry's green eyes looked over the newspaper clipping and at her. He said nothing at first, debating on whether he should even bother answering the likes of her.

"A cutting from the _Daily Prophet_ ," he finally said.

"What's it about?"

"I haven't finished reading it yet."

"Oh, I see..."

The discussion, if one could even call it that, died right there. Even without Harry going into more detail, Alex could tell something about what he was reading was of extreme interest to him. His eyes got bigger the farther he got down the page.

Just as she was about to again ask him what he was up to, he shouted abruptly, "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Gringotts break in? That was news to Alex. A flurry of questions raced through her mind. She hadn't had a chance to read the _Daily Prophet_ since arriving at Hogwarts, so she was completely out of the loop on the latest news.

"You're saying someone tried to steal something out of that bank?"

Breaking into a place like Gringotts should have been impossible. It was protected around the clock by goblins and dragons. Unless you had a death wish, Alex couldn't imagine anyone foolish enough to attempt a robbery.

If Hagrid knew what Harry was going on about, he declined to respond. In fact, he seemed to be doing his best to avoid direct eye contact. The realization she had stumbled upon something important washed over Alex gradually.

"Did Hagrid take something out of a Gringotts' vault?"

"I did, but...!"

Hagrid caught himself, but it was too late.

"What was it?" she asked, licking her lips in anticipation. "Is it whatever the person in the paper tried to steal? It must be important if they would go through that much trouble."

"Hey, stay out of this!" said Ron.

Alex paid him no mind. "You said you were there on your birthday, Potter? What did the thing look like?"

"That's enough! What's in that package is between me an' Dumbledore!" shouted Hagrid. He grabbed Harry, Ron, and Alex by the ends of their robes and dragged them to the door. "Yeh can keep them rock cakes! Yer gonna be late fer dinner, so get! Oh, an' I'll send another invitation fer tea soon. Anyway, _get_!"

He threw them out in the gentlest way possible, slamming the door behind them.

"Look what you did!" Ron yelled at Alex. "We were going to figure out what Hagrid and Dumbledore were up to until you had to go and open your big mouth!"

"What's going on?" Alex asked Harry, pretending Ron wasn't there. "Whatever it is, I want in."

"It's none of your business," said Harry, brushing Alex's hand off his shoulder.

"And it's none of _yours_ if Hagrid is right," replied Alex tepidly. "Take it easy. I won't tell anyone. I just don't like not knowing something this important."

"I think that's what's called being nosy," chimed Ron. "Who are you anyway?"

"Alex Worthington."

"Worthington? Say, isn't your father the nutter who thinks he can make a broom out of teeth?"

Feeling humiliated, Alex chose not to answer.

"Forget her, Ron," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait a second, Potter! We're not done here!"

Apparently, they were. Harry and Ron strode across the grassy field and back toward the castle, leaving Alex to wallow in her frustration.

"The nerve!" she grumbled, tapping her foot angrily. "This isn't over! I'll stalk Potter if I have to!"

On second thought, that sounded rather creepy.

"What do you mean you can't show me? It wouldn't be hard for _you_! You only go there every night!"

"Sorry, but it's against the rules."

"Forget the rules! I talk to find Harry Potter!"

"Rules are _very_ important. Besides, you're from Ravenclaw. You're not supposed to be sneaking into the Gryffindor common room."

"I'm not _trying_ to sneak in there! That's why I'm asking you to take me!"

"It amounts to the same thing."

"God..."

Hermione Granger was a tough nut to crack. Alex, tired and weary from arguing with her, regretted having tracked her down to begin with. Hermione curled her lips, leering at Alex with great disdain.

"Why do you want to see Harry so badly anyway?" she inquired.

"R-Reasons," was the only thing Alex could think to say.

That wasn't enough for Hermione. "Sorry. I won't help you break the rules, and I'd highly advise you not to try and sneak in. Why don't you spend this time studying instead of trying to be somewhere you shouldn't? You know Filch would kill you if he caught you."

Alex bit her bottom lip. If she wanted a lecture, she would have mailed her mother.

"Fine!" she shouted. "And for your information, I don't need to study! I have the best grades in History of Magic out of all the Ravenclaw first years! So... _there_!"

"That's good for you. Keep up the good work."

Hermione went on her merry way with those words. Stunned, Alex doubted that was meant to be a legitimate compliment. So, she was back to square one. Everyone insisted on giving her the cold shoulder. Irritated, she stomped her way toward Ravenclaw Tower.

"There's just something about that girl," she grumbled. This wasn't the end. Even without Hermione's help, she would find a way to get in touch with Harry Potter. She needed to calm down, sit, and think. Thinking was her specialty. She hoped it was anyway. "I'm going about this the wrong way. I just have to catch Potter when he's out of the common room. So, that should be tomorrow morning at breakfast. Damn. This would have been so much easier if I were only Sorted into..."

In the midst of her planning, Alex took no heed to the person in front of her. It explained why they crashed into one another. Books and her school work went flying all over the place. Alex, meanwhile, was sure one of her bones was broken as she laid flat on her behind.

"That...hurt," she muttered, groaning. "That...was my fault, wasn't it?"

"You're damn straight, Rich Girl."

Alex dared not move. She was a deer in the hunter's sights, seconds away from being gunned down. The boy towering over her was no doubt out for blood.

"If you're blind, don't walk the halls," Tristan Thorne said, gritting his teeth. "Or, are you just used to having a servant telling you where to go?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but her voice fled the moment Tristan appeared. She shook like a leaf, realizing Luna Lovegood wasn't there to save her this time.

"The ground must be comfy since you're staying down there," Tristan remarked sarcastically. "Here."

He extended his hand. Alex merely stared at it as if it were the Killing Curse.

"Come on, Rich Girl. I don't have all day."

Meekly nodding, Alex allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Tristan did so with ease, a harrowing reminder that if he wanted to, he could snap her like a twig.

"What are you...?"

Wordlessly, Tristan began collecting her books and papers. Once he gathered them up in a neat pile, he held them out to her.

"Take 'em," he said.

"Uh..."

"This stuff is yours, right? Take it already."

Alex nodded again and did exactly that.

 _What...is going on?_

Just the other day, Tristan Thorne had been ready to beat her to a bloody pulp. Now he was helping her? Alex, raising an eyebrow, seriously didn't understand. Was this some sort of trick to catch her off guard? If so, he had made a big mistake. Wrinkling her nose, she readied herself for anything. Tristan, however, turned around and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"W-Wait a sec!"

Alex hadn't the slightest idea why she called out to him. She lowered her arm and felt the bitter sensation of regret. Tristan stopped but didn't face her.

"...What?" he said in his usual, nasty tone. "You need something else?"

"You'll...probably need help trying to figure out today's riddle. I heard it's a tough one. Why don't I go back to the common room with you?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid? I'm in Ravenclaw too, you know."

Alex winced. "N-No. Nothing like that. It's just..."

She zipped her lips before she got herself into even more trouble. If he was intent on playing the part of the brooding loner, she wasn't going to stand in his way.

"Fine."

"What?"

Tristan, scowling, repeated "I said _fine_. Lead the way then, Rich Girl. I'm clearly useless without you."

No longer afraid, Alex found herself annoyed all over again. "...Fine."

Tristan shrugged before gesturing for her to go past. "Ladies first."

Alex wasn't ready to call him a gentleman just yet. Taking the lead, she guided them through the twisting hallways of Hogwarts. Getting to class without losing her way was something she hadn't mastered yet, but reaching the common room was a lot easier. She knew to take the right near the one hole in the wall and then a left past the creaky suit of armor. All the while, Tristan Thorne didn't say so much as a word. Alex got suspicious.

 _What's he up to_?

Carefully, she peered at him from over her shoulder. He wasn't doing anything unless one counted having his hands behind his head a crime. His blue eyes met her, prompting her to quickly glance away.

"You look like you want to ask me something," he remarked.

He again read her like a book. "...Why are you being so nice to me today? I thought you hated me."

"When did I say anything like that?"

She felt that an idiotic question. "How about when you nearly _killed_ me last week?"

Tristan gave her no explanation. Would he try to deny it? She had witnesses.

"...Professor Flitwick said...I was out of line," he sheepishly answered a minute later. Alex never imagined he could sound so innocent. "...Maybe I was. A little..."

"No, you _were_ a jerk. Not a little."

"Alright! A _lot_ , okay? You happy?"

"Very much, yes."

His words were made even sweeter by him looking genuinely remorseful.

"Good. Sorry...I-I guess," he added, stuttering like Professor Quirrell.

It wasn't much of an apology, though it was more than Alex ever thought she would hear from the likes of him. It would have to do. She had no clue what spell Professor Flitwick casted to make Tristan's personality do a one-eighty. She would have to learn it herself though.

The two walked for a little while longer. A bit _too_ long in Alex's estimation. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"Seriously?" she heard Tristan grunt. "You're lost?"

"Of course not!" she said defiantly. "A Worthington doesn't get lost."

"Is that so, Princess? My mistake. _Of course_ the rich and famous wouldn't get lost. You would obviously know better than a commoner like me who's been here three years longer than you and watched you take a wrong, left turn five minutes ago. What was I thinking?"

 _Why did I bring up my family name again? I'm an idiot..._

It was difficult, yet, Alex strove to drown out his incessant griping.

"By the way," Tristan continued, "you should've taken a right back there by the spider webs. That would have made up for missing the left turn earlier."

"...I knew that."

Feeling another hit to her pride, Alex swallowed and retraced her steps.

"Oh? You're actually going to listen to a commoner like me?" said a smirking Tristan. "I am humbled, Princess. I really am. Okay then. Keep straight down here."

"Okay already. Enough."

"What's the matter? Not used to people telling you what to do? As you can see, money won't do you any good here at Hogwarts."

"I get it! I made a wrong turn! Shut up already!"

"Why don't you buy my silence like you do everything else? Turn here."

"..."

"You hear me? Turn here."

"..."

"Oy! Are you listening, Rich Girl? _Turn here_."

Alex stopped all of a sudden, causing her companion to slam right into her.

"H-Hey!" he shouted. "Didn't I tell you to watch where you're going? You...!"

The distinct sound of crying made him forget what else he wanted to get off of his chest. A misty-eyed Alex turned to him, sniffling.

"Oh no! Don't start doing _that_!" he said in horror

Without warning, Alex punched him in the chest. Given her skinny arms, the blow did nothing. Tristan remained dumbfounded nonetheless.

"Sorry I was born into wealth!" proclaimed Alex. She hit him again, this time in the shoulder. "I didn't ask to be a Worthington! I don't know what your problem is, but leave me alone _forever_ , you _jerk_!"

She struck him once more for good measure. She then ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"H-Hold on a sec, Worthington!" she heard Tristan shout somewhere behind her. "Worthington!"

It was nice to hear him calling her by her name, but it was also too little, too late. Alex reached the bronze knocker, which wasted no time in singing, "I pass the sun yet leave no shadow. What am I?"

"I don't know, okay!" Alex tearfully declared. "Just let me in!"

The door, unsurprisingly, didn't budge. Alex shouted at the top of her lungs and drove her foot into it. Other than making a loud thump that echoed across the hallway, that still didn't do the trick. She was at the end of her wits.

"The wind."

"Rather astute," said the knocker. The door at last swung open. Sniffling, Alex whirled around to see Luna Lovegood smiling at her.

"Hello," she said, humming a tune Alex didn't recognize. "Were you out here long?"

"N-No." Alex made an effort to wipe her face clean though guessed it would hardly matter on account of how red her eyes must have been. "Thanks."

"That was a tough one," said Luna brightly. "By the way, I passed a boy who kept shouting 'Worthington.' I think he was the one from the feast. Do you think perhaps he was talking about you?"

Alex took a long while to reply, "...No. Must be a coincidence. Let's go inside already before we have to answer another riddle, yeah?"

That suited Luna just fine. Humming the same tune from before, she headed in. Alex trailed behind quietly, not bothering to look back as the door shut behind her.

She wasn't sure she ever wanted to go back outside again if it meant encountering Tristan Thorne.


	4. BLOOD TRAITOR

**4\. BLOOD TRAITOR**

"Well, can you do it?"

"I don't believe I heard you correctly. _You_ want me to put a hex on someone, Worthington?"

"That's right. The nastiest you can think of. That's up your family's alley, right, Malfoy?"

"If you're trying to flatter me, Worthington, you've done a good job."

The crooked smile on Draco Malfoy's face made Alex sick to her stomach. So did coming to him for help. She might as well have been making a deal with the devil. Nonetheless, as she swallowed her pride, she felt Malfoy the only person despicable enough to pull off her request. From the looks of it, she had been right on the money.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes, Worthington. Anything for you. After all, we're childhood friends. We have to look out for each other now and then." Malfoy chuckled. No way he believed that any more than Alex. "Now then, tell me who you want hexed. Is it Potter and Weasely? _Please_ tell me it's Potter and Weasley."

Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, snickered stupidly. Alex, on the other hand, frowned even harder.

"Sorry to say that it isn't," she replied. "It's a Ravenclaw third year."

"Oh?" Malfoy stroked his chin, pleasantly surprised. "You want someone in your own House taken out? I didn't think you had it in you, Worthington. You should've been sorted into Slytherin after all."

Alex could have thrown up. "Enough talk, Malfoy. Can you do it or not? His name is Tristan Thorne."

Merely saying Tristan's name agitated her twice as much as having to make this deal with Malfoy.

"Thorne, eh?" said Malfoy inquisitively. The less he knew, the better in Alex's opinion. "Yes. I believe I've heard of him. He's quite the troublemaker in your house if rumors are to be believed. I won't ask why you've marked him. Still, he must've done something rather despicable for you to come to _me_."

Piercingly, Alex replied, "Something like that."

"I understand. Just know that you'll owe me something after the job is done. Fair is fair, right?"

Malfoy extended his hand. With great reluctance, Alex shook it, feeling like she had just signed a binding contract. She was sure Draco Malfoy nor anyone in his family even knew how to spell the word 'fair.'

"Don't worry. I'll think of it later. For the time being, you can rest easy knowing this 'Thorne' in your side will be taken care of."

"Haha. ...Whatever."

Alex, completing her nasty business, made her way toward the Gryffindor table.

"Worthington!" Malfoy shouted after her. For reasons beyond her, she actually stopped. "I'm telling you—you'd make a better Slytherin than the rest of us!"

Her whole face turned a vivid shade of pink when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle erupted into a fit of laughter. She lowered her head with haste, avoiding the stares of the many students peering up from their breakfast. Malfoy was lucky she held such an intense grudge for Tristan Thorne. Otherwise, she would hex _him_. At the very least, she could count on him getting the job done. A creep like Malfoy relished the chance to cause some chaos.

"Serves you right, jerk!" she muttered to herself as Tristan's stupid, smug face flashed through her irate thoughts. "I hope Malfoy turns him into a worm!"

Even that was too good for him in her opinion. She hadn't seen Tristan since their spat in the corridors, which suited her perfectly fine. So did him never coming to breakfast. She learned no one knew where he was...not that she gave a damn. All that meant was she didn't have to see his ugly mug any time she wanted to come to the Great Hall in the morning. His mocking words about her family's wealth still rung in her ears.

"He had a lot of nerve! I still can't believe it! Stupid boy!"

"Are you working on your Snape impersonation, Worthington?"

Speaking of boys that got her blood boiling, Ron Weasley snickered at her while chewing on a strip of bacon.

"Drop dead, Weasley."

"Hey!" Ron hollered. "Manners! Go back to your own table if you're going to be that way, you...!"

Alex, rolling her eyes, swept past him. She didn't even bother speaking to Harry Potter, who sat next to him. Neither he nor Ron was who she came to see.

"Neville," she said, reaching the person in question. Finally, someone she didn't want to hit. The two had been eating breakfast together for the past week as promised. Beside him was Hermione Granger. Judging from the open book in front of them, they were studying. " _Quidditch Through the Ages_? You interested in joining the team, Neville? I would never have thought."

Alex had only been joking, but her words turned him a sickly shade of white.

"N-No way!" he said anxiously. "T-They're having flying lessons today and..."

"Neville's extremely nervous," explained Hermione. Speaking of which, Alex noticed her shaking like a leaf too. "I was just going over this book with him. _Again_. I thought maybe it would ease his nerves."

Though she chose not to say so out loud, Alex didn't think it was working. She had forgotten today the first years would begin their flying lessons. Unlike Neville or Hermione, she hadn't thought much about them. She had no care whether she passed or failed since anything she did in the future wouldn't require her to be riding a broomstick. Unless, of course, Hogwarts changed its mind about letting students fly to class.

"Don't worry, Neville. You'll be fine," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to get it the first time. Just keep going for it."

"Thanks," he replied, still sounding unenthusiastic. "You...don't have to lie though. I'm gonna crash and probably break all of my bones."

Alex was glad to see him being optimistic.

Not.

"Maybe only a few," she said, playing along. "Seriously though. It's going to be..."

"You're just making him more nervous!" said Hermione scathingly. "Leave him alone for a bit, alright?"

Alex's mouth curled into a wicked frown. "...There's this word called 'sarcasm.' You should look it up in another one of those books of yours."

How surprising that the know-it-all would speak up when no one was talking to her.

Not.

Alex didn't _hate_ Hermione Granger as much as she thought the girl insufferable. Apparently, many in Gryffindor shared the same opinion. That mainly had to do with Hermione having a habit of boring her peers to death with facts out of their schoolwork or scolding them over the tiniest things. Alex was fortunate that, unlike the Gryffindors, she didn't have to deal with her on a regular basis.

"I don't get it though," Alex went on. "You can study that book all you want, but it won't actually help in terms of flying."

She knew that first hand from both Transfiguration and Charms class. All her reading before enrolling at Hogwarts had been for naught.

"You'll just have to hop on a broom and figure it out by trying."

Neville made a sound similar to a dying cat, leading Hermione to glare at Alex for her loose lips.

Before Hermione could nag some more, the post arrived. Hundreds of owls soared their way into the Great Hall, which was always an eye popping sight. They circled about in search of their owners, though Alex was pleased to know none of them would bother her as she ate. She had no owl or any pets for that matter, a conscious choice on her part. Besides, the only person who would be interested in sending her a letter was her father, and he would have nothing to say to her other than tips on proper dental hygiene. She could do without that during her time at Hogwarts.

"Nothing again, Potter?"

Alex narrowed her eyelids at Malfoy, who showed off the many boxes of sweets his mother had no doubt sent him.

"Spoiled brat."

Her attention shifted to Harry. A pretty, snowy owl was nipping at the ends of his robes, but she didn't appear to have anything for her owner per Malfoy's claim. What was so funny about him getting nothing? Everyone should have known Harry Potter of all people had no parents to send him sweets or other nice gifts. Alex had half a mind to tell Malfoy off before recalling that the two of them had a deal. Getting on his bad side would likely mean him not doing anything about her Tristan Thorne problem.

Another bird, this one a barn owl Alex knew belonged to Neville, landed at the table. It had a small package attached to one of its tiny legs, one Neville opened with uncharacteristic excitement. Alex was both glad and a little astonished he could give such a reaction.

"It must be something good," she muttered.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville proclaimed, holding up a marble-sized ball full of white smoke. It was a Remembrall alright. Alex's father had about a dozen of them to remind him to brush his teeth that many times a day.

Neville explained what the Remembrall did to all the eager kids watching it. The orb suddenly turned a deep scarlet. The color matched Neville's cheeks. He couldn't remember for the life of him what the object was trying to hint at. Alex chuckled, thinking that more like him.

"I swear I had it at the top of my head!" he assured everyone. "I guess it was a good thing Gran _did_ send this!"

"What have you got there, Longbottom?"

Malfoy, coincidentally walking past the Gryffindor table, grabbed Neville's gift for himself.

"The word is 'please,' Malfoy," said Alex, annoyed. "Give it back."

"I wouldn't hang around this Gryffindor scum, Worthington," advised Malfoy, juggling the orb up and down. "Their stench is contagious."

"Didn't you hear me? I said give it back. Stealing isn't nice."

"Are you seriously sticking up for the likes of _Longbottom_? You've grown soft, Worthington."

"No, I just have a conscience, unlike you. Now, _give it back_!"

Harry and Ron leaped to their feet to face Malfoy. Though it went against her better judgment, Alex did the same. Clearly, a jerk like Malfoy wasn't going to listen to reason. Harry and Ron must have realized so as well; they balled their fist, looking furious.

Before the situation could explode, Professor McGonagall arrived on the scene. Alex, bewildered, could have sworn the woman was moments ago on the other side of the Great Hall. She moved fast for being up there in years.

"What's going on here?" she inquired sternly.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," cried Neville.

Malfoy smacked his lips and handed over the object in question.

"Only looking, Professor," he remarked. His nostrils flared specifically at Alex, who had a hunch their deal was off. "Remember what I told you, Worthington. Watch yourself."

Was that an honest warning...or a threat? As Malfoy slunk back over to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, Alex was too afraid to chase after him and ask.

"What was that about?" Ron asked angrily after McGonagall had gone back to the staff table. "You _know_ that creep?"

"...In a way," was all Alex was willing to reveal.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_.Don't think I didn't see you talking to Malfoy and his goons before you came over here! Discussing how you'd come over and steal Neville's Remembrall, eh?"

"I-Is that true?" asked Neville, horrified in both appearance and tone.

"Of course not!" Alex shouted. "I didn't even know Neville was going to get a bloody Remembrall! I can't see the future!"

"Oh? Then what _were_ you doing talking to Malfoy?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Et tu, Potter?"

This, without a doubt, wasn't the situation Alex would have liked to find herself in. Going around and telling everyone she had basically hired Draco Malfoy to do a hit likely wasn't a good idea. That would make her no better than him. Then again, maybe she _wasn't_. No matter what Tristan Thorne did, that didn't make it right for her to sick Malfoy on him like an attack dog.

 _Did I go too far?_

She would have to fret over that later.

"Come on, Neville! I wasn't doing anything with Malfoy! Honest!" she pleaded.

That was far from the truth, yet, she had to save face somehow.

"Yeah, sure," Ron repeated, clearly not convinced. "I bet yours and his family are rather chummy. You rich, purebloods got to stick together, after all."

Once again, Alex's family and wealth were being spoken poorly of. Her eyelid twitched. He wasn't even wrong about the Malfoys getting along with her family, her mother at least. Even so, that didn't make her out to be the criminal Ron postulated.

"...Don't go there. I'm warning you."

"You heard me! It's not good enough your lot has more money than you know what to do with. You've gotta nick everyone else's stuff too."

" _Shut your mouth_ , Weasley!"

The discussion reminded Alex far too much of Tristan Thorne, and that remained a sore spot. Was being a Worthington that much of an issue for others? Did people mutter nasty things about her family, just like they sometimes did about the Malfoys? As much as she yearned to deny this, it wasn't like anyone at the table was leaping to her defense.

"Hit the nail right on the head, haven't I?" said Ron triumphantly.

Alex slammed her hand on the table, sending someone's plate full of kippers sailing. "I said _shut up_! You don't know a thing!"

"Your father _is_ nutty enough to sort with the Malfoys! You all trade horror stories over tea and crumpets on how many Muggles and Muggle-borns you've killed?"

"Why are you two fighting?!" cried Hermione. "Stop it before Professor McGonagall comes back! You'll get us all in trouble!"

Neither Ron nor Alex paid her any mind.

"Quit having a go at my family!" shouted Alex at the top of her voice. Her whole face had grown as red as Neville's Remembrall. There was no way Professor McGonagall, or anyone with working ears for that matter, hadn't heard her, but she didn't care. "And for someone who's completely clueless, you sure sound so darn sure of yourself! I helped get Neville's Remembrall back from Malfoy, didn't I?!"

"How do we know you weren't trying to take it for yourself?" mused Ron.

"Now I'm a thief, am I?!"

"That's right! You should've been sorted into Slytherin! You're as dirty as the lot of them, Worthington!"

"Seriously, you two!" begged Hermione. Alex wished she would shut up already.

It was clear the majority of people at the Gryffindor table were taking Ron's side. Dozens of accusing eyes fell upon Alex. The heat rose to her neck, and she could taste blood from cringing her teeth so fiercely.

Maybe that's why she said what she did.

"SHUT UP, YOU DIRTY BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Every conversation, the sounds of silverware clattering, and even the few ghosts chatting incessantly stopped.

Absolute silence.

Ron's jaw fell wide open. Neville gasped and held a hand over his mouth. Alex, shuttering, sat wide-eyed.

Blood traitor.

Had that term really come out of her lips? She put a pair of fingers up to them and shook her head in disbelief. It meant a pureblood who accepted Muggle-borns and Muggles with open arms. In terms of offensive insults, 'blood traitor' was definitely high on the list in the wizarding world. While Alex's father was a bit off his rocker and her mother quite reserved in comparison, neither had expressed any real disdain for Muggles or Muggle-borns. The longer she thought about it, the more she felt the Worthingtons could have been seen as 'Muggle-lovers', just like the Weasleys.

That wasn't important at the moment though. She had to do something to fix her colossal mistake.

"W-Weasley, I..."

But Professor McGonagall was coming back. Alex panicked. Grabbing her things, she bolted for the exit, ignoring McGonagall's cries for her to stop. She didn't pause when Draco Malfoy congratulated her on 'a job well done.'

"I told you, Worthington!" he said. "You're a better Slytherin than the lot of us!"

Those words stuck to her like glue. Ron said the same thing. They couldn't both be wrong...could they?

Running is easy when one has no destination in mind. Alex cared not where she went so long as it was some place devoid of others. She didn't dare face anyone who had heard her say those awful words back in the Great Hall. The prospect was too mortifying. Sobbing, she wiped the tears out of her blurring vision so she could see where she was going. It was no use, however. They just kept on coming.

"Why did I say that?! I am such an idiot! I'm the biggest idiot in the world!"

She found an empty, lonely hallway to curl into a ball in. It didn't seem like people came there very often, which worked perfectly. Sitting against a wall, she continued crying into her arms, cursing herself for being so heartless. Rumors about her exploits at breakfast were no doubt spreading around the school like wildfire. What would happen to her? How much trouble would she be in? Detention didn't sound so bad when faced with expulsion as an alternative. If not that then maybe Hogwarts would end up putting her in Slytherin after all. She had never heard of any cases of a student being put into a different House after being Sorted, but she considered her circumstances most unusual. Malfoy's taunt about her being the perfect fit for Slytherin kept resounding in her mind. It was like nails on a chalkboard. She squealed.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," she said in-between sniffles. She had grown rather attached to Ravenclaw in her short time at Hogwarts. Besides, having to see Draco Malfoy's sneering face on a daily basis was tantamount to torture. Even if she _did_ use the term blood traitor, did she really deserve such a harsh punishment?

She didn't move for the longest time. She couldn't say how much time passed or how many classes she missed. She was supposed to have Flying with the Hufflepuffs that afternoon, but she really wasn't in the mood to go zipping about on a broomstick. Sniffling again, the threat of expulsion for her truancy no longer scared her. After all, a menace like her wouldn't be able to call anyone a blood traitor if she were shut up in her room like the old days.

"I might as well pack my bags while the common room is mostly empty."

She would avoid an interrogation and gain a shot at a clean getaway. It was better than nothing.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Startled, Alex jumped at someone approaching her.

 _Whoa..._

There was an incredibly handsome boy standing over her, one that took her breath away. She studied the seemingly chiseled lines of his face. He was tall, having alluring, brown hair and gray eyes to boot. Alex wondered if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. The robes he wore told Alex he was a student at Hogwarts like her, yet, was that really the case?

"H-Hi..." she said gingerly.

The boy smiled at her, revealing perfectly white teeth. Alex shuddered. Her father would want to take him and his teeth and put them on display.

"Hello," he replied, looking humored. "Are you lost? Are you perhaps a first year? Here—let's get you up."

Nodding, Alex allowed the mysterious person to help her to her feet. She wobbled around, a byproduct of sitting for so long, but the boy grabbed her around the waist, stabilizing her.

"T-Thank you," she mumbled. Her heart pounded in her chest. There was nothing tense about the circumstances, so she wasn't sure why. She didn't feel sick or anything either. Still, she pressed her palm against her forehead to be sure.

"Are you feeling sick?" asked the brown-haired boy, picking up on her thoughts.

"N-No. I'm...sorry. I shouldn't be here, should I?"

"Probably not." The boy laughed. "Come on. I'll take you to your Head of House. You look as if you need someone to talk to."

He wasn't kidding. Alex nodded again and did nothing to stop him from wrapping his arm around hers and guiding her along. Although still teary-eyed, she strangely felt much better next to this mysterious person.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Oh, and your House. That way, I'll know who to take you to."

"Alex. Alex Worthington. First year. And I'm in..." Alex hesitated. She wasn't sure she had any right to speak the truth. She relented when the boy raised an eyebrow. "...Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw. Got it. I think I remember where Professor Flitwick's office is. Anyway, I'm Cedric Diggory. Third year and a Hufflepuff. It's a pleasure to meet you, Worthington."

"Y-Yeah...you too."

Hufflepuff? Alex was sure she had misheard him. There was no way such a gallant person could be in _Hufflepuff_ of all houses!

 _Did the Sorting Hat make a mistake with him too?_

Perhaps Cedric was in the same boat as Neville—put in the wrong place for unknown reasons. Maybe that counted for her as well.

"If you don't mind me asking," began Cedric cautiously, "what were you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" countered Alex, desperately striving to avoid revealing her dirty secret.

Cedric smirked. "Fair enough. If you must know, I just got back from a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yes. I'm...not supposed to tell anyone this, but," he made a rather humorous effort to look all around to ensure no one but Alex was listening in, making her giggle. Then, in a quieter voice, he explained, "I just got back from a Quidditch team meeting."

"You play Quidditch?"

"I do. I play Seeker. The Hufflepuff Captain just got through adding some new members. I only had to be there as a formality. It isn't as if I can go against anything he says, so..."

He laughed, though Alex didn't, figuring it was one of those instances where you had to be there to get the joke.

"What about you, Alex? Any interest in Quidditch? You can try out for the Ravenclaw team next year. I suppose you could try this year, but first years don't usually get a spot. Anyway, regardless of what you do, I wouldn't go for Seeker. That team already has a hell of one."

Cedric chuckled again. Alex, shrugging, supposed this was another joke that went over her head.

"Quite honestly, no," she admitted. "Though, I have to say that Quidditch is a rather intriguing sport. It is dangerous, violently so in fact. I find it fascinating Hogwarts allows minors to play. One wrong hit from a Bludger and you could consider a player's brain scrambled. According to _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Hogwarts, A History_ , no one here at school has died in a very long time, but the possibility is still there. People _have_ , however, died during professional games. For instance..."

"Whoa there!" chimed Cedric. "You know an awful lot for someone who supposedly has no interest in the sport."

Alex felt her face heat up. "I-I...do a lot of reading is all. It's...no big deal."

"What a shame. You would likely make a good player. You've got the right body shape for Quidditch. You'd make an excellent Seeker."

Having Cedric speak of her body so casually made Alex's ears grow even pinker.

 _What is going on? It feels like my heart is going to explode..._

"Well, here we are."

"Huh?"

Alex couldn't believe they were already outside of Professor Flitwick's office. There went her excuse to hang around Cedric.

"Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Why would I want to keep hanging around this guy?"

"Did you say something?" asked Cedric.

"N-Nothing at all. Forgive me..."

Cedric nodded. "Well, I really do have to get to class now. It was good meeting you, Worthington. We'll see each other around, I'm sure."

"Oh, of course!" replied Alex a bit _too_ eagerly. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"You really should think about joining the Quidditch team next year!" yelled Cedric while dashing away. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up playing against one another."

Alex nerves calmed down only when Cedric vanished down a corner. She took a deep breath, still bewildered as to why she became so worked up in the first place.

"Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey again…"

Alex, after much hesitation, entered Professor Flitwick's office and told him everything that happened back in the Great Hall. As she did so, she kept her head held low, fully expecting to be banished somewhere unpleasant once she finished.

"Oh dear," said a wide-eyed Professor Flitwick. "Well...I suppose I can at least commend you for coming to me with this news, Miss Worthington. Still, I'm a bit troubled to hear you've not only been skipping class, but you also referred to Ronald Weasley as a...erm...how should I say it?"

The short man had to stand on a stack of books to reach Alex's eye level, though he still terrified her to no end. She wished he would just scream her head off and get it over with. Tightly shutting her eyes, she braced herself for exactly that.

"A...blood traitor, sir," she said, doing the job for him.

"R-Right," replied Professor Flitwick, cringing at the term. "A...blood...traitor. Miss Worthington, you _do_ know what that means, don't you?"

Alex gave a solemn nod.

"Well, alright then. And you realize why calling someone such a thing is frowned on in both this school and the wizarding community as a whole?"

Again, she nodded.

"Good. Very good. Now then, what do you plan to do?"

"What?" she uttered. Why was he asking _her_ that? Wasn't that his decision? "I...want to apologize to Weasley. No matter what he said about my family, I understand that I crossed a line. I was just so angry. I felt like I had to say _something_. Um...b-but that by no means condones my actions, sir. My mother says the Weasleys are a wonderful family no matter what people like the Malfoys or other purebloods think about them! And as far as I'm concerned, people like that can take all that blood purity stuff and shove it!

"Um...that's...all I had to say, sir. You can ship me off to Azkaban now if you'd like."

"Azkaban?! Heavens no!" Professor Flitwick looked mortified. The shock actually made him trip and tumble to the floor. Collecting himself, he proclaimed, "W-We wouldn't go _that_ far, Miss Worthington!"

Alex, having been partly joking, moved her head to hide some chortles.

"Thank you for saying all that, Miss Worthington. Er...n-not the Azkaban part, of course. Even so, I'm afraid that while that was a very heartfelt apology, I'm still going to have to punish you."

Alex said nothing, believing that fair.

"Firstly, I'll have to take five points from Ravenclaw. Madam Hooch was quite upset as well you missed your Flying lesson, so I'll have to take yet another five. And then there's you being late for Professor Snape's lesson. He's already taken five points for that, so there's no need for me to do so."

Fifteen points. Hearing this was like body blows to Alex. Still, this was the price for her stupidity, for letting her temper get the better of her. If her fellow Ravenclaws decided to pelt her with fruits and vegetables once she made it back to the common room, she wouldn't blame them.

"However," Professor Flitwick said in a much brighter tone, "in light of you having the courage to come here and tell me all of this, I award you twenty points."

Alex hadn't gotten around to asking if she would be put in Slytherin yet. That must have taken a lot of time and paperwork, not to mention...

"Wait, what?!" Her head shot up, and her eyes grew twice their usual size. "You're... _awarding_ me points, sir?"

"That's right," said Professor Flitwick with a kind smile. "While we Ravenclaws are unfairly known for stabbing people in the back in order to get ahead, it takes _true_ wisdom to admit when one is wrong. Isn't that right, Mister Weasley?"

Alex was in for yet another surprise. Ron Weasley stood in the doorway, and an aghast Alex wondered how much of her speech he overheard. Bitterness adorned the lines of his face, although it was overshadowed by remorse. Alex moved her amber eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Despite what she just told Flitwick, she didn't have the gall to speak to Ron.

"Did your Mum...really say all that?" he asked. Alex gave him the world's fastest nod. "Actually, my Dad says...your Dad isn't such a crazy bloke. I mean, _my_ Dad is a crazy bloke, so I guess they have something in common being so obsessed with Muggle stuff. That's why...um..."

Ron blushed profusely. Alex gathered that like her, apologizing wasn't one of his specialties.

"I'm...sorry, Worthington," he stammered. "I shouldn't have had a go at your family. I should've believed you about Malfoy too. You're always nice to Neville, so...so you couldn't..."

Malfoy. Alex gasped sharply at the name, scaring Ron and Flitwick. How could she have forgotten about asking Malfoy to take care of Tristan Thorne? They might have had a spat earlier, though she was confident he would still do it. That might have been worse than calling Ron an awful name, worse enough to lose her more points. She couldn't reveal that to Flitwick, and she couldn't let Malfoy go through with the deal.

 _I'll talk to him and call the whole thing off. Yeah..._

"Is something the matter, Miss Worthington?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"N-No, sir," she replied shakily. "May I...go now?"

A healthy appetite eluded Alex once dinner time rolled around. Professor Flitwick forced her to return to the Great Hall when she _really_ wanted to hide in her bed and under the covers with a good book.

Fortunately, there wasn't anyone muttering about her like she expected. Perhaps that was due to her Head of House's influence. She _did_ catch a few people peeking at her but looking away quickly when she caught wind. Sighing, she regarded the cold chicken on her plate and couldn't bring herself to finish it off. It was like a heard of butterflies had taken refuge in her stomach, stopping any food from taking their places.

"Not going to eat?" Luna asked her, partaking on some steak and kidney pie. "You really should. You're looking rather pale."

"I'm okay," replied Alex in a barely audible voice. She shoved her plate away, giving up. "Stomach ache."

"Where were you this afternoon? You missed Flying."

"...I was busy. How did you do?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Horrible. The broom wouldn't fly to my hand no matter how many times I shouted 'UP!'"

"Why do you look so happy then?"

"Because I don't need to learn how to fly a broomstick."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Daddy says witches and wizards don't need brooms to fly. The magic is all there. We just aren't believing in ourselves hard enough. Do you believe in yourself, Alex?"

Alex, while not eating anything, choked. "...Sure."

She tore into her chicken after all because it meant she didn't have to share in Luna's nonsense.

"You're not sitting at the Gryffindor table today," noted Luna.

"You've got a good pair of eyes, I see."

After what happened this morning, Alex was sure the Gryffindors would tear her apart if she dared sit among them. Other than Ron, who she was now on rather friendly terms with, there wasn't anyone there who she desired to see. Neville probably suspected her of being a Death Eater in disguise, not that he was even at the table to begin with. She hadn't seen him since breakfast.

 _Hope he's alright..._

She shifted her focus to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was laughing at some unheard joke, surrounded by friends. For being so insufferable, she questioned how he got so popular so fast. She still needed to speak with him concerning Tristan Thorne, yet, she couldn't risk approaching him in the open. She would only arouse more suspicion.

 _I'll have to get him alone in the hallway. But...he never seems to be alone, does he?_

"Did something happen this morning?" asked Luna. "The whole Great Hall was abuzz."

"What?" said Alex, not really listening. She busied overhearing Malfoy bragging about having flown on a broomstick long before his arrival at Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle, like everyone else, was laughing it up. They were closer to Malfoy than his own shadow and would only complicate things if she went to speak with him.

"Oh. That's right," she said, finally understanding Luna's question. "You weren't here. Uh...n-not really. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

"I _do_. Besides, I've already sorted everything out— _shoot_!"

Alex ducked her head, making an effort to look casual when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strode in her direction. She at first feared Malfoy was coming to speak with her, but he and his cronies slithered past and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"What's he up to this time?"

Harry Potter was the one he eventually approached. Alex cupped a hand around her ear while still trying to look natural. Even so, she attracted a few curious glances from her fellow Ravenclaws when she unknowingly climbed onto the table to hear better.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground," Harry said coolly, "and you've got your little friends with you."

Whatever she stumbled upon was tense. Alex now understood why Harry and Ron had snapped at her at breakfast. They had some sort of grudge against Malfoy (surprise, surprise) and assumed she was in cahoots with him.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," replied Malfoy, trembling in anger. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel."

"W-Wizard's duel?!" repeated Alex, appalled. "He can't be serious!"

Then again, it _was_ Draco Malfoy. He likely challenged people to life or death struggles on a daily basis.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna, crawling onto the table and fixing her head exactly like Alex's.

"Ah!" Alex almost fell in fright. "D- _Don't_ do that!"

"Are we eavesdropping? Lovely," hummed Luna.

Alex didn't have time to get her friend to mind her own business, so she merely frowned and went back to snooping on Malfoy's conversation.

"Of course he has," said Ron, with Alex missing out on the context until he added, "I'll be his second. What about yours?"

After sizing up Crabbe and then Goyle, Malfoy answered, "Crabbe."

"He's just going to bring both of them," noted a confident Alex. Harry and Ron had no clue what they were getting themselves into with this wizard's duel. Malfoy would use every dirty trick in the book to win. "I'll have to warn them, maybe convince them to back out."

But she had a good grasp of their personalities. They had a lot of pride. Likely, the sole reason they hadn't pounced on Malfoy was due to having so many witnesses.

"This sounds dangerous," said Luna.

"It is. Now, hush up before they realize we're listening."

Trying to get a bit closer, Alex placed her knee into someone's mashed potatoes.

"We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked," said Malfoy.

The trophy room. Alex knew where that was and was confident she could make it there before any blood was spilled. She could warn Harry and Ron they were walking into a trap while also getting the chance to speak to Malfoy without any nosy teachers or students getting in her way.

Two birds with one stone.

The heated discussion was apparently over since Malfoy and his goons returned to the Slytherin table. He leered momentarily where Alex was but lost interest when he saw her doing nothing but eating her meal. Once she determined the coast was clear, Alex settled back on observing him.

"He's just intent on making as many enemies as he can, huh?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to..." Alex caught herself. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all. It's...none of our business."

"I think you're lying," said Luna matter-of-factually. "You're going to go to the trophy room this evening, aren't you?"

Talking to someone who was as blunt as a baseball bat was a new experience for Alex.

"Alright! Fine!" she grumbled. "I...need to take care of something! You're not going to go and tell on me, are you?"

Luna, sucking on her fork, answered, "I don't have any reason to, no. Honestly, it sounds like fun. How about I make up your bed so it looks like you're sleeping in it? Then, I'll make anyone who tries to come and check on you go away."

"Wait, you'd...do that for me? The two of us could get into serious trouble if I'm found outside of the common room past curfew."

Speaking of which, was her business _really_ that urgent for her to risk getting in trouble again? Professor Flitwick had rewarded her mere hours ago. If Filch and Mrs. Norris caught her out of bed...

"Are you nervous?" inquired Luna.

"N-No!" insisted Alex. "I'm...just..."

"You can do it, Alex. I know you can."

Turning pink, Alex wasn't sure what to say. This was another thoughtless outburst but a far more appealing one. It not only encouraged her but made her feel like she could actually do this and get away with it.

"Okay. I'm counting on you, Luna."

"You are? What sorts of numbers are you seeing?"

"N-No, I didn't mean...never mind."

Alex palmed her hand over her face. Maybe relying on Loony Lovegood wasn't such a great idea after all.

The remainder of the evening dragged on at a snail's pace. While the book the Grey Lady recommended was interesting, Alex couldn't focus on it whatsoever. She slammed it shut and left her comfy arm chair, walking into her dormitory. Luna was there resting on the bed opposite hers.

"Ready?" she asked.

"...Not really," croaked Alex. She was sweating like a stuffed pig, and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach were back and brought reinforcements. "You think I should bring my wand?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Unless you accidentally cast a curse on yourself."

"I'll...keep that in mind."

Alex knew she still had time to back out of this. It wasn't like anyone was counting on her showing up to the trophy room.

...Except for Harry and Ron. And Tristan Thorne technically if Malfoy was going to pull a Malfoy like she feared. She sighed. Her hands were tied. She tucked her wand into her pocket and prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

"I'm zapping that stupid cat though if I see it," she stated. "What's the time?"

"Half past eleven. Everyone else is just about sleep."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, the common room looked pretty empty just now. What about the Prefects?"

"Who can say? They might be out wandering the halls."

There was that brutal honesty again. Alex, grimacing, supposed it was better to know everything she could have been up against. She had never done anything as daring as sneaking out of a common room well past curfew. Fifteen points would seem trifling compared to what was at stake if Filch got his grubby hands on her.

"Might have to zap him too," she mumbled.

"May I suggest a hex?" said Luna.

"No."

"Okay. Good luck then. Oh, and watch out for Nargles. They like to come out at night."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Listen, if anyone asks where I went, just act like you don't know. I've been thinking, and there's no point of both of us getting in trouble. I..."

"You'll be late."

"R-Right…"

Luna waved as Alex tiptoed her way back into the common room. The remaining stragglers had apparently gone to bed. Everything was eerie this late and with so little light pouring in through the arched windows. The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw near the bookcase was particularly creepy. Alex swore it was going to come to life and try to stop her. It didn't, thankfully, and she eased past it and to the exit. It swung open with the lightest touch.

"Thank goodness I don't have to solve a stupid riddle going _out_..."

Things got even better for her upon going outside. There wasn't anyone patrolling the corridor, nor the spiral staircase that led out of Ravenclaw Tower. Perhaps all the Prefects had gone to sleep too. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she certainly hoped so.

"Well...here we go."

"What are you doing, Rich Girl?"

Alex's high-pitched scream was muffled. Tristan Thorne had managed to slap his hand over her mouth at the last possible moment.

"What are you doing, Rich Girl?!" he repeated. "Trying to get us busted?!"

"Mfff! Mffff! Mmmmmm!"

He couldn't understand a thing she was saying, so he reluctantly removed his hand.

" _Don't_ do that!" she whispered angrily, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried. "Why are you always hitting me?!"

"Because you..."

Alex paused. It took her brain some time to process that Tristan Thorne, the Tristan Thorne she was peeved at, was the one standing before her. He frowned, picking up on the hostility radiating from her.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to say anything, Princess."

"Could you _please_ just call me by my name already?!"

"Nope."

Alex hit him again. "Jerk!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down!"

"Fine! What are you even doing out here this late?"

"...None of your business. How about you?"

"None of your business," answered Alex with a satisfied smile. "I've got to be somewhere, so..."

"Hold on a second."

Tossing her arms in the air in frustration, Alex wheeled back around. "What is it?"

"Relax already. I'm trying to apologize for the other day, okay?" said Tristan, rubbing the back of his head.

"...Come again?"

"You're seriously going to make me repeat myself?"

"That's right! If you apologized one hundred times, it wouldn't be enough!"

Tristan smacked his lips. "Jeez. The rich and famous sure are demanding."

"Call me rich one more time! I've got a wand! I'll...fry that pretty face of yours to a crisp!"

"You think it's pretty?"

Alex's ears went pink. "D-Don't change the subject!"

She pulled out the wand in question, pointing it straight at the object of her ire. Tristan's blue eyes zeroed in on it, though a witty smile spread across his lips.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex. She grew suspicious.

"Nothing. You've just got a lot more spunk than I gave you credit for. Fine. I'm...sorry for making fun of the fact you're filthy rich and can buy anything your heart desires."

"I'm warning you!"

The tip of Alex's wand glowed dangerously red. Tristan had no clue what curse she was planning on using, but he opted not to press his luck.

"Okay! Okay! I... _maybe_ jumped the gun about you being a spoiled brat. Look, it's just..."

"What? What is it?"

"..."

Tristan's smile disappeared. Rather, Alex couldn't help but notice his expression become pained. What wasn't he telling her?

"How about I make it up to you?" he suggested in an uncharacteristically somber voice.

"Oh? How so?"

"Whatever you're doing, let me tag along."

"I-I'm not doing anything though," replied Alex hurriedly. "Just...going to the bathroom."

"Get real. Anybody told you you're a rotten liar? If you ask me, you're up to something that could get you into a heap of trouble."

"I'm surprised at you. Afraid I'll lose Ravenclaw a lot of points?"

"On the contrary," Tristan smirked again, "sneaking around and breaking the rules is my specialty. Besides, you're practically shaking in your boots there, Rich Girl, so..."

"I-I am _not_!"

She really was. Her legs chattered so badly that she couldn't move even if she desperately wanted to. What remained of her pride shriveled into an unrecognizable mess.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I...could use the help anyway. Do you have a wand?"

Tristan, snorting, gave her an incredulous look and retrieved his wand in the blink of an eye. It was _a lot_ taller than Alex's. "See? I could've knocked that toothpick you're holding away whenever I pleased."

Thoroughly defeated, Alex could do nothing more than stammer in disbelief for a few moments.

"Let's just go already!" she barked, taking the lead. "I'm watching you though!"

"Whatever you say, Princess," replied Tristan with a faux salute.

" _Stop_ calling me that!"

"Nope."

Alex might not have been good at any hexes or curses (Professor Quirrell wasn't the best teacher, unfortunately), but she was more than willing to try one if her new partner-in-crime kept running his mouth.

 _He's_ _ **nothing**_ _like Cedric! He could_ _stand to_ _learn a thing or two from him!_

The pair eased their way through the castle, which always seemed bigger to Alex with each excursion. She conceded Tristan knew more about Hogwarts' layout than she did. Plus, he claimed to have a sure-fire shortcut to the trophy room. The sooner they got there, the better, so she followed the directions he told her.

For the most part.

"No, turn right up here."

"I heard you the first time!"

"No, you went left. I said turn right."

"You're giving me a headache! Would you be quiet already?!"

"It's not my fault you don't understand English. _Turn right_ already."

"How about I turn my foot up your rear end?!"

"Why is it always violence with you?"

Alex, at her wit's end, took the damnable right he insisted on. Moonlight seeped in from the nearby windows, giving the two of them at least a bit of light to work with. The castle was quiet tonight. That was good since it meant Alex would be able to hear Filch's or Mrs. Norris' prowling footsteps. The two were no doubt scurrying about somewhere, having nothing better to do.

"Up here," said Tristan, gesturing toward a staircase.

"Are you _sure_ the trophy room is up there?" asked Alex, hesitant. "How do I know you aren't in cahoots with Filch?"

"You think _I'm_ going to give us away? Rich Girl, you _clearly_ don't know who I am."

He started up the stairs without her, leaving her to contemplate the meaning of his words. Giving up, she made haste to follow after him.

"Why are you coming here anyway, Rich Girl?"

"Quit asking me that."

"I'd quit asking if you'd..."

"Wait! Shut up!"

"Huh? You're the one that...!"

"I said _shut up_! Listen!"

The two reached the top, and Alex could see the trophy room through the crack of the door ahead. She could also see a pair of shadows that made her heart sink.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

A soft meow answered the eager request.

"Filch!" whispered Alex in a panic. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

This went beyond 'prowling around.' The man and his wretched cat seemed to be waiting for them.

"I think you've been set up, Rich Girl!" said Tristan, growling. "Let's get out of here!"

Of course. Malfoy really _had_ set a trap. Alex ran for dear life alongside Tristan and questioned why she hadn't thought of that before.

 _I knew it'd be some sort of trick, but he's even more cowardly than I gave him credit!_

She swore to her Slytherin friend he would pay _dearly_ for wasting her time.

"They're in here somewhere," she heard Filch mutter. He was in the trophy room now. Another couple of steps and he would have caught them for sure, "probably hiding."

"Wait." Something hit Alex as she continued to flee. "Malfoy couldn't have known I was coming. Does that mean...?"

"Quit spacing out on me, Princess!" said Tristan. "This way!"

The two slowed to a crawl, gently making their way through a corridor filled to the brim with suits of armor. Filch was around somewhere and getting closer. Alex held her breath. The darkness of the castle had been convenient for moving around in secret, but now it had turned against them. Filch could have been right behind her, and she would have never seen him in time. She could also hear another flurry of footsteps, ones that were _much_ nearer. Did Filch have a few accomplices? Or maybe Mrs. Norris had a pack of kittens Alex didn't know about. Whatever the case, her heart was thoroughly pounding now.

"Tristan...?"

"Don't talk."

"But..."

"I hear something!"

"Kittens?"

"What? No! Quiet, Princess!"

Tristan froze. A sullen-faced boy was staring back at him. Neville Longbottom screamed at nearly the same time Tristan did.

"Neville?!" hollered a bewildered Alex. He wasn't alone.

"Worthington?" squeaked Ron Weasley. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Trying to save your skin!"

"What are you on about?"

"Who cares?!" yelled Harry Potter in annoyance. "We're all going to get caught if we don't move!"

"There's no way Filch didn't hear these two screaming!" stated Hermione Granger fearfully.

"I see the whole gang is here," said Alex. Well, at least this meant Malfoy hadn't gotten to them. She could hardly take comfort in the fact though as she felt herself sweating through her pajamas.

"These the people you were looking for?" asked Tristan. Alex thought that a _really_ dumb question in light of the conversation he was listening to. "What?"

"Friend of yours?" said Ron.

"WHO CARES?!" repeated Harry. "We can do introductions later!"

A sinister meow told everyone that Mrs. Norris was drawing dangerously close. Neville was the first to crack. He grabbed Alex around the waist, and the two of them crashed into a suit of armor. The whole thing broke apart, making a terrible racket. Alex, clenching her teeth, knew it was more than enough to wake up the entire castle and then some.

"RUN!" Harry shouted.

He needn't say any more. The six of them ran for dear life. None of them had the heart to look back and see if Filch was in pursuit. Alex noticed Tristan dragging her in the complete opposite direction of Ravenclaw Tower, but she didn't get the chance to say so. With Harry in the lead, the group scrambled through hallway after hallway. It got to the point where Alex couldn't recognize any of the scenery.

"Uh...guys?" she said, speaking up as they sprinted through a tapestry. "Tell me there's a plan here!"

"Yeah! It's called 'shut up before we're caught!'" replied Tristan.

"I quite like that plan," remarked Ron.

"Is this _really_ the time for jokes?! Honestly!" said Hermione furiously.

"For once, I agree with you," said Alex. Despite the vote of confidence, Hermione scowled even harder. "Say, isn't this near the Charms classroom?"

She said that as they came out the end of a hidden passageway. If the goal was to get as far away from the trophy room as possible, then they succeeded with flying colors. Unfortunately, the Charms room was miles away from any of the common rooms.

"I think we've lost him," gasped Harry. He rested against a wall, wiping his dripping forehead.

"Fantastic," moaned Alex, stretching her aching arm. Tristan had nearly torn it out of the socket. "Now what?"

Neville, looking on the verge of throwing up, was hunched over and wheezing like a dying animal. Alex came to his aid by rubbing his back.

"Thanks," he managed to choke out.

"I _told_ you!" roared Hermione just then. As much as she craved to scream everyone's heads off, she too was out of breath. She settled on irate whispering. "I...told you."

"We need to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "as quickly as possible."

"Speak for yourself," barked Tristan, taking a seat on the ground. "Rich Girl and I need to get to Ravenclaw Tower, and that's in the complete other direction."

"Well, good luck with that, mate," replied Ron with a shrug.

"Why you...!"

"Leave him alone, Tristan," said Alex. "Beating him up won't help us. Besides, he's right. There's more of them than us. They stand the greater chance of getting in trouble. I say we get them back to their common room and then head for ours."

"You're joking." Tristan stood in disbelief at what he was hearing. "I thought the rich and wealthy were supposed to be selfish."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Tristan shook his head. "Can I at least get an explanation for why all you kids are out here? Is this some twisted game of tag you're playing with Filch?"

"Of course not! _These_ two," cried Hermione, who pointed right at Harry and Ron, "were stupid enough to let Malfoy trick them! You both _do_ realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you in the trophy room! Filch _knew_ someone was going to be there tonight! Malfoy must have tipped him off!"

"So, we're in agreement then," said Alex, cringing at how stiff and sore her legs were. She had done enough exercise for a month. "I...was trying to find Potter and Weasley so I could warn them that Malfoy might pull something. I overheard him talking about a wizard's duel. Still, I thought he really would show, just with about twenty Slytherins backing him up. Honestly, we're in safer hands with Filch and Mrs. Norris when you think about it."

"Sorry to say that doesn't make me feel better," grumbled Harry. "Let's go."

That was easier said than done. Alex couldn't remember what path they had taken to get there, and she was positive none of the others did either. They had gone through so many doors and corridors that it had all blended into a confusing haze. The best case scenario was them wandering around in the dark for hours and successfully avoiding Filch and a harsh punishment. Reaching for her wand, Alex wondered if there were any spells she knew that could get them out of this jam faster.

"No," said Tristan once he saw what she was up to. "Filch would hear us for sure if you use any magic."

"He's right, you know," added Hermione.

"Shut up," Alex told them both with a snarl, pocketing her wand.

"She's annoying, right?" said Ron, nodding toward Hermione. "This bloke too it seems."

"Watch it, kid!" warned Tristan.

"Yes, let's kill each other before Filch can get the chance," said Alex in exhaustion. "Good thinking."

The dysfunctional group was nearly back into the hallway when a nearby doorknob suddenly moved on its own, prompting them to halt. Something then came soaring out from their right. Alex thought it a good idea to grab hold of her wand again.

"Oh no," said Tristan as he eyed Peeves cackling high above them. "Not good."

"Shut up, Peeves," pleaded Harry. " _Please_. You'll get us caught."

Peeves laughed a bit harder. Clearly, negotiating wasn't going to work.

"Forget him," suggested Alex. "Let's just go."

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut! Naugty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," said Harry, again finding himself drenched in a cold sweat.

But Peeves didn't seem to be listening. Or, as Alex was certain of, he was enjoying watching them squirm. "Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good, you know."

"Forget this!" snapped Ron. He whipped out his wand. "Let's just blast him out of our way!"

"Now you're speaking my language, kid!" said Tristan, pointing his wand at Peeves too.

"What happened to magic making too much noise?" said Alex. "There's no point anyway. Don't you two pay attention in class? Any spell you use..."

"...would simply go through him harmlessly," said Hermione. "He's a ghost, remember?"

Alex frowned at Hermione stealing her thunder, but she let it go since she could appreciate someone else knowing what they were doing.

"Fine then!"

Ron opted for a more personal approach, taking a swipe at Peeves using his hand. That ended up being the worst possible decision.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" the poltergeist hollered. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The six bolted, rushing right past Peeves.

"We should've run from the start!" voiced Alex. She soon saw that it wouldn't have mattered. The door they reached at the end of the hallway was locked.

"This is it!" said Ron, putting his hands on the sides of his head. "It's over..."

"Great to see you're still motivated, kid!" barked Tristan sarcastically. He and the others pushed against the door, but it was no use. "Who's not pulling their weight?!"

"Sorry I weigh less than a hundred pounds!" said Alex testily. "You're a Ravenclaw, right?! Use your head then!"

"If you've got any ideas, Rich Girl, I'd _love_ to hear them instead of you running your mouth!"

Footsteps stormed toward them. It was Filch. It had to be. Thanks to Peeves, their worst nightmare was heading their way.

"Are we witches and wizards or not? Oh, move out of the way already!" Hermione suddenly snatched Harry's wand and tapped it against the lock preventing them from reaching freedom. " _Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked open, and the door did the same seconds later.

"...I knew that," said Alex, blushing slightly.

She and the others rushed through the new opening before shutting it behind them. It seemed Filch hadn't seen them after all. Everyone pressed their ears against the door to track his movements, which weren't right outside...yet.

Alex, on the other hand, let out a long groan and twirled her wand around to give herself something to do. "This is the worst night of my life."

"What makes you so special?" Ron asked her bitterly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Which way did they sneak off, Peeves?!" everyone heard Filch cry. "Hurry and tell me!"

"Say 'please,' Filchy-Wilchy."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves! Now, _where_ _have they gone_?!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!"

"I really hate his stupid voice," muttered Alex.

"I agree. Are you sure we can't use any spells on that bastard?" asked Tristan.

"Leave him," advised Harry. "He's Filch's problem now."

"True."

"Fine!" Filch said in defeat. " _Please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!"

The distinct sound of rushing air told everyone that Peeves was flying away triumphantly. Filch marched after him, using every swear word in the book as he went.

"Why is he leaving?" wondered Ron.

"The door's locked, remember? If he couldn't get in here, how could we?" Harry replied. "I think we'll be okay if we—get _off_ already, Neville!"

He wasn't sure why Neville insisted on tugging at his bathrobes, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Uh...Potter?" stammered Alex. "You... _may_ want to turn around."

"What?"

Harry did exactly that.

And immediately wished he hadn't. It had to be the stress of the night getting to him. Truly, this couldn't be real.

"...That is one _big_ dog," remarked Tristan breathlessly.

They weren't in a normal room at all, let alone a safe one. This was yet another corridor. Alex hadn't been paying much attention to Dumbledore's speech during the start-of-term feast, though she _did_ recall him mentioning that _everyone_ should stay away from the hallway on the third floor.

 _This_ was the third floor. And _this_ was that very hall he warned about. She and the others fully comprehended why it was forbidden now.

The dog Tristan mentioned made Fang seem like a termite. It was as big as the entire space around them. No, bigger. Clearly, someone hadn't taken its three heads in mind when designing the space. Everything about the creature came in threes. Its trio of insane, yellow eyes that darted in every direction. Its three noses which were sniffing wildly. Worst of all though was its three drooling mouths. They not only gave off a horrible stench, but the strands of saliva hanging down them formed disgusting ropes from their fangs. Alex covered her mouth and took a few steps back. Her legs nearly gave out.

"Don't...move!" Tristan slowly told her. "Nobody move!"

Almost no one could anyway, so heeding his advice wasn't difficult. The monster peering down at them wasn't moving a muscle either. That was only on account of the six having caught it by surprise with their sudden appearance. None of them figured that would last much longer. The creature's snarling transformed into full-on, rabid growling that was easy to decipher.

"Plan... _now_!" Alex demanded. She held her wand in front of her, yet, she doubted any spell she could muster would put so much as a scratch on their _very_ huge problem.

"Working on it!" whispered Harry as he reached for the doorknob behind him. Filch might have come back, but he was more than willing to take the nosy caretaker over being eaten by a three-headed monstrosity.

Everyone fell back into him as he at last got the door open. The moment they made it to safety, he slammed the door shut. Afterward, they all made a desperate break for it, not caring if they crashed into Filch while they did so.

"We're going this way, Rich Girl!" shouted Tristan, pulling her down the right corridor instead of the left the Gryffindors took. "I'll answer whatever riddles that stupid eagle has so long as we make it back to the common room!"

"I'll...see you at breakfast tomorrow, Neville!" Alex hollered. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Neville somehow managed to nod.

Tristan didn't stop until he and Alex finally reached the bronze knocker.

"Quick!" he blurted. "What's the riddle?! Give us the riddle!"

Perhaps taken aback, the knocker took some time before responding, "If your uncle's sister is not your aunt, what relation is she to you?"

"Your mother! Your mother!" cried Alex.

"Why are you insulting it?!" asked Tristan.

"No, you idiot! That's the answer! Open the bloody door already!"

"A panicked reply can still be the correct one," sung the eagle before it granted her request. She and Tristan didn't miss a beat, dashing into the common room as if it would suddenly disappear if they didn't. As the door shut behind her, Alex lost her footing and let herself hit the floor in a panting, sweat-laced mess. Tristan, standing over her, shook his head.

"Who were you calling an idiot back there?"

"...Don't talk to me right now. I'm trying not to go into cardiac arrest..."

Holding his arms up defensively, Tristan backed away and into the comfort of one of the armchairs. Every inch of him shrieked in pain, and he was sure he had burned a good fifteen pounds.

"Okay, Worthington," he gasped, "be straight with me. What the hell was that dog and why is it in this school?"

Alex limped her way over to a chair in front of him. "...How should I know? I've never seen that thing before in my life!"

"Alright, let me ask a _different_ question. Does it have something to do with why you and those other kids were wandering the halls?"

Alex slumped in her chair and somehow managed to think straight despite all the adrenaline still coursing through her. "No, you already heard why we were out there—I was there to stop Malfoy from killing Potter and Weasley. I don't know why Neville and Granger were with them. All of... _that_ that just happened was only an awful coincidence. Still, I-I might have just imagined it but...that dog...it was standing on something. It was small. A pouch or something."

"And?"

"Look, it's a long story, but Hagrid..."

"Hagrid?"

"The gamekeeper. Be quiet and let me finish."

She went through the trouble of telling Tristan about what she overheard while having tea at Hagrid's hut last week.

"I get it," he said once she finished. "So, this Hagrid guy or whatever took something out of Gringgots. And you're saying whatever that is..."

"...is probably what that monster was guarding. I obviously can't say for sure though."

It made the most sense. Maybe a bunch of goblins couldn't protect whatever Hagrid yearned to keep secret, but a giant three-headed dog was a different story. She trembled just thinking about the beast again. This whole situation was completely insane. If the rest of the school were to find out what was lurking behind closed doors on the third floor...

"Let me give you a piece of advice," said Tristan, looking deadly serious all of a sudden. "Keep what you've told me a secret."

"Come again?"

"You don't want _anything_ to do with this mess. In fact, you already know more than you should. If Hogwarts would go as far as to secretly have that dog staying here, whatever it's guarding must be something serious. They could _kill_ you for having found out."

Alex turned as pale as one of the ghosts in Hogwarts. "Don't...you think that's a bit extreme? Professor Dumbledore wouldn't..."

Tristan cut her off with purpose. "You don't know what a guy like Dumbledore is thinking. If you ask me, he's a total nutjob. Why they've let him stay on as Headmaster is beyond me. Just listen to what I'm saying, Worthington. You'll thank me later."

Maybe he was onto something. The two continued to stare at one another without saying anything. Alex had a good hunch she wouldn't be getting much rest tonight. There was too much to think about, too much to consider. Why would Hogwarts risk the safety of every student at the school by having that creature locked behind a flimsy door? She just didn't get it. What in the world was it protecting?

"You're back. I take it the mission went well then?"

Alex looked over to see Luna Lovegood standing in front of the dormitory entrance. She couldn't believe the girl had stayed up all this time.

"To be perfectly honest," she began, rubbing her weary eyelids, "I really don't know. I don't understand anything anymore."

She almost longed for this morning, where the only thing she had to fret over was calling someone a 'filthy blood traitor.'


	5. GODDESS OF VICTORY

**5\. GODDESS OF VICTORY**

"You tried to have Malfoy _kill_ me?!"

"N-Not kill! Only curse! Maybe make your nose run uncontrollably or—wait! Where are you going?!"

Alex doubted any good could come from Tristan marching over to the Slytherin table. Like usual, Malfoy made himself easy to find, yucking it up with his friends. However, he more resembled a deer in headlights that morning when Tristan suddenly lifted him up by the front of his robes.

"W-What are you doing?!" he hollered fearfully.

"You've got some explaining to do, punk!"

"Put him _down_ , Tristan!" pleaded Alex, rushing over and yanking at his arms. He was a lot bigger _and_ stronger than either she or Malfoy, meaning the effort did her no good. Crabbe and Goyle stood and went to defend their leader, but Tristan shoved them aside with ease. Their huge size didn't help much with someone older.

"It's over, Tristan!" said Alex. She tugged at his arm even harder, going red in the face. "Let it go!"

But Tristan neither wanted to let Malfoy or this grudge go. He clenched his fist and aimed it straight for Malfoy's pale face.

"Thorne!" shouted a cold and threatening voice. " _Put. Him. Down_!"

Severus Snape, Hogwarts' potions master, arrived on the scene. Although he _really_ didn't want to, Tristan snarled and 'allowed' Malfoy to fall to the ground roughly. Snape was quick to check on the boy, leading Alex to look on in disbelief. He was never so caring and attentive to _her_ during Potions.

"H-He just attacked me out of nowhere, sir! Crabbe and Goyle too!" a teary-eyed Malfoy stammered while pointing a quivering finger at Tristan. This was no doubt an act to curry favor with Snape, though Alex had to admit Malfoy wasn't exactly lying for once.

"He was going to hex me!" shouted Tristan.

"Be quiet!" hissed Snape. For a number of tense seconds, Alex feared Tristan, balling his fists in a blind fury, would go after Snape next. Assaulting a teacher wouldn't lead to anything pleasant. He had to understand _that_ much, she thought. "Professor Flitwick will be hearing about this! And for the time being..."

"Here it comes," groaned Alex.

"That's five points from Ravenclaw!"

Alex, fighting back the urge to protest, merely dragged Tristan away from the volatile scene before he cost their House even more points. With the way Snape was snatching them away, Ravenclaw had to be in dead last. Alex lacked the courage to check the hourglass of sapphires to be sure.

"I should've broken his crooked nose!" voiced Tristan once he and Alex were at the safety of the Ravenclaw table. A number of students eating breakfast yelped when he abruptly punched the table. "Everyone knows Snape sucks up to the punks in his own House!"

"Yes, _everyone_ knows that, so calm down already," said Alex, who was tired of having to repeat herself. "It's not Malfoy's fault anyway...as much as I can't believe I'm saying that. _I'm_ the one who put him up to it."

"Oh yeah. That's _right_." Tristan faced her, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe it's _your_ nose I should be breaking!"

"No, please..." she squeaked, wanting to curl into a ball. "I've got enough on my plate—no pun intended—thinking about what happened last night."

" _What_? Didn't I tell you to forget all that? Stay out of it, Rich Girl! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Alex wasn't. Rather, she busied walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Neville," she said, taking a seat next to him. "Good morning."

Spooked by her sudden appearance, he jumped a bit. "O-Oh. ...Hello."

He was even more crestfallen than usual. Pale as well. Alex didn't have to guess why. No doubt he too couldn't get that three-headed dog out of his mind. Alex dreamed it had broken into the Ravenclaw common room to eat her before waking up in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"N-Not really," he admitted. "Didn't...uh...get much sleep."

"I hear you on that. Actually, I..."

"How about you eat at your own table for once, Worthington?" said Ron, sitting across from her.

"Save it, Weasley," she replied. She took the liberty of snatching a piece of bacon off his plate and eating it.

"Hey!"

Neville stared at both of them in complete astonishment, unsure as to how they could have some semblance of an appetite.

"What was going on over there with Malfoy?" asked Harry, who eyed Alex with the bit of caution he and Ron usually did. "Not that I'm complaining about him being knocked on his rear end."

"Oh...erm...a misunderstanding," said Alex quietly. She was quick to change the subject. "So, you two must know what that dog is guarding. Is it whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts?"

Harry choked on the glass of orange juice he had been enjoying. "How do you know about that?!"

"Wait, it was supposed to be a secret? It was easy to put together after what I saw last night. Hagrid even admitted he took something out of Gringotts on your birthday. Isn't that what you said, Potter?"

"Hey! Be quiet about that!" whispered Ron scathingly. " _Great_. Leave it to a nosy Ravenclaw to work all that out..."

Alex smiled proudly, taking his words as a compliment.

"Stay out of this," Harry commanded her.

"Or what?" she replied. "You two are probably planning on going back to that room and figuring out what that dog is guarding, right?"

"Are you _mad_?!" said Ron, his face sinking into a look of horror. "Of course not!"

"But you _are_ wondering what it's guarding."

Ron said nothing this time. The way his eyes darted about though gave Alex the answer she needed.

"Well, I wanna know too," she said, making sure to keep her voice low. Professor McGonagall was patrolling the Gryffindor table. "You reckon it's something really important?"

"You reckon you could leave us alone already?" snapped Ron.

"Could you all _please_ stop talking about that?" moaned Hermione Granger, trying and failing to look over her Charms homework. "We all nearly _died_ in case you've forgotten! Now, quit talking about it before Professor McGonagall hears you. Don't you realize we'll be _expelled_ if anyone realizes we were out of our beds last night?"

"Oh, really? And here I thought we'd get a medal or something for successfully avoiding Filch and his stupid cat. My mistake."

Ron got a good laugh out of Alex's comeback, spraying his glass of milk everywhere, whereas Hermione gave her the nastiest look she could muster. Alex conceded she had a point, but still, being scolded like a five year old wasn't something she enjoyed. Neville groaned, meanwhile, and covered his ears. He wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

" _Go_!" Harry told Alex. "And don't tell anyone about this!"

Too late. Alex had already relayed most of what she knew to Luna and Tristan. She kept that 'minor' detail to herself.

"Fine," she said, holding her nose high. "I've no reason to get myself in trouble by telling on you two but _don't_ think this is over. Goodbye, Neville. I'll see you later."

Neville whimpered, mumbling something that sounded like, "Okay...". As she went, she could have sworn she overheard Ron calling her a 'git.'

"You _are_ a git," Tristan told her once she rejoined him at the Ravenclaw table. "Potter and Weasley are right. Don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong, Princess. If they want to go off and get themselves killed, let them, but that doesn't mean..."

"Can you pass the salt?"

Tristan lost his train of thought on account of the random request.

"If you ask me," said Luna Lovegood, peering up from her upside-down issue of _The Quibbler_ and handing Alex the aforementioned salt, "I think that dog you mentioned is guarding the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Unless they can fit in a pouch you could hold in your hand, I highly doubt it," said Alex, sighing, wondering why she even humored the idea. "Still, I can't imagine what could be so small but so dangerous that Hogwarts would have to resort to such extreme measures to keep it safe. Do you know of anything like that, Tristan?"

In the middle of wolfing down sausages, Tristan ignored her.

"Don't be like that. You're not interested in the slightest by all this?"

"Nope," he said with a full mouth. "And you shouldn't be either. That's what I'm trying to tell you. If you wanna be a brave idiot, you should've been Sorted into Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaws can be brave too! ...I think."

Admittedly, it wasn't courage steering her on but a growing sense of curiosity. If she was being perfectly honest, encountering that horrible, three-headed dog again wasn't high on her list. Still, something about this compelling mystery stuck to her like a bad cold. She would figure out what was going on whether Harry or Ron wanted her to or not.

"It's your grave, Princess," said Tristan. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Oh, so you want a medal too then?"

"Don't start."

"Since when have you two been friends?" mused Luna curiously, surveying them both with unnaturally large eyes. "You're getting on rather nicely these days."

"We aren't!" the two said in unison. They then glared at each other.

"Get out of my head. That's not cute," said Tristan.

"No, _you're_ copying _me_!" countered Alex.

"I don't have enough money to copy anything you do."

"Why does it always go back to money with you, jerk?! If you want some so badly, just take all of mine! It sounds like you would be _much_ happier with it!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Oh, a creep like you _would_ agree to that!"

"Watch it! Who do you think you're calling a creep?!"

The two kept on trading jabs, attracting worried glances from fellow Ravenclaws. Luna, meanwhile, lost interest and went back to her _Quibbler_ , spotting a most curious article concerning Albus Dumbledore and an alleged link to goblins in his family line.

"Oh! Daddy has done it again. Where does he get these fantastic leads?"

Despite Alex's eagerness to help Harry and Ron determine what that three-headed dog was protecting, they were far less enthusiastic about the idea. They were also doing a very good job of avoiding her. Whenever she approached them in the Great Hall or in the corridors, they would practically run for their lives before she could open her mouth. With Hermione and Neville wanting nothing to do with the whole thing, Alex ran into a dead end.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Go into the Gryffindor common room?" said Professor Flitwick in shock a week later when Alex burst into his office and demanded an audience. "What for, my dear?"

"R-Reasons..." was the only thing she could think to say.

"Well, I'm afraid 'reasons' isn't a good enough...erm...reason. I'm sorry, but Ravenclaw students aren't allowed in Gryffindor's common room. Or any other common rooms that aren't Ravenclaw's for that matter. If this is about some Gryffindor boy you fancy, Miss Worthington, then I'm afraid you'll just have to wait to see him at breakfast tomorrow morning."

Flitwick, although scolding her, giggled contently at the idea of love in the air.

"It's not boy troubles, sir. It's..."

Flitwick's expression brightened with curiosity. Alex, however, grew quiet. Telling the whole truth, while admirable, would also land herself and the others on that fateful night in the trophy room in serious trouble. She stood and wasn't sure what her next move would be. Professor Flitwick felt like her last hope.

 _Maybe if I go back and ask that dog nicely, it'll spill the beans._

She couldn't even laugh at the feeble, suicidal idea.

"One moment, Miss Worthington," said Professor Flitwick, moving his tiny legs to catch up to her. "It's good you came into my office today. There's something important I've been meaning to tell you."

"There is? Am I in trouble, sir?"

Professor Flitwick chuckled heartily. "Nothing of the sort, my dear. In fact, you could consider this a most wondrous opportunity!"

There he went saying 'wondrous' again. Although thinking the word misplaced, Alex was thoroughly intrigued and followed him out of his office. All sorts of possibilities came to her, but the one place she _really_ desired to go—the Gryffindor common room—likely wasn't one of them.

She and the Professor turned a corner, stumbling upon a sight she had grown accustomed to—Draco Malfoy and his goons harassing Harry and Ron. This particular squabble sounded more heated than usual.

"Do you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig, Weasley?" she heard Malfoy say smugly. Crabbe and Goyle, standing behind him, patted him on the back and gave supportive laughs. In contrast, a fuming Ron was clearly on the verge of throwing the first punch.

"I hope you're not arguing, boys," said Professor Flitwick, getting in between the feuding groups. Alex trailed after him, feeling a bit nosy. Harry, Ron, and Malfoy leered at her, though none of them said anything. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't on the best of terms with any of them as of late, Malfoy especially. He remained bitter about being assaulted by Tristan, something she explained over and over again wasn't her fault. She felt fortunate Professor Flitwick was there to prevent anyone from jinxing her.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy hurriedly.

"A broomstick?" repeated Alex. That couldn't be. First years (as Hermione Granger would be quick to tell anyone) weren't allowed to own broomsticks. Despite this, the package Harry held was sure shaped like one. What was he thinking? She had done her best to keep his nose out of trouble, yet, here he was jumping headfirst into it. She eyed him warily. Strangely, he didn't seem all that upset about being caught red-handed first by Malfoy and now a teacher.

"Ah! That's right. Congratulations, Mister Potter," said Professor Flitwick, winking Harry's way. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. What model have you got there?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry. Alex and Malfoy resembled twins on account of how similar their astonished faces looked. Neither could understand this casual discussion. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

Alex turned to Malfoy for clarification. Red-faced, he was too preoccupied trying not to hit someone.

Harry and Ron walked off, with Alex hearing a number of chortles from them.

"Am I missing something here?" she said to herself. If only Hermione was here to see _this_. "Ah! Wait! Potter! Weasley! I need to talk to you!"

But Harry and Ron sped up. Before she could make chase, Professor Flitwick grabbed her arm and began dragging her along with him. He might have been small, but—as she discovered when she found herself unable to break free—he was rather strong.

"No, no, my dear," he said, chuckling again. "While I'm pleased to see you and Mister Weasley on speaking terms, you can talk with your friends later. This is rather important."

"H-Hold on a moment, sir! It won't take long! J-Just one moment, sir!"

She waved her arms toward Malfoy for assistance, but he was too busy standing there like an imbecile. A mixture of shock and seething anger was etched onto his face.

 _Wait, why does Potter have a broom?_

Professor Flitwick and Alex eventually arrived in a small, dusty classroom the latter didn't recognize. Waiting inside were six equally unfamiliar people. Growing nervous, Alex stepped back, prepared to wait outside until Professor Flitwick finished his business. He gave her a gentle tap on the elbow though, informing her _she_ was the one going in. She looked back at him apprehensively.

"It's alright, my dear," he said. "All these people are here to see you."

" _Me_?" Alex sensed a pack of butterflies touching down in her stomach. "W-What for, sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A single step forward into the unknown can lead to most wondrous results!"

Wondrous again. Alex, raising an eyebrow, was beginning to hate that word. Professor Flitwick appeared to be saying 'go and find out yourself.' Fair enough. She remained nervous (enough so that she had to stop herself from muttering about teeth around so many witnesses) though a desire to know what the heck was going on got the better of her. She stepped front and center, and all eyes fell on her.

"Is this her, Professor Flitwick, sir?" asked a tall, strapping and dark-haired boy. Alex thought him rather handsome.

"It is indeed, Davies. This is Alex Worthington. She's a first year. According to Diggory, she knows quite a bit about Quidditch for being so young."

 _Diggory? Wait, wasn't that Cedric's last name?_

"Perfect!" said Davies, who made haste to shake a confused Alex's hand. "Good to meet you! My name is Roger Davies. I'm a third year and the substitute Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Substitute?" asked Alex.

Roger chuckled halfheartedly. "Well, our _real_ Captain took a nasty shot to the head from a Bludger during practice the other day. Been stuck in the hospital wing ever since. Poor bloke still has no clue who he is, though Madam Pomfrey is hopeful his memory will come back soon."

Alex cringed. "I don't mean to sound rude, but...why did you call me here? And what's this about Cedric Diggory? Isn't he a Hufflepuff?"

"Correct. To be specific, he plays Seeker for the Hufflepuff team. However, Diggory is rather friendly—maybe too much for his own good—and will drop by here with any tips he picks up."

"And I'm one of them, correct?"

Roger smiled. "Correct, Worthington."

Alex frowned. Perhaps being so talkative around Cedric Diggory had been a mistake.

 _Who just goes around signing people up for stuff?_

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at sports," she stated. "If you're trying to recruit me for the team..."

"No, that isn't it. We've got a full roster at the moment. First years don't usually make Quidditch rosters."

"Or own broomsticks. Or so I thought," she mumbled, thinking of Harry again.

"Did you say something?" asked Roger.

"Nothing at all. Please, continue."

"Of course." Roger nodded. "While we're not asking you to join our team as a player, we would like to use your expertise concerning Quidditch in a team manager role, if you will. We wouldn't be asking you to do anything too strenuous. Just watching our practices and games, taking notes on the player's conditions and informing them if they need to make improvements. Any strategies you could come up with would also be greatly appreciated. You see, we've been getting our behinds handed to us in Quidditch for a few years now. Last year was probably one of our worst years yet. Even the Hufflepuffs finished in a better place than we did. I think the other teams are adapting to the times, and we aren't, even with fresh blood. That's why our Captain was thinking we add someone who can give us a new perspective. Something like that anyway."

"Why would you think a non-player would be any use to you?" said Alex, who still didn't follow.

"It's just like I said, Worthington—sometimes it's good to get a new perspective. Maybe someone who doesn't play can get us out of our funk. That's why our Captain suggested we find someone before the start of the season."

"Is that right?"

"That's right." Roger's countenance became severe. "We haven't played any games yet. Gryffindor versus Slytherin is the first match on the schedule this year. That'll give us an advantage since we'll have to play both teams at some point. We can watch them and see if they've come up with any new tactics. Slytherin I think we can handle, but I'm a bit worried about Gryffindor. They've been just alright the last few years, but they've apparently got a new Seeker. Oliver Wood—he's the Gryffindor Captain—won't tell us anything. He's pretty excited though, meaning he knows something about this Seeker we don't. Anyway, it's important that we in Ravenclaw end up winning the Quidditch Cup this year. It'll get us a loads of House points. For some reason, we've been losing them left and right this year."

Alex cleared her throat and tried her best not to look suspicious.

 _That's...my fault, isn't it?_

Even with the points Professor Flitwick awarded her last week, she lost them at nearly the same rate thanks to teachers like Professor Snape. Actually, it was _mostly_ because of Snape, who held a particular disliking to her. Doing so much as sneezing caused him to penalize her.

 _I'd like to knock a Bludger into that jerk one day..._

"Are you listening, Worthington?" asked Roger.

"Of course," she lied, having missed whatever it was he moments ago said. "C-Could you just repeat that just so we're clear?"

"Sure," said Roger with a thin smile. "I was just talking about the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game again. If you'll accept our offer, I want you to go and watch it. Maybe you could pick up on some strategies for us to use. Like I said before, we'll end up having to face the Slytherins after the Gryffindors do, so any help we can get..."

He sounded desperate. Alex really didn't see what the big deal was. It was only Quidditch.

"I'll admit that even after everything you've told me, I don't really have any interest in this team manager position. Besides, it'll get in the way of my schoolwork."

Alex really meant her reading, but 'schoolwork' felt like it had more weight.

"Thank you for the offer. Goodbye."

Speaking of books, she had a good one waiting back in the common room she was itching to get her fingers on.

Roger Davies shot in front of her and extended his arms, barring her path. Taken aback, she froze.

"Yes?" she anxiously inquired. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Alright. Professor Flitwick said you might decline, so...let's sweeten the deal," he said. The fire burning within his eyes honestly frightened her. "You'll be granted full access to the library, even when it's closed. I can't get you into the restricted section, and Filch will be watching your every move, but..."

"...What was that?" Unbeknownst to Alex, she was salivating to the point of making Roger seriously concerned. "You said the _entire_ library? Even the books first years like me aren't allowed to check out?"

"Well, we're not sure about that, but like I said, only the restricted section should be off limits. We've already talked it over with the Headmaster. Even if you're in the library at three AM, so long as you aren't making a racket, not even Filch will be able to touch you. You'll also have to keep it a secret from your friends and the rest of the school, and if you get into any trouble..."

"I'm in."

"Huh?"

Alex grabbed Roger by his collar and pulled him close, looking ready to spill blood. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm in! You'll never lose another game so long as I'm here!"

A terrified Roger slowly nodded and replied, "F-Fantastic. I'm...um...sure the Captain will—hey! Where are you going?"

Alex, forgetting where she was and what she was doing, again walked toward the exit. She had only one goal in mind—read until her eyes grew bloody and raw. She didn't know how the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had learned about her obsessive reading habits. Frankly, she didn't care. Rubbing her hands together, she cracked a vile smirk that would make Severus Snape blush and couldn't decide which book she would check out first. The librarian, Madam Pince, had always been the bane of her existence. The woman refused to let her even so much as peek at certain books because of silly age restrictions or because they were 'too violent and disturbing for someone as young as her.' Nonsense. All that was about to change. She could read _Dark Arts Defense—Basics for Beginners_ and _Monster Book of Monsters_ for hours on end and without that grating woman chewing her out. Cackling like an escaped mental patient, she rubbed her hands together even harder.

"Oh, yes! I am coming, my pretties. Mommy is coming very soon..."

"Is she...quite alright?" Roger asked Professor Flitwick.

"That's a very good question. Um...Miss Worthington? Don't...you at least want to meet the members of the team before you go?"

Great. Another distraction. Alex rolled her eyes as hard as she could, growled, and then turned around. It wasn't like she had to worry about the library's eight PM closing time anymore. Since she planned on getting next to no sleep tonight, she guessed she had plenty of time to go there.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it!" squeaked Professor Flitwick before making his leave.

"How come _he_ gets to go without a care in the world?" asked a pouting Alex.

"Over here, Worthington," said Roger, putting an arm around her shoulder. She stared at it, unsure of how much she liked being touched so freely. "We've got a rowdy crowd here, so get ready."

Alex wondered if he expected her to be excited. She couldn't say she was.

"This is Randolph Burrow," he informed her, bringing Alex over to a skinny boy with sandy hair and blue eyes. "He's a third year and a Chaser like me."

"H-Hello, Worthington. It's a pleasure," said Randolph a bit anxiously, shaking her hand. "Then...you'll be our goddess of victory?"

"S-Something like that."

Colorful terminology, Alex thought. Grinning a bit, she couldn't say she hated it.

Next, Roger pointed to a chubby fellow snacking on Chocolate Frogs. He tossed them in the air and tried catching them in his mouth. Most of them landed on his face instead, hopping away to safety.

"That's Jeremy Stretton. He's a fourth year and another one of our Chasers."

" _He_ is?" asked Alex, not bothering to hide the shock in her tone. "No offense, but...he's a little bit big to be riding a broom, isn't he?"

"I heard that," said Jeremy, scowling as another Chocolate Frog darted behind his ear.

"Jeremy might be the fastest Chaser we have on the team actually. Don't let his looks deceive you," explained Roger.

Alex said nothing more on the matter, supposing she would have to take his word for it. If she was going to be in charge of this team though, Jeremy was _definitely_ cutting back on the snacks.

"Let me introduce you to the Beaters," said Roger. "You know what Beaters are, correct?"

"Naturally," she replied, wrinkling her nose at him having the audacity to question her knowledge. "If I had to pick a favorite position, Beaters would top the list for sure. The violence... _appeals_ to me, if that makes sense."

Roger wasn't sure it did, so he said nothing. Instead, he gestured to a black boy with short hair. "That's Duncan Inglebee. He's a second year and one of our new players. He had a bloody good tryout if I do say so myself. Probably the best Beater I've seen in years."

"Never met a Bludger I liked, sir," said Duncan with a grin. He winked at Alex, who opted not to return the gesture. "Good to meet you, Worthington. I'm alright with any private lessons you want to give me, if you catch my drift."

He winked again.

"Why would I want to give you private lessons?" she replied, completely missing the point.

"Right then," he said awkwardly, going back to inspecting his broomstick.

"The other Beater," said Roger, this time pointing to a blonde-haired boy who was busy polishing his own broomstick, "is Jason Samuels. He's another fourth year."

Jason didn't bother to glance up from his work or even acknowledge he was being spoken of. Alex got the feeling he was upset about something or another. She would stay out of his way for the time being.

"Finally, and most important of all..."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" said Duncan, still smirking.

Roger chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, Inglebee. Sorry. Don't send a Bludger my way during our next game, alright?"

"No promises, mate."

The two shared a laugh, leaving Alex baffled as to what was so humorous about the prospect of being decapitated by a Bludger. Didn't that simply mean Duncan was a poor shot? Nodding, she would correct that too.

"You were introducing me to the last member?" she said as she pointed to the only person who hadn't been mentioned. She was just about ready to go.

"Yes, of course," Roger said prior to rushing back to her side. "This is Cho Chang. She's another of our new members. We'd intended for her to play as a reserve Chaser, but..."

"But?"

"The Captain got injured," said the pretty, black-haired Asian girl who went to shake Alex's hand. She stood slightly taller than Alex, though seemed far more fragile. "So, now they've got me playing Seeker. I...um...have no clue _how_ to play Seeker, by the way."

"And that's where we're going to need your help the most, Worthington," said Roger.

"I can't even fly a broom," replied Alex. "You expect me to be able to teach this girl how to catch a Snitch?"

"We're not asking much," Roger insisted. "Playing Chaser and Seeker aren't too different when you think about it. There's less work for her now in fact. All Chang here has to worry about is the Golden Snitch. If you can just get her going on that..."

"Even so..."

"Please?" asked Cho sweetly, almost desperately.

"I..."

What a conundrum. Alex curled her lips. While she sympathized with Cho, who was a nervous wreck, she really wasn't sure how much help she could be. Perhaps accepting the job of team manager so hastily had been a mistake. These people desired she perform miracles, not give them advice.

It was hard though to say no when Cho's dark eyes were filled with so much pleading. Plus, she seemed to be the only girl on the team. Alex felt a bit of solidarity with her.

"Understood," she eventually said. Sheepishly, mind you. "Leave it to me."

She would come to regret this. She just knew it.

"Perfect!" said Roger happily. He clapped his hands. "How about you start tomorrow evening then? The Gryffindors reserved the pitch today, but it's all yours after that, Worthington."

"Sure."

That suited Alex perfectly fine since it meant she would be able to go to the library tonight.

"Oy! Would-be Captain!" voiced Duncan.

"Watch it!" warned Roger, though he smiled anyway.

"Ain't you forgetting someone? I mean, if we're doing introductions and all..."

Although Roger was still smiling, it diminished greatly.

"...No, I'm not. It's not like he would show up anyway."

"Who?" asked Alex.

"No one," replied Roger quickly. "So, you'll help Chang out then, right?"

Alex nodded.

 _That's weird._

Something wasn't right. Roger, who had been too upbeat for her tastes, had suddenly become upset. Did it have something to do with this mysterious, final member who failed to show?

Despite her earlier enthusiasm, Alex felt hanging out in the library all night hadn't been such a good idea. By the time she miraculously managed to wake herself up in time for Double Potions that Friday, she wished someone would pull a wand on her and put her out of her misery. She could hardly keep her bloodshot eyes open as Snape droned on with that day's lesson. It didn't help that the dungeon was irritatingly dark, even with the torches on the walls. Still, she sat up and made it look like she was paying attention. Snape kept shooting her dirty glances that increased her anxiety, though she couldn't tell if he actually knew she was nodding off every now and then.

"Shoot. Did I already add the Valerian sprigs?" she said apprehensively as she gazed down at her cauldron. She and the rest of the class were tasked with making a Forgetfulness Potion, but ironically, she could hardly remember anything Snape said earlier.

"You did," said Luna, much to her relief. "But I think you added too much."

Alex gasped, just as her potion exploded into a colorful burst of smoke. She and everyone around started to cough as it spread across the entire dungeon. Though she tried to get a handle on the situation before Snape arrived, she shrieked when his sallow face came popping in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing, Worthington, wasting my potion supplies?" he asked coldly. "Didn't I say only _two_ sprigs of Valerian?"

"I-I know, sir, but..."

Another eruption spewed out of her cauldron. This one hit Snape right on his crooked nose. Alex, her mouth hanging open, didn't dare laugh in spite how pleasing the sight was.

"...That's five points from Ravenclaw," she heard him say. "I suggest you _listen_ to my instructions next time."

"Understood, sir."

"At least you didn't have to go back to the hospital wing," Luna told her after their Potions lesson ended at long last.

"Yes. I should be jumping for joy," replied Alex sourly. Her face was still covered in soot that wouldn't go away no matter how much she wiped it. "At least he called your potion 'adequate.' That's a compliment of the highest order coming from that creep. I don't get it though. Why does Snape have it out for me? I'm the only one he gives so much trouble."

"It's not so bad. I heard he treats the Gryffindors even worse."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Luna, sticking her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, nodded. "They say he _really_ doesn't like Harry Potter. He's taken even more points from his class than ours."

Alex wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more agitated. Coughing out some black smoke, she couldn't see how anyone could have a grudge against _the_ Harry Potter. He saved the wizarding world, did he not? Hogwarts should have already been constructing a bust of him in the Great Hall.

"That proves it," she said. "Snape is a git."

"Am I now, Worthington?"

"...Eeep."

Severus Snape, greasy hair and all, stood behind them. When and how he got there, Alex didn't know. The insult aside, he sneered in a manner that made her skin crawl.

"That's another five points from Ravenclaw," said Snape, venom spewing from his tone. "And how about a week's worth of detentions in the dungeon for our Harry Potter fans? Now then, I'd suggest you two get to class before you end up costing your House even more points. I'll be seeing you next week in the evenings, I expect."

Snape, with an air of satisfaction surrounding him, stalked away. It took everything in Alex's power not to reach for her wand and use one of the curses she read about last night in the library on him.

"Do you suppose he can read minds?" suggested Luna.

"No," Alex replied, shaking in a blind fury. "He's just very good at eavesdropping. I guess his ears are as big as that stupid nose of his!"

By the time Alex reached the Quidditch field that night with Cho Chang, she was in a _really_ foul mood, having threatened to curse Tristan at dinner for poking fun at her like usual. He got the message loud and clear and backed off. Her lack of sleep and having to serve a week's worth of detentions with Snape ruined any enjoyment she could have gotten from being the Ravenclaw team's new manager.

"Are you alright?" Cho asked her when they reached the center of the pitch.

Wearily, Alex nodded and dropped the heavy bag in her possession. "Don't mind me."

She looked up. Some light remained, though it would probably disappear in about thirty minutes. That left them with not much time. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a whole bevy of golf balls.

"I read a number of Quidditch books last night," she explained. "Now, I'm supposed to go and get the Golden Snitch for you to practice with, but I don't think you're ready for that just yet. No offense. It's much too fast. Instead, I'm going to throw these balls here as hard as I can, and you're going to catch them. Got it?"

"Got it," answered Cho with a nod. She mounted her broomstick. "Um...are you sure you're alright?"

"...I'll live," replied Alex miserably. "You may have to fly pretty low for some of the balls. I don't have the strongest arm. Sorry in advance."

The two got started. The good thing about helping Cho was that Alex forgot her troubles for a short while. And Cho caught the balls for the most part. A few sailed past her ear due to her reacting too slow, but Alex was pleased to see it wouldn't take much longer before the Ravenclaw team had an able Seeker.

"We play the Slytherins after the Hufflepuffs," she mumbled to herself, absentmindedly throwing a ball that nearly clocked Cho right between the eyes. "I wish it was the other way around..."

Severus Snape was the Head of House for Slytherin. She didn't know how much he paid attention to Quidditch, but beating the Slytherins silly in their game was one of the few ways she could get back at him for causing her so much misery.

"We've got to blow them out by at least four hundred points... No, _five hundred_."

Alex didn't realize it, but she tossed balls Cho's way with such ferocity, they were threatening to take her head off.

"I've gotta watch that game against Gryffindor," she said with conviction. If memory served her correctly, it would be taking place sometime after Halloween. Hopefully, the Gryffindors would win, but if not, she would have to commit any (no doubt dirty) tricks the Slytherins employed to memory. "Chang should be ready by then. ...I hope."

"Worthington!"

Alex's arm froze in midair as she was about to launch another heater. Only then did she notice the field littered with golf balls and Cho's skin with welts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Cho flew down to her, rubbing her aching skull. One of the golf balls got her right on the forehead. "It's alright. The good thing is I won't be scared of the Bludgers when we finally get to play. Your right arm is _way_ scarier."

Alex got a good laugh out of that one, which in turn made her feel a little less crummy about her day.

"I think you'll be fine when it's time to _crush_ Slytherin."

Her enthusiasm threw Cho for a loop. "You sound...excited. I think you're forgetting about the Hufflepuffs though. From the way you were talking back in the club room, I took it you had no interest in Quidditch."

"I can't say I do. People just assume me knowing every professional team's name by heart and what years they were founded makes me a fan. Can you believe that? I mean, what's the big deal if the Tutshill Tornados were founded in 1520, innovated the Plumpton Pass, and set a league record for winning the League Cup five times in a row?"

She shrugged. Cho, meanwhile, gaped at her in astonishment.

"T-That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "The Tutshill Tornados are my favorite team, but even I didn't know what year they were founded. See what I mean though? People who don't play or watch Quidditch wouldn't know that much, and even if they did, they wouldn't remember it by heart. I think you're a fan, even if you don't know it."

Alex chewed that over. She had to admit that after reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ so many times, she at least had a passing interest in the sport and had even read the latest scores in _The Daily Prophet_ before coming to Hogwarts.

"It's getting dark," she said, glancing up at the stars blinking to life in the sky. "I guess we should call it a night. And get you some ice..."

Cho thought so as well, and the two strode off the golf ball-ridden field chirping happily about other famous Quidditch teams and predictions for upcoming matches. Alex, forgetting all about her lousy experience with Snape, had no clue that once morning came, Hagrid would come onto the pitch cursing and screaming about having to clean up her mess.


	6. THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW

**6\. THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW**

Two months sounded long to most. Alex Worthington learned it may as well have been two minutes for new students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Saddled with piling schoolwork and the responsibilities of Quidditch team manager, she kept herself busy to the point where she made a fool of time.

Long nights spent in Hogwarts' library gained her an unhealthy lack of rest but a greater understanding of the wizarding world. The library also gave her a place to practice magic without the judging eye of a teacher or the mocking laughter of one of her peers. She would do so for hours on end, illuminating the dark, still place with magical light. She, of course, also made sure to stay as quiet as possible. While she had full permission from the school to be there, that didn't mean Argus Filch—the school's beady, old caretaker—didn't watch her like a hawk. He made sure she was alone and taking proper care of any books she took off the dusty shelves. Even coughing made him rush in to check if something was wrong.

"I've got my eye on you, I do," he told her the first night, waving a lantern in front of his crooked and wrinkled face. The concept of a student being allowed out of their common room so late in the night was both new and horrifying to him. Alex very much craved he trip over himself and break something one of these days.

His equally annoying cat, Mrs. Norris, would often drop by as well, scaring her half to death whenever she would suddenly find a pair of yellow eyes peering at her. Filch at least had the decency to mostly stalk the halls.

"Shoo, you insufferable creature! Go bother someone who cares!"

While she always excelled in classes like History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, they became even easier thanks to her extra studying. Even classes like Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, which she used to struggle in mightily, were now doable thanks to her extra practice.

In Charms, she was one of the first Ravenclaws to successfully get her feather to levitate (Luna, as usual, was the very first).

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

As if having a mind of its own, the feather on her desk soared high above the classroom, joining Luna's. By the time Professor Flitwick turned around to see why half his class was going "Ooooh!" and "Aaaaah!", he let a few out himself.

"Well done, ladies! Marvelous!" he told them, clapping merrily. "I see you both have the patented swish and flick movement down. Make sure to look carefully, everyone!"

He was so beside himself with glee, he awarded them five points each. Alex would have been more happy if she didn't have a funny feeling Snape would snatch those points right back at some point.

Speaking of Snape, even Potions had become a little more tolerable. Alex made sure to take a lengthy nap whenever she had Snape's class scheduled, so she was (mostly) ready and alert for his lectures. As such, she could craft the potions he asked of his class with relative success. Snape, having apparently grown rather fond of giving her trouble, would often wander over to her table to check her progress. One day, while snooping in on her near perfectly brewed Cure for Boils potion, he decided to quiz her.

"And how many times did you stir counterclockwise, Worthington?" he asked casually.

"None, sir. You stir five times clockwise instead."

He would attempt to trick her with misleading questions such as this. She usually caught on in time, and just as often, Snape's mouth would curl into a severe frown.

"I think you stirred _six_ times, Worthington."

"No, it was five, sir," said Luna. "I counted."

While Alex appreciated Luna being ready and willing to defend her, the girl often caused more harm than good.

"Is that so, Lovegood? Well, _I_ say it was six. Five points from Ravenclaw for cheek."

Luna took the punishment in stride, though Alex quietly fumed and wished to dump the contents of her cauldron all over her friend.

Alex could do without sitting in Snape's classroom for about a million years. She and Luna had done a long, slow, and painful week's worth of detentions in it. Snape made them clean out all the cauldrons, which Alex soon discovered were more than she ever imagined.

"I think he slipped some more in here just for us," she said on the first evening with a fake smile. "How nice."

Luna, missing the joke, replied, "I don't think it's nice at all. It's quite tiring on my wrist actually."

The detentions caused Alex to miss her first week as team manager with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a fact that annoyed Roger Davies.

"I know Snape's a git," he told her, "but that doesn't mean you should go and land yourself in detention right before the season's about to begin!"

She apologized and promised she would work twice as hard once Snape finally released her.

In the meantime, she continued to have friendly chats at breakfast and dinner with Cho Chang, the team's new Seeker. Alex found the girl delightful and especially liked the looks of shock Cho would give her whenever she spouted another random fact she learned from _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Were they really called Blooders? Not Bludgers?"

"They were," said Alex, nodding. "And they were made of gravel, so Beaters' bats would hit them, reduce them to rubble, and then said rubble would chase the players around the pitch instead."

Cho giggled at the idea of rocks pursuing the Chasers, which must have led to some awkward situations.

"If you ask me," said Luna. Alex noted no one had, but that usually never stopped her, "they should outlaw Quidditch. Did you know the Ministry of Magic uses Crumple-Horned Snorkack horns to make Quaffles?"

The advantages of being apart of the team really shone during Flying class. Madam Hooch, the instructor, remained a bit steamed at Alex for missing out on the first lesson. This went out the window when Alex managed to not only summon her broom on the first try but soar above the rest of the class as if she had been born attached to a broomstick. In secret, Cho Chang had been giving her flying lessons in exchange for helping her with her Seeker training. While she might have been good at it, Alex didn't particularly enjoy flying like her peers. It always gave her an awful case of motion sickness.

Transfiguration was only slightly less difficult than it had been on Alex's first day. She could at least turn her match into a proper needle, gaining Professor McGonagall's favor. When her needle abruptly burst into flames, however, she made sure to keep it out of sight.

It was on Halloween that Alex got some semblance of a break. There was no Quidditch practice that evening, no cauldrons for her to make sparkle, and no homework in need of completing back in the common room (she always finished that during her time in the library). On top of it, there was supposed to be a huge feast in the Great Hall to celebrate the Halloween festivities.

"Do you think the Wrackspurts will come out today?" asked Luna as she and Alex made their way to the feast. A number of girls they passed stopped to point and even laugh at the pair of pumpkin earrings Luna wore. Unabashed, she added, "They grow stronger on Halloween, you know. It's all the energy of the night. Oh, I knew I should've sent an owl to Daddy and have him send me my Spectrespecs."

"You'll be fine," Alex assured her, shaking her head. She wished that at least for one day, Luna Lovegood would simply function like a normal human being. "Somehow, we made it through the day without Snape taking any points from us."

She whirled around. Much to her relief, Snape wasn't there. For a moment, she thought she jinxed herself.

"You won't have to worry about him tonight," said Luna serenely.

"Why not?"

Luna pointed to the necklace of butterbeer corks she was wearing. "I'm beginning to believe Professor Snape might be a Nargle in disguise. If so, this will drive him away. Here. I made one for you too."

Anything that had the potential to keep Snape away interested Alex. Just...not a cork necklace. She grimaced as if the 'gift' was radioactive. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop Luna from placing it around her neck. A few more girls passing by giggled at the odd pair.

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

"Oh, you're quite welcome. Now we're safe for the remainder of the evening. It's a shame no one else asked for one. We can only pray they make it through the night safely."

The two continued their journey, with Alex feeling like a complete idiot as she kept glancing down at her new necklace.

Nonetheless, while she never understood what rattled around in Luna's head, she could tell that her friend had thought about her well being while making the present.

 _I think I'll keep it after all._

Alex, unsure why, couldn't stop smiling.

"She's been in there all afternoon crying from what I hear. Says she wants to be left alone."

"Really? What's her problem?"

"Maybe she failed a test or something. You know how Granger is."

Alex so happened to walk by a pair of chatting Gryffindor girls when her head shot up at the name 'Granger.' The only Granger she knew was Hermione, but...certainly, that couldn't have been who they were referring to. Hermione Granger was a lot of things, but a crybaby wasn't one of them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Luna.

Alex hadn't noticed she had stopped to think. "No, I just..."

Shaking her head, she caught up to Luna, thinking the worry in the pit of her stomach was nothing but her overreacting.

Thousands of flying bats greeted the two as they stepped into the Great Hall. The creatures soared in every which direction, resembling a massive, black sea. Alex yelped and had to duck to prevent one from crashing into her face. While she appreciated the aesthetic appeal, she could do without the nasty things hovering around her while she ate.

Pumpkins lined the four long tables, ones Alex saw were chock full of candy when she and Luna found a spot at the Ravenclaw table. As tempting as they looked, she would save her appetite for the main course. The feast appeared in due time, leaving her with a dilemma as to which of the scrumptious-looking foods she should sample first.

"Why so surprised, Rich Girl? I figured someone like you would be used to eating so good."

Right as she was about to sink her teeth into some juicy chicken, Alex glared at the smirking boy to her right. Tristan Thorne was a sight for sore eyes, though she wished she could have gone even longer without bumping into him if he was going to tease her like usual.

"Where have you been?" she asked. She hadn't seen him in the Great Hall for over a month. "I thought you transferred to another school or something!"

Tristan shrugged. "Around, I suppose. Wasn't going to miss all this good food though. The Halloween feasts are always bloody great. Look."

He pointed to a smoldering plate of candied yams, a tray of pumpkin pie, and his goblet of pumpkin juice. Though still frowning, Alex understood what he meant. Hogwarts had gone above and beyond. Tristan had no clue what he was talking about; even someone of Alex's standing rarely ate _this_ well.

 _My mother is far too busy nowadays to cook like this anymore..._

"You're still alive," said Tristan out of the blue.

"What?" replied Alex, narrowing her eyelids.

"I figured you'd be dumb enough to check out that three-headed dog again. Since you haven't been torn limb from limb, I guess you took my advice."

Holding her nose high as she ate, Alex chose not to answer. In reality, she had mostly forgotten about the dog and whatever it protected. Homework, reading, and the Quidditch team had eaten up almost all of her time. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley still weren't talking to her, and since they were also alive and breathing, she assumed they had given up solving the mystery.

"Well, that's good. It'd be pretty dumb for you to die during your first year at—what the hell are you doing?"

Luna held her necklace of corks right in front of Tristan's flummoxed face.

"Just checking if you were a Nargle in disguise," she explained. "Doesn't look like it."

Tristan, utterly bewildered, leered at Alex for clarification. She kept her nose out of it, trying not to giggle.

Now that Tristan had brought it up again, she lifted her head and peered over to the Gryffindor table for any sign of Harry and Ron. Had they truly given up? Or were they just biding their time to throw her off? She highly doubted they would up and leave all this good food behind just to get away from her. Standing, she opted to find out.

At the exact same time, Professor Quirinius Quirrell came flying through the doors of the Great Hall. All eyes settled on him as he dashed the full length of the room and to where Professor Dumbledore and the other instructors sat. He slumped against the high table and took quite a while to catch his breath.

"Troll...in the dungeons...thought you ought to know."

No sooner did he finish speaking did he faint on the spot. The hall had become so quiet, just about everyone heard his warning. That was why the entire room fell into a frenzied panic, one Dumbledore managed to silence by waving his wand about and shooting loud, purple jets of light.

"Prefects," he said at the height of his voice, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Alex spotted Robert Hilliard, the Ravenclaw Prefect who wouldn't shut up on her first day at Hogwarts, hurriedly move to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"You heard the man! Let's go, Ravenclaws! No, put your food down, Goldstein! And don't give me that look, Thorne! Unless you all desire a date with a troll, hurry it up!"

Alex joined the line of panicked Ravenclaws following Robert, who kept on barking orders.

"I swear to God I'm going to trip that little prat," grumbled Tristan. "Can't the troll come after _him_?"

"This doesn't make any sense," mumbled Alex.

"He's always been like that. He's just the kind of git who enjoys bossing people around."

"No, not that. How did a troll get in here? That should be impossible."

Alex read all about trolls in one of her books. In short, they were as dumb as wet tissue paper. Considering the number of charms around Hogwarts that protected it from even the most malicious of wizards, she couldn't comprehend how a troll had not only managed to slip past them but make its way inside the school.

"It had to have gotten help," she continued.

"What do you care, Princess? Going to go slay it?"

Tristan's teasing got her blood boiling, though she supposed he had a point. Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts' staff would figure out this mess.

"Oh dear," said Luna, frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex as she and the other Ravenclaws made their way through a gaggle of terrified Hufflepuffs. She was pushed all over the place on account of her small stature.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

" _Now_?"

"Yes, now. I was so busy making your necklace that I forgot to go before the feast."

Alex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "You picked a hell of a time to..."

The term 'bathroom' jostled something _very_ important from her memories.

"Granger!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" said Tristan.

"The know-it-all girl that was with Potter and Weasley that night! I overheard some Gryffindors mention she was crying in the bathroom!"

"So?"

"She wasn't at the feast, which means…!"

"She doesn't know about the troll," said Luna. "That's not good."

It wasn't in the least. Alex might not have cared a great deal about Hermione, but she couldn't live with the idea of letting her die at the hands of a troll. After some brief deliberation, she pulled out her wand.

"No, Rich Girl!" said Tristan. "I know what you're thinking! Just let the school handle it!"

"There's no time! We're the only ones that know Granger is out there! The troll will have devoured her by the time we find a teacher! Look, I'll go check and see if she's still in the bathroom. What are the odds I actually run into the stupid troll? Quirrell said it was in the dungeon. In the meantime, you two should go and tell a teacher where I've gone. In case I _do_ run into trouble, I'll at least have someone who actually knows what they're doing following after me."

"I can do that," said Luna. "What will you do?"

Tristan let out a loud groan at that question. "I don't know, alright! I...guess I'll go with Rich Girl here."

Alex replied, "It's fine. You don't have to…"

"Forget it. You're just gonna cry if you go by yourself. I'm telling you—an idiot like you should've been sorted into Gryffindor. It's not like you ever use your head anyway."

His complaining aside, Alex noted him smirking a bit. Given how much he wandered Hogwarts after hours, she thought him the last person to be scolding her.

"Less talking then and more moving," she announced. "We've gotta hurry."

Luna waved them goodbye as they made their move. Robert Hilliard, too busy consoling a crying first year, didn't notice them sneak out of the crowd and down the corridor. The empty, quiet hallways made the castle seem oddly vacant despite the chattering Alex could still hear near the Great Hall.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked an annoyed Tristan as they dashed down another corner.

"Because we aren't heartless," answered Alex. "Well, _some_ of us."

"No need to beat yourself up like that, Princess."

Alex was about to punch her companion in the shoulder when she paused, hearing footsteps rushing toward them. Trolls couldn't move so fast, meaning...

"Potter! Weasley!" she said when the pair came rushing from around the corner.

"Oh, not _you_ ," moaned Ron. "What, are you following us? Leave us alone already, you nutter!"

"Forget her, Ron," said Harry. "Come on. The bathroom isn't far from here."

"Bathroom?" echoed Alex. "Wait, are you two trying to save Granger?"

"How did you know about her?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Because she's a no good busybody," grumbled Tristan. This time, Alex really did slug him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"We'll come with you," Alex told Harry and Ron, who looked at one another. "Come on! Eight hands are better than four, right?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if I trust your hands," said Ron.

"Listen here, you scruffy, sorry excuse for a…!"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. "I hear something!"

So did the others. The four ducked out of sight behind a stone statue due to the footsteps thundering toward them.

Ron hissed, "I bet it's Percy!"

Alex didn't know who this Percy was though wished it really had been him. Instead, Severus Snape swept past them, speeding in a direction Alex saw was the exact opposite of the dungeons.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" she whispered. "Shouldn't he be with the rest of the teachers taking care of our troll problem?"

"Search me," replied Ron. "Better he goes where he's going than spot us."

"Well, he's _going_ the way we need to. I'd call that a problem," said Tristan.

"Who is _we_?" said Harry angrily. "You two go back already! You'll just get us found out by Snape!"

"Oh, come off it, Potter." Alex rolled her eyes. "We're coming whether you like it or not. Or, are you that eager to be eaten by a troll tonight? I already said it's better if there's more of us in case things get hairy."

Harry didn't like it. Still, he wasn't in the mood to argue. Moving as slowly and as quietly as they could, the four decided to follow Snape's lead.

"He's heading for the third floor," said Harry.

"I don't like this," said Alex, her prior vigor gone. "Something about..."

"Hold up!" Ron shot his long arm in front of everyone. "Can you guys smell something?"

Alex saw it impossible to _not_ catch a whiff of the foul mixture of rotting meat and sweaty gym socks. She gagged, feeling her breath snatched away. Covering her nose, she thought back to all her reading and had a horrified realization of what the foul stench meant.

"Guys," started Tristan, staring off into the distance in awe, "I think we've found our troll."

The ground shook with every step it took, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. The stench of it worsened as it marched closer toward them. The light of the moon gave Alex a perfect (and wholly unwanted) view of the awful creature, one even worse than the illustrations in her books. Bigger than mere descriptions could do it justice, its gray skin and misshapen body reminded her quite a bit of a huge boulder. Its legs, in contrast, were incredibly short, stubby even, with gnarled feet. Its long, powerful arms would have been enough to crush everyone there on their lonesome, but to make matters worse, the horrible creature dragged a wooden club behind it. Glued to the spot by a combination of shock and amazement, Alex couldn't take her trembling, amber eyes off the troll.

"What are you doing?!" cried Tristan. He grabbed her and darted into the shadows alongside Harry and Ron. "Trying to get yourself killed?!"

Fortunately, the troll neither saw or heard them. It busied peering into a doorway. It merely stood there for a while as if trying to make up its tiny mind on what to do next. Alex desired to suggest a shower, yet, she couldn't speak. Her voice had run away like she and the others ought to. At last, the troll stumbled into the room.

"Look there in the lock," mumbled Harry. "The key. We could lock it."

Ron gave him a nervous nod. "Good thinking."

"After you two," stammered Tristan, in no hurry to do the deed himself. "Come on, Princess."

Harry and Ron went first, with Tristan and a shaking Alex close behind. None of them so much as breathed. If the troll came out as they reached the entrance...

But Harry had no interest in that coming to past. He jumped toward the door, throwing all caution to the wind, and managed to slam it shut. His sweaty fingers fumbled with the key before he at last locked the nasty problem in.

"Oh, thank goodness. That should hold it for the time being," said Alex, breathing a sigh of relief. "Why couldn't Snape be here for _this_? I think we deserve more than a few points!"

"He'd find some reason to take points instead," said Ron, laughing like an idiot. "Too bad we couldn't lock him in there with that thing."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said, Weasley."

"Don't start."

"Argue later. Let's get out of here," suggested Harry.

"Sounds good to me," replied Tristan. "I guess Granger is alright after..."

A high-pitched scream interrupted him. No one moved. The four of them wished it wasn't the case, but they were positive the cry of unadulterated terror had come from the room Harry sealed.

"...This is the bathroom we were looking for, isn't it?" asked Alex quietly.

Tristan replied, "And the winner of the dumbest question in the world goes to..."

"Enough! We...have to go in there!" said Harry, his voice quivering.

"I'll go then. You kids stay out here."

"Are you blooming mad?!" Ron asked him. "We'll all go in. _Together_!"

That still sounded like walking into their own graves to Alex.

 _Adult teeth! Baby teeth! Braces! Root canal!_

"Look alive, Worthington!" shouted Tristan.

"R-Right." Reluctantly, Alex pointed her wand in front of the doorknob. " _Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked, and Harry ripped open the door. Tristan was right behind him.

"You know we could've just turned the key, right?" said Ron in disbelief.

"...Aren't I a witch though? Shut up, Weasley."

Alex couldn't claim to be thinking straight in her panicked state.

 _We really are going to die tonigh_ _t..._

They discovered Hermione inside all right. So was the troll.

"What's the plan, guys?!" declared Alex as Hermione cowered against a wall. The troll was closing in on her and fast.

"Confuse it!" said Harry quickly.

Ron's head darted around until he found a sink the troll had knocked over. Hoisting it over his head, he grunted before tossing it with all his might. It narrowly missed his target. In response, the dimwitted monster paused to look around and find out what happened. As it slowly whirled around, Tristan whipped out his wand.

" _Stupefy_!"

The red burst of magic hit the troll right between the eyes. The creature didn't so much as blink.

"That won't work!" cried Alex. "Trolls are resistant to magic! Don't you pay attention in class?!"

"What do you want me to do, body slam it instead?!" Tristan shouted back.

"Oy! Pea brain!" Ron had a better idea. He scampered over to the opposite side of the bathroom and threw a metal pipe. Like with Tristan's Stunning Spell, the object harmlessly hit the troll's shoulder, ticking it off more than anything. It roared and zeroed in on Ron, intending to flatten him like a pancake.

" _Stupefy_!" said Tristan again, hoping to at least slow their huge problem down. His second spell bounced right off the troll's stomach, almost hitting him when it came back around.

"You don't _listen_!" said Alex. She spotted Harry using the opening both Ron and Tristan gave him to reach Hermione. So long as he could get her up and to safety, they only needed to stall the troll, not defeat it. "I've got an idea! Weasley, get your wand! You too, Tristan!"

Confused, Ron brandished the wand in question. "Didn't you just say magic wouldn't work?"

"Never mind that! Just follow my lead!"

The troll, roaring again, charged fast toward Ron. Alex gulped and aimed her wand at it. If this didn't work, he was as good as dead.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" she shouted, leading Tristan and Ron to say the same. The three swished and flicked.

At first, nothing happened. Then, a most wondrous sight occurred. The troll, blinking in utter confusion, slowly but surely lifted off the ground. It rose and rose until it reached the ceiling, bumping its head. It floated for a number of tense moments like a balloon. Then, it came crashing down. Everyone braced themselves from a tremendous thud that shook the entire room. Alex, sweating profusely, kept her wand at the ready in case the troll attempted to get back up.

It didn't. The fall knocked it out like a light. Even so, no one in the now ruined bathroom dared approach it, standing in stunned silence for a long while.

Ron, eventually, spoke first. "Bloody _hell_..."

"You can say that again, kid," murmured a shaken Tristan. He slumped against the wall and patted himself down to make sure he really was alive. "I just about pissed my pants there..."

"Is it...dead?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Harry breathlessly. "I think it's just been knocked out."

"I thought the Levitation Charm didn't work on living beings?" said Ron.

"The troll wasn't what we lifted," replied Alex, who struggled to catch her breath.

"I see," said Hermione. "You lifted the troll's club."

The troll, even now, continued clutching the object in question.

Alex nodded. "I thought if three people were using the Levitation Charm all at once, we could do it. I was worried there for a second. I didn't know if you two had it in you."

"I'm a third year," said Tristan, shaking his head. "You think I wouldn't know something as simple as that?"

"Yes. You said it wrong. It's Levi-OH-sah. Not Levi-AH-sah. Common mistake. Weasley said it right though. Good job."

Ron went pink in the ears. Tristan, on the other hand, turned red for a different reason.

The five at first feared the troll had gotten back up when they heard a loud clamor. Footsteps, a multitude of them, flooded their ears. They had been so busy dealing with their large problem that they hadn't thought of how much noise the ordeal must have made. Alex knew they needed to get out of there before any teachers showed up. When she ran toward the exit, it flew open. First came Professor McGonagall, then Snape, and finally Professor Quirrell. The three first took heed of Alex before their eyes drifted onto the fallen troll. Quirrell made a funny sort of noise before he had to sit down on a toilet lest he faint for the second time that night.

"Miss Lovegood said you all were in some kind of trouble," said Professor McGonagall, scowling fiercely. "But this..."

Snape strode past everyone to inspect the troll. His cold eyes then found their way onto Tristan.

"Were you behind this, Thorne? This certainly seems like something up your alley."

"Are you kidding me?!" roared Tristan. "How the hell would I get a bloody troll into the school?!"

"Watch your tone. In case you haven't realized, you and your little friends are in serious trouble."

"Professor Snape is right!" said Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be having trouble containing her ire. "What on earth were you children thinking?! You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't any of you in your dormitories?"

At last, the moment of truth. No one said anything, unable to think of a suitable excuse.

Snape shifted his burning gaze upon Harry next. "Perhaps it was Potter who led them all to break at least a dozen rules. Thought you heighten your already overblown legend by killing a troll?"

Biting his bottom lip, Harry kept quiet. Alex couldn't understand how Snape, the horrible man, could jump to such outrageous conclusions. They had saved someone's life for crying out loud! She nearly spoke up, but Harry shook his head ever so slightly, telling her to forget it. Grudgingly, she listened.

"It doesn't matter who's idea this was, Severus," said McGonagall. "The point is..."

"Please, Professor," said Hermione just then, on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault. Everyone...came looking for me."

Professor McGonagall took a step back and looked as if someone had just told her the world was ending. "Miss Granger! W-Why would you...?"

"I went looking for the troll because I...I thought I could take care of it myself...you know, because I've read all about them."

This was news to Alex, who raised an eyebrow. Why was Hermione lying? They were all equally guilty here. Harry, Ron, and Tristan looked just as bewildered as they exchanged glances.

"If they hadn't found me and taken care of the troll, I'd be dead now. There was no time to go and get help. It was about to finish me off when they showed up. They managed to defeat it with a Levitation Charm."

"A Levitation Charm? Nonsense," said Snape.

"It's true, Professor!" Hermione pleaded to McGonagall, who she felt would be far more receptive.

"I suppose...in that case..." Professor McGonagall gazed upon the sullen faces staring back at her. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a full-grown mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione said nothing, lowering her head. Alex remained clueless at what was happening. For know-it-all Hermione Granger, there was nothing to gain from her being this selfless.

"Miss Granger, I will take five points from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall solemnly.

"You're going take points from your own house?" asked Alex. "Wait a minute. You..."

"I understand," said Hermione, quick to cut her off.

"I'm _very_ disappointed in you," said McGonagall. "If you're not seriously injured you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their common rooms."

Hermione left without another word, leading Professor McGonagall to direct her attention back to the others.

"Well, I still say you were lucky but not many students could have taken on a mountain troll. Potter and Weasley. I award you each five points for Gryffindor. Worthington and Thorne. I award you five points each for Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Alex wasn't sure why but she felt herself glancing back at the sleeping troll. They may have managed to defeat it, but something other than its awful stench gave her lingering dread.

"Let's go," whispered Tristan. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. As Alex passed Snape, she resisted the urge to say a few parting words.

The group traveled up two floors before any of them spoke.

"How didn't we get more than ten points?" grumbled Ron.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," replied Harry.

"I've gotten more points taken away by Snape just for showing up late to his class," said Alex with a tiny laugh. "It could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah, we could be _dead_ ," said Tristan.

 _"_ Tell me about it. I don't know why Granger stuck up for us, but she did. I think we owe her one."

"She's an awful good sport after all, I guess," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did_ save her."

"She wouldn't have needed saving if we hadn't locked her in there with that thing," said Harry.

"Don't remind me," said Alex, again thinking things worked out rather nicely for what could have been total disaster. No one died, not even the troll. She began to feel like Ron—perhaps they _should_ have been rewarded more handsomely.

The group reached the point where they would have to split up to reach their respective common rooms.

"You did good back there, Potter. Weasley." Alex nodded to them both. "I...uh...thank you. I have to admit that I was about to faint back there and only got my wits about me when you started shouting orders, Potter. And you, Weasley, you're pretty good with a wand, so..."

The remainder of her speech escaped her. That had to do with her suddenly sinking to the floor. When she first learned she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would have laughed in someone's face if they said she would ever have to face a troll. The reality of her still being alive and breathing finally hit her, as well as how close she had been to death. They should have just gotten a teacher to take care of this mess.

"M-My head is spinning..." she squealed.

"Don't die on us after all that," voiced Ron, and he and Harry helped her back up. "I mean, it was your idea that eventually nailed that troll. You're...alright, Worthington."

"Do you still think I'm a busybody?"

"Absolutely," replied Ron without hesitation. "But you _did_ go out of your way to save Hermione, so..."

He held out his hand, leaving Alex lost for words. For a guy who had given her nothing but trouble since their first encounter (in his defense, she had given him the same amount of grief), it was almost too good to be true they had come to an understanding. They shook hands in the end, grinning wearily at one another.

"Potter," she said, wheeling on Harry. "I..."

"Call me Harry," he stated. Her eyes widened. He shook hands with her as well. "Guess we were wrong about you, Worthin... _Alex_. We thought you might have been spying on us for Malfoy, but...you really made good work of that troll. You're alright with me too."

"Did you see? Did you see? He said I'm alright with him!"

"I was there, Rich Girl. I know."

"He told me to call him _Harry_! Can you believe that? _The_ Harry Potter said that!"

"You don't have to keep saying that. I..."

"Oh! Oh! I should've asked for his autograph! He likes me now, you know. He would've given it to me. You believe me, right?"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Princess."

Tristan rolled his eyes and questioned when Alex would finally run out of steam. She bounced around in her armchair, acting like a kid jacked up on sugar.

"What happened to her nearly passing out?" he muttered to himself.

"You say something?"

"Nothing at all. Don't mind me."

Alex didn't. "Do you think he'll invite me for breakfast now?"

"Don't you already go over to the Gryffindor table every morning?"

"Oh! I know!" Alex wasn't listening. "I'll get him to sign my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

No longer able to suffer her, Tristan grabbed his things and headed to the boys' dormitory. Alex, in the middle of telling the empty chair next to her that she would ask Harry to sign her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ instead, found someone else.

"Do you think you could get him to sign this weeks issue of _The Quibbler_ too?"

Luna Lovegood hid most of her face behind the upside-down magazine she held. The aforementioned issue of _The Quibbler_ depicted a crude (and clearly doctored) image of Cornelius Fudge turning goblins into pies. It, alongside Luna's abrupt appearance, soured Alex's good mood.

"How did the troll hunting go?" Luna asked.

"Hi, Luna," Alex said as she slumped back in her chair. Every part of her hurt, mostly due to tension. A nice nap sounded nice, though the common room buzzed with eating and chatter about the troll. She doubted she would be able to fall asleep anytime soon. "Better than I expected. The troll was bigger than we thought. Uglier too."

"You're alive though," replied Luna with a smile. "That's all that counts."

"Well, yeah, obviously. I had my necklace," she said in jest. "Thanks for getting help. ...Even though all the teachers did was scream our heads off."

The wind tapped against the arched windows as Alex grew quiet. She mulled the events of the evening again. Her heart still pounded like a drum, and she began to understand why Tristan always advised her to keep her head out of trouble.

 _Granger was probably right about that too._

Even so, the troll showing up and Snape's strange behavior led her to grow more curious about the series of odd events at Hogwarts. What had Snape been up to? She and the others had been right on his heels before he managed to give them the slip.

 _That troll didn't get in here on its own. I doubt a student would be able to accomplish such a feat either._

"Did you pluck one of its hairs?" asked Luna quite seriously.

Alex's head shot up. "Huh?"

"The troll. Did you pluck one of its hairs?"

"Why would I…?"

"You can use troll hairs to make a charm that will keep them from sneaking into your bedroom. We wouldn't want you to have to fight another one."

Not that Alex believed the outrageous claim for a second, but she sort of wished she _had_ grabbed a hair.

Just in case.


	7. THE NEW SEEKER

**7\. THE NEW SEEKER**

The cold, in Alex's opinion, sucked. While some professed to enjoy the drop in temperature and the beauty of snowfall, Alex wished the entire season would Disapparate to Jupiter. Her small stature likely had something to do with it, or maybe her genes that made her more susceptible to the elements. Whatever the case, winter hitting Hogwarts affected her in the worst way. As soon as November rolled around, she came down with a heavy cold that threatened to put a dent in her schoolwork. She studied a few books for some kind of quick fix spell, but the most she accomplished was turning her nose purple accidentally.

"I really hate the cold," she repeated for the twentieth time that day before letting out a loud sneeze that startled everyone walking past her in the hall. Sniffling, she wrapped her arms around each other. "Can't Dumbledore cast some kind of heat spell over the whole school? This is torture."

"I think it's quite nice actually," replied Luna, humming a sweet tune. Alex waited for her to bring up some ludicrous conspiracy or pin the change in weather on the Ministry. All she got was more humming, making her suspicious. Luna had been normal, abnormal for her, as of late. Alex couldn't recall the last time she heard about the Rotfang Conspiracy or Nargles.

"Are you...alright, Luna? Anything bothering you?" she had to ask.

Luna faced her with a smile. "Can't say there is. Why do you ask?"

Not wanting to come off as too nosy, Alex dropped the matter.

 _She's not even wearing that weird necklace of corks or those crazy earrings. What's going on?_

As worried as she was, Alex had other matters to fret over. The Quidditch season arrived at long last. Despite Ravenclaw not playing until after the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, Roger Davies had his team practicing harder than ever. Which meant Alex threw more time and energy into the team as well. On top of her cold, she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. And she still had to sit and watch the first match of the season this upcoming weekend.

 _Is it too late to resign?_

Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, was at the top of her game. She absorbed knowledge and strategies like a sponge. Alex found it hard to believe the girl hadn't played Seeker until a few months ago. So long as Cho was in the game, Alex couldn't see how the Ravenclaw team would lose a single match this year.

Speaking of Seekers, another became the talk of the school once the news got out. Alex still had trouble believing it.

"Are you going to watch Harry Potter play on Saturday?" asked Luna when she and Alex passed a pair of gossiping girls who were also talking about Gryffindor's newest player. "They say he's the youngest Seeker in about one hundred years. Isn't that amazing?"

"No, it's cheating."

Alex might have been on good terms with Harry as of late, but she didn't see how it was fair that a first year had been permitted to not only own a broomstick but play Quidditch. Even if he _was_ The Boy Who Lived, his presence was something she couldn't have accounted for in all her game planning. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor team made sure that whatever skills Harry possessed remained a secret. They turned away any non-Gryffindors hoping to sit in on their practices, and even sitting with him at breakfast was like trying to break into Gringotts. As much as Alex disliked it, she would simply have to wait for him to play on Saturday to get a proper grasp of his abilities.

 _He can't be_ _ **that**_ _good...can he?_

She could have been fooled. Every Gryffindor she encountered brimmed with excitement, as if Harry's mere presence guaranteed a win. Alex again debated on finding a way to sneak into their common room and perform some last minute investigating.

"You're taking this Quidditch thing rather seriously, aren't you?" mused Luna.

Alex chose not to reply. Blushing, she could admit that wasn't stretching the truth. House points were the name of the game. Ravenclaw was falling behind its peers, so a Quidditch Cup win would greatly help in turning their fortunes around, not to mention giving them a shot at that illustrious House Cup. Alex felt a personal desire to win due to her costing Ravenclaw so many points.

"I think Snape's trying to sabotage us," she said. "He took five points from me last week for brewing a potion too well. If I had known that, I would've blown up the classroom again."

She spent the remainder of her time whipping the Ravenclaw team into shape.

Jeremy Stretton, one of the Chasers, had a voracious appetite that was slowly but surely ballooning his weight. Alex feared he wouldn't be able to mount a broom if nothing was done. She forced him on a strict, Chocolate Frog-free diet. She didn't relent when he burst into tears and begged her to reconsider.

"No is no! And if I find you sneaking into the kitchen to get sweets, I'll hunt you down!"

Duncan Inglebee, a flirtatious Beater, cared more about hitting on girls than hitting Bludgers. Alex put a stop to that, forcing him onto the Quidditch pitch on a near daily basis to face swarms of Bludgers.

"I-I'll never look at another girl again, Coach! I promise! Just _release me_ already!"

And then there was acting Captain Roger Davies. His motivation, unlike the others, wasn't the issue. At first, Alex hadn't fretted over him, considering him the shining gem of the team. That changed when she discovered him to be another womanizer. Every time she turned her head, he had another girl attached to his arm. Like Duncan, this would no doubt become a distraction down the line. Roger promised that his many 'pursuits' wouldn't affect his ability to play and thanked her for being so concerned. Those sweet words got her to back off at the time, though Alex now wondered if she had been too soft.

"It's like the only thing the boys in this school can think about is dating..."

Still, along with Cho, confidence swelled within her. Her team would win. They _had_ to win. She would find some unspeakable curse and cast it on the lot of them if they didn't. That was a bit extreme, but this whole team manager role had unlocked a competitive streak in her she never knew existed. She constantly checked the latest Quidditch scores and did in-depth research on strategies and lore. The sport was no longer a silly pastime.

"Oh, shoot," she said just then. "I forgot to check _The Daily Prophet_ for last night's scores."

"I'm sure your owl will bring it to you at breakfast," said Luna as she and Alex stepped out of the common room.

Right. Her owl. Alex curled her mouth, having forgotten about that. She learned about a week ago that it was against school rules for new students to _not_ have some kind of pet. She pleaded her case to Professor Flitwick that she had no interest in taking care of some dirty, nasty creature. He informed her that Hogwarts would have to expel her otherwise, so her father bought her an owl on the double from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Fortunately, Alex remembered the Owlery at the top of the school. She wouldn't actually have to take care of her owl after all as it would receive excellent watching over by the school.

"And that means no feathers cluttering my robes."

Alex and Luna entered the Great Hall that morning, although the former didn't have much of an appetite. She kept sneezing, distracting those at the Ravenclaw table from their breakfast. A number of them pushed their food away entirely, fearing it was contaminated. Paying them no mind, Alex blew her nose into a handkerchief.

"Somebody kill me," she moaned, letting her head drop on her frigid plate of bacon and eggs. While she was down there, she scanned the table for someone. "Tristan isn't here again."

He had a habit of disappearing for weeks at a time without saying anything and then showing up like nothing had occurred. Every time, he offered no explanation. Alex grew curious as to where he went. Another part of her felt him not being there to remind her she was 'rich beyond her wildest dreams' every twenty seconds was quite nice.

"You look lonely. Do you miss him?"

Luna's question threw Alex for a loop, and she rammed her kneecap against the boy sitting across from her. Both of them winced in pain.

"Sorry..." she muttered, rubbing the throbbing spot. She searched around frantically to ensure no one else had heard Luna's outrageous claim. "You've lost your mind, though I guess that's been the case since birth."

"You're best friends, aren't you?"

"We are _not_! You need to get your eyes checked!"

Luna turned her head as if this was news to her. "Really? You two look pretty happy together to me. I think it's quite lovely."

'Love' and Tristan Thorne _did not_ belong in the same statement. Alex gagged and knew her cold wasn't making her do so. She crossed her arms and shook Tristan out of her thoughts. Wherever he was, he could take care of himself

Luna went back to her meal, leaving Alex looking like someone told her she would have to fight another troll. Like usual, Luna Lovegood had no filter, saying whatever came to mind. Alex, pink in the ears, lowered her head. A few people had _definitely_ heard her screeching.

She was happy when the post arrived. All the owls fluttering into the Great Hall distracted her and anyone interested in listening in some more. Alex moved her plate as a small, tawny owl gracefully landed where it once was. She remembered after the first day to do this or get feathers all over her breakfast.

"Hello, Demeter," said Luna sweetly, petting the owl. It cooed contently before dropping a newspaper in front of Alex. "She's a pretty girl, isn't she?"

"I guess..." mumbled Alex, who was quick to snatch up that day's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. Demeter prodded at Alex's sleeves, expecting some attention from her owner as well. Instead, Alex hid behind her paper. Demeter ruffled her feathers angrily, stole a piece of bacon off of Alex's plate, and then flew away. "Hey! Get back here, you rat with wings!"

"That's not very nice," said Luna.

Ignoring her, Alex flipped to the sports section and soon found the Quidditch scores she desired. She never asked for an owl in the first place. She wasn't even the one who named her. That honor went to Luna.

"Demeter seems perfect for her, don't you think?" she said at the time.

Alex cared not either way so long as the owl delivered the paper everyday as requested.

"And you _do_ know _The Daily Prophet_ tells nothing but lies, right? You're wasting your money."

"Are you suggesting I subscribe to _The Quibbler_ instead?" replied a chuckling Alex. "Oh, yes. That would absolutely make my mornings. Why didn't I think of that before?"

Luna missed the heavy sarcasm. "Oh, that would be wonderful. Daddy will be pleased. I'll mail him and sign you up for a subscription."

"..."

Alex should have known by now. It was never a good idea to indulge Luna, who lived in a different, stranger reality from everyone else.

"Well, I suppose it'll give me something to laugh about at breakfast."

In terms of news, there wasn't much as Alex flipped through the rest of her _Prophet_. That was without a doubt a good thing. It meant no maniacs were running around and doing terrible things. Still, reading about Cornelius Fudge's popularity percentage (a solid seventy eight percent) or Rita Skeeter's latest (and nasty) book review on _Quidditch Through the Ages_ wasn't exactly stimulating. There had been nothing new in the paper about the break-in at Gringotts, leading Alex to wonder if the Ministry considered the case over and done with. Either that, or they were being as secretive about it as Hagrid.

The topic of the wizarding bank reminded Alex of the three-headed dog on the third floor and whatever it guarded. Such a creature would be the talk of the school if anyone other than a select group knew about it. Since Alex hadn't heard any whisperings, she knew the secret hadn't gotten out.

 _Does that mean nobody has been back in that room since? Or did the school seal it off?_

Something came to her, something that happened on Halloween when that nasty troll appeared, something that made her feel like an imbecile for not realizing the connection sooner.

"Snape was on the third floor with us!"

She and the others hadn't seen Snape anywhere near the bathroom with the troll. In fact, the chaos of dispatching the beast made them forget all about his strange behavior.

 _Is that where Snape was? Was he trying to...?_

"You dropped something."

Alex lowered her paper, spotting Luna holding up a glittering, emerald envelope.

"...What?"

"This letter. You dropped it."

"That's not mine."

"It is. It slid out of that newspaper."

"It did?" Alex took the envelope and turned it all over. It lacked postage or indication of who it was from. She took a look around as if the sender was someone inside the Great Hall. "What is this, you reckon? That's one fancy envelope."

It certainly wasn't something one would hand out on a whim.

"Maybe it's a love letter."

This time, Alex hit her head on the table as she held it low to examine the envelope. She turned scarlet and started to tear up, though she salvaged a bit of her pride by biting her tongue.

"It is _not_!" she whispered in anger. "That stupid owl must've given it to me by mistake."

"Why don't you open it and see?"

Not a bad idea. Alex, stroking her chin, debated on doing so. If it truly didn't belong to her, she would be invading someone's privacy. If it _was_ hers, then she would be even more baffled. She didn't have many friends, so she couldn't think of anyone who would bother to write her.

"Maybe it's a love letter from someone else," suggested Luna. "Tristan will be jealous."

"Don't make me hex you!"

The letter certainly wasn't from Tristan, and she knew it wasn't from her father either. The envelope had no writing, whereas her father's messages always had too much scrawled on them for their own good.

"I'll open it later," she eventually stated, slipping the letter back between her newspaper. "I'll check and see if there's a lost and found first. Someone might be looking for this."

"My, you're very considerate," said Luna.

"...Sure."

Alex's thoughts shifted back to the mysterious object being safeguarded there at Hogwarts. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table, she debated on presenting her theory to Harry and Ron.

"Oh, wait. I guess I'd have to tell Granger too."

She felt it made little sense, but Harry and Ron had been hanging around Hermione as of late. They made a strange trio but Alex thought that better than them being at each other's throats like before.

"Actually, Granger is smart. She might agree with me."

On second thought, she would bring it up to the three once she got more proof. No matter how much of a giant prat she felt Severus Snape was, what she speculated seemed insane even for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to see if it's a love letter?" insisted Luna.

"No, I don't! Leave me alone!"

After escaping Luna's endless questioning and returning from another stressful evening of Quidditch practice, Alex planned on retiring to the dormitory. A yawn escaped her, closely followed by yet another sneeze. To say she was exhausted would have been an understatement. She blew her nose and didn't even feel up to visiting the library later on. Her cold got worse by the hour.

"I'm going to die," she muttered miserably, sneezing once more. "Unless this is secretly dragon pox, there has to be a spell to get rid of this..."

Preoccupied, she didn't notice the person in front of her and crashed right into them. She was the only one knocked off her feet. The books and papers in her hands scattered all over the place, making her sigh bitterly.

"Pay attention when you're walking the halls, Worthington," snarled Severus Snape. He made no effort to help her up, instead reaching down and picking up her copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "Reading is strictly forbidden in the corridors. _This_ is how accidents occur. I'll be keeping this. Five points from Ravenclaw."

Alex came dangerously close to asking if he was blind. She hadn't been reading anything when they collided. Luckily, five points and a headache were the worst of her troubles. Snape, limping away, was clearly in more pain.

"Did he get into a fight or something?" she questioned while standing and wiping herself off. No wonder he had been so upset by their bumpy meeting. She had hit him right in the leg he favored. "Oh! H-He took that letter!"

She forgot all about tucking it safely in her newspaper. Not wanting to be responsible for losing someone else's possession, she would somehow have to persuade Snape to give it back.

"I've got a better chance of freezing hell..."

"Was that Snape just now?"

Alex leered over her shoulder to find none other than Harry Potter. Her heart just about stopped, and she swarmed on him in the blink of an eye. Alarmed, he took a step back.

"H-Hello there, Alex," he said sheepishly.

"Hi, Harry!" she replied with far more vigor than her cold would have let on. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the staff room. Snape took a book of mine, and I need it back."

Alex's mood soured upon being reminded of the potions master. "You just missed him. Small world. He just ran off with my newspaper. Well, I guess _ran_ isn't the right word..."

"Was he still limping?"

"Yes, he was. What happened to him?"

Harry shrugged. "Search me. He..."

"Forget that," said Alex quickly. She couldn't stop hopping around like a bunny. "Is it true you're the new Gryffindor Seeker?"

She had been irritated by the news earlier, but now, she couldn't smile any more if she desired to. Harry sighed in a manner that suggested he was tired of being asked that. Nevertheless, he nodded. Alex squealed even louder.

"That's incredible!" she exclaimed. "So _that's_ why you had that broomstick that one time. What model is it?"

"It's a Nimbus Two..." Harry stopped. He didn't have time for this. "I...suppose we had better head over to the staff room then before Snape goes somewhere else."

"Oh...right. I guess so."

"Let's...go together then."

Harry _really_ hadn't wanted to suggest this since he knew it would make Alex squeal again. She did, patting him firmly on the shoulder. They were in different houses, so it was difficult to speak like this with Harry. She would cherish this moment for as long as she could, even if it meant seeing Snape's greasy face again.

They weren't far from the staff room, so the two made their way there rather quickly. Harry knocked on the door but garnered no reply

"Knock again?" suggested Alex. Harry did just that. Still nothing. "Everyone out on lunch?"

"Maybe. Let's just go in. It's better if there's no one in there anyway. We can just grab our stuff and go."

Alex nodded and followed him once he pushed the door open.

She wished he hadn't.

They stood in the doorway transfixed, having stumbled upon a scene she was confident they weren't supposed to.

Snape and Argus Filch, the last two people Alex would have ever imagined in the same place, were inside. Filch busied changing the bandages for the absolutely horrid wound on Snape's leg. Blood dripped from it, and Alex couldn't help but think someone had used it like a chew toy.

"The damnable thing," she heard Snape grumble. "Paying attention to all three heads at once is trying when..."

Harry signaled for Alex to back away as slowly and as quietly as she could. She nodded, though as Harry went to close the door…

"POTTER! WORTHINGTON!"

Snape whirled around to them, his expression one of the utmost fury. Alex was sure he would pull out his wand and make sure they weren't able to tell anyone what they saw.

Harry, gingerly, said, "W-We just wondered if we could have our things back…"

"GET OUT! _OUT_!"

He needn't say it a third time. Both Harry and Alex ran as if their very lives depended on it. Once they were sure they weren't anywhere near the staff room, they caught their breaths.

"Did you see his leg?" said Harry, grimacing.

"I kinda wish I hadn't," replied Alex, still queasy. It was a miracle Snape could move at all. "Alright, this is going to sound crazy, but I think this proves a theory of mine."

Alex filled Harry in on her idea of Snape using the troll on Halloween as a distraction so he could sneak into the third floor corridor. She was sure he would call her the biggest fool in the world once she finished, but strangely, he smirked from ear to ear.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing," he told her, his voice brimming with excitement.

"Seriously?" Alex's shock lasted only a couple of seconds. Of course, _the_ Harry Potter had put two and two together before she had. He was even more amazing than she gave him credit for. "Snape obviously got that wound from trying to get past that three-headed monster. We know what good that did him. What is that thing guarding that would make him go through so much trouble to create a diversion? Gold maybe? Gringotts was broken into, after all."

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it's something like money. Snape could get that without risking being eaten, I'm sure," said Harry. He paused to think ahead of saying, "Let me talk things over with Ron and Hermione. They might come up with something."

That sounded like a plan to Alex.

"Wait!" she said. "I-I still didn't get that letter back!"

Harry stood confused when she began driving her skull into a nearby wall. She might not have known what that green envelope contained, but she had a good feeling it was something she didn't want Snape seeing.

She would have to work some magic and get it back.

Nothing came to her the next morning at breakfast. Sighing, she prodded her spoon at her bowl of cereal, taking no notion of actually eating it. Breaking into the staff room again sounded like a recipe for disaster. Assuming Snape didn't kill her on the spot, he would no doubt take the remainder of Ravenclaw's points.

"I need that letter back," she said under her breath. She regretted not opening it yesterday. There was always the chance Snape hadn't noticed it between the newspaper, so there may have still been time to recover it. Even so, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything with the envelope in the back of her mind. What if it contained something important? What if it really _had_ been meant for her? The suspense ate her alive.

"Not going to eat today?" asked Luna, pointing to Alex's lonely bowl of cereal. "You look like a nervous wreck. Did Nargles come after you after all? I thought we took care of them on Halloween."

"I can happily say I'm Nargle-free," replied Alex sardonically. In a more serious tone, she added, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I thought you might be worried about the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game today. You're supposed to be observing it, aren't you?"

"I am?"

Frankly, Alex forgot all about that. No wonder the Great Hall buzzed with excited chatter. She checked the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy gleefully told anyone who would listen that his House would crush Gryffindor with ease.

"We really gave them what for last year from what I hear, and with Potter on their team, victory is in the bag."

Everyone around him split their sides. Alex wasn't all in on the Gryffindor losing train. If they were taking the risk of adding a first year to their ranks, he must have been special. With her notepad and quill in hand, Alex would observe Harry during the game as if he were under a microscope.

 _I still think it's cheating…_

Speaking of Harry, Alex turned to the Gryffindor table. Unsurprisingly, his housemates swarmed around Harry like locust. He looked pale and ready to shrivel up into a ball.

"So, even the person who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can get the jitters," mumbled Alex. She wrote that down absentmindedly.

"Rich Girl. Scoot over."

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. Tristan Thorne pushed her over so he could get a seat at the table. For a long while, Alex merely gaped at him.

"I'm real, you know," he said. "What's your deal?"

" _Me?_ That's what I should be asking you! Where have you been?"

"Around."

Tristan paused. Alex said that exactly when he did.

"You always say that," she clarified. "Did you come because of the game today?"

"Something like that. Been waiting for this for awhile."

"Oh? I didn't know you were a Quidditch fan."

"A little."

Leaving it at that, Tristan helped himself to some toast and marmalade. If he intended to be as cryptic as possible and leave Alex irritated, he succeeded. She frowned and then noticed the many cuts and bruises on his arms. Before she could inquire about them, she noticed Luna getting to her feet.

"Going somewhere?"

Luna nodded. "I think I'll go lay down in bed for awhile."

"Huh? But you'll miss the game."

"That's okay." Luna smiled, but Alex felt that for once, it was neither dreamy nor genuine. "I'm not really up to watching the game. Maybe a Nargle got into my ear while I wasn't looking."

She shuffled away.

"What's with her?" asked Tristan, eating a mouthful of sausages.

"Say it. Don't spray it," said a retching Alex. "You tell me. She's been acting weird for a while now."

"That word has a different meaning with your friend, you know."

Tristan shrugged and went back to his meal, leaving Alex to watch Luna exit the Great Hall. It _had_ to be serious if Luna Lovegood was upset. Even girls stealing her shoes or calling her awful names never got to her.

 _Guess I'll have to check up on her after the game. I hope it's nothing serious…_

A flashing sign at the Gryffindor table that read _Potter for President_ distracted her. It had a picture of a lion underneath. Very impressive.

It might have been the coldest day of November. A tiny sneeze escaped Alex as she made her way up to the stands with the rest of the Ravenclaws. She had nothing more than a blue and gold scarf, earmuffs, and mittens to keep her warm. They did an admirable job, but she still found herself breathing on her hands to keep them toasty. Even the Quidditch pitch looked a little frozen. Not that it stopped hundreds of students from rushing to their seats. She swore the whole school was out there. Everyone, miraculously, seemed more frenzied now than they had been in the Great Hall.

"What a racket. Their throats are going to get sore before the game even starts."

Her complaints aside, she too could sense her heart pounding. This would be her first time seeing a game of Quidditch in the flesh. Having one of the best seats in the house made it even better. As the Ravenclaw team's manager, she had to be as close as possible in order for her to jot down all the action. The results of this game would serve her team greatly. That meant she sat in one of the highest sections, high enough that she would likely be able to hear the players chatter and even have some of them soar past her.

But just as importantly, she would be able to see Harry Potter in action. He might have been a living legend, but that didn't make him an ace at Quidditch.

"Scoot over."

"Hey! Watch it!"

Like at breakfast, Tristan Thorne forced Alex to move to accommodate him.

"You're not supposed to be up here," she said, wrinkling her nose. "This section is for members of the Quidditch team only."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. I don't see any Quidditch team members around."

Alex emptied her throat.

"What? _You_?" said Tristan. When he started laughing like a hyena, a growling Alex bopped him upside his head. "Ow! Why is it always violence with you?"

Alex, pouting, shifted her attention back to the pitch.

"Hey, Rich Girl. You're really a member of the Quidditch team?"

Alex scrawled down the weather conditions, showing no indication she had heard him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. What, are you like a reporter or something?"

The players began to come out onto the field. Alex spotted Harry Potter among the Gryffindors.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me? Earth to Rich Girl! What gives? Oh, I see. Too good to talk to a mere commoner like me, huh?"

That one made Alex snarl under her breath, though she still didn't give Tristan the satisfaction of a reply.

Madam Hooch took her spot at center field and began laying down the rules to both teams. The Slytherin players were a lot bigger than Alex pictured before the game. She wasn't sure they even attended Hogwarts, looking more like Azkaban escapees. The Gryffindors were like children in comparison. Grimacing, she had her doubts they would survive, especially Harry, the smallest of all.

"Fine," said Tristan, finally taking the hint and crossing his arms. "Be that way. Don't bother asking me what's happening when you get confused."

Alex snorted incredulously. Being the very last person that needed a game of Quidditch explained, she merely gave Tristan a thumbs up.

"Hi, Alex," said a sweet voice. Cho Chang smiled and took a seat next to her. "You beat me here."

"Hi, Cho. I didn't think I was gonna make it at all to be honest."

"Are you still not feeling well?"

The booming sneeze Alex let out answered Cho's question rather well.

"Sorry," said Alex, blowing her nose. "Do you see Harry Potter down there?"

"The new Gryffindor Seeker?"

"Yeah. Do you think he's any good?"

"Hard to say without watching him play. He looks nervous though. Then again, I can't blame him. That's going to be me in about a week."

Cho laughed.

"You'll get used to it," stated Tristan. "The nervousness, I mean. Once you start playing, you won't even notice. That's what makes Quidditch great. You just go out there and let it all hang out."

Alex blinked, taking some time to process his impressive words. "Wait, what would you know about playing Quidditch?"

"Where have you been, Thorne?" asked Cho. "The Captain has been in a right state since you stopped showing up for practice. If he sees you up here, he might kill you."

"Fat chance. Like he's not hitting on some girl right now."

"Thorne!"

"Wait...huh? Slow down," said Alex, waving her arms. "I'm confused."

Tristan paid her no mind as he added, "Tell Davies to bite me. He doesn't have to worry about me. When game time comes around, I'll be ready. And it's not like he's going to kick me off the team. He knows I'm the best damn Keeper in the school."

Cho, sighing, replied, "Even so, I'm sure it would make us all feel better if you showed up every once and awhile."

"If you're worried about me being out of shape, don't be. What do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"I'm glad to hear you've been practicing, but...wouldn't it be better to train with the rest of us?"

"No offense, but you guys would only slow me down. I..."

"You're meaning to tell me _this_ guy is on the Quidditch team? You're both being serious?"

Cho and Tristan finally noticed Alex talking to them. She pointed her quill at Tristan, striving to work out an impossible puzzle.

"This slacker... _he's_ your Keeper?"

"That's right," said Cho. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"No," replied Alex quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Tristan. "And why do you find it so surprising I'm on the...!"

Alex was the one laughing uncontrollably now, much to Tristan's chagrin. Her amber eyes swelled with tears.

"I _am_ the Keeper!" he proclaimed. "I am, I tell you! I'm the best one there is too! Hey, Rich Girl! Quit laughing already and listen to me!"

"Um...I think the game is starting, you two," Cho noted.

With a blow of Madam Hooch's whistle, the game began, much to the delight of the already energetic audience. The players soared into the air, forcing Alex to squint. They had gone higher than she expected. Others had brought binoculars to keep track of the action, and she sure wished she had done the same.

"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle and begins the game—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

Whoever was on commentary was a rather colorful entity, Alex thought. She heard Professor McGonagall holler, "JORDAN!", making her giggle.

"Sorry, Professor."

"That's Lee Jordan," said Cho, laughing herself. "I wonder how long it'll be until he's pulled off commentary again."

Alex answered, "If they had to have Professor McGonagall in the booth with him, probably not long."

With Lee's frenzied, and drop-dead funny, commentary blaring over the intense game, Alex felt the two teams on the pitch were evenly matched despite the difference in size. The Gryffindors had the speed advantage, evening things out. The Slytherins were playing hard though. The Gryffindor Chasers, a trio of girls, were being hammered by both the opposing Chasers and the Bludgers. Gryffindor Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood stopped a near score by Slytherin Captain and Chaser Marcus Flint. A frenetic series followed of one team trying to score before a Bludger rudely put a stop to it. The Beaters certainly had their work cut out for them today.

"They're going to lose. The Gryffindor team is sloppy," grumbled Tristan. "And their Seeker isn't doing anything."

"He's not supposed to be," said Alex. She spotted Harry flying about and doing his best to stay out of the chaos below him. "What if he's out of position for the Snitch?"

"The kid should work himself into position then! If it appears on the other side of the field, he's screwed. That's a nice broom he's riding, but still. He looks scared if you ask me."

The zero-zero split broke at last when one of the Gryffindor Chasers—Angelina Johnson—made a brilliant move around a Bludger and outwitted the Slytherin Keeper for the score. The Gryffindors erupted into a frenzy. Alex, however, busied giving the stink eye to Tristan.

"What do you know?" she stated. "What's the point of a Seeker working themselves up for nothing by flying around like a blind idiot? That might put them in even worse position than just sitting there. It would be better to save your strength until you catch sight of the Snitch. Harry's doing the right thing."

"Uh...no offense, Princess, but I think I know a _bit_ more about Quidditch than you," replied Tristan. A healthy amount of impatience painted his voice. "And being a coward won't get you anywhere, especially while playing Seeker. If the Slytherin Seeker sees the Snitch first or is closer, Potter is screwed."

"Maybe, but you said it yourself—that's no ordinary broom Harry is on. That's a Nimbus Two-Thousand, pal. The Slytherins are using Cleansweep Sevens. Those are pretty good, but they might as well be riding turtles compared to Harry. Considering his size too, he has to be the fastest one out there."

"Um...guys?" said Cho, attempting to inform them that the Golden Snitch had made its long-awaited appearance. One of the Slytherin Chaser's took a nasty shot to the head from a Bludger noticing it too.

"His broom might be good," Tristan argued, "but this is still only his first game. His inexperience is going to cost him in the end."

"Do you have a few Sickles on the Slytherins or something?" asked Alex. She grew visibly frustrated having to speak with someone she felt had no clue what he was prattling on about. "Because if so, I'd bet some that Harry's going to get the Snitch and win them the game."

"Heh. Easy money. You're on, Princess."

Cho didn't bother telling them that Harry had not only seen the Golden Snitch but was racing toward it. The Slytherin Seeker, having spotted it as well, wasn't far behind. The Chasers on both sides forgot what they were supposed to be doing and stopped to look on.

"How about you? Sounds like you _really_ want the Gryffindors to win," Tristan hissed. "Rooting for your boyfriend Potter?"

Alex went pink in the ears. "W-What are you talking about? I-It's nothing of the…!"

"I see the way you look at him. No point trying to hide it."

"We are _friends_! Listen here, you ugly troll...!"

Harry, having out sped his opponent, was only a fingertip away from claiming the Snitch and the game for his team, just like Alex said he would.

...Until Marcus Flint crashed into him with the force of a speeding Bludger. The boos from the Gryffindor section were deafening. They also managed to cut in between Alex's and Tristan's heated debate.

"That's a foul if I've ever seen one!" said Alex hotly.

"That's gotta hurt," replied Tristan in agreement. "That was more of an attempted murder."

Following the foul, Alicia Spinnet of the Gryffindor team easily made the penalty shot. This did little to calm down the rowdy Gryffindor fans, who screamed for Flint to be hauled off of the field.

"That's right!" shouted Alex. "Get him out of here!"

"I wish he would've tried that on _me_. I'd have broken his jaw right there on his broom," snarled Tristan.

"And I would have done the same, the shameful cheater!"

Cho raised an eyebrow at them now agreeing with each other.

"Well, folks, after that obvious and disgusting bit of play..." said Lee Jordan back at it with his rapid-fire commentary. Alex could hardly blame him for having an obvious Gryffindor bias at this point.

"Jordan!" she heard Professor McGonagall shout in protest.

"I mean, after that revolting and despicable..."

"Jordan, I'm _warning_ you!"

"Sure thing, Professor. After Flint nearly _kills_ the Gryffindor Seeker, which I'm sure was just him mishandling his broom, Spinnet puts away the penalty for Gryffindor. Play is back on, with Gryffindor still in possession."

After having a good laugh at that excellent commentary, Alex refocused on Harry. For someone new to the sport of Quidditch, he was doing a mighty fine job in her opinion. From what Cho told her, he would have had the Snitch if Slytherin hadn't resorted to such underhanded tactics.

"I'm surprised those jerks aren't out there slinging curses."

Hopefully, Harry would be able to secure the Snitch before things got even more chippy.

Speaking of Harry, Alex noted something odd about his flying. She was no expert, but she could see no advantage in him lurching all over the place. Or perhaps this was some Gryffindor strategy she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Is it me, or is his broom trying to knock him off?" said Cho in confusion.

"They...do that?" asked Alex.

"No," said Tristan, looking quite severe. "Something's going on..."

Since Lee was engaged in commentary and the Slytherins were cheering on their squad having just scored, Alex realized no one but the three of them had noticed anything amiss. That wasn't good, especially with Harry's broom taking him higher and higher. He would be clear out of the area unless something was done and soon.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Cho, panic flooding her words. "Has this ever happened before?"

"I doubt it," answered Alex, though she spoke with an air of certainty, knowing instinctively it hadn't. "I think Tristan's right...unfortunately."

"Hey!"

"I've read up on thousands of matches, and in none of them has there ever been a mention of a player's broom suddenly going out of control. Not without..."

Her face flooded with realization.

"What?" said Tristan quickly. "What is it?"

"...without someone cursing it."

A number of possibilities shot through her mind. None of them were likely, but it wouldn't hurt to check. She snatched a pair of binoculars away from a cheering Ravenclaw below her.

"Hey!" they said in protest.

"I'm just borrowing this!"

Alex swept her sights across the Quidditch pitch. Her first thought was that someone in the Slytherin section was casting some sort of hex on Harry's broom. She saw no one acting out of the ordinary though, not even Draco Malfoy, dispelling that theory. The Hufflepuffs seemed incapable of doing such a thing, so that left the Gryffindors.

"No, that can't be right. Why would they jinx one of their own players?"

Others in the stands began to point upward and mutter anxiously. They finally saw that something was horribly wrong.

"What are you doing?" Cho asked Alex.

"Finding someone with a grudge against Harry," she answered. A person of interest came to her, and she trained her binoculars hastily on a greasy, black-haired teacher. "Snape!"

She should have known from the start. She might not have had a clue why Severus Snape was chanting under his breath and staring intently at Harry, but it couldn't have been for any good reason.

"Where are you going? Hey, Princess!"

Ignoring Tristan's question, Alex whipped out her wand and hurried past a flock of complaining fans. She didn't bother apologizing for ruining their view.

 _Snape's jinxing the broom! And in broad daylight! I can't believe this!_

She knew firsthand that he was dirty, rotten, and no good. This, however, was a new low. She needed to move with haste. Peering through her binoculars, she saw Harry hanging onto his broom by a thread. She could, thankfully, see a pair of his teammates circling below him in the hopes of catching him if he fell.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. _Move_ already!" she told a number of people she couldn't help but bump into. "Oh! Sorry, Professor Quirrell!"

She closed in on Snape at last and readied to cast the nastiest hex she could think. A mess of brown hair stood in front of her, making her hold off on that.

"Granger?" she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask _you_!" Hermione replied.

"I saw Snape jinxing Harry's broom."

"Me too! We have to stop him!"

The two nodded at one another.

"Do you know how to use Bluebell Flames?" Hermione asked. Alex nodded again. "Good! On my count...!"

With a one, a two, and then a three, the pair said, " _Incendio caeruleum_!"

Blue flames shot out of their wands, landing quietly on Snape's black robes. The seconds ticked by gruelingly. Alex, sweating like a stuffed pig, wondered if they should have instead just broken Snape's nose and been done with it. She breathed easy once thirty seconds passed. Snape yelped like a scalded dog, letting her know she and Hermione had done their jobs.

She cracked a smile, saying, "I still think breaking his nose would have been more fun."

"Only if you enjoy the prospect of being expelled," whispered Hermione. She scooped up the blue flames into a small jar before Snape noticed. "Pleasure working with you."

"Same, Granger."

The two shook hands and then scurried back to their respective seats. Alex got another, good titter out of Snape scrambling to pat down his smoldering robes.

"Oh, right!"

Harry. All her fun messing with Snape almost caused her to forget about the jinxed broom. Looking upward, she feared she and Hermione had failed after all. Harry, back on his broom at least, hurtled toward the ground at an alarming rate. By the time Alex thought of using the Levitation Charm to stop him, Harry had already hit the grass with an awful thud.

"Holy...!"

Alex was about to go down to the pitch—which would no doubt get her into a heap of trouble—when Harry got up, unharmed.

"I've got the Snitch!" she heard him declare cheerfully. Her binoculars came in handy once more as she eyed something gold and glinting struggling between his fingertips.

Like Alex, no one in the crowd said or did anything at first. Then, everyone but the Slytherins exploded into the most deafening cheers of the day. Alex checked the score and saw that with the Golden Snitch in hand, Gryffindor won one hundred and seventy to Slytherin's sixty. More importantly, the new Seeker was alive and well.

"Merlin's beard..." breathed Alex in relief. She felt the air being taken out of her sails and found a comfy spot to sit. "That's certainly one way to start the Quidditch season."

"They've done it! Gryffindor wins!" she heard Lee Jordan shouting with glee. "What a game, ladies and gentleman, all the cheating aside. And there's Flint complaining like a little girl to Madam Hooch. Sorry, mate, but it doesn't matter that the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch with his mouth. It counts all the same. Serves you right, you sodding—"

"That's it! Come here, Jordan! I want a word with you!"

Alex could see Lee Jordan running for the hills when Professor McGonagall bounded angrily toward him, supplying her with one last giggle.

"Catching a Snitch with your mouth. Unorthodox but shows resourcefulness." Jotting down the events of the day, Alex tapped her quill against her cheek in deep thought. She really was glad Harry was okay, but he was an even better Seeker than she feared. Maybe it would have been better for Ravenclaw if he had at least broken a limb. "The Gryffindors are going to be a tough out when we finally play them. Better hand these notes over to Davies this evening."

"Potter cheated, I tell you!" shouted Malfoy at anyone who would listen to him in the halls. The pack of Slytherins around him nodded in firm agreement. "Have you ever heard of someone catching the Snitch with their mouth? That's the definition of an illegal move!"

"No one likes a sore loser, Malfoy," said Alex, approaching him. His ire tripled. "Besides, you're wrong."

"What?"

"You said a player has never caught a Snitch with their mouth before. You're wrong. Maximus Brankovitch III of the American National team did during the 1986 Quidditch World Cup. That's how his team came back to beat the Irish National team at the last second. It was in all the papers. You really should read more, you know. Besides, what Harry did wouldn't have been illegal even without precedence. So long as any part of a Seeker's body, including their mouth, comes in contact with the Snitch, that counts as capturing it."

The band of Slytherins gazed at her in bewildered but furious silence. Shrugging, she left them to tread in the waters of defeat. She had an invitation for tea with Hagrid she needed to attend to.

"Worthington."

That voice. It didn't belong to an enraged Malfoy, though she sure wished it did. She became as rigid as a statue, only moving to turn around to Snape scowling down at her.

"Y-Yes, sir?" she said gingerly. He never stopped her in the corridors like this. Usually, when he passed her, he did everything in his power to pretend she wasn't there.

"Where were you just now?" he asked coldly. "Watching the game, I suppose?"

"Uh...y-yes, sir. I had to take notes for the Ravenclaw team."

"And where exactly were you sitting?"

Alex wasn't fond of this line of questioning. "...In the personal section for Quidditch team members. Why do you ask?"

Snape's mouth pursed. "Is that so? And you're telling me the truth, Worthington? Realize that if you aren't..."

 _He...knows I was one of the people that set his cloak on fire!_

That was the sole conclusion she could come to. But...how? She was positive she and Hermione had taken care not to be discovered. Her head, along with her quivering eyes, moved to the stone floor. She didn't enjoy the way Snape leered at her, like he was searching her face for the truth.

"How curious. Professor Quirrell told me something most interesting, Worthington. He says you bumped into him in the stands. Yet, you claim to have been nowhere near him. Care to explain?"

The color drained from Alex's face.

 _T-That's right! I said I was sorry to Professor Quirrell when I bumped into him! That's when he must have seen me!_

She had done so without thinking. Only now did she understand that had been a major miscalculation. With Snape bearing down on her, she wasn't sure what to do.

 _I_ _ **should**_ _have broken his nose!_

"What was he doing when you bumped into him? Answer me truthfully, Worthington."

That wasn't the next question she expected. Snape sounded more desperate than ever to get an answer out of her.

"N-Nothing, sir," she said honestly. "He was just...sitting there and looking at Harry like everyone else."

Why was he even asking? She already knew that Snape was the one who had been jinxing Harry's broom. Did that mean Professor Quirrell had done something to try to stop him? Was that the reason for this impromptu interrogation? She might have been jumping to conclusions. Still, that idea made the most sense in light of Snape's bizarre behavior. "I told you not to lie, Worthington! You are trying my patience!"

"I-I'm not lying, sir! Professor Quirrell didn't…!"

"What's goin' on here, Snape? Alex givin' yeh trouble?"

Alex had never been so happy to see Hagrid in her life. She hid behind his large frame, much to his confusion.

"Worthington and I were just having a little chat," said Snape calmly. Alex could tell he was still upset because the right side of his mouth twitched. "Make sure to apologize to Professor Quirrell when you see him again, Worthington."

And with that, Snape stalked away. If there weren't so many witnesses around, Alex would have gotten out her wand and cursed him right then and there.

"That stupid, ugly...!"

"Whoa there!" said Hagrid. "That's no way ter talk abou' one of yer professors!"

"You don't understand, Hagrid! Snape is up to something! He was just interrogating me, and…!"

"Rubbish," the giant replied. "Come on now. Yer still comin' fer tea, right?"

Alex nodded bitterly. What was the connection between Snape and Quirrell? It required further investigating.

"Ah! Wait! I forgot to ask him about that letter!"

"A letter? And you say Snape has it? Oh dear," said Hermione gravely.

"Is it that hopeless?" said Alex, sighing. "I knew it."

"Not exactly. It's...a bit risky, but you could have an owl go and fetch it for you. You do have an owl, right?"

Alex frowned. "...An unwanted one, but yes. Demeter!"

The tawny owl flew in from one of Hagrid's windows and landed proudly on Alex's shoulder. She clicked her beak, expecting to be petted. Alex did nothing of the sort.

"You're sure this will work?" she asked.

"If it's a letter yeh need, an owl'll get it fer yeh in a jiff," explained Hagrid while he fixed a pot of piping, hot tea for his guests. "What's this abou' anyway? Why's Snape got one of yer letters, Alex?"

"No reason," she said in a near whisper. She gave her request to Demeter. With a strong coo, the owl was off. Alex hoped she would bring her back some good news as soon as possible.

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him," said Ron just then. "He was cursing your broomstick. Muttering and all. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"It's true," Alex told Harry. "The sodding...!"

"Hey!" warned Hagrid, pointing at her. Pouting, she sat back down. "An' that's rubbish. Why would Snape go an' do somethin' like that?"

"Because he's pure evil! Isn't it obvious?"

After Hagrid gave her a second piercing look, Alex sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Well, besides that," began Harry. "Alex and I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"Should've taken his whole bleeding head off..." grumbled Alex.

Without warning, Hagrid dropped the teapot, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" he was quick to ask.

"What the heck is a Fluffy?" asked Alex. "Wait, the dog? It's name is _Fluffy_?!"

"Yeah. Fluffy's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year. Dumbledore's borrowin' him ter guard the..."

"Yes?" said Harry. His green eyes lit up eagerly.

"No, no. Don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid, annoyed. "That's a secret, that is."

"Even though you've probably told us more than you should have," mumbled Alex.

"But Snape is trying to _steal_ it!" pleaded Harry.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, sounding like a parrot. "A Hogwarts professor would do nothin' o' the sort."

"That git being a teacher hasn't stopped him from making our lives hell," said Ron.

"And why did he just try to kill Harry?" Hermione demanded to know. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking! Alex and I both saw him!"

"It's true!" said Alex, nodding feverishly, happy at any chance to badmouth Severus Snape. "And the jinx lifted as soon as we set Snape's robes on fire! That proves he was the one behind it!"

"Yeh did what ter Snape's robes?!" cried a horrified Hagrid.

"Whoops." Alex, turning red, felt she shouldn't have revealed that much. Now she knew how Hagrid felt. "Uh...f-forget about that! Didn't you see how desperate Snape was when he stopped me in the hallway just now? I think he knows we're onto him. Maybe _tha_ _t's_ why he was trying to kill Harry! _"_

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" roared Hagrid as he cleaned the mess he made. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Listen to me, all four of yeh! Yer meddlin'."

Alex had been called nosy so many times that she was beginning to take it as a badge of honor.

"Yer meddlin', I tell ya," Hagrid continued. "I don' know how you found out abou' Fluffy, but forget that dog an' yeh forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel..."

Hagrid realized his mistake far too late. His huge face became as pale as Alex's when she faced down Snape earlier.

"Aha!" shouted Harry. "Someone named Nicholas Flamel is involved then?"

Though grumbling, Hagrid turned away and became tight-lipped. Alex, meanwhile, grinned from ear to ear.

 _Bingo! That's as good a clue as we could've asked for._

Severus Snape. Quirinius Quirrell. Fluffy. And now...Nicholas Flamel. The four of them, along with whatever Fluffy protected, fit together somehow. More intrigued than ever, Alex vowed to unravel this mystery. It was too good to pass up.

Even if it was 'meddlin'.


	8. RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF

**8\. RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF**

"We're going to win, of course," Alex preached, pacing back and forth in front of her troops. "I've trained you all too hard to suffer defeat. Anyone who doesn't want to be hexed into oblivion had best look alive this Saturday against Hufflepuff. And that's not some cute threat either! I've been studying my jinxes and curses!"

She brandished her wand to show her seriousness. A few people put their hands up.

"The hopes and dreams of all Ravenclaws are counting on us!" she added.

"Sheesh. You're scarier than usual, Coach," groaned Duncan Inglebee, one of the Beaters.

"She's just motivated," said Cho Chang, the team's Seeker. "We could learn a lot from her."

Alex grew sick to her stomach just thinking about a loss to Hufflepuff, not only because she considered them the weakest out of the four houses, but also due to her family's legacy. Her father had expected her to be Sorted into Hufflepuff (and had sent a letter voicing his complaints about her being a Ravenclaw and also about her not brushing her teeth twelve times a day). For her, this game was personal. A win would be some measure of payback for all the years of suffering she endured.

"Win by five hundred points!" she roared.

"Uh...that might not be possible, Coach," said Jeremy Stretton, a Chaser. He busied munching on a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Alex had never seen anyone brave enough to eat them by the handful. They came in _literally_ every flavor, so the taste party in Jeremy's mouth must have been something else.

"Wait! Stop eating that!" Alex snapped, snatching the bag from him. "What have I told you about the snacks?!"

"J-Just this once..."

If possible, she scowled more fiercely. He groaned and conceded defeat.

"You should...erm...let him have a reward, Coach," said Randolph Burrow, another Chaser, in a nervous fashion. "W-We've all been working hard as of late. We're going to beat Hufflepuff. You...shouldn't worry about that, I think."

"...We'll see."

Alex still had her doubts. Although her team was well rested and had been carefully trained under her guidance, the pit of her stomach burned with worry. Unlike the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, she hadn't had the chance to see the Hufflepuffs in action. Other than Cedric Diggory, their Seeker, she didn't consider any of their players noteworthy. Her team, in her eyes, were superior in every way.

And yet...something didn't sit right with her.

Her nerves told her the upcoming game would only lead to more Hufflepuff-related misery. Perhaps these were merely pregame jitters. She gave a weak laugh, thinking this must have been what Harry Potter felt before his first game. At least she wouldn't be playing herself, not to mention she had another week to mentally prepare herself.

"How about a deal, Coach? It'll motivate me to work harder," said Duncan. "If we win, you go on a date with me. Sounds fair, right?"

"The deal is lopsided, don't you think? What do I get out of it?"

"The chance to go out with the best Beater in all of Hogwarts!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me when you find him then. Maybe I'll consider it."

The rest of the team snorted and laughed. Thoroughly squashed, Duncan let out a feeble chuckle of his own and left it at that.

"Enough flirting," said Roger with a mischievous smile. "It's time we head off to practice. The Gryffindors aren't hogging the bloody field for once, so we should take advantage of it."

"Yes, you've done enough flirting for the lot of us," joked Duncan. Roger did nothing to deny the claim, going so far as to wink.

"That's enough screwing around!" Alex shouted, scaring the daylights out of her team. "That mentality will get us squashed by the Hufflepuffs! Let's move it already, people! Onto the pitch before it gets too dark to practice! And no complaining about the weather this time. It supposed to be cloudy, so it could rain. Don't think we're cutting practice short if it does! I don't care if you all get soaked! We're going to see this through until the end."

Her soldiers saluted her and marched their way outside.

Save for one.

Jason Samuels, the team's other Beater, polished his broom quietly in the back of the dressing room. Alex often forgot about him. He hardly ever joined in on team discussions, and when he did, he never said more than three words. As such, Alex hadn't gotten a good read on him yet unlike the others.

"Hey, we're leaving," Alex told him. "Time for practice."

Jason kept on polishing.

"What, is he trying to see his future in his broom or something?" she grumbled. Maybe he was the shy type. Although she could sympathize, she preferred him to be the practicing type as well. "Come on, Samuels! Those Bludgers aren't going to hit themselves!"

Jason heeded her at last, his expression difficult to read. Alex, unsure why, gulped. Still not saying a word, Jason grabbed his broom and made his way past her. He was a good Beater, far better than Duncan anyway, but Alex wished she could get through to him. He came off as apathetic about winning or losing.

"Good. Let's get..."

"A word first, 'Coach.'"

"Eh?"

Him initiating a conversation caught Alex by complete surprise.

"I don't take orders from someone who has no idea what they're doing. I don't care if the Captain thought it was a good idea to bring you aboard. I say it wasn't. You're not a player. You don't know anything. Don't talk to us like you do. It's _annoying_."

Alex stood there like an idiot. She said nothing in response to his tirade, feeling shell shocked. Jason strolled away with his broom over his shoulder.

"I...don't know what I'm doing?" she murmured after standing in the room alone for awhile. Had it been something she had done? Something she had said? The other members of the team had given her performance as team manager a glowing review, so she was honestly lost for an explanation on why Jason felt so differently.

"Hey, Rich Girl. I'm here, alright? Stop sending that damn owl of yours to bring me..."

Tristan Thorne, dressed in full Quidditch gear, arrived. Alex crying in his presence was nothing new, but he couldn't recall doing anything to cause it this time.

"What's the problem? You can't be _that_ upset about me ditching practice," he said. "I showed up like you asked. Come on, Rich Girl! Say something already!"

It took a fair bit of pleading but Tristan got Alex to come out onto the field. Considering he had shown up to practice after she pestered him for weeks, she figured that was the least she could do to make it up to him. She wiped her puffy eyes with haste. The rest of the team couldn't know she was upset. It would ruin their penultimate practice.

"Come on, Inglebee! Hit that Bludger like you mean it!" she proclaimed, please to see her voice was normal. "And are you sneaking jellybeans over there, Stretton?! Put those down this instant!"

"You're a regular tyrant, huh?" said Tristan, standing next to her. The Ravenclaw Chasers practiced scoring with the Quaffle, and he eyed them closely. "Maybe I shouldn't have come after all."

"Don't say that. We need a Keeper so Roger and the others can..." Alex only then noticed something wrong with the conversation. "W-Why are you down here?! You're supposed to be up there practicing with the others!"

"I will...when I feel like it," he replied. He had the audacity to take a seat next to her, making her growl. "Calm down there, Princess. You're going to grow gray hairs at this rate. What's gotten into you?"

Her 'conversation' with Jason popped back into her head. Sighing, she chose not to elaborate given how much it still bothered her.

Speaking of Jason, he flew alongside Duncan, effortlessly swatting away every Bludger than dared come his way. As harsh as he had been with her, at least he was up there training, unlike certain people. Not that the fact changed anything. Jason despised her, and she couldn't figure out why.

"It's Snape all over again..."

"I ain't staying down here while you make that face." Tristan sprang to his feet and grabbed his broom. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll practice. Besides, I need to remind Davies he's a horrible Chaser."

He soared onto the pitch with laughter befitting a Death Eater. Alex did cheer up somewhat, looking on as Roger cursed Tristan out for missing so many practices. While the rest of the team joined in on teasing their Keeper, Jason Samuels kept his distance.

He instead whacked a few more Bludgers with all his might.

The week leading up to the game was a hectic one. Alex couldn't concentrate during her lessons and actually gave the wrong answer in History of Magic. Even Professor Binns, who usually drawled on with his lecture without paying any mind to his students, couldn't help but drop his chalk and gasp in shock.

In Charms class, she wasn't able to get her feather to even twitch despite her best efforts. Professor Flitwick sent her to the hospital wing, convinced she must have been sick.

"No, no, my dear. It's fine. Every witch has an off day every now and then."

Not that she was ever great in Transfiguration, but it was even worse now. No matter how many times she flicked her wand at her match, it refused to change into a needle. A severe scolding by Professor McGonagall (who assumed she must not have been studying) led her to shut herself up in the girls' dormitory that night. She refused to answer Luna, who kept asking what was wrong.

Snape had a lot to sneer about during Potions. Alex couldn't do anything right, not even adding the first ingredient without coming close to blowing herself up. Fortunately, Snape never took points, perhaps pleased enough seeing her covered in soot.

"Are my lectures too complicated for you, Worthington?" he chimed after the third straight day of misfortune. "I'm afraid I can't slow down only for you."

She risked another week's worth of detention when she debated on jinxing him in the middle of his lesson.

Relief washed over her once Saturday came at long last. One could hardly think straight thanks to all the hooting and hollering in the Great Hall that morning. It came from both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. While nearly everyone was hyped up for the game, Alex sat in silence as she struggled through her bowl of cereal. To be frank, she wasn't all that hungry. She could hear her mother's stern voice telling her not to head out on an empty stomach, so she swallowed spoonfuls down. She also heard her father telling her not to eat too much sugar since it would put holes in her teeth. The second voice she ignored.

"Bubblegum-flavored toothpaste. Mint-flavored floss. Asparagus-flavored mouthwash..."

"What are you doing?"

Tristan, grimacing, never heard of mouthwash that tasted like asparagus and hoped it didn't exist. He broke from his meal on account of Alex muttering rapidly under her breath. She didn't hear his question. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her spoon missed her mouth by a wide margin, smacking someone who happened to be walking behind her.

"Oy, Rich Girl? You casting a hex on someone?" said Tristan. "Look, I don't care as long as it isn't me. Hey, do you know what's going on with her?"

Luna didn't respond. She too looked lost.

"Is this a girl thing? Listen, I need you to focus, Princess. We've got a game in about thirty minutes. You're supposed to be coaching us, right?"

Alex made a funny sort of noise before going back to whispering about front teeth.

She snapped back into reality when the mail owls soared into the Great Hall. Missing, much to her disappointment, was her own.

"Where is that miserable creature?" she said, plunging into an even worse mood. "How long does it take to bring back a ruddy letter?"

Then again, she _was_ asking Demeter to break into Snape's office to retrieve said item. Even a full grown wizard would have trouble pulling off such a feat. Still, she pouted, feeling an insatiable urge to find out what the green envelope contained and who sent it.

 _I should've opened it when I had the chance..._

"Luna, have you see Demeter around? I couldn't find her in the Owlery this morning."

Absentmindedly eating her breakfast, Luna still wasn't paying attention. Alex turned to Tristan for an explanation, though he shrugged.

"Are you alright, Luna?"

The normally talkative girl had been oddly mute as of late. Alex at first found it nice not having to hear about any crazy conspiracy theories, but now, she was seriously worried about her friend.

"Have you been infested by Nargles?" she joked.

Luna neither laughed nor smiled. "No, nothing like that."

Hoping to hear more, Alex frowned at Luna prodding her food with her fork. This was even worse than she feared.

"Listen, Luna. If you..."

"Worthington," said Roger Davies, hurrying over to her from further down the table. "We should start heading down to the locker room. It's nearly time. You too, Thorne. I don't want any problems from you today."

Tristan smirked. "Don't worry about me, Davies. Just focus on scoring. Hopefully, you'll have better luck at it with the Hufflepuff Keeper. Unlike me, he's probably more around your level."

Roger, as red as a beet, stomped off.

"Must you insist on being such a jerk?" said a sighing Alex. "Sounds like we don't have to worry about the other team scoring. Let's hope that arrogance of yours makes its way onto the pitch."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she heard Tristan ask. She left him in the dark and leered back at Luna, who remained in another galaxy. Although concerned about her, Alex reminded herself the upcoming game would have to be her focus for the time being.

 _We can't lose to Hufflepuff! We just can't…_

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

The Ravenclaw locker room had the air of a funeral. No one, not even the usually chatty Duncan Inglebee, spoke. Alex drummed her fingers on her leg, hearing the crowd outside growing louder and louder. By now, most of the school had likely found their seats. Her stomach tossed and turned even more than during breakfast. The dead silence didn't help, chewing at her nerves.

"Uh...how about a speech from the Captain?" she suggested.

"R-Right..." Roger, as white as the Gray Lady, stumbled to the front. "This is it, lads. First game of the season. The Gryffindors got things started with a win. Now, we've got to go out and do the same. Erm...good luck to you all."

He ran back to his seat. Was that it? _That_ was the rousing speech that would lead the Ravenclaws to victory? Alex stood in shock. Unsurprisingly, no one in the room cheered or hollered. Jeremy Stretton, perhaps in a fit of nervousness, ate his box of Chocolate Frogs with reckless abandon. Cho Chang, huddled in the corner, double and triple checked her broom. Alex, drummed her fingers even harder, sighed, and then got to her feet. All eyes fell upon her.

"This is going to be nothing," she said confidently. "You all have trained long and hard for this. All this team has to do is go out there and use what we've practiced. It's as simple as that. I might not be a player, yet, I can say for certain that you guys are ready. And remember why you joined this team—because you have fun playing Quidditch. Go out there and have the time of your lives. No matter what happens, this team is going to be alright. Of course, I'd prefer you all to bring home a win, but forget about the standings or house points for a little while and leave it all out there on the field. No regrets!"

No one said anything once she finished. Peering around, she feared she went overboard.

"Brilliant, Worthington!" exclaimed Roger. He clapped as hard as he could. "Excellent, in fact!"

The rest of the team joined in on applauding Alex, who sensed her whole face grow hot.

"I feel like I can take on a whole army of Bludgers now," chimed Duncan. Alex thought that a poor idea.

"Well, I guess we _have_ to bring home a win now," said Cho brightly. "Leave it to us, Alex. That Golden Snitch isn't getting away so long as I'm around."

"She talks the talk," said Tristan, helping himself to one of Jeremy's Chocolate Frogs, "but _we're_ the ones that are going to be getting our butts kicked out there. Oh well. Guess we'll give her and the other Ravenclaws something to cheer about."

Everyone grabbed their brooms and prepared to head out.

"Nice and loose!" Alex proclaimed as they left. "And no sneaking food out there, Stretton! It'll be harder if you're playing on an upset stomach! And keep your eye on the Bludger, Inglebee, and not any girls in the stands!"

"You're coming out with us, aren't you, Coach?" asked Randolph Burrow. Shaking like a leaf, he did his best to pretend like his stomach wasn't doing back flips.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be...right there. Don't you worry."

Relief swept across Randolph's face. With a nod, he rushed after the others, leaving Alex to swallow hard. She had gotten special permission from the school to stand on the sidelines as a sign of solidarity with her team.

"Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea..."

If a stray Bludger came her way, her head would be taken clean off. She would have to place more than the usual faith in the Ravenclaw Beaters today.

Speaking of which…

 _He's still here._

Jason Samuels, checking over his gear, paid Alex no mind. She couldn't decide whether that was bad or not. Gingerly, she made her way over to him, hoping he wouldn't turn his bat on her.

"Uh..." she began, faltering at once. She hadn't attempted speaking to him since their spat a week ago. At the very least, her mere presence didn't start him on another tirade. "Good luck out there, alright?"

Jason paused. He stood and faced her. "...I don't need luck. That's what all that practice was for, right?"

"R-Right..."

He left, leaving her grateful he hadn't said anything more. His tone had been ice cold, threatening even. Alex resisted the urge to cry again.

After all, she and the others had a game to win.

 _At least he's fired up. In...his own way, I guess._

Being the last one there, Alex joined her team and the Hufflepuffs on the field. She stood by on the sidelines, watching as the Captains from both teams gathered at the center and shook hands under Madam Hooch's watchful eye. There was a lot less bad blood between the two houses compared to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alex expected a less volatile game. The crowd too, while being as numerous as the prior game, didn't seem as rowdy. Finding herself annoyed, Alex glared up at them.

"They're underestimating us! Give 'em what for, boys! And Cho!"

While Tristan shook his head at her spirited declaration, another person waved and gave her a grin. She froze, taking heed of Cedric Diggory. Dressed in the same canary yellow uniforms as his Hufflepuff brethren, Alex thought him even more alluring than usual. A cold, November wind swept past her, though she could only feel herself growing hotter.

"I want a nice, clean game from you all," said Madam Hooch. She looked and sounded on guard, likely remembering the riffraff from the last game. "Now then, mount your brooms, please."

The Ravenclaws, in blue robes, did just that. Alex could see Cho's legs chattering while she rose into the air alongside the others. So long as she moved like she did during practice, she had nothing to worry about in Alex's opinion. Then again, she had no clue if Cedric was any good or not. His face being nice to look at didn't mean he could catch a Snitch.

"I guess for our sake, let's hope that's the case."

Madam Hooch blew her silver whistle, and the game was on.

"And another beautiful day of Quidditch is here," said Lee Jordan, back on commentary. "Could do without the cold, but what are you going to do? Captain Roger Davies of Ravenclaw already with the Quaffle. Handsome bloke according to all the girls. He went on about twelve dates last week from what I've heard, and..."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor. Strictly professional this week. Got it."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and wasn't sure she could take Lee's word for it.

"And Davies passes to fellow Chaser, Stretton, a rather big bloke if I do say so myself. A wonder he stays on his broom. Just kidding, Professor. No need to scowl. Ravenclaws move into scoring position. Stretton to Burrow. Now Burrow passes back to Davies, who has a dangerous look in his eyes! Looks like he's going to—no, brilliant move by one of the Hufflepuff Beaters to send a Bludger flying into the back of Davies' head! That's going to sting."

Indeed it was. Alex, like the majority of the crowd, cringed, watching as Roger got his wits about him enough to remain on his broom. Another blow like that and the Ravenclaw team would have another one of their Captains in the hospital wing.

"So far so good," Alex said, missing that the Hufflepuff Keeper had blocked Randolph Burrow's shot. She zeroed in on Cho flying above the game. "Good. She's following our game plan."

Which was staying out of trouble until spotting the Golden Snitch. Alex could admit she 'borrowed' the strategy from the Gryffindors. Having seen it work to perfection, she saw no reason to break the mold. Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory had caught onto what Cho was doing and copied her every move.

"Damn," snarled Alex. "He's smart."

She saw no point in getting too bent out of shape. Smart Cedric might have been, but he was also bigger than Cho. Which meant he was probably slower. If it came down to it, Alex was confident her Seeker could beat him in a race for the Snitch. It could also come down to who caught sight of it first though.

"Brilliant move by one of the Hufflepuff Chasers!" she heard Lee Jordan proclaim. Her head darted back up to the action, where she saw the Hufflepuff Chaser in question weaving his way around Roger and the others.

"What are they doing?!" she gasped. The Hufflepuffs were threatening to score. "Tristan better not...!"

He didn't. Moving as fast as the wind, he intercepted the Quaffle heading for the leftmost goal and prevented a would-be score. Ravenclaw fans cheered in appreciation.

"Oy! Davies!" he shouted, tossing the Quaffle roughly at the person in question. "Keep it away from this side, alright? That's kind of the point of the game!"

Alex sighed in relief. "You're all on the same team...jerk."

The Quaffle passed from team to team, but there weren't any scores yet. While the play so far had been squeaky clean, the defense from both sides was as tough as nails. There was no sign of the Snitch either if Cho's and Cedric's inaction meant anything. Alex, tapping her foot impatiently, craved for some action. The Hufflepuffs were more evenly matched with her team than she liked.

"Ravenclaws back on offense," said Lee. "Been a rather tight game so far. Both Seekers watching and waiting above the rest of the players. And there's Cho Chang, a new Seeker for the Ravenclaws. Pretty girl, isn't she? Only female player on the Ravenclaw team too. A shame because..."

"JORDAN!"

"The game, Professor, of course. Not my fault she's pretty though. And what's this? Another Bludger hits Davies as he goes to score! What rotten luck he's had today! He won't be so handsome at this rate. Just pointing out the facts, Professor. No need to pull out your wand. Hufflepuffs take possession of the Quaffle. Man, is their Chaser moving. He streaks past the Ravenclaw Chasers and toward the goal. A few Bludgers sent by the Ravenclaw Beaters soar right past him—the Ravenclaw Beaters have had their work cut out for them today—Hufflepuffs move into scoring position. Keeper Tristan Thorne surveying the Ravenclaw goals like a hawk as Chaser Adams gets _very_ close. Can he stop another one?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'd better," muttered Alex through clenched teeth.

"Adams dodges yet another Bludger. Blimey, is he quick or what? Seconds away from scoring now. Keeper Thorne moves into position. Moving, moving, moving. This could go either way, folks. Adams shoots! Keeper Thorne makes a desperate dive for the Quaffle—misses wide left—and Hufflepuff scores!"

Cheers from all the Hufflepuffs filled the pitch, whereas collective groaning issued from the Ravenclaws, Alex included.

"What are you doing, Tristan?!" she shouted at the height of her voice. "Wake up already!"

"Shut up down there, back seat flyer!" he told her, looking rather deflated. "I got this!"

Any faith Alex had in him had been shattered. She needed Cho to catch the Snitch and fast. As the Ravenclaws regained the Quaffle and headed for the Hufflepuff's side again, she leered up at her Seeker. No Snitch yet; Cho and Cedric were still doing nothing more than circling around.

"Well, at least no one is jinxing brooms this time," Alex joked. Speaking of which, she couldn't find Snape in the crowd. That likely wasn't a coincidence. "I wonder what he's up to..."

Her mind settled on the third floor corridor and Fluffy. Surely, Snape wouldn't...

"Goodness! There's another score for the Hufflepuffs! Chaser Adams is really on fire today!"

That made it twenty to nothing alongside a host of Ravenclaw boos directed at Tristan.

"Oh, hush already!" he growled. "Hey, Davies! It would help if you could keep the Quaffle _over there_!"

"It's your job to stop it, idiot!" Alex told him, her temper skyrocketing. "This is a nightmare..."

The score remained close. Alex knew better, however. The Hufflepuff Chasers were making easy work of both their Ravenclaw counterparts and the Beaters. The difference in skill on the pitch was obvious.

 _Where did we go wrong? Did we not practice hard enough? Or did we practice **too** hard?_

"That's right, folks. It's the Snitch! The Golden Snitch has finally come into play!"

Cho and Cedric were hot on its tail, having caught wind of a flash of gold at nearly the same time. Neck and neck, it was difficult to tell who was in the lead. The remaining players stopped what they were doing, keen on seeing who would come out on top. With the way she gracefully soared through the heavens, Alex found it hard to believe that just a few months ago, Cho had never played Seeker before. Assuming she got the Snitch, it wouldn't matter that Ravenclaw had been, quite frankly, getting its behind handed to it.

"Come on, Cho," said Alex under her breath. She trembled, partly out of fear though mostly due to excitement. There was no doubt about it; this was by far the most thrilling thing she had ever witnessed. She almost envied Cho and Cedric for being able to streak across the sky like a pair of powerful eagles, fighting for air superiority. It must have been an indescribable feeling.

"Wha…?"

A tawny owl fluttered onto Alex's shoulder, cooing proudly. A glittering, emerald envelope rested between its beak.

"Demeter! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Wait, you...actually got it?"

Demeter flapped her wings angrily as if upset her owner would ask such an audacious question. Paying this no mind, Alex snatched the letter.

"How did you ever get into Snape's office? I think I owe you an apology for calling you useless."

Finally, she could see what was inside the envelope. Her fingers danced on the edges with a sense of longing, and she speculated on what awaited her. She would be seriously disappointed if it was only a message from her father.

 _Then again, he's the type of idiot that would put his name on any letter in big, bold letters, so…_

"Hey, get out of the way, Rich Girl!"

Alex moved her head up and raised an eyebrow. Why was there a Bludger hurdling right toward her?

"Oh, my…"

She was unable to move, realizing it was moving too fast for her to get out of the way. Being killed by a Bludger really wasn't how she pictured herself dying. Though it was the absolute wrong time for it, she began to think of all the Quidditch players that had been killed by a stray Bludger. It was a pretty long list, but she was confident she would be only the first spectator to lose their life.

Or not.

"Huh?!"

Right as she would have met her demise, someone grabbed and then lifted her into the air. The ground beneath her feet got farther and farther away, just like her train of thought.

"What...?"

She was on a broom, a broom sailing away from danger. Blinking, she got her wits about her. The person holding her so dearly was none other than Jason Samuels.

"Watch it," he said. "That's why you shouldn't be on the field in the first place without a broom."

"You...saved me?" asked Alex in a daze. She patted herself all over to confirm she hadn't become another ghost at Hogwarts. "You _saved_ me!"

But, didn't Jason hate her? He should have been thrilled at a Bludger doing her in.

 _I...misjudged him?_

"...Hold on tight, Coach."

Jason made a sharp turn, racing back toward the ground. Alex wondered if he was striving to get her killed after all thanks to how ridiculously fast he flew. Her amber eyes teared up, but she managed to wrap her arms around his waist, hanging on for dear life.

 _I should've written out my last will and testament!_

The broom gave a great lurch before coming to an abrupt halt. Alex didn't care why considering she was mere inches away from the turf. Clambering off the broom, she landed face first on it, having a notion to kiss it. She settled on stroking it affectionately.

"Never...again!" she breathed, glowering at Jason's broom. She would be a land-faring witch from now on. "Thanks, Samuels. You really saved me there. That was a..."

"This yours?"

Jason held a bunch of torn, green scraps.

"What? No, that isn't..." She gasped. It _was_. "M-My envelope!"

Scampering over to it, she snatched the pieces out of Jason's grasp and gazed at them in disbelief. They fluttered away in the wind when her grip loosened. She stood there, her lips quivering in confusion.

"It happened during the fall," announced Jason. "Sorry."

Alex, crestfallen, gave him no reply. She wasn't sure why heart was so heavy. She grasped at her chest and found it hard to breathe. Whatever that envelope contained, it had been important. How she knew that, she didn't know. She just did.

And now it was gone.

Cheering and shouting echoed around her, though Alex drowned them out. Her mind tumbled into a free fall.

 _What happened? No way a letter can just be shredded by falling!_

One of the scraps remained between her fingertips. She peered at it on a whim.

 _Burn marks?_

The edges were unmistakably burned. But how? Her eyes shot back to Jason as he climbed on his broom, ready to rejoin the game. It might have only been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn she spotted a wand retreating inside his Quidditch uniform.

"Wait!" she shouted. "What happened to my letter?"

"I told you," he replied without facing her. "It got ruined during the fall. I already apologized for that, Coach. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been on the pitch."

What a load of rubbish. Everything about his excuse reeked, not to mention Jason was in far too much of a hurry to get away for Alex's liking.

"I said wait!"

But Jason was already flying high above her. She searched around quickly for a broom of her own but saw nothing. There was no telling where he would scurry off to after the game. She needed answers right this moment.

"Sorry about this," she said in advance, retrieving her wand. She pointed it at Jason's shrinking form. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

She didn't have to wait long to see if her spell had worked. Jason dropping out of the sky like a rock and hitting the ground with a sickening thud was a pretty good indication. She grimaced though figured he wasn't too hurt since he hadn't been that high to begin with.

"And one of the Ravenclaw Beaters has suddenly gone down!" announced Lee Jordan, both in horror and amazement. "Hit by a curse if I'm not mistaken! That's certainly a tactic you don't see every day, ladies and gentlemen! Not a bad bit of spell work though. And now there's someone on the pitch running toward Samuels!"

Jason might not have been able to move or speak, but the anger burning in his eyes made it clear he already regretted saving Alex.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?!" said cried, aiming her wand at him again. "That's the problem with you boys—you don't listen! Now, I'm going to undo the curse, and then you're going to tell me exactly what happened to my letter! I'm cursing your eyebrows off next if you don't tell me what I need to know!"

"And it's all over! In a brilliant move, Seeker Cho Chang of the Ravenclaw team has captured the Golden Snitch!"

Alex found herself drawn back to the game, where both Cho's and Cedric's arms were tangled together in midair. Cho, however, was the one holding the small and fluttering ball of gold. The cries of elation from all the Ravenclaw fans were thunderous. As wound up about her letter as she was, Alex couldn't help but crack a smile. She had no clue what the score was, though the reaction from the crowd made it clear who the victor was.

"And a brilliant game comes to an end with another rookie Seeker pulling in the…!" Lee stopped as Professor McGonagall whispered something into his ear. His expression went from thrilled to utter disappointment in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, dear folks. Spot of bad news—I've just learned the Ravenclaw team has been…"

"Disqualified?! But how?!"

Alex brimmed with fury. No matter how many times Professor McGonagall explained it to her, nothing clicked in her mind.

"Cho caught that Snitch fair and square!" she added. "What's going on, Professor?!"

The entire Ravenclaw team had gathered in Professor McGonagall's office, who filled in for Professor Flitwick. The tiny man fainted on the spot after learning the news of Ravenclaw's disqualification. Alex would have done the same if she wasn't so furious.

"In case you've forgotten, Miss Worthington," said Professor McGonagall scathingly, " _you_ were the one who ran onto the field to cast a curse on one of your own players! When the school gave you special permission to be out there, that _didn't_ mean you could break school rules by attacking one of your peers!"

"I-I had good reasons for doing that, Professor! Honest!"

She could feel Jason Samuels, who still couldn't move, glaring a hole in the back of her head. It got on her nerves enough that she debated on hitting him with another jinx.

On the other hand, she was fully aware of how ridiculous she must have sounded. The letter was gone; even if she wanted to tell McGonagall about it to explain her actions, she no longer had any proof.

"It better have been, Worthington," said Roger Davies. Bandages littered his once handsome visage, a byproduct of being hit with so many Bludgers. A team being down one Beater will do that. "Because now Gryffindor is in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. We pretty much have to win every game from here on out."

Disappointment. That's what Alex could see in the eyes of Roger and the rest of the Ravenclaw team. Duncan Inglebee coughed and awkwardly looked away when Alex turned to him. Randolph Burrow pretended to be cleaning his broom when there was nothing wrong with it. Jeremy Stretton busied munching angrily on a bag of chips. Alex didn't have the nerve to tell him to stop. Worst of all though was Cho Chang. Sitting in the back of the room, Alex could hear her sniffle from time to time as she tried to hide the fact she was crying over her Golden Snitch capture being null and void.

"You're lucky I don't suspend the Ravenclaw team from playing in any more games, Worthington!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Y-You're from Gryffindor! You don't have the authority to…!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, young lady! Now then, I'm afraid I'm taking ten points from Ravenclaw for your actions. You'll also have to serve a detention sometime in the future when Professor Flitwick is feeling up to filling you in on the details."

 _What a crock!_

Alex shook with frustration. Suspicious, she pondered if McGonagall had personal reasons for coming down on her so hard. It was no secret the woman was a huge Quidditch fan. By hurting Ravenclaw, was she striving to help out her own house in the standings?

"I don't think that's fair, Professor," said Alex firmly, unwilling to give up like this.

"Neither do I."

Tristan stood. Alex counted him as the sole one who didn't appear ready to strangle her. In fact, he smiled like a kid in a candy store

"After all," he continued casually, "if you're going to punish Rich Girl there, you'd better punish Samuels too."

"Whatever do you mean, Thorne?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"That Bludger that nearly killed her. _He_ was the one who hit it toward her."

His good mood went up in smoke. Unadulterated ire replaced it. Alex, shuddering, had never seen him so upset. She could only imagine how Jason felt when Tristan closed in on him and lifted him up by the collar.

"What are you doing, Thorne?!" asked Roger, quick to yank at Tristan's arms. Duncan and Randolph joined him, yet, even with their combined strength, they couldn't free the helpless Jason from Tristan's wrath.

"You heard me!" he roared. "I don't know what he's playing at, but he tried to _kill_ Worthington back there!"

"H-He did...?" said Alex. Her head spun. "N-No. He...saved me from that Bludger, didn't he?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Princess! Maybe no one else did, but I know what I saw! He did it when the Snitch was out, probably so nobody would notice!"

None of what he claimed made sense to anyone, most of all Alex. Why would Jason go to the trouble of saving her from the very same Bludger he allegedly employed to finish her? At the same time though, she was sure he had something to do with her letter mysteriously going up in flames.

 _Something about this really_ _does_ _stink._

"Put him _down_ , Thorne," Professor McGonagall commanded. Reluctantly, Tristan obeyed. "That's an outrageous claim your making. Do you have any proof? I was watching the game myself, and I didn't see anything strange in Samuels' actions."

"Then you weren't looking carefully, ma'am! ...No offense."

"Did he not save Miss Worthington?"

"Y-Yes, but…!"

"Enough! I want you all to go back to your common room this instant and wait for Professor Flitwick after he awakes. And you, Davies, go see Madam Pomfrey. You can take Samuels with you."

"Of course, Professor."

Roger hoisted Jason over his shoulder. As he passed Alex, he didn't say a single word, nor did he give her the chance to explain herself. She bit her bottom lip and didn't see how everyone thought _she_ was the bad guy here.

"It's...probably best if you don't hang around the team for awhile, Worthington."

What little color filled Alex's face drained. She could hardly fathom what Cho suggested. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"C-Cho, I..."

"Please," said Cho somberly. "Just...leave us alone."

The other members of the team might not have said anything, but from the way they held their heads down, Alex knew they were in agreement. On the verge of tears, she choked them down and nodded.

"...Got it. Sorry."

Of course they would be depressed. They had worked long and hard for a win today. She went and squandered it on a hunch that was now beginning to feel misplaced.

Cho, Duncan, Jason, Randolph, Roger, and Tristan…

They had every right to never want to speak to her again.

"Wait up, Rich Girl!" she heard Tristan say after she sulked out of the room. He ran after her when she didn't stop. "That's crap and you know it! I would've strangled that bastard to death if it was me! You let him off easy, so why should you be punished?!"

"...I let the team down," she mumbled.

"Forget about that! That's a load of bull too, but let's talk about the fact that someone just tried to _kill_ you!"

The two reached a mostly empty corridor. Alex decided it was a decent enough place for a private discussion.

"You're sure about that? Samuels and the Bludger? McGonagall said..."

"Why would I say it if I weren't? I was looking right at the guy. He knew you were down there. That sure didn't seem like an accident if you ask me."

Alex sighed. That wasn't the same as proof.

"You aren't mad at me for losing us the game?" she asked.

Tristan placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, startling her. "I'm telling you to forget about some stupid game! Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you? Anyone at all? Has Samuels acted strangely before?"

"You're...kind of freaking me out, Tristan. I..."

"Just answer me!"

Jumping again, Alex replied, "I-I mean...no. Of course not. Why would someone want me dead?"

Tristan turned his head in a manner that suggested that was a foolish question.

"Is this about me being rich again? Would you drop that already? Just because my family has money doesn't mean..."

"It _does_ , Princess. That would be a good enough reason for a _lot_ of people."

His claim left her speechless. Was that true? The Worthingtons weren't the Malfoys. The latter she could wholly see someone going after for revenge, but... _her_ family? She actually laughed, finding the prospect both hysterical and impossible. Her father was too crazy for anyone to take seriously, let alone hate. And her mother was the nicest woman in the world. Clearly, Tristan was jumping to conclusions in light of the tense situation.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious!" he snapped. "Answer my second question!"

"Samuels? I mean, he..." Alex frowned. "Well, let's just say I'm not his favorite person in the world. But come on, he saved me. You're not suggesting..."

No, she couldn't totally brush off the possibility of him being a threat. There remained no explanation for what happened to her letter. She knew magic when she saw it; that letter had been burned by someone with vile intentions. And Jason _did_ have his wand.

"Okay," she said, "what if he _did_ send that Bludger to get me?"

"I'm telling you he did!"

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why. It also doesn't answer why he would bother to save me afterward, or why he would want to destroy my letter."

"What letter?"

Going into thinking mode, she left the inquisition unanswered. Maybe there was something here after all. Jason hadn't liked her from the start. Did that mean he had some kind of grudge against her? If so, she couldn't think of anything she had done personally, which left her wondering if this really was about extorting money.

"I say he burned that letter, which means I still have some questions to ask."

The key would be getting close enough to Jason Samuels to pry some information out of him.

"But neither him or the rest of the team want to see me right now. And he'll likely be stuck in the hospital wing for the time being. He took a nasty fall."

"Then we sneak in there."

Tristan's idea made her pause. "What do you mean? Won't we get in trouble?"

"What? Since when have you gave a damn about the rules?"

"...Fair point." Alex cracked a toothy grin. "Alright, what did you...?"

"Worthington!"

Someone came rushing toward Alex. Her cheeks burned scarlet the moment she laid eyes on an out of breath Cedric Diggory. Even when he was covered in dirt and grass, his handsomeness shone like a lit candle.

"H-Hello," she said meekly.

"I heard about them overturning the results of the game," said Cedric.

"Here to brag, Diggory?" remarked Tristan, scowling hard enough to do harm.

"Nothing like that. Actually, I'm here to apologize. That's...not how anyone on our team would have wanted to win. You have one hell of a Seeker. Just like I said before, right? She got the jump on me good. I never had a chance at that Snitch. Speaking of which..."

"Oh. Cho...is in McGonagall's office with everyone else," said Alex. She wasn't sure why a small part of her raged at Cedric coming all the way there to see another girl.

"Thanks. By the way, Worthington, be careful when you walk the halls. I passed a few Ravenclaws on the way here who were very vocal about what they want to do to you. It's...erm...not pretty, I'm afraid. Take care."

With a wave and thin smile, Cedric headed down the hallway.

"What a guy," said Tristan mockingly. "Never heard of someone on the winning team coming to apologize to the losers. Diggory's too nice for his own good."

"Forget him," said Alex quite bitterly.

"You...alright there, Princess?"

"Perfect," she replied in an even angrier tone. "Never better."

That was obviously a lie, though out of fear, Tristan didn't pry.

"What a crappy game. At least the next one isn't for another couple of months," he said, yawning. Having to block so many Quaffles had left him worn out. "Let's figure out how to sneak into the hospital wing later. I need a nice, long nap right now. I tell you though—it would've been better to just skip out on that crummy game."

"You're not kidding. Luna was lucky she..."

Luna! Alex wasn't sure how she could have forgotten about her. Without warning, she set off for Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hey, what's up?" Tristan cried, running right behind her. "What? You wanna go beat up Samuels right now? I like your style, Princess!"

Luna wasn't in the dormitory. There was no sign of her in the common room either. Alex asked around, but no one could claim to have seen her. Most people were at the game, so that made sense. Having no clue what Luna did in her spare time, Alex was at a loss on where to check next.

"What's the problem? Is she in trouble?" asked Tristan, who was gasping for air following Alex all over the place. She zipped around faster than a Golden Snitch. "Hey, answer me already!"

Maybe she had already ruined the day, and maybe lives, of the players on the Quidditch team, but Alex hoped she could brighten one person's afternoon.

 _Library?_

Not there.

 _Great Hall?_

Nope, although Alex _did_ bump into some testy Ravenclaws who pelted her with their lunch.

 _Outside?_

Not there either. Alex was out of her wit's end.

"This girl sure can disappear when she wants," she mumbled.

"That's it! I quit! Come get me when you want to sneak into the hospital wing!"

Tristan marching off in a fit was of no consequence to Alex. She never asked him to tag along in the first place.

"Maybe there...?"

It was worth a shot.

Somehow, Alex had done it. She ignored her burning thighs and dragged herself up to the Owlery. Rather than rest and respite, hundreds of birds squawked at her for having woken them up.

"Yeah, yeah," she groaned as she covered her ears. "I'm tired too, alright? I've been running all through this damn school..."

A draft blew in from the glass-less windows, forcing her to rub her arms. The room was freezing. How anyone could sleep there, owl or not, she couldn't fathom. Even standing there for a few minutes would likely chill one to the bone during the winter months.

So she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised at all Luna Lovegood could do so.

"Found you at last," said Alex, stepping forward. "I'm going to have to cast some sort of tracking spell on you from now on."

Luna, in the middle of feeding Demeter, turned to her. "Hello. How did the game go?"

"Terrible. We lost because I started waving my wand around and jinxing people."

"Oh dear. That's bad, isn't it?"

"Very. I'm probably off the team."

This was serious. Luna, realizing so, put the cooing Demeter down and gave Alex her undivided attention.

"What are you doing up here?" said Alex, shivering. "Seriously, you're going to catch a cold."

"It would be fine if I did," said Luna nonchalantly. "And Demeter wanted a midnight snack."

The tawny owl flapped its wings in protest of Alex interrupting her meal.

"Hush, you," her owner said. "Tell me what's wrong, Luna. You've been acting weird for a while now. If there's something I can do to help..."

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"You know, I'm the last person that should say this, but you're a horrible liar."

"Am I really?" Luna made a funny sort of face. "Alright, Alex, you win. I'll talk."

"I-I mean, it's not an interrogation or anything..."

"It's my father."

"Your father? What about him? Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. In fact, he's thrilled to hear Harry Potter is going to school with us. He's been giddy to get an interview with him."

Alex highly doubted Harry would agree to such a thing, not without someone forcing a gallon of firewhiskey down his throat.

"Then, what's the problem?" she asked.

"I just don't know what to get him for Crumple's Day," explained Luna in that dreamy voice of hers. "I've been in a bind, you know?"

"..."

Luna's tone made it seem like Alex was supposed to know what that was—Crumple's Day. There wasn't a chance it was on any calendar she owned.

"It's coming up soon, you know."

"..."

"We celebrate it every year."

Luna left it at that. Alex, while burning with questions, thought it a good idea not to press her.

"I promised Daddy I would get him a gift, but I haven't come up with anything wondrous enough yet. He'll be so disappointed."

"That word. You learned it from Professor Flitwick, didn't you?"

That was it? It took everything Alex had not to laugh in relief. She feared something was seriously wrong with her friend when it was only her being crazy like usual. Never before had she been so happy to hear about nonsense.

"You told me about that three-headed dog," said Luna, "so I wondered if any more creatures were hiding around here. Perhaps Dumbledore is keeping an entire zoo of unknown animals. Do you think he's doing so under orders from the Ministry? That would be just like them..."

"Uh...search me," Alex mumbled. Luna was back to normal alright. "Why don't you just give your father a normal Christmas gift this year? I mean, that's coming up and it's actually..."

'Real,' but she caught herself. Crumple's Day or whatever was real enough to Luna. No matter how much it went against proper logic, Alex had no desire to ruin that, not with her friend already upset.

"You're probably right," Luna conceded. "Although, you should know that Christmas is a plot by the Ministry of Magic to..."

"No, it isn't."

Alex smiled. Yes, the conspiracy weaving Luna Lovegood was the only one that felt right.

"So, does that mean all the Ravenclaws in the school hate you now, Alex?" asked Luna like she was simply asking for the time.

"..."

"I don't hate you, Alex."

"..."

"You know that, right? Even if you did cost Ravenclaw the game."

"...Thanks a lot."

"You're quite welcome."

On second thought, Alex wondered if a quieter Luna was such a bad thing.


	9. SENDER OF THE LETTER

**9\. SENDER OF THE LETTER**

Two weeks might have passed since Alex attacked Jason Samuels and lost Ravenclaw their first Quidditch match of the season, but it may as well have been yesterday. The cold and irate reactions she garnered from her housemates remained at an all-time high. The ones that pretended she didn't exist she could deal with. It was the Ravenclaws that verbally assaulted her in the corridors between classes that made her burst into tears. She tried paying the nasty comments no mind, though being called a 'traitor' over and over wore on her nerves.

"I don't think you're a traitor," Luna told her on a day where Alex was particularly crestfallen. "I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason for jinxing that boy and costing Ravenclaw a chance at the Quidditch Cup."

"..."

"What?"

Technically, Alex hadn't completely ruined Ravenclaw's chances. They had another game coming up in February against the Slytherins and then one more at the end of the season against the Gryffindors. If they could win both of those and then hope for a few key losses from the other teams, they still had a chance.

Not that most thought so optimistically. The season was as good as ruined in the eyes of anyone not named Tristan Thorne, the team's Keeper. In fact, he seemed indifferent to Alex's actions, assuring her that the team would pull through somehow.

"The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are always rubbish, way more than us," he told her at breakfast that morning after someone had charmed their stack of pancakes slap her on the face. "Don't worry about it. Davies and the rest of those idiots have plenty of time to prepare."

And they would be doing so without Alex for the time being. While Roger Davies didn't exactly strip her of her team manager role, he and the others made it clear they wanted nothing to do with her for the time being.

"I'd stay away if I were you," Roger suggested back then, striving to sound neutral but clearly having some lingering bitterness. "At least until Samuels is out of the hospital wing. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey says he should be raring and ready in a few days."

Alex doubted it. It was nice to hear that the door hadn't been shut though. Then again, it wasn't like she had much riding on her position on the team other than her after hours library privileges.

Those hadn't been taken away, fortunately, and Alex often hid there for as long as possible, waiting for her fellow Ravenclaws to go to bed before tiptoeing back to the dormitory to do the same. She learned after the first week that she wasn't safe even in the confines of the common room. Hell, it just made it easier for Ravenclaws to scream her head off. To make matters worse, someone jinxed the bronze knocker at the entrance to call her and _only her_ a 'dunderhead' before giving its riddle.

Her relationship with the Hufflepuffs was the exact opposite although still highly frustrating. The lot of them proclaimed her their 'Goddess of Victory.' Alex lost count of how many of them had come over to shake her hand and congratulate her on a job well done for sabotaging her own team.

"You're the best player on our team!" one of them had joked.

Losing to Hufflepuff was one thing. Being declared their queen was the epitome of mortifying. To make matters worse, any Ravenclaw who saw one of these incidents became further convinced she was indeed a traitor.

Needless to say, her time at Hogwarts had taken a turn for the worst. Besides the library, she took refuge in her lessons, where Ravenclaws were less likely to take a shot at her with teachers watching over the class. Even lessons with Snape in the bitterly cold dungeons were better than taking her chances in the halls.

"It's almost Christmas," she muttered angrily that day in Potions. "Isn't this the season of giving and forgiveness?"

As if hearing her, a giggling Hufflepuff boy came over and placed two sprigs of Wolfsbane on her desk before rushing back to his seat. Snape's back was turned, so he didn't see this. Alex, growling at the gift, really wished he had. She garnered this was another reward for her 'heroics.' A number of Ravenclaws scowled at her, making her lower her head closer to her bubbling potion.

"Cold?" asked Luna, who was huddling around her own cauldron for warmth. It was so frigid in Snape's classroom, one could see their breath. "Do you think we should complain to the school about this being a form of torture?"

"Having to come here is already a form of torture," replied Alex, her teeth chattering. Snape raised an eyebrow in her direction, though she sighed in relief. It appeared he hadn't overheard her. The last thing she needed was him springing another pop quiz on her. "I'm cold, sure, but..."

With a shake of her head, she went back to assembling her Wideye Potion. She wasn't going to bother Luna with this. She felt herself fortunate her wacky friend was still talking to her. Like Tristan, Luna was one of the few Ravenclaws who didn't bring out the pitchforks and torches. That also made Luna as big a target as Alex, though the former already attracted a fair amount of bullying for her odd beliefs.

"How do you do it, Luna?" Alex asked as she added exactly six snake fangs to her potion. "People steal your shoes and stuff all the time, right? That's awful. What stops you from cursing them? Well, besides getting expelled, I suppose."

Luna smiled serenely. "I just don't let it bother me. That's what you should try."

"Easier said than done..."

Alex felt incapable of that sort of magic. She had a newfound respect for her friend.

"You have extra Wolfsbane," noted Luna, pointing. "May I have some?"

Grudgingly, Alex handed it over. She wished they were making Draught of Living Death instead. Then she could slip it into everyone's drinks during breakfast. Maybe a few hundred years of sleep would teach them not to screw with her. She let out a slight chuckle at the idea before shaking her head at such lunacy.

 _I'm beginning to sound like a Slytherin_ _again_ _…_

"Say, Luna. What are you doing for the holidays? Are you going home?"

"I am. Daddy will want help putting up the Crumple's Day bush. It's rather heavy, you know."

The less Alex knew about Crumple's Day, the better, so she asked nothing else. She had been hoping Luna would say she was staying at Hogwarts. That was what she planned to do, having no urge to deal with her father's antics. Plus, the majority of Ravenclaws would be going home to their families for the holidays. The dormitories and common room would be devoid of people who, quite frankly, weren't fond of her. That would give her a short respite from all the hatred, which was more than enough of a Christmas gift.

"What...?"

Something hopped around on her neck. Yelping, she reached up and grabbed a Chocolate Frog. Finding its owner wasn't difficult. A trio of snickering Ravenclaw girls were doing nothing to hide the fact that they were the culprits. Alex tossed the frog away and got back to work, intending to heed Luna's advice for the sake of preserving her sanity.

 _Just ignore them, Alex. Don't let them bother you. Don't let them bother you. Don't let them…_

The Chocolate Frog, having jumped into her potion, turned it a nauseating yellow. Exploding, it spewed smoke throughout the classroom. Although Alex, coughing, couldn't see anything, she could hear total mayhem all around her.

"Silence! Silence I say!" she heard Snape hiss. "What did you do, Worthington?! Foolish girl! I said only six snake fangs!"

Alex lacked the energy to argue that she _did_ only add six snake fangs.

 _Note to self—Chocolate Frogs make awful potion ingredients._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let that three-headed dog loose in Ravenclaw Tower!"

"Because it's not worth getting thrown out of here over these people, Worthington. Plus, how would you get it out of that room without getting eaten yourself? Look, calm down."

"But...!"

" _Calm...down_. It's going to be alright."

"..."

Alex didn't get it. Why did everyone tell her to relax? There was no better time to act irrational! She crossed her arms, pouting like a child throwing a tantrum. She had pegged Tristan giving her better advice in terms of causing chaos.

"They'll get over it eventually," he stated. "It's just Quidditch."

Just Quidditch. Right. Clearly, the students at Hogwarts took 'just Quidditch' dead seriously. Alex could see why. It was a nice diversion from their steadily piling schoolwork. Having tons of Transfiguration homework _and_ having to suffer bitter defeat was likely too much for the average student to bear. Alex making the perfect punching bag was merely a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Forget about that," she said, taking a cautious glance at the others in the common room. Having Tristan around was a blessing. Most were afraid of him, so they could do nothing more than shoot Alex dirty glances every now and then while he was near. "What do we do about Samuels? He's still in the hospital wing."

Tristan, partaking on some Chocolate Frogs, replied, "We still gotta sneak in there and figure out why he was trying to kill you. I think I got a..."

"Don't eat those."

"...What?"

" _Don't eat those in front of me right now_."

Not bothering to ask for an explanation due to her razor-sharp stare, Tristan nodded and threw the remainder of the Frogs away.

"And I'm still not convinced Samuels was trying to kill me. He burned that letter, sure, but that's different," she added. "I mean, he didn't do a good job of it considering he saved me and all. And what sort of idiot would attempt something like that with so many people watching?"

"I know what I saw, Worthington," repeated Tristan for what Alex estimated was the thousandth time. "Nobody aims a Bludger toward the ground like that. You're trying to hit the Chasers on the other team, not a spectator. And Samuels is too good of a Beater to accidentally do something like that."

Having seen Jason numerous times in practice, Alex could concede that point.

"Still," she said after some brief deliberation, "something about this doesn't add up."

"That's why I'm saying we sneak into the hospital wing and ask Samuels what the hell is going on. The rest of the team gave orders not to let you anywhere near him, so, the only way to do it would be at night while everyone is asleep."

"What? They think I'm going to hex him again?"

Tristan emptied his throat at the joke, offering no reply.

Alex pouted even more at the lack of faith. "As tempting as that is, turning that jerk's head into a bat wouldn't help me."

She needed answers. Finding some way to get past Madam Pomfrey and into that hospital wing looked to be her only option. Even if Jason was innocent in the end, she wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

"He's guilty of that letter being destroyed. That means he knew what was written on it and why someone sent it to me. Alright, let's do it."

She swallowed hard and tried to disregard how many points she stood to lose doing something this stupid.

"Now you're speaking my language, Princess," said Tristan, rubbing his hands in delight.

"Any ideas? As I'm sure you know, sneaking around Hogwarts isn't really my forte."

"Not a problem. We just have to consult a pair of experts."

"Experts?"

"That's right." Tristan smirked. "When it comes to sneaking around the school, no one is better than these guys, not even that old codger Filch."

Color Alex surprised. Were there really people that cunning around?

"Leave it to us, madam," said the tall, red-haired twin on the left.

"We'll get you into that hospital wing before you can say Quidditch," proclaimed the tall, red-haired twin on the right.

" _Please_ , don't say Quidditch," a cringing Alex pleaded.

"That's right. You're the one that lost Ravenclaw that game, right?" said Twin Number One.

Twin Number Two whistled and added, "That's right! The Goddess of Victory! Or I guess Goddess of Death for the Ravenclaws. Tough break, huh?"

Alex grit her teeth. "Tristan, who are these idiots?"

" _Geniuses_ , you mean," he replied. "I present Fred and George Weasley."

Fred, on the left, took a bow. "A pleasure, Miss Worthington. We've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I assure you," said George, on the right, shaking her hand. "All good things."

"Yeah, from the Hufflepuffs, I bet." More Weasleys. Alex's skepticism skyrocketed. "You sure they can get us where we need to be?"

"They're probably the _only_ ones who could do it," explained Tristan. "They've pretty much mapped out every secret passage and corridor in Hogwarts. I'd say they know this dump as well as the guys who made it."

"You're making us blush," said Fred with a smile.

"We live to serve," chimed George. "Now then, how soon do you need to be there?"

Alex appreciated the twins not asking too many questions. "Tonight would be perfect, after Madam Pomfrey has gone to bed. Think you can do it, George?"

"What are you on? I'm Fred."

"Oh, I'm...sorry, Fred. I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm only yanking your chain. I _am_ George."

"..."

Alex was already having second thoughts about this arrangement.

"How do you know those two lunatics anyway?"

"Calling people names isn't nice, Rich Girl."

"...Do you hear yourself right now?"

Alex and Tristan headed back to the common room. They, along with the Weasley twins, agreed to meet in front of the Charms classroom at a quarter past eleven in order to infiltrate the hospital wing. While they neglected to explain to Alex how they would accomplish this miracle, Fred and George insisted that 'she had nothing to worry about.'

How come those words only made her worry even more?

"I met them during my first year," said Tristan. "They're right good fellows. We have a lot in common."

"As in getting in trouble a lot?"

"Bingo, Princess." Tristan chuckled. "Trust me. We can count on them."

Alex nodded. His claim instilled more confidence in her than she expressed. Now that they had a proper plan of action, she could feel herself getting pumped. She hadn't heard anything from Harry, Ron, and Hermione concerning Nicholas Flamel or whatever Fluffy was guarding. Boredom took hold of her as a result. This sneaking mission would help alleviate it.

 _I wonder if they've figured it out without me…_

She spotted someone walking up ahead. He shook like a leaf in his purple turban. Given his identity, his trembling likely had nothing to do with the frigid weather.

"Good evening, Professor Quirrell."

Gasping rather loudly, Quirinus Quirrell whirled around.

"Oh...W-W-W-Worthington," he stuttered. Relief washed over his countenance, which remained as pale as one of the vampires he talked about during class. "How a-a-are you?"

"I've been better, sir..."

"Sorry t-t-to hear t-t-that. I t-too have b-b-been..."

He searched around, giving Alex the impression someone was after him. Maybe that wasn't far from the truth.

"Looking for Professor Snape, sir?" she mused innocently.

"S-Snape?" he replied in an even shakier tone. He laughed, though there wasn't much muster behind it. "Why would y-y-you say that, W-Worthington? H-Have you s-seen S-S-Severus around or s-something?"

Alex shook her head. Quirrell's shoulders noticeably slackened. Strange, Alex thought. He might not admit it, but it was evident he desired nothing to do with Snape. Not that she didn't feel similarly.

 _I knew it! There's something going_ _on_ _with those two, and I'd bet it has to do with whatever Fluffy's guarding!_

"Well, I...m-must be g-going..."

Quirrell dashed away in a hurry, moving like a marked man.

"Snape's got him spooked good," she said. "It was like Quirrell went out of his way to tell me something isn't right."

"You sure? He just seems like a twitchy guy in general," replied Tristan. "And you're not _still_ thinking about that damn dog, are you?"

"Of course not," she lied. "Come on. We've got some preparations to make."

If only Tristan wasn't there with her. She could have gleaned answers out of Quirrell concerning Snape and perhaps whatever was being hidden on the third floor.

Time moved unbearably slow. Hiding under her covers, Alex kept checking it.

8 PM.

8:30.

9.

9:30.

10.

10:30.

10:45

11:00 PM.

"Come on already!" she grumbled. Fifteen minutes remaining. She started getting ready, making sure to keep her wand close. Again imagining what would happen if Filch caught her and the others made her seriously reconsider going through with the whole thing. She had gotten lucky—if running into Fluffy could be considered luck—avoiding him and Mrs. Norris once before. All she was doing now was pressing her luck.

"Sneaking out again?" asked Luna.

Alex nodded. "Hold the fort, alright?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could come with you this time."

Alex's eyes widened. "...You want to _what_?"

Luna already had her wand and her things. "Ready when you are."

"..."

Alex knew a recipe for disaster when she saw one. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to talk Loony Lovegood out of this.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Guess I could use another wand..."

On a bit of good news, she could hear students making their way up to the dormitories.

11:05 PM.

"You...uh...sure you don't want to stay here, Luna?" asked Alex anxiously. "It'll be _really_ dangerous, and..."

"No, thank you," she replied with a dotty smile. "You're very considerate."

"More like desperate..."

So, she was stuck with Luna after all. She resisted the urge to drive her skull into the nearest wall and told her friend to trail closely behind her. She figured Luna could do that much without causing any mayhem.

They tiptoed to the common room once all became quiet and then outside. There, they found Tristan waiting.

"What's with her?" he inquired, thumbing at Luna.

"She insisted," was all Alex had to say on the matter as she swept past him. "Let's move."

The trek to the Charms classroom was tense yet uneventful. The three didn't hear anything indicating Filch and Mrs. Norris were even roaming the halls tonight. Perhaps Dumbledore had given them the evening off.

"Yeah, and I'm sure a Death Eater is helping some old lady cross a street somewhere," Alex muttered to herself.

"What took you?" said Fred Weasley once they arrived at their destination. "I see you brought another troublemaker."

"Sorry. Is that going to be a problem?" asked Alex.

"Not at all. The more, the merrier," said George Weasley cheerily. "Besides, if Filch comes, that's just an extra set of legs he'll have to chase down."

"Shall we, ladies?" said Fred. "And whatever Tristan is."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," noted Tristan.

The twins led the way, guiding the others through hidden passageways and corridors Alex would never have known existed without their aid. It led her to wonder if mad men designed Hogwarts. She saw no reason why there would be so many secret doorways and tight spaces otherwise.

 _It'd probably take someone years, if not decades, to sort them all out._

Then again, they worked to her advantage at the moment. As they squeezed their way through a particularly narrow passage, she felt herself burning with questions.

"How do you two know all this?"

Fred or George—as if she could actually tell which one—turned back to her.

"Trade secret," he said with a grin. "Just know that we've had a bit of outside help."

"That's certainly vague, George."

"George? I'm Fred. Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fred. It's just kind of hard to tell..."

"Nah, I'm pulling your leg. I really am George. Pretty impressive you could tell though. Even our own Mum gets us mixed up."

The compliment did little to appease Alex, fuming over being made a fool of again. Fortunately, reaching the staircase leading into the hospital wing impressed her too much to stay mad.

"H-How did we...?"

"Magic," said the twins at once.

"Told you they were good," said Tristan. He made his way to the top of the stairs and pressed his ear against the door leading to their destination. "It's quiet. I think the coast is clear."

"Well, even if it isn't..." Fred pointed his wand at the door. " _Silencio_!"

He slid the door open. Alex fully expected it to creak and give them away. Instead, it didn't make so much as a peep. Neither did their footsteps as they made their way inside.

Alex, floored, uttered, "Now _that's_ magic."

"This is rather exciting," said Luna, keeping close behind her as ordered. "We should do this more often."

"No, thank you. This is a one time deal, hopefully."

The hospital wing had a different feel to it in the dead of night. Moonlight poured in through the plethora of windows, but the room remained eerily dark. The majority of beds were empty, though Alex could see a few unknown students sleeping soundly. It would be in their best interest not to wake them, she thought. She spotted Madam Pomfrey's office toward the back but couldn't see the matron herself.

"I think she's asleep too," she whispered.

"Let's find Samuels before she decides to take a nighttime stroll," suggested Tristan. "Fred. George. You two stand watch over her office. See if you can work that charm on the door while you're at it."

"On it," said Fred with a salute.

"Good luck, mates. Just holler if you need any additional inquisitors," said George. He and his brother soon vanished into the darkness.

"They really are too good at this," said Alex. "If only Granger were here to see them. She'd go hoarse with all her complaining."

"And also give us away, so let's be glad she isn't," said Tristan. "Come on."

Alex and Luna followed after him. Their search for Jason Samuels proceeded slowly, unnervingly. They were forced to check every bed for any sign of him. The twins' charm remained in effect. Alex figured they could have taken a brisk jog around the room and no one would have been any wiser. Nevertheless, the three continued to move cautiously, seeing no point leaving anything up to chance.

"Here!"

It was difficult to believe. All of this should have been harder, but there Jason Samuels was, fast asleep. Alex pointed her wand right between his eyes. He didn't stir.

"Sleeping without a care in the world. I could do anything I want to him right now..."

"Save it for _after_ we ask our questions," advised Tristan.

"Should we shake him awake?" inquired Luna. "We'd best do so before the Nargles get him. It _is_ that time of night."

"Good thinking," replied Alex sardonically. However, simply tugging Jason's arm wouldn't do. She had something better in mind. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Like a feather, Jason rose until he almost touched the ceiling.

"D-Didn't I say not to do anything to him until _after_ we get our answers?!" blurted Tristan.

"Relax. This will only hurt a _little_ bit."

To be honest, Alex wasn't really sure. Nor did she care. She swished and flicked her wrist, causing Jason to drop like a stone…

"Ow!"

...and right onto his bed. The pillows and bed sheets did little to soften the landing. Though shaken up, Jason Samuels was awake and alert. The moment he laid eyes on Alex, he made a mad dash for the door. She was a hair faster.

" _Locomotor Mortis_!"

His legs, as if there were magnets attached to them, snapped together. Unable to stand properly, he hit the floor, landing right on his face. _That_ one hurt without a doubt. Alex could have sworn she saw a tooth fly.

"Not so fast, Samuels," she said, striding over to him. "We need to talk."

"...I don't have anything to say to you, 'Coach,'" he snarled. "I thought the Captain told you to stay away from me."

"What can I say? I'm not very good at following the rules. My friends and I will drop you again if you don't talk."

Three wands pointed at Jason. He smacked his lips.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"That was easy," noted Luna. "I was hoping he would put up more of a fight. I had a few hexes I wanted to try..."

"...Somebody take her wand," said Tristan weakly.

"She's crazy, Samuels. You'd better talk," whispered Alex with a triumphant smile.

"I already said that I would. Let's calm down with all the blood lust," said Jason. "Ask your questions and then leave me in peace. I've had enough of being cursed by you, Worthington, for a lifetime."

"Good boy. Did you send that Bludger at me like Tristan here says? He's rather convinced you tried to kill me. Prove him wrong."

"You're going to listen to a two-bit thug like him?"

"Watch it!" growled Tristan. "Lovegood isn't the only crazy one here!"

"Just answer the question," snapped Alex. "Did you or not?"

"...And what if I did?"

Alex gulped at the frosty reply. That wasn't something an apologetic man would utter. The callous look in Jason's eyes confirmed Tristan's suspicious and heightened Alex's.

"Why? What did I do to you to deserve a Bludger to the face? Did someone put you up to it?"

"..."

Jason's silence wasn't what she desired. The tip of her wand began to glow red.

"I'm warning you!"

"Relax," said Jason, who Alex felt was far too casual in light of the circumstances. "Sure, somebody put me up to it, but I chickened out at the last second and saved you. Guess I should've just taken the money and finished the job if I had known _this_ was going to happen."

"...Are you expecting a thank you? Who put you up to it? Was it Snape?"

"..."

"Answer me, Samuels!"

Jason chuckled. "You figured it out fast. That's right. It was Severus Snape. He paid me a handsome amount of Galleons for a nice, quick, and clean job. No one was ever supposed to know, but I screwed up."

Alex list of suspects hadn't been long, and Snape was at the head of it. Still, hearing he really had put a hit on her head was no easy thing to swallow.

"Why does Snape want me dead?"

Numerous theories came to her but none she could zero in on, not without Jason's help. The latter became quiet once more, much to her annoyance. She debated on a show of force to remind him they weren't playing around.

"Luna, hit him with..."

"I said _relax_ , Worthington," said Jason, remaining as cool and collected as ever. Alex didn't like it. It was like _he_ was the one pointing the wand at _them_. "Since I'm squeamish when it comes to torture, I'll tell you what you need to know. After all, I'm only the hitman. I don't have any stock in any of this, although I have to admit that I never liked you from the start."

Alex's eyelids narrowed. "...Is that so?"

"Yes. You had this air of supremacy around you, like you were better than the lot of us. ...Even though you didn't know a damn thing about Quidditch. I told the Captain over and over that letting you on the team was a mistake, but..."

"Enough!" Alex's arm quivered with fury. She wasn't sure how long she could hold it back. "I know you're stalling! Is someone coming to help you?"

"Like who? Snape? You and I both know he wouldn't stick his neck out for anyone. No, Worthington, it's just you, me, and your cronies over there."

The insult came close to getting a spell out of Tristan. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Alex stopped him.

"He's just trying to work us up," she said. "That's all he can do right now."

"I believe you're the master strategist, Worthington," said Jason, "not me. Isn't that why our new Captain was so interested in having you join the team? Me though...I didn't see it. What good could come from it? You wealthy types are all alike; you want to come in and run things even though you're so clueless. You know, I was almost glad when Snape asked me to take you out. Anything to get rid of that smug smile of..."

A jet of red light shot past Jason's head, shutting him up. It knocked one of the beds over but would have done worse if it hit its intended target. Luna had managed to move Tristan's arm at the last moment. Thanks to Fred's charm, the would-be racket was devoid of noise.

"What'd you do that for?!" he roared.

"Thanks, Luna," said Alex in relief. "Because we need him _conscious_ , Tristan! Didn't I tell you he's just trying to work us up to buy himself time? Don't fall for his games! Weren't you the one telling me to calm down?"

Tristan sat on her words, his fingers still dancing on his wand. He eventually nodded and stepped back. Alex thought it strange. Why was he getting so worked up for her sake? Months ago, he had a similar opinion about her.

"Alex," whispered Luna. "We should hurry."

"Not now."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It's fine. I've got the situation under control."

"Alex…"

"If it's another conspiracy, save it. There aren't any Nargles. Just a son of a..."

" _STUPEFY_!"

Reacting only at the last second, Alex ducked her head, letting the spell whiz over her.

"He's got a wand!" she shouted. She and the others dove for cover as Jason let another charm fly. "Dammit! Somebody disarm him!"

"Got it!" Tristan peeked his head out. " _Expellia..._!"

But Jason was ready for him. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Tristan toppled over, resembling a statue. No matter how hard he urged his muscles to do so, they didn't budge. Instinctively, Luna exposed herself to danger to check on him.

" _Stupefy_!"

The spell hit her right in the chest. Crumpling like an accordion, she hit the ground beside Tristan, whose eyes darted over to her in terror.

"Luna!" hollered Alex. "You're gonna pay for that, Samuels!"

But Jason was gone, making her amber eyes grow.

 _When did he...?!_

The open door leading out of the room, swinging back and forth, told her he was long gone. Springing to her feet, she didn't delay in making chase, ignoring Fred and George rushing onto the scene and frantically asking what happened.

Walking the corridors at night wasn't the best idea, especially when Alex could hardly see where she was going.

She didn't care.

Her gut told her Jason Samuels was still creeping around. If so, she would hunt him down. She checked over her shoulder every other instance in the off chance Jason was somehow behind her. The fact that he could move meant he knew the counter spell for her Leg-Locking Curse. That, along with her having seen him use multiple spells in quick succession, told her he was no average duelist.

 _Snape must've trained him well._

She had a hunch Jason would win in a one-on-one situation. Her only chance to get him would be catching him off guard. Sweat poured down her forehead, forcing her to wipe it away since it burned her eyes. She hugged the frigid walls as she pressed forward, both to tell where she was going and as protection from a surprise attack.

"Come out, Samuels," she shouted. "I know you're here. You still didn't answer all of my questions. Who sent that letter, Jason? Why did you destroy it? Did Snape tell you to do that too? Come on, Jason. I just want to talk."

 _And then melt your freaking face off with my next curse!_

No one answered, not even the creaking of the castle windows. The darkness outside told her it must have been the middle of the morning. Even Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris had to be sleeping at this hour.

 _At least they're out of my hair._

"Jason," she said in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. You're really starting to _piss me off_!"

The shadows bouncing off the walls were what alerted her to the curse racing toward her. Shrieking, she darted behind a stone statue, more than fine with it being shattered to pieces in her stead. Having no clue where the attack had come from, she blindly fired a Stunning Spell of her own. She heard it impact a wall but not a body. Not good. She shot from her position; her scream had no doubt alerted Jason to where she was. It was a good thing she did. Another Stunning Spell destroyed the spot she once occupied. She loosed another round of magic though garnered the same result as before. Firing randomly into the dark was getting her nowhere.

"Give it up, Worthington," she heard Jason say as another jet of red light rushed past her.

"You first, bastard! Come out and fight like a man!"

"Why don't you fight like a first year? How is it you know how to do a Stunning Spell?"

"I like to read more than your average girl. You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"Only if you don't tell on _me_."

"No promises."

They exchanged more Stunning Spells, flooding the hallway with illumination.

 _What's his game? Is he just hoping I'll be stupid enough to come out?_

That wasn't going to happen, so she hoped he would grow impatient and do so instead.

"You asked about that letter, Worthington. To answer you, I don't know. Like I said, I was only paid to kill you. I didn't need to know the details. That letter was just apart of the deal. I figured you'd know more about it than me. Was it something important?"

Yet another spell blew apart the wall right next to Alex's cheek. Though shuddering, she made sure to keep quiet while she moved again.

"Yeah, it was!" she answered. Her heart pounded like a drum, making it difficult to think. Jason had overestimated her abilities to strategize because absolutely nothing was coming to her in terms of taking him down. She needed to buy some time. Fortunately, Jason was more chatty than she imagined. "I guess it was to Snape too. Tell me more about him, if you don't mind."

"I do, actually. Client confidentiality, you know?"

"Okay, so answer me this—what were you doing still in the hospital wing if you knew the counter-curse to my spell? That's _really_ bugging me. You had a wand on you too. ...You knew I would sneak in to see you, didn't you? Thought you'd use that chance to finish me off? Not bad. Why didn't I consider that?"

"See, Worthington. You _are_ smart. A little too smart for your own good."

"..."

It was now or never. Taking a great risk, Alex jumped out into the open and figured Jason wouldn't hesitate to take a shot at her.

She was dead on the money.

" _DIFFINDO!_ "

His charm missed. So did her Stunning Spell. Nevertheless, it hit a tall statue behind Jason, and it came tumbling down. He had no choice but to get out of the way, giving Alex the opening she desperately needed.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Like Tristan before him, Jason grew rigid and then fell over, swaying like a branch in the wind.

"Stole your spell. Sorry," she said, not feeling remorseful at all. "Then again, you stole mine first. Oh hell. He won't be able to tell me anything like this."

Thunderous footsteps approached her. She readied her wand in case Jason had called reinforcements. The double dose of red hair that came around the corner dispersed that fear.

"Whoa!" said Fred in astonishment. He crouched down to the still Jason, poking him on the cheek. "Nice work, Worthington!"

"Not a bad deal of charm work," said George. He gave her a thumbs up. "I would've tried for something more excruciating, but this gets the job done."

"Do I look like a Death Eater? Anyway, are Tristan and Luna okay?" asked Alex at once. If they were seriously hurt because of her…

"No harm done," Fred told her with a grin. "Though that Lovegood girl is probably going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"Er...a spot of bad news though," said George. "Snape's coming. Filch and Mrs. Norris too. The gits..."

"I'm guessing they heard you and Stiffy here dueling. Must have been a good one."

"What?!" Alex seriously hoped they were kidding as usual. "Wait, how do you know it's those three specifically?"

They couldn't have seen anyone, not coming from the hospital wing anyway. Fred and George exchanged suspicious glances.

"No time to explain, Princess," said Fred.

"We'd better get out of here, Rich Girl," added George. "Let's leave this guy here though. I don't think he's of much use anymore."

"He looks kind of heavy, doesn't he, Princess?"

"Let's leave him to Madam Pomfrey, Rich Girl. It'll be weird if we're walking around with an unconscious bloke over our shoulder."

"Hey, don't call me...!"

The twins ran back upstairs to retrieve her friends, howling with laughter, leaving Alex to wallow in her frustrations.

"They're Weasleys alright. All of them know how to tick me off good."

Alex didn't get much sleep. The following morning, she had about as much energy as the undead. Still, she shuffled her way to the hospital wing, intent on checking on her friends. Madam Pomfrey was in a foul mood because of her place of business looking like a war zone. While it was the talk of the school, no one at Hogwarts could determine what had happened the night before. Alex had no interest in filling them in. She was thankful Fred and George had managed to get her to safety before Snape and Filch arrived on the scene.

As for how her friends got hurt, Alex couldn't think of anything better other than "They tripped." As shoddy as it was, Madam Pomfrey was hard pressed to turn down someone in need.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Alex promised, giving the nurse her best puppy dog eyes. She couldn't say how well they were working since Madam Pomfrey began scowling even harder.

"Oh, I don't know," the nurse groaned. "They really do need their rest."

A large portion of the hospital wing had been roped off for repairs. Madam Pomfrey refused to let anyone do this, which would have taken only a few seconds, out of concern for her resting patients. This damage left fewer beds than usual. Luna and Tristan slept soundly in two adjacent ones. Resting in one close-by was Jason Samuels. Alex shot a dirty look his way, yearning for him to remain asleep for as long as possible. Fred and George mentioned having done something to his memory so he wouldn't remember the prior night's antics.

 _It better have worked. Otherwise, he'll go running to Snape about me…_

"Did you hear me, Miss Worthington?" said Madam Pomfrey grumpily.

"N-No. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I said that it's okay for you to see your friends, but _please_ don't disturb their rest for too long."

Still visibly reluctant about the arrangement, Madam Pomfrey sighed and headed back to her office. Alex, glad to have her out of the way, wasted no time in going to Luna's and Tristan's sides.

"Hey, guys. Um...Alex here," she said. "That was a close call last night, huh? I'm glad you're okay. Madam Pomfrey says you should be up and moving in a bit. I'm pretty sure she knows you didn't trip. People who trip aren't out cold all night. She didn't ask too many questions thankfully. Uh...I'll make sure to bring all your homework until you feel better. Don't expect me to do it though. I've got my hands full with my own."

She laughed, though her smile faded.

"I'm...sorry." Her speech became somber, dejected even. Her vision, meanwhile, clouded with tears. "I could have gotten you two killed. I should have gone alone. I shouldn't have..."

Madam Pomfrey shushed her from across the room, making her nod and lower her voice.

"Luna, you're...the weirdest person I've ever met. Seriously, I don't understand a thing you're saying ninety percent of the time. You believe in stuff that obviously isn't real, yet...you're the smartest person out of the first year Ravenclaws by far. I've always been a little jealous of how fast you pick stuff up. Maybe you being so crazy is actually your biggest strength. You're... _unique_. You're also very brave. I thought bringing you with me last night would only slow me down, but...if it weren't for you, I would probably be the one lying in that bed. No, given it was Samuels, it'd probably be a lot worse. Thank you, Luna. You...um...you've always..."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she shook her head and left it at that.

"And...Tristan. You..." She scrunched her face in pain. Spitting out what she had to say was harder than Transfiguration. "You were right. You've...always been right. Well, not about me being some spoiled brat. You were just a jerk then. Actually, you're a big, fat jerk most of the time. I wish you would call me by my name already. Always 'Rich Girl' this and 'Princess' that. It stopped being funny a long time ago, you know. Speaking of which..."

She paused.

"Uh...s-sorry. I'm supposed to be apologizing, right? I'm...not very good at this."

Breathing deeply, she managed to sort out her feelings.

"Don't hate me, alright? You're...the only friends I have. No one here at school likes me anymore, so...don't leave me. I...um..."

"Save the sob story, Princess. I'm trying to sleep."

Alex had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream. Though it had been the case for a number of minutes, she only then took heed of Tristan having one eye open and trained on her.

"Y-You're not asleep?!" she said in a panic. She wiped her face clean.

"I _was_ ," he replied, grunting. He still felt as stiff as a board, "until you started blabbering on like that."

Alex's face turned a deep scarlet. "W-Well, excuse me, jerk!"

If there was a hole around, she desired nothing more than to bury her head in it.

"You really think I'm that big of a jerk?" asked a frowning Tristan. "Yeah, I guess that's fair."

"Do you really think I'm nothing more than a spoiled princess?"

Deliberating her question, Tristan answered, "..No, not anymore. I was wrong about you, Alex. Well, for the most part anyway."

Alex could deal with him taking a shot at her considering he just used her first name. It sent a jolt of surprise rushing through her.

"What?" he inquired upon noticing her gazing at him intently. "I got something on my face?"

"N-Nothing."

A giggle escaped her. She honestly had no clue why she was so happy.

"...Weirdo." Tristan rested his weary head back on his pillow. "Thanks for the apology, though you could have saved it. Samuels is the one who should be groveling at our feet. I see the creep is still here. I was hoping Fred and George would have turned him into a frog."

"Me too. He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

Tristan shrugged. "I'll live. I'm lucky it was only a Full Body Binding Curse. Still, it's not fair if you're the only one saying embarrassing stuff, so..."

"What do you mean?"

Madam Pomfrey would have a fit if she saw him doing so, but Tristan managed to sit up after a fair bit of effort.

"You probably already realized this—you seem smart and all—but I used to think like Samuels. You know, that all rich people were good for nothings that thought too highly of themselves. So, it's story time. Do you wanna know why I don't like rich people?" he asked, staring Alex straight on. The conviction in his eyes threw her for a loop. Slowly, she nodded. "...You can blame my father. You know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a pretty bad guy from what I hear."

That was the understatement of the century. Alex let it slide, far more interested in whatever Tristan had to say.

"But my father, if you could even call him that, is a pretty close second. You know, in my opinion. Only good thing he ever did was give me my life. Other than that, he's as good as dead to me. He's rich too, you know. Boatloads of money, old money they call it. He was born with a silver spoon up his...well, you know. Oh, but you wouldn't have heard of him," he said, watching Alex thinking hard. "Muggle bloke."

"You're Muggle-born?"

"Kind of. My mother is a Squib. She comes from some famous wizarding family. Beats me who they are though. She never liked talking about them. Anyway, they were like the Malfoys—completely crazy about the whole 'blood purity' thing. Go figure. She was the only Squib in the family, and that didn't fly, so they shipped her off to some Muggle orphanage when she was ten and pretended she never existed. They never spoke to her again."

"That's horrible!" Alex gasped, shooting her hands over her mouth. Did purebloods really do such cruel things? Would her parents have done the same if she was born a Squib? She found it almost impossible to fathom. "I'm...so sorry for her. To have to go through something like that..."

"When you think about it, that was probably a blessing in disguise. Would _you_ want to be raised by monsters who would dump you like trash over something so meaningless? I get that Squibs are treated like crap, sure, but...that's still your family. You don't do that to family."

Alex could only nod. She remained shell shocked.

"My mother ended up living like a normal Muggle. She got adopted, went to school, graduated, and eventually got a job at my father's company. That's how they met. She was his secretary or something. Honestly, I don't know what she saw in that son of a..."

"Language, Mister Thorne!" said Madam Pomfrey, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, ma'am. Won't happen again.

"Where was I? Right...my parents. Well, they got married and then eventually had me. Nothing much to say about that. Things were pretty normal for the most part. Hell, I didn't even know anything about magic until I was seven years old. I made my father's car float one day. Not too high, but high enough that the neighbors called the cops. Yeah, my mother having to explain that one was one hell of a sight. Somehow, all the magic skipped her and went to me. My father didn't know anything about it at first. You see, he had been grooming me to take over his family's company. He was next in line. The bastard was just waiting for my grandfather to die. He used to dress me up in these little suits and yelled at me whenever I didn't do something right like grabbing the wrong fork at dinner. I cried a lot. _Me_. Can you believe that?"

He chuckled as if picturing the memory unfolding in front of him, though Alex wasn't sure why. There wasn't anything funny about his story.

"After I figured out I could use magic, my mother told me everything about the wizarding world. She made me promise to keep it a secret from my father. I didn't understand why at the time. I'm sure a lot of Muggle-borns would agree—it's pretty cool using magic. Why would you want to hide that? Maybe that's why I...I ended up making the worst mistake of my life. It screwed just about everyone over.

"Being the stupid kid I was, I thought showing off my powers one day to my overbearing father was a smart idea. I wanted to show him up, show him I wasn't as worthless as he thought. I just got tired of him never saying anything nice. Needless to say, it blew up in my face."

"He didn't take it well, I figure," said Alex sheepishly.

"He just about had a heart attack. That's when my mother was forced to tell him all about the wizards and magic and why I could suddenly make the kitchen furniture move whenever I felt like it. Muggles are stupid. When they don't understand something, they either dismiss it, or they assume it's dangerous. My father did the latter. He had a reputation to uphold and a company to run in a few years time. The last thing someone in his position needed was a freak of a son and his Squib mother complicating things. So, he gave us a little bit of money to live off of and shipped us off somewhere we couldn't get in his way. He told everyone we moved on account of me going to this far away school. He didn't exactly divorce my mother or disown me, but...that's pretty much how it went. My father...that _man_ chose money and power over his own family, just like my mother's folks did. I can't even imagine how that must've felt, to be screwed over twice by the people she thought loved her. You know, Muggles are stupid, but wizards and witches can be too. Purebloods don't get that. They don't get it one bit. I thought _you_ didn't get it, Princess."

Alex said nothing, feeling guilty even though none of the Thorne family's misery stood on her shoulder.

"My mother has always been frail. Maybe that was another reason her family threw her away. She's been sick for as long as I've known her, but she always hid it behind a smile. But...I guess the shock of my father leaving her, leaving _us_ , was too much. She got _really_ sick."

"Is she...?"

"Dead? No. She's...hanging in there somehow. I used what money my no good father left us to put her in a good hospital. She wanted me to save it for myself, for my future, but I wasn't having it. You know, my mother is really stubborn, even more than me. We...argued. I regret it now. It probably made her even sicker."

"Tristan..."

"Don't give me that look. It all worked out for the most part.

"During all of the chaos, my letter from Hogwarts came. Can you believe that? After being disowned by my father and my mother's family, Hogwarts still wanted me. They wanted a snot-nosed kid that ruined everything."

"Y-You didn't..."

"If that doesn't prove Dumbledore is insane, nothing does. Anyway, I was going to throw the letter out, pretend it didn't exist."

"You can't be serious."

"Crazy, right? Most kids would kill for the chance to come here, but...how could I? I mean, what kind of irresponsible son would ditch his mother to go to some whimsical school? She was all I had, and after what happened, I couldn't say I was crazy about doing magic again."

"..."

"She made me though. Told you she was stubborn. Being a Squib, she never got the chance to come here. She wanted me to have the experience she couldn't. She made me promise I would get on the Hogwarts Express no matter what it took. I still don't get it. Is any of this _really_ all that important, important enough that I can't see her for most of the year?"

He waved his hands around the room, though Alex understood he meant Hogwarts as a whole. Again, she had no answer for him.

"The houses. The classes. This stupid wand. A whole lot of good it did me last night."

"T-That's not..."

"The only advantage to staying here is the three, square meals a day and a warm bed to sleep in. I think my mother realized that too. Maybe she can't take care of me, but this place can.

"So, there you go, kiddo. _That's_ the reason why I don't like or trust people with money. That's the reason why I was so hard on you when we first met. I heard your last name—Worthington—and thought 'here we go again. Another pureblood who bought their way into Hogwarts' when people like my mother hadn't been able to go. But after I...er...nearly killed you after the Sorting, I got a _long_ talking to by Professor Flitwick. That guy might be small, but you _really_ don't want to see him when he's in a mood. Not pretty. You know, he's been more of a father than the man who abandoned my mother and me. He was there for me from the very beginning. I'm not all that popular, so..."

"I...didn't know you two were so close," mumbled Alex, who was finding it incredibly difficult to keep her eyes dry. Sniffling, she veered her head out of plain sight in the hopes Tristan wouldn't notice. "How did you two...?"

"Meet?" Tristan laughed again. "Well, you know me, Princess. I did something stupid. Lost Ravenclaw a lot of points. Got yelled at by the old man. He...didn't throw me away though. I don't know why. Professor Flitwick, he...he's always been there whenever I've just needed someone to talk to."

Becoming teary-eyed himself, Tristan nodded and left it at that. Alex still had no clue what to say. For Tristan Thorne to be pouring his heart out to her, for him to have gone through so much…

He was a stronger person than her. She would have cracked long ago.

Without thinking, she wrapped her hand around his, wishing to remain that way for as long as possible. Tristan went slightly red in the face but didn't attempt to break free.

"Uh...Professor Flitwick ended up sending a letter to Mum that I'm...still irritated about, about what I said and nearly did to you," he continued. "He...uh... _always_ sends a letter to her whenever I screw up. And she always tells me the same rubbish about 'being more tolerant of other people.' Just because my life hasn't been the greatest doesn't mean I should make everyone else's just as bad. Stuff like that. You know, I've got so many of those letters that I could probably build a paper version of Hogwarts."

Alex was the one who laughed this time in spite of the tears streaming down her face. She was squeezing the life out of Tristan's hand now, though other than grimacing, he said nothing.

"You're different. Sometimes, I forget you come from old money, Rich Girl. I just call you names to get on your nerves. I don't really mean it anymore because you sure don't act like a spoiled brat. Take that Malfoy kid. He's exactly the sort I can't stand, but you aren't anything like him. You really aren't."

Tristan had no clue how much it meant to Alex for him to say that. She had feared many times that the Sorting Hat made a mistake putting her in Ravenclaw. She often wondered if Slytherin had been her _true_ home because of her blood.

"So, there you go," he stated. "The sad, tragic tale of Tristan Thorne. If you're going to write a book about it, make sure to throw a few Galleons my way, alright?"

"No promises."

"See, Rich Girl? _You're_ the jerk here."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

If laughter was the best medicine, Alex knew Tristan would be just fine. The two shared some more of it, much to Madam Pomfrey's displeasure. They would end up waking up all of her patients. She let them be though, happy one of them appeared to be feeling much better.

"But enough about me," said Tristan, who grew serious. "We still need to solve your Snape problem."

Alex nodded. "You're not going to like me for saying this, but...I think we need to start talking about Fluffy and that hallway on the third floor again."

She was right; Tristan really didn't enjoy hearing that. His nose wrinkled.

"What does that have to do with anything? I already told you that..."

"Just listen." Peering over at Madam Pomfrey, Alex shot her finger in front of her lips, gesturing for him to pipe down. "I think I've figured out why Snape wants me dead. It all leads back to whatever Fluffy is guarding. Specifically, we need to figure out who Nicholas Flamel is."

"Nicholas...Flamel?"

Blinking, Tristan didn't want to admit he was completely lost.

"By the way," he said, "We _tripped_? Really?"

Alex caught on to his complaint. "T-That was the best I could think of!"

"Princess, if that's the best you can think of, you would have been better telling the truth."

"I-It's not easy lying under duress. You shouldn't have gotten your butt kicked if that's how you're going to be."

"You're just lucky Samuels didn't go after you first."

"He _did_! You're just a crummy duelist."

"Wanna say that again? I'll…!"

"By the way," said Alex mockingly, holding her hand out. "You owe me some money."

"What?"

"For the Gryffindor-Slytherin game. You said Harry wouldn't catch the Snitch. He did. You owe me some money."

"W-Why are you bringing that up _now_?"

"Because you're feeling better. I would have felt guilty asking you before."

Tristan frowned so fiercely, he threatened to tear a muscle in his face. Perhaps he had spoken too soon about Alex Worthington being alright with him.


	10. THE LOVEGOODS

**10\. THE LOVEGOODS**

Christmas. Alex held mixed feelings about the holiday. One of the perks of being 'rich and spoiled' (in Tristan's words) was that she could have any present she asked for. She usually only requested books. Sometimes, she got far more 'extravagant' items from her father, all teeth-related

A life-like pair of gums that magically bled if you brought sugar anywhere close to them. They were supposed to teach her the harmful effects of sweets, though all they really did was give a five-year-old Alex nightmares for a few months.

Mouthwash that tasted sweet if you were taking good care of your teeth or like sewer water if you weren't. Alex, not wanting to take the risk, stopped using it after only a couple of days.

A toothbrush that sang Celestina Warbeck songs if you brushed correctly. While a treat at first, Alex grew terribly tired of hearing _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ , so much so that she began brushing wrong on purpose.

Still, she appreciated those odd gifts because she knew her father meant well.

The bad part about Christmas was that people tended to cause more trouble. She had no clue why, but it was true. Her mother was an Auror, a fine one at that. During the holidays, she and the others Aurors were saddled with extra work. That meant her mother had to work long hours and often missed out on the Christmas festivities (which in turn gave her husband free reign to decorate the Christmas tree with teeth-shaped ornaments). It also meant Alex wouldn't see her this holiday season either. That greatly influenced her decision to remain at Hogwarts despite her father begging her to come home.

" _We'll share stories, good tidings, trifle!_ " he wrote. " _Sugar-free, of course._ "

She wrote back, kindly declining the offer.

"Idiot," she grumbled at the time before giving the letter to Demeter. "And if he replies, don't bring it back, alright? I'll send him a nice present as a consolation."

While many Ravenclaws still gave Alex nasty looks from time to time, most forgot about her gaffe during the Hufflepuff game. Their attention instead shifted onto the holidays. They would be a short yet much needed break from all their growing schoolwork. Strangely, Alex couldn't decide how she felt about this. It was obviously nice not being called names that reduced her to tears, but she grew peeved at how fickle her peers could be.

"Guess I won't have anyone enchanting the toilet water in the bathroom to splash me anymore at least..."

Bullying tended to be the last thing on her mind nowadays. She busied helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out about Nicholas Flamel. After two weeks of intense researching, the four weren't any closer to that answer. The main problem was them having no clue what Flamel had done to get himself famous enough to be an associate of Albus Dumbledore. He was in none of the books they checked or any Alex read in the past.

"It's weird," she stated during a particularly lengthy session in the library. Piles of books surrounded her and the others, resembling a fort. She shoved some of them aside to see Harry. "It's almost like someone doesn't want us figuring out who this guy is."

That might not have been far from the truth. Alex's eyes wandered over to the Restricted Section like it usually did when she was stumped.

"Don't even think about it," whispered Hermione, coiling her mouth. "You know we'll get in trouble with Madam Pince."

Alex frowned herself and went back to reading _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_. Hermione Granger was a lot more relaxed nowadays about breaking the rules, though even mentioning the Restricted Section sent her on a tirade. Although annoyed, Alex could understand why. She personally had a week's worth of detentions she still needed to serve. Adding on to that wouldn't do her any favors.

"Maybe we missed one," said Ron. He stood and headed down a long row of shelves, one of hundreds in the library. "Gotta be something..."

Perhaps, though Alex felt him grabbing random books a less than ideal strategy.

Hermione, shaking her head, agreed. "Look. I've got a whole list of subjects and titles we haven't tried yet."

Said list was longer than their table. Alex found herself unable to speak for a number of moments.

"That's...pretty good. Great job."

Hermione smiled.

"Uh...how about I take the bottom half of the list, and you take the top?" Alex suggested. "We should be able to cover more ground if we split up."

"Good idea. Harry, you should..."

But Harry had strode off toward the Restricted Section, much to Hermione's horror. Alex, on the other hand, was glad to see someone with the same line of thinking as her. However, Madam Pince marched Harry's way and began telling him off before he could do any good.

"Oh, what is he doing?" asked a groaning Hermione. "He should know by now that Madam Pince won't let us anywhere near those books. If only we could check them without her watching our every move."

Not a bad idea in Alex's opinion. "So, you're not against the idea, just us getting caught."

Hermione said nothing, going slightly red.

Alex neglected to tell the others about her special library privileges. She couldn't say how long they would last with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team liable to kick her off it at a moment's notice. Late at night, the only person surveying the library for trouble was Filch. Alex felt confident she could sneak into the Restricted Section while he wasn't looking. Would it be worth the risk though? As much as she yearned to find out more about Flamel, Filch eagerly waited for the day she did something she shouldn't. He still steamed over the fact she was allowed out of the common room so late in the first place.

"Has Snape been acting weird?" she asked as she watched Harry leave the library on Madam Pince's orders. "Weirder than usual, I mean."

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. You should watch him carefully while everyone else is on break. He may use the fact that fewer people will be here as another chance to steal whatever that dog is guarding."

"Yeah, and send another assassin after me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Alex also hadn't told anyone about Jason Samuels trying to kill her. She intended on taking care of it herself, preferably by breaking his and Snape's faces.

"Mister Weasley! What are you doing to my library?!"

Madam Pince made Ron her next victim. Carrying a handful of books, he smiled weakly and made haste to pick up the sea of them on the floor.

"What _is_ he doing?" asked Hermione, sighing. "We'll never find Flamel at this rate."

Ron tripped over his shoelace and dropped all the books, sending Madam Pince into a fresh round of shouting that would have made Snape blush. Alex got a good laugh out of it.

Not that it helped in solving their immense problems.

The four called it quits and went to lunch, ending yet another unproductive day. While Harry and Hermione were irked and said next to nothing as the group made their way to the Great Hall, Alex and Ron were in the middle of a spirited debate over famous Quidditch teams.

"You _would_ be a Tutshill Tornados fan," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Jumped on the bandwagon rather late, haven't you?"

"Says the Chudley Cannons fan," said Alex with a haughty laugh. "They haven't won anything in decades. How many knuts do you want to bet by the time your kids are old and gray, they _still_ won't have won another League Cup?"

Ron's cheeks flushed with blood, matching the color of his hair. "Come off it! I've been a Cannons fan since I was three years old! Unlike people like _you_ , I don't just jump from team to team just because they're winning."

"Right, because what would you know about winning being a Cannons fan?"

"Says the girl who likes jinxing her own teammates!"

The insult might have hurt Alex more if she hadn't heard Ron use it so often. It was his go to whenever he was losing an argument, which was quite often in her happy estimation.

"I'll jinx _you_ if you keep talking," she warned. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll go out and buy a Cannons badge as soon as possible."

It did. Ron smiled. "Good! While you're at it..."

"Enough about Quidditch!" snapped Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do about Nicholas Flamel? Hagrid won't tell us anything, and I don't think we can just march up to Professor Dumbledore and ask him."

"I mean, we could try. I'm sure he isn't doing anything important," said Alex. She regretted her joke on account of Hermione's fierce glare. "Uh...d-don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Hermione would be the only one going to see her family during Christmas. That likely explained why she was so wound up. Alex doubted she trusted the others to get the job done without her.

 _Who died and made her Minister_ _for_ _Magic?_

Though Alex said she would 'think of something,' she remained stumped later that evening as she sat in the common room. The chattering all around her may have had something to do with it, as well as the winter air howling against the arched windows. Christmas this and Christmas that. Her fellow Ravenclaws busied discussing their holiday plans. While Alex thought it was nice no one was paying her any mind yet again, she grumbled at being unable to think straight.

"What's so great about Christmas anyway?" she muttered, gazing out at the frozen lake. Christmas meant the cold and the snow, two things she despised with a passion. While other kids played merrily in the inclement weather and had jolly, old snowball fights, she stayed indoors, huddled under the warmth of her covers.

"What's all that grumbling for, Princess? You sound like a regular, old Scrooge."

Tristan took a seat across from her, grinning like an idiot. Her mood soured even further.

"Who's Scrooge?" she asked.

"Rich, old codger who didn't like Christmas," he explained. " _A Christmas Carol_. It's a Muggle story."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"You're not supposed to agree with him. The moral of the story is to..."

Alex cut him off. "Say, are you leaving Hogwarts for the holidays?"

"Yeah. I've got to go and see my mum in the hospital."

The mention of his mother reminded Alex of his sad tale, which in turn made her eyes water.

"You're a good son..."

"Hey, no more crying, alright?" Tristan told her wearily. "She says she's doing alright, but I'm gonna check in on her anyway. I'll bring you back something good, alright?"

"As long as it isn't mouthwash."

"Why would I bring you back mouthwash?"

"Never mind."

One of Tristan's eyebrows heightened, though he chose not to probe any further.

"So, you're really going to stay here at Hogwarts?" he inquired.

"That's right," replied Alex matter-of-factually. "For your information..."

"That's no fun."

Luna Lovegood gave Alex quite the fright appearing out of nowhere. In actuality, she had been standing behind Alex's chair for a good while but only chose then to speak.

"You should come to my place for Crumple's Day," Luna added. "Daddy will love the extra company."

"What the hell is Crumple's Day?" asked Tristan.

"Nothing," replied Alex quickly. She faced Luna, caught off guard by the sudden offer. "T-Thanks, but..."

"I'll mail Daddy a letter and tell him you're coming. He'll be really excited!"

"B-But I didn't say I would..."

But Luna had already run off, clearly giddy.

"...Guess you're going to the Lovegood's house then," said Tristan, unable to contain his laughter. "Good luck, Princess. You'll need it."

Alex socked him in the shoulder, shutting him up.

"Always with the violence!" he hollered as he rubbed the aching spot.

Alex, a few days later, had her bags packed and ready to go.

"You'll love it there," Luna assured her, beaming dreamily. "We'll sing songs and eat dirigible plums. They'll make you smarter, you know."

Alex highly doubted they would, but like with everything else Luna said, she only nodded and forced a smile. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. There was no telling what wonders, or horrors, awaited her at the Lovegood household.

"Say, Luna?" she began gingerly. There wouldn't be any way to do this without stomping all over Luna's feelings. "Uh...on second thought, I think I'll stay..."

"It'll be nice having someone else in the home since my mother died. It's been lonely with just Daddy and I," said Luna casually. "Quiet too."

"...here." Muttering that last part, Alex faltered. "Your mother is...?"

"Dead, yes. Quite so, in fact. It happened earlier this year," said Luna in the same conversational tone. "Let's save that for later though. We'll end up missing the train."

Humming a sweet yet odd melody, Luna grabbed her things and headed downstairs. Alex would have joined her, but her legs were glued to the spot. Her jaw, meanwhile, hung wide open.

"...What is _wrong_ with that girl?"

She made haste to catch up, afraid to leave Luna out of her sight now.

The train ride to King's Cross Station was an uneventful one. Alex wanted to buy some boxes of Chocolate Frogs to remedy her growling stomach, but Luna strictly forbade her. There would be plenty to eat once they got to her place. More importantly...

"Chocolate Frogs are made out of Goodillies. Didn't you know that? Goodillies taste just like chocolate when prepared properly. It's just awful."

That was obviously a lie, but Alex put her money away, suddenly having no appetite.

"Wait! You said they turned you into a goblin," she protested.

"They do, but Daddy just found out the horrible news they're also made out of Goodillies. The Ministry just doesn't know when to quit, do they?"

"W-What do goblins and Goodillies…wait, what am I doing?"

Alex groaned. She was already losing her mind, and they hadn't even made it to Luna's home.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination. With their things in hand, Luna and a weary Alex clambered off of it along with the rest of the students visiting their families for the holidays. Once through the barrier separating platform nine and three quarters with the rest of the station, Alex caught glimpse of a whole host of people. Muggles packed the station, with none so much as looking up at the sudden influx of school children. Times like these reminded Alex how much this world and the wizarding one weren't as separate as she might have liked.

"Drat. What's going on?" Unable to see over everyone else's heads, Alex hopped around like a bunny. "So, we're waiting for your father, right? Where did he say he was...?"

She gagged. What a stupid question.

The man waving in their direction stood out like a Hungarian Horntail. How she hadn't noticed him immediately was a wonder. Even a Muggle would have been able to tell there was something magical about him, something not quite _right_. In fact, a number them couldn't help but take prolonged ganders at him. The yellow robes the man in question wore legitimately made Alex's eyes water. He was like a giant, walking egg yolk. Even if one looked away, she just knew you would be able to see him through the back of your skull. The rest of his appearance was no less bizarre. His shoulder-length hair shone like a jewel. Thin and white, it made him look both exotic and older than he likely was. His eyes moved about unnaturally, crossing up every other instance. He couldn't be real. Alex shook her head and decided he must have been a trick of the light.

...Until she saw Luna running toward him.

"Hello, Daddy," she said as she hugged the strange man. "Any luck with attracting gnomes to the garden?"

"Luna, my love." Luna's father smiled serenely, reminding Alex very much of how his daughter did so. "I'm afraid not, but never fear! We will have a glorious infestation of our own in due time!"

"Who the hell _wants_ gnomes?" muttered Alex in total disbelief. Hesitantly, she joined the Lovegoods, thinking it rude not to introduce herself. "How do you do, sir? My name is Alex Worthington. I'll be...um...in your care for a little while."

"I've heard a lot about you, my dear. Nigel just dotes on you. Xenophilius Lovegood," he replied. He extended his arms, clearly desiring another hug. Alex took a step back, however. "My Luna says you've been taking very good care of her at Hogwarts."

"Actually, she's been...uh...I'm sorry, but did you mention...gnomes?"

"Why, yes! Though you should use their correct name— _Gernumbli gardensi_."

Alex had a hunch this man was the only one who called them that.

"They really are most wonderful creatures! Wizarding kind could stand to learn a lot from them."

"...Gnomes?"

" _Gernumbli gardensi_ , my dear."

"...Gnomes."

"You really should afford them the respect they've..."

"Ugly, _nasty_ garden gnomes that bite, curse, and tear up your garden? Interesting opinion. One nearly killed me when I was a little girl, you know. I've still got the bite marks on my stomach to prove it."

Any sane person hearing her story would realize how foolish they sounded praising garden gnomes. Xenophilius Lovegood, she was quickly learning, was not a sane man. He clapped happily and again held out his arms to embrace her. She took an even greater step back, stopping short of heading for the hills.

"Alex is really smart, Daddy," said Luna. "She has some of the best grades in our year."

"No wonder!" chimed Mister Lovegood. "Gnome saliva will do that. It's a shame the Ministry has yet to see its uses, but they, like everyone else, will come around in due time. You're quite fortunate, Alexandra! Your intelligence has no doubt been tripled thanks to the helpful Gernublies! Tell me, are you fluent in Mermish? Parseltongue?"

"Daddy is an expert on Gernumbli magic."

Alex said nothing. She _couldn't_ speak. Confusion and frustration swept over her like a tidal wave. Mister Lovegood took the liberty of carrying her things. Remaining as quiet as a mouse, Alex trailed after him and Luna. She could feel a headache of epic proportions coming on.No one could be _this_ disjointed from reality, she thought.

People continued looking as they took their leave, making Alex's ears turn pink. Maybe running for her life wasn't such a bad idea.

 _It's just_ _ **my**_ _father all over again._

The madness of the Lovegood family didn't stop with their quirky nature. As Alex arrived outside the family home, she found herself transfixed, about as much as she did toward Mister Lovegood's outfit. The tall building greatly resembled a chess piece, a rook if she wasn't mistaken. It clashed so greatly with the rural countryside surrounding it that it seemed like a crime. She could only imagine what the interior was like. She followed her hosts, passing through a rusted gate that looked like it would disintegrate if she touched it. There were a few signs nailed to it.

 _THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR, X. LOVEGOOD_

"How many people would _want_ others to know they live in a place like this?" Alex mumbled to herself. Her amber eyes settled on the second sign.

 _LOOKING FOR GERNUMBLI GARDENSI FOR FAMILY GARDEN. PLEASE BRING ALL SOLICITATIONS INSIDE._

She thought it bad enough Mister Lovegood had some sort of unhealthy obsession with garden gnomes. Now he was specifically asking someone to infest his garden with them? Her headache got even worse, so she shifted her attention to the final poster, one that read,

 _KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS_

The group stepped through the creaky gate, and Alex spotted a host of strange fruits and vegetables. This must have been the garden Luna mentioned earlier. She could see the dirigible plums in question growing on a bush. Plums, as far as she knew, weren't orange. They looked more like carrots.There were also Gurdyroot and crab apples hanging from a pair of trees that—like the gate—looked ready to snap due to advanced age. There were also reddish fruits on the trees, maybe berries, the sole appetizing food in Alex's opinion.

"This is a...lovely garden," she felt compelled to say, even if it wasn't close to the truth. Certainly, there wasn't another in all of Britain like it. She covered her nose, bothered by the smell of the Gurdyroots. They resembled onions, albeit _rotten_ onions. She imagined they must have tasted just as foul.

"Luna, my love, make sure to pick our guest some Gurdyroots for the road," said Mister Lovegood, still beaming.

"They're good at warding Gulping Plimpies," Luna clarified. "I always keep a few in my bag while I'm at school. One can never be too careful."

"I...see," replied Alex. She still didn't get it. What she _did_ begin to understand was that Xenophilius Lovegood was the reason why his daughter was a raving lunatic. He was like her, only with twice the craziness. Alex suspected she wouldn't last five minutes in the Lovegood home without going mad too, let alone the entire holiday season.

 _Where's a broomstick when I need one?_

More crab apple trees stood on either side of the front door, which was black and littered with nails. It reminded Alex of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room due to there being an eagle-shaped knocker. On the other hand, the door was so thick and sturdy, the ones at Azkaban must have been similar. She became strangely eager to get inside. Mostly to escape the Gurdyroots (the stench was making her head spin even more) but also to see what other sorts of unexplainable things awaited her.

A circle. Or maybe a pot. That was Alex's first impression upon entering the Lovegood kitchen, which did not disappoint her expectations. She didn't know it possible for a room to be so perfectly circular. Even the kitchen furnishings—stove, sink, cupboards—curved in order to fit into the walls. Half the room had been painted a mixture of bright, loud colors that matched Mister Lovegood's hideous outfit in...well...hideousness. Flowers and birds were etched for as far as the eye could see. The remainder of the wall was a bare white, an unfinished canvas.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Mister Lovegood who caught Alex staring intently. "My dear Luna's work."

"It's... _something_ alright," she said halfheartedly. She just didn't know what.

"Up here, Alex," said Luna from the spiraling staircase in the middle of the room. It too reminded Alex of Hogwarts, specifically the staircase in Ravenclaw Tower. "I'll show you my room. Don't worry; it's Nargle free."

As if that was the only thing to be worried about.

"C-Coming..."

Reluctantly, Alex climbed after her friend. She nearly had a heart attack once they reached the next floor. Did they accidentally stumble into some sort of museum? Bookcases littered the place, giving her an itch to pick one up and skim through it. Strange creatures made of plastic filled out the empty spaces, creatures Alex didn't recognize and knew weren't in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. All of them had moving arms, legs, huge jaws, or wings, making them rather lifelike. She knew little about art, but she could tell each figure, despite their bizarre appearances, were handcrafted.

"What in the world is...?"

"That's a Goodilly," said Luna, pointing to a hideous creature with multiple rows of teeth. They were far bigger than its mouth. It mirrored the size of a person, though Alex wasn't sure if the model was supposed to be to scale. Nothing about it looked edible, let alone enough to turn into chocolate. "Isn't it marvelous? You know, it can shoot its teeth..."

"...like arrows. You've told me before." Curiosity got the better of Alex. She walked over to the alleged Goodilly, circling it. It reminded her very much of a bear because of its brown fur. Its teeth were so large though that she questioned how the poor creature would be able to see. "And this is what a Goodilly or whatever looks like? You've seen one before?"

"Well, not personally," explained Luna. "Oh, but there are pictures. Lovely drawings from eyewitnesses, you know. Daddy bought one, and that's how he was able to construct the model you see before you."

"Is that so?"

"Make sure not to touch. Everything is rather delicate."

Alex, nodding, went around the Goodilly one more time and turned her head in confusion. For something no doubt fake, she had to admit the model was rather impressive. Luna's father might have been a loon, but he could make a living as a sculptor if he desired.

"What's that ugly thing floating around in that fish tank?" she asked.

"Why, that's a Gulping Plimpy. And next to it is a Dabberblimp. They're very dangerous and like to eat Aquavarius Maggots."

While ugly as sin, the fish were no doubt normal Plimpies on further inspection. The bizarre creatures hopped about the fresh water with their thin legs. Alex couldn't find anything 'Gulping' about them.

 _Should I tell her?_

"I think there are some in that black lake at Hogwarts, but the school wouldn't listen to me when I warned about them. Oh well."

"I...see."

Alex wouldn't bother asking about anything else in the room, fearing there would be some preposterous story behind them too.

"You...rather like these creatures don't you?"

"Oh, yes." Luna smiled again, and in a manner that warmed Alex's heart. "Perhaps I'll study them when I get older. You know, become some sort of magizoologist."

"Perhaps…"

Just like the great Newt Scamander. Luna would be good at it. Alex felt that for sure.

Besides the furniture buried beneath the mountains of literature, there was at least one thing around Alex considered 'normal.' Strolling over to it, she ogled a quiet printing press, spotting a few old editions of _The Quibbler_ scattered around it. She picked one up and discovered an article detailing the benefits of drinking 'Gurdyroot infusion.' Whatever that was. Thinking about the horrible vegetables again prompted her to drop the magazine at once.

"Come, Alex. My room is upstairs."

Luna gestured for her guest to follow prior to striding further up the spiral staircase. Alex took a final gander at the Goodilly model, which snapped its massive jaws at her in response. While its teeth weren't real, they would no doubt hurt if she got too close.

"This is lunacy, the very definition..."

Would there be a model of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Luna's room? There was only one way to find out.

Apparently not. Alex entered and was surprised to discover that it was...normal. And not normal compared to the rest of the house but normal as in what a normal human being like her would sleep in. One bed, a window to the outside world, wardrobes of clothing, a blue carpet. Normal. Alex rubbed her eyes, under the impression this was a hallucination brought on by the shock of everything else in the house.

"Is something the matter?" Luna asked her.

"N-No. Forgive me. I was just...you...your home...it's just..."

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

Alex paused and then smiled thinly. "...Yeah, it's...lovely. Thanks for having me, Luna."

Mister Lovegood found a dusty, old sleeping bag for Alex to use while she was there (he insisted it was Nargle-free). Though a far cry from her queen-sized bed back home, it would do once she brushed the cobwebs out of it.

"Sleeping over, huh…"

She had never been to a friend's house, even for a visit, so her heart pounded with both anxiousness and anticipation.

The Lovegoods really were out of this world, though they made good hosts. Luna spent the days before Christmas showing Alex around her home (which Alex began calling The Rookery for convenience sake) and the various wonders the countryside offered. Bundled in thick coats, they went down to the frozen river to search for 'Gulping Plimpies' for that evening's dinner. Again, they were normal Plimpies, though Alex didn't have the heart to reveal that. The thought of catching the fish with her bare hands annoyed her to no end at first. She soon discovered chasing down the tiny-legged creatures was good fun as they slid across the ice to flee, although the fish would try to nibble at her fingers at every opportunity. One needed to keep their eyes open around them. By the time the sun went down, she and Luna had enough Plimpies for a grand feast although both were frozen to the bone. Even with a reddened nose and stiff fingertips, Alex had to admit that was the most fun she had in a long time.

"What do they taste like?" she asked as they headed back to The Rookery. Her family had a house elf to do all the cooking, and he wouldn't dare serve them something as 'pedestrian' as Plimpies. She could picture her mother wrinkling her face in disgust.

Luna put her finger on her chin in deep thought. "A bit like fish."

Alex frowned. "Quite the astute observation."

"Thank you."

Alex went with Luna and Mister Lovegood on what the latter liked to call 'Gernubli hunts.' Per the name, the trio would spend hours scouring the fields for any signs of gnomes to bring back to the Lovegood garden. While the mere prospect of intentionally searching for the horrible things made no sense to Alex, she enjoyed frolicking in the snow, something her mother strictly forbade in the fear she would get sick. It made Alex reassess her feelings about winter. She and Luna made a snowman in between their hunt, decorating him with Gurdyroots and using a dirigible plum as a stubby nose.

"It's quite marvelous," said Luna gleefully when they finished. She admired the snowman like a great work of art. "Couldn't he use a jacket though? It's rather cold out."

"He'll survive," Alex told her. She had to admit the snowman was quite nice, especially since they went to the trouble of assembling him by hand and not magic.

"You're smiling."

The offhanded comment caught Alex by surprise.

"So? Don't I smile often?" she replied.

"Not really," said Luna plainly.

"As blunt as ever, I see..."

"It's nice."

"What?"

"You. Smiling. You have a good smile, you know? You should do it more often."

Going red in the face, Alex didn't bother asking what _that_ meant.

"That's what my mother would say anyway," Luna added as she patted their snowman on the head.

"Your mother. Isn't she...?"

"Good thinking, Luna!" said Mister Lovegood, coming over to survey their work. "That will work as the perfect Gernumbli bait!"

It would not in Alex's opinion. Unsurprisingly, no gnomes came 'frolicking' to the snowman, much to Mister Lovegood's immense disappointment. After a few hours, the trio called it an evening and returned to the Rookery.

"I'll just have to ask the Weasleys for some of their Gernumblies," Mister Lovegood muttered in defeat.

"I'm sure they'll be willing to share," said Alex quite truthfully.

While she enjoyed frolicking in the winter weather, Alex was grateful the rest of their activities were indoors with the warmth of the fireplace. Mister Lovegood told fantastical stories about creatures and places Alex knew good and well didn't exist. As crazy as he was though, she had to admit he was a great storyteller. Her adrenaline raced while he informed her of how the Crumple-Horned Snorkack could gore a full-grown elephant with its horn or how an army of Wrackspurts and Nargles had nearly overthrown the Ministry of Magic but were repelled at the last minute when Hogsmeade supplied thousands of butterbeer corks.

"And the reason you don't hear about it in the history books," he said over a dinner of freshwater Plimpy soup, "is that the Ministry is still bitter they nearly lost. That's why, my dears, they've banned any mention of Wrackspurts and the serious dangers they pose! Why, it's an injustice to the public not to warn how they can invade your brain and steal your most precious thoughts and memories!"

That was the reason he gave out a free pair of Spectrespecs in every edition of _The Quibbler_. And here Alex thought it was just because its editor had a few screws loose.

The day before Christmas Eve, Alex helped the Lovegoods put lights all around their home. Considering how tall it was, it took them the majority of the day. She was bone tired by the time they finished, though Alex had to admit looking at a giant rook with a bunch of colorful lights on it was quite the treat. Mister Lovegood didn't even have any weird stories to tell about them. She supposed even people like him could celebrate the holidays normally in some instances.

"Won't they attract Heliopaths?" asked a frowning Luna.

"What are those?" said Alex.

"Spirits of fire. They gather around bright lights. You know, Cornelius Fudge has an army of them. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Right you are, my dear!" said Mister Lovegood, nodding feverishly. "But it's quite alright. Heliopaths are usually hibernating this time of year."

"...Looks like I spoke too soon," mumbled Alex. "Uh...one thing though."

Christmas lights were generally a multitude of colors. These were solely pink and purple. Though pretty, Alex couldn't help but scratch her head.

"Shouldn't they be red and green at least?"

On Christmas Eve (or Crumple's Eve as Luna corrected), Alex passed the time watching Luna paint another corner of the kitchen. It came along slowly but surely. The colors she used, unfortunately, were just as loud and repulsive as the rest of the wall. Alex debated on asking why such disorienting hues had to be used, though she remained quiet, mesmerized at how focused Luna became while she was working. She could have confused her for a different person.

"Do you paint often?" Alex asked, deciding to break the silence after all. "I...didn't take you as the artistic type."

Luna, sucking on the end of her paintbrush, didn't seem offended by the remark. "Sometimes. I wonder..."

"You...wonder what?"

"Why I paint. I'm not sure why. Sometimes I look at the bare wall and get...sad."

"Sad?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why sad?"

Luna deliberated the matter, chewing on her paintbrush even more. "I'm not sure about that either. I just know that I feel better once I start covering everything up. I want to do the same thing to the ceiling in my bedroom. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, it'd be quite the sight, that's for sure. I say go for it."

Luna smiled. "Maybe I'll paint you..."

During the evening, Alex and the Lovegoods filled up on a surprisingly pleasant meal prepared with care by Mister Lovegood before downing drinks. He and Luna drank Gurdyroot infusion, adding lots of sugar. Alex declined due to the horrible smell emanating from their glasses. She started to suspect that Gurdyroots weren't supposed to be eaten or maybe even grown.

"Are you sure, my dear?" asked Mister Lovegood, who looked bewildered by her reluctance. "Gurdyroots are a good ward against basilisks, you know!"

 _It's not like I have a basilisk problem though, so why is he bringing that up?_

She mulled it over a little longer than she probably should have before she and Luna retired for the evening. Christmas would be coming in the morning, although Alex expected no presents. She considered her experience at the Rookery a gift of its own.

Perhaps it was the food, or maybe it was the lingering smell of Gurdyroots in the air. Whatever the case, Alex felt herself drifting off to sleep in a hurry. Tucked safely inside her surprisingly warm sleeping bag, she was nearly out for the night until she heard Luna calling her name from the darkness.

"...What?" she grumpily answered.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"...I was almost. What's the matter?"

"Tell me about your mother."

The abrupt question made Alex sit up. "My mother? Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I've never seen her before. Your father comes by here sometimes to check up on Daddy, but your mother..."

That made sense. Unlike her father, Alex considered her mother of sound mind. Someone like her wouldn't want anything to do with people like the Lovegoods. She figured she had best leave that tidbit out of her reply.

"She's an Auror. A famous one at that. I don't know how my parents ended up together. They just did, I suppose. To be frank, I...don't know what she saw in my father to make her want to marry him."

"Maybe she's a gold digger," said Luna casually.

Alex's nostrils flared. "She is not! She makes plenty of money working for the Ministry. My father might be rich, but he does nothing with our wealth other than spend it on frivolous things for his 'research.' Anything and everything related to teeth. Don't get me wrong—I love my father to death, but...he's not my mother. She's _the_ real breadwinner in our family. She takes care of the bills, she takes care of _us_. Without her, we'd..."

Suddenly, she found herself rather emotional. Alex hadn't seen her mother since she began term at Hogwarts. Mailing a letter hadn't even crossed her mind until now.

"Are you sad?" asked Luna. "Do you miss her?"

"...A little. I'm a big girl though. I can...take care of myself." Alex wasn't sure why, but she was keen to change the subject. "What about your mother? You said she...died, right?"

Luna nodded, though Alex couldn't tell because of the dark. "There was a horrible accident. She liked to experiment with magic, you know. They usually turned out rather well, but she went and blew herself up with her own spell one day. It was quite gruesome honestly."

It still bothered Alex how much Luna spoke of her mother's death so nonchalantly.

"But Daddy has taken good care of me," she added as if able to sense Alex's displeasure. "He does what he can."

That statement hit Alex hard. Perhaps it had to do with her speaking so poorly of her own father. Sure, he was as nutty as a fruitcake, but...he certainly 'did what he could' to ensure she was cared for as well. After all, he was the one who tearfully rushed her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after that troll bit her. He also had no qualms about replacing her whole stock of books when they accidentally went up in flames a few years back. Of course, it was _his_ fault they were reduced to ashes when he was showing off some highly flammable mouthwash. And when he wasn't talking about molars and incisors, he made her laugh with his funny jokes. He mentioned that besides dentist, 'comedian' was the second Muggle occupation he would take given the chance.

Maybe she _should_ have accepted his invitation for Christmas.

"I'm...a horrible daughter, aren't I?"

She would have to find some way to make it up to him.

"It's okay to cry, you know. It helps to ease the pain."

Alex wasn't sure how, but Luna must have overheard her.

"...I'm not crying," she lied, feeling her eyes grow misty. "Go to sleep already."

"How about we go over your place next year? I've never met him in the flesh, but I'm sure your father is quite lovely."

Not answering, Alex wondered how Luna always knew just what to say to cheer her up. It was like she could see right into Alex's heart. In a swell mood, Alex closed her eyes.

"Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Alex. Merry Crumple's Day."

"Merry...erm...Crumple's Day."

White snow greeted Alex on Christmas morning. It was a practical winter wonderland, and she estimated the overnight snowfall went up to her waist. She pressed her nose against a frigid window to get a better look.

"Pretty. Looks like we won't be playing outside today though."

"Indeed. It's a beautiful Crumple's Day."

Sitting at the kitchen table, Alex and Luna enjoyed a piping hot cup of cocoa. The idea of drinking something... _normal_ at the Lovegood house caught Alex off guard. Not that she would complain, lest Luna squeeze her a fresh gurdyroot.

Besides, she had a burning question in her mind, one she would bring up at long last.

"I've...neglected to ask until now, but... _what in the world is Crumple's Day_?"

Now that she thought about it, neither Luna nor her father had ever used the word 'Christmas' since she had been there. It's clear they were celebrating _something_ , but the decorations both outside and inside the house didn't resemble the traditional Christmas ones. There were presents in the corner of the kitchen but no tree. A thick bush stood in its place. Alex stared at it long and hard as if it held the answers she craved.

Luna smiled. "It's a day where Daddy and I celebrate the 'majesty of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and all of its glory.'"

Her father had no doubt drilled that quote into her head.

"We also exchange Crumple-related gifts. I've got one for you."

"Uh...I…"

But Luna dashed to retrieve said gift before Alex could ask the new bevy of question flooding her thoughts. Grunting, Alex soon found a box being shoved into her chest.

"You can open it now," Luna was quick to inform her.

"Uh...t-thanks?" And here Alex suspected she wouldn't get any Christmas gifts this year. She realized she was technically correct. With Luna watching her every move, Alex slowly ripped the purple wrapping from the mysterious present. A plain, brown box greeted her. Skeptical, she took just as much time lifting the top.

"Huh?"

A violently purple sweater greeted her. Taking it out and unfolding it, she spotted what was no doubt a depiction of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. While as crude as the shirt's stitching, Alex could tell it was handmade.

"I've been making it for awhile while we were at school," Luna explained. "You looked like a large to me, but I made it a medium just in case."

"...Are you trying to make fun of me?"

The sweater's sleeves were uneven. A different colored patch rested on the back and neck. Despite Luna's claim, Alex thought it more of a small. Even with her lithe frame, she wasn't sure she would be able to fit it. It was a sweater no doubt crafted by an amateur.

And yet…

"Y-You...really made this for me?"

"That's right. Do you like it? ...I suppose not since you're crying."

Alex's tears weren't ones of sadness but pure joy. Touched beyond belief, she could do nothing to stop herself from bawling like a baby. No one had ever made something specifically for her. She didn't care if was the ugliest, tackiest piece of clothing she ever laid eyes on. She slipped it on at once, ignoring it squeezing her like a vice grip. It was warm and nowhere near as itchy as she assumed. She had half a mind to never take it off again.

"Thank you, Luna," she said, choking up. "I...I'm not sure…"

Now she _really_ felt guilty for having nothing to give in return. Like an idiot, she patted down her pockets as if the perfect gift would materialize out of the blue.

"That's okay, Alex. You being here is a very good gift in my opinion."

Alex opened her mouth. Nothing came out. It may have been a knee jerk reaction, yet, this had already been one of the best Christmases she ever had.

"No, it's...Crumple's Day, isn't it? Thank you for a wonderful Crumple's Day, Luna."

"You as well. Of course, we haven't cut the Crumple's Cake yet. We'll have to wait until Daddy gets up. He just loves how the dirigible plums in the cake taste."

Mister Lovegood awoke an hour later. He had so much energy, Alex wondered if he woke up with caffeine flowing through his veins.

"Good morning, my lovelies, and a very merry Crumple's Day to you both. Ah, I see you already have your gift, Alexandra! I have one of my own if you don't mind."

Alex quietly did on account of his present being far less appealing.

"It's a replica of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's majestic horn! While it may not be the real thing, know that it will still bring a plethora of good luck."

For a replica, the horn weighed a ton. Alex, grunting, had to place it on the table. A necklace had been fashioned to each of its ends. Unless she were half troll, there was no way she would ever have the strength to wear it.

 _Isn't this a Erumphent's horn?_

Her father had also sent her a present. She wasn't surprised to find it tooth-related. The false teeth hopped about on tiny legs not unlike a Plimpy's. They also sang a Christmas jingle that got stuck in Alex's head for the rest of the day.

"Oh, what's that for?" asked Luna, spotting it floundering to its side on the kitchen table.

"Indeed," answered Alex with a slight frown. "Just a toy I think. It's a bit sweet when..."

She soon learned saying 'sweet', 'sugar', or anything junk food-related caused the teeth to squirt a stream of mouthwash. Abashed, a soaked Alex had to stop herself from hitting her present and a giggling Luna.

Everyone in the Rookery partook on cake, a poor choice of breakfast to Alex. She chose not to complain though as she stuffed her face. While sour, the dirigible plums added a nice kick to the sweet, white frosting. Alex felt guilty at not only receiving presents, but accepting so much of the Lovegoods' hospitality.

"Nonsense, my dear!" Mister Lovegood protested when she brought the subject up. "You are welcome around our humble home anytime. We could always use an extra set of arms for those precocious Gernublis."

The Lovegoods broke out in song after breakfast. Alex, whether she desired to or not, learned the lyrics to the official song of Crumple's Day— _Thank Ye, Fair Crumple_.

 _Thank Ye, Fair Crumple_

 _For your horn is so bright._

 _We praise your majesty on this fair night._

 _For Crumple's Day is a celebration for all._

 _For wizards both big and small._

 _Thank Ye, Fair Crumple_

 _Your_ _horn_ _is_ _so pointy and sharp._

 _Your love has spread warmly to our hearts._

Alex paused. She had no clue how anyone could sing all that with such enthusiasm. Fortunately, the Lovegoods didn't notice her jaw hanging wide open. They finished in perfect unison. Alex, clapping, put on the best smile she could.

"That was lovely," said Luna dreamily.

"Quite, my dear," chimed Mister Lovegood, tittering. "How about an encore?"

"No!" Alex spoke so fast, she bit her tongue. "No...uh...t-that's okay."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I'm sure the dear Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are satisfied." Mister Lovegood gave himself a pleased nod. "By the way, Alexandra, a letter came for you this morning."

"For me?"

Alex wondered if her father had another present for her.

"Indeed. Your lovely owl brought it to me as I awoke."

Just as Alex pondered who could have wrote her, her eyes widened at Mister Lovegood presenting a glittering, green letter. The color drained from her face.

"What's the matter, Alex?" asked Luna. "Did you want to sing after all?"

"T-That letter…!"

She had no doubts. It was the very same letter Jason Samuels destroyed. Slowly extending her arm, she took it. A closer look wasn't enough to will her to open it.

 _H-How..?_

Whoever sent it was not only trying to get in contact with her, but even knew where she was.

"Who...brought this again?" she asked numbly.

Mister Lovegood answered, "Why, a majestic beast of an owl! I've never seen one so big! It stood by my bedroom window as if waiting for me to awake. I say, perhaps it was some new species of..."

 _So, it wasn't Demeter after all._

"Uh...I-I need to go to the bathroom."

Alex dashed away without waiting for a reply. Running as if her life depended on it, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Her chest heaved up and down as her quivering eyes settled back on the letter.

"What in the world is going on?"

There was only one way to find out. She couldn't explain her displeasure, her apprehension. It was only a letter. Unless a Howler was inside, no harm could come to her. And yet…

"Oh, just open the darn thing already!"

She did so by ripping the top of the letter open. Per her shaky claim, nothing sinister happened. The parchment itself was as green as the envelope. Neat, cursive writing littered it, handwriting that made Alex swallow hard.

She _recognized_ it.

"T-This…!"

 _If you're reading this, Alexandra, that is good. After you didn't receive my first message, I worried something_ _might have happened to you_ _. Thankfully, my fears haven't been realized. That does not change the fact, however, that your life is very much in danger._

 _You've figured out too much concerning the Philosopher's Stone, and the person after it is attempting to silence you. You've no doubt already encountered one of his henchmen. If I had known about all this sooner, I would have warned you. Forgive me for any misfortune you've faced thus far. Know that the_ _S_ _tone remains safe, though I cannot say for how long._ _Dumbledore'_ _s presence_ _should prevent its theft, yet, I remain apprehensive. Something big is about to happen at Hogwarts, I'm afraid._

 _Be wary of your instructors. One of them is the culprit._

 _I cannot protect you at the moment, Alexandra, but I can guide_ _you._ _If ever you need advice, simply mail a letter via your owl. It will find me._

 _And, a very merry Christmas to you, my precious daughter. Stay strong._

The letter slipped from Alex's shaky hands. Blankly, she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"...Mother?"


	11. THE NEW BEATER

**11\. THE NEW BEATER**

'Quiet and uneventful' best described the train ride back to Hogwarts. Alex, her gaze fixed to the floor, wasn't in the mood to talk. Her mind wracked itself in deep, stressful thought. She didn't hear Luna asking if it would have been a good idea to pack an extra pair of Spectrespecs, nor did she buy anything when the trolley witch came by offering them snacks.

"No, thank you," Luna told her. "By the way, you shouldn't be selling Chocolate Frogs. Did you know that they're made out of…"

Alex drowned out the odd conversation, struggling mightily to sort something out.

 _How did_ _Mother_ _figure out Snape's after whatever that horrible dog is guarding? How did she figure out Snape's after_ _ **me**_ _?_ _And what in the world_ _ **is**_ _the Philosopher's Stone?_

Her mother's ranking in the Ministry had something to do with it. That was the only thing that made sense. She was a powerful and respected Auror, sure, but Alex had no idea that extended to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _Does that mean she has someone watching me?_

Her mother had always been controlling. As serious as the situation was, Alex wouldn't put it past her. Still, she didn't _feel_ as if anyone had been tailing her. Being nearly killed numerous times had heightened her senses, and yet...

 _The first letter I get from her while attending Hogwarts, and it's something like_ _ **that**_ _..._

Though confused and afraid, she would have been lying if she said she wasn't relieved to have someone so capable watching her back.

"So, this Philosopher's Stone is what's at the school. Does that mean…?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, you say? How fascinating."

Alex jumped in fright. She had forgotten about Luna sitting across from her. Fortunately, she had spoken so quietly, _only_ Luna could have heard her.

"You know what the…? Wait, never mind," she muttered, not desiring another long winded and asinine explanation from a Lovegood. "I'm just...going over some things in my head."

"Is everything alright? Not to sound mean, but you look positively dreadful."

"...Thanks."

Her grumbling aside, Alex admitted that was a fair point. She hadn't gotten much sleep since receiving that letter. It had been a harrowing reminder of the danger she faced, the danger she jumped into willingly by sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Harry Potter told her to keep out of it. Tristan had too, numerous times in fact. Biting her bottom lip, she regretted not taking their warnings seriously.

 _Forget about Snape being hexed to death by Mother. She already said she couldn't help me directly._ _Is it even safe to go back to school? If I have to fight like that time in the hospital wing…_

She shook her head.

 _No, I'm in this too deep. I can't turn back, even if I really want to. I..._

"Boo, Princess."

The childish remark got a legitimate scream out of Alex. The door to her compartment might have been closed, yet, everyone aboard the Hogwarts Express heard that one.

"...Was that really necessary?" asked Tristan, who hadn't covered his ringing ears in time.

"Y- _You_ …!" Alex smacked him on the chest. "Don't do that!"

Rubbing the spot, he answered, "Violent as usual, I see. And here I hoped the holidays would calm your nerves."

"Quite the opposite, unfortunately."

Tristan, debating if it was safe or not, took the seat next to her. He would rather deal with her than Luna, who busied putting together another butterbeer cork necklace.

"Here," he grunted as he shoved something into her chest. "Merry Christmas, Scrooge."

Color Alex impressed. Tristan did mention he would bring her back a present. The bundle of Chocolate Frogs was a modest one, but Alex grinned, happy he realized they were starting to become her snack of choice. She could feel the frogs hopping merrily inside the tin. With watchful eyes, she hid them from Luna before the latter could go into another tirade about Goodillies or goblins.

"Thanks. Um...I don't have anything for you. Sorry."

"It's fine. Why are you back early though? What, you wanted to run from your holiday home that badly?"

"It's nothing like that. For your information, I had a wonderful time at the Lovegoods."

Alex smiled fondly. While the week at the Rookery was a short one, it had been one of the most enjoyable of her young life. She honestly couldn't wait for the next chance to have Mister Lovegood tell her another fantastic—albeit made up—story.

"It's not fair they get so much grief, you know. They're just misunderstood."

"Oh, by the way Alex," began Luna, speaking in her signature, dreamy tone, "Daddy wants to know if it's alright to use the picture he took of you during Crumple's Day for the next issue of _The Quibbler_. He wants you to be our spokeswoman for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I told him you would be lovely."

Both Alex and Tristan stared at her. The former immediately regretted her claim.

"Um…" Alex struggled to regain her train of thought. "How come _you're_ back so early before term, Tristan? Is...your mother doing alright?"

Tristan chuckled. "No need to look so sad. She's doing just fine. Even though I didn't want to leave, she insisted I didn't spend the rest of the holidays in some stuffy Muggle hospital. She told me to 'spend time with my friends.'"

"You have friends?"

Though she hadn't meant to sound like a jerk, Alex understood why Tristan gave her a nasty glare.

"What about you?" he said a little bitterly. "You like schoolwork that much?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Not everyone ditches like you. How do you expect to be a proper wizard one day when you vanish for large portions of the semester?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll reform the Death Eaters."

Alex, frowning, didn't take kindly to that joke. Not many had the gall to refer to You-Know-Who's cronies so casually.

"You didn't answer my question," he added.

"I...need to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible for something," she said in a low voice, making sure Tristan alone heard her. "Something important."

"Oh no," he groaned. "This is about that three-headed dog and Snape, isn't it? Didn't I tell you to…!"

"Hush! Why not tell everyone on the train?"

Red-faced, Tristan smacked his lips. "You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you? I thought nearly getting killed by Samuels would've knocked some sense into you."

"Excuse me? I would have beaten him soundly if…" Alex stopped, realizing that wasn't the point. "Listen! Something _big_ has happened! I mentioned it had to do with Nicholas Flamel..."

She got down to explaining about her mother's letter and the weight of it. She could hardly sit still while she did.

"Wait," Tristan said once she finished. "I thought Samuels destroyed that letter."

"He did. My mother somehow knew and sent me another. She knows _everything_. About this Philosopher's Stone, about Snape, about…"

"Alright, already. I get it. Calm down." Tristan searched around, pleased to see Luna busy scrunching her face in deep concentration as she put the finishing touches on her necklace. "Is she friends with Dumbledore or something? How else would she get that kind of info?"

"I don't think so. I've never seen the two of them together or heard her mention him other than in passing. Do you think she has one of the teachers spying for her?"

"You tell me. You know your mum better than I do."

Alex, groaning, wished he had said 'no.' Now she was more than certain a Professor or two was stalking her on her mother's payroll.

"Snape's _really_ after me. My mother said as much, and she would never lie. We have to tell Professor Dumbledore!"

"And you think he'd believe you? As much of a git as Snape is, he's still a respected professor. Dumbledore isn't going to believe the ramblings of some mad first year, let alone one without any proof. Who's to say your mother even wrote that letter?"

"She _did_! I'd recognize her handwriting, and…!"

"Okay, even if she _did_ , she must've had a reason for sending you a letter in secret instead of informing Dumbledore, or hell, the Ministry. Don't you get it? It's because no one would believe a Hogwarts professor could do something like this!"

Despite Alex opening her mouth, she had no retort. Most of what Tristan said made since in spite of her stubbornness.

"Fine then," she started, taking a deep breath. "Are you suggesting I do nothing then? I should just let Snape perform the Killing Curse on me?"

For a long while, neither she nor Tristan said anything. Luna's sweet humming filled the cabin in their place. As nice as it was, it did little to ease the tension.

"Maybe," said Tristan, "she was trying to tell you to keep your nose out of this mess. Look, I'm with you on Snape being up to something, and it's not like I can ever forget that ruddy dog, but don't you think all this is _way_ over the head of some first year?"

"I-I know that! I just…!"

"You can't buy your way out of this one, Princess. You…"

Without warning, Alex stood. "You're always having a row with me! This _is not_ about money, and this is not about me being nosy again! Don't you even care someone is trying to _kill_ me?!Just because I'm not a coward like you doesn't mean I should stand around while something bad is happening! I don't know what this Philosopher's Stone is, but there's no way I'm letting Snape get his greasy hands on it!"

Tristan, now fuming, got to his feet as well. "You know what that's called?! Being a damn busybody! That's the issue with people with money—they're so bored because they can get anything they want, so they stick their nose where it doesn't belong for a bit of excitement! How in the hell are you a Ravenclaw again? I told you before—you should've been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of those nutjobs!"

"And I guess those without money are nothing more than selfish, arrogant, _insufferable_ heathens! Aren't cowards like you supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?! Something tells me you don't treasure wit beyond measure!"

Alex glowered at Tristan with almost as much malice as the aforementioned Killing Curse. Tristan returned the favor and crossed his arms. Luna, meanwhile, continued to hum as if nothing of interest was going on.

"Fine," Tristan grumbled. "Go and get yourself killed! See if I care!"

"Fine!" Alex snapped. "I didn't need your help anyway!"

She didn't speak to Tristan for the rest of the train ride, nor the remainder of Christmas break. When they passed one another in the halls or in the common room, they turned their heads and held their noses high. Alex, luckily, still had Luna for company. She would have gone mad with ire otherwise.

"He's such a selfish, uncaring, _idiotic_ …!"

Like she did almost every night, Alex laid in bed uttering all sorts of nasty things about Tristan. They kept her so busy that she nearly forgot the reason she cut her holiday from Hogwarts short.

"If I see him again, I'm going to try out a few new curses on that stupid, bloated, _self-important_ …!"

"You two really are close, aren't you?"

Luna's random remark had Alex on the verge of vomiting. "...Do those eyes of yours actually work?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll both make up soon."

Alex didn't reply, merely pulling her covers over her head and making a mental note to watch her mouth around her eccentric friend.

Most in Ravenclaw had gotten over Alex's antics during the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match. Students returning from Christmas break instead had their sights set on the upcoming game against Slytherin. Alex burned with excitement as well. She would have given anything to be on the sidelines with the Ravenclaw team again.

However, the very day she came back to Hogwarts, something happened that soured that anticipation. Roger Davies stood waiting in the common room, waiting for _her_.

"Erm...h-hello there, Worthington," he said, looking as if an Erumpent was stabbing him through the rib cage. "Was your holiday good?"

"S-Sure..."

The question came off as one of formality more than Roger actually being interested in what she did. His expression suggested he hoped Alex might have gotten lost on the way back to school.

"You've heard about Samuels, right? Looks like he won't be able to make the game against Slytherin. They say he tried to break out of the hospital wing. Got himself hurt even more. A bit barmy, isn't it?"

No one knew the true story behind Jason Samuels taking another beating, and Alex intended to keep it that way.

"What's your point?" she inquired. Already testy thanks to Tristan, she wished Roger would get on with it already. "I hope you don't expect me to write the jerk a get well card."

"The _point_ is we're going to be down a man and have to scramble to find an alternate. Chang and I were the only ones on the team, but since she's Seeker now, and I've taken the Captain's place…"

"Are you suggesting you want me to help?"

Roger paused, trying his best not to scowl. "...No. It's the opposite. We still want you to stay away from the team for awhile, Worthington—d-don't look at me like that. Look, we're still a bit steamed about what happened last time. While we obviously don't think you would sabotage us on purpose, we—hey! Worthington! Where are you going?!"

Alex fought back tears as she marched away. It would have been better if Roger hadn't said anything at all.

"Can you blame them for holding a grudge?" said Ron Weasley after second term began. "You can't go jinxing people right off their brooms."

Trembling in anger, it took everything in Alex's power not to toss the rather heavy book she was reading into his nose. Intense study sessions in the library were the sole thing that kept her mind sharp when she had so much on her plate.

"You're being awfully quiet," Harry Potter noted, surrounded by his own mountain of literature. They still hadn't learned anything concerning Nicholas Flamel, and it was beginning to wear on everyone's nerves.

"...Are you implying I talk too much?" snapped Alex. Her nerves in particular were short circuiting. She was seconds away from snapping her quill.

"N-No, of course not." Harry looked taken aback. "You're just...a lot more energetic about this usually."

Alex, though gritting her teeth, knew that was true. She didn't care as much about the Philosopher's Stone. Final exams would be coming up in a few months. She would have to buckle down and study, not waste time hunting down someone who may not have even been real. She drummed her fingers against the table, flummoxed at being so clueless despite all the books she ever read.

 _I've_ _studied_ _magical creatures, plants, people...but not on what to do when I'm hopelessly stuck._

"Would you stop that?" said Ron. "You're giving me a headache."

Alex lifted her book again. "Oh, I'll give you a headache alright, you miserable…!"

"Stop it right now! You two have been arguing ever since we began!" Hermione Granger had enough. She slammed her hands on the table, making an even bigger racket than Alex. "We'll never find Flamel at this rate!"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. Alex wasn't all that sympathetic.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked Alex. His piercing green eyes seemed to invade her soul. She recoiled, turning away. "You've been acting strange ever since you got back."

"I-I…" Should she tell them? Now Ron and Hermione were staring at her too. She hadn't wanted to add extra worry to the group by bringing up her problems, yet...they were beginning to crush her. Her eyes became misty, much to everyone's surprise. "I-I...what do I do? I'm scared, _really_ scared!"

Drawing so many curious gazes might have been embarrassing if Alex wasn't busy bawling loud enough to wake the dead. Everything hit her at once. A concerned looking Madam Pince surprisingly didn't come over to chastise her.

Through sniffles and even more tears, Alex managed to spit out the truth about her mother's letter, Jason Samuels attacking her, and Snape going after her life.

"Bloody hell! So _that's_ why you jinxed that guy!" Ron voiced once she finished. Rather than annoyance, he looked upon her with pity now. "I _knew_ Snape was up to something, but...!"

"That...can't be right," said Hermione breathlessly. "Snape...h-he...wouldn't..."

"Of course he would! He's been trying to kill Harry since the start of the year!" shouted Ron disbelievingly. "He'll have poor Alex here for breakfast right after..."

"I suppose this proves he's really after the Stone," Harry remarked grimly.

"We...can't say for sure if her mother actually wrote that letter!" Hermione protested.

"Of course she did!" snapped Alex. She remembered Tristan saying the same thing, upsetting her even more. "I know her handwriting when I see it! I'm only her _daughter_!"

"It would be rather easy to forge a signature using magic! Loads of witches and wizards have done it!"

Alex smacked her lips. She _really_ hated how much sense Hermione made at times.

"This could just be Snape or someone else trying to confuse you!"

If so, Alex felt they had done a hell of a job.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore!"

Everyone's eyes rounded on Hermione in suspicion.

"I'm...not saying we should tell him _everything_!" she argued. "But, we should at least tell him a student tried to _kill_ her!"

"And what makes you think Samuels would admit to anything?" asked Alex. "What makes you think I won't just sound like a loon?"

She had to admit that, other than her word, she had nothing tangible. Having Tristan and Luna back her up would be nice, though she would then have to confess to sneaking into the hospital wing in the dead of night. It would be Snape's word against hers. Given how much Samuels despised her, he too would deny knowing anything about the situation.

 _Now **I'm** sounding like Tristan._

"There are ways of making someone talk," said Hermione. "Potions. Serums! All we'd have to do is get Samuels to admit that Snape was the one that hired him! If he's really after the Stone, then all the better! We can get them both thrown out of here."

Alex sat on Hermione's suggestion all night. She got no homework done in spite of how much she furrowed her brows over it. Giving up, she closed her history book. The common room had mostly emptied this late at night. A pair of Ravenclaw girls busied chatting over some older boy in their Transfiguration class. They glanced at Alex momentarily when she swept past them.

 _A truth serum, huh? Why hadn't I thought of that before?_

She could have administered it on Jason back at the hospital wing and then dragged him in front of Dumbledore.

 _Isn't that Veritaserum? No, I don't have the expertise to brew a potion like that._

Ironically, only someone like Severus Snape could do that for her. For obvious reasons, she doubted he would be interested. She hit herself on the head for her idiocy and then headed toward the girls' dormitory. Though she would try to get some rest, she readied for a long night of staring up at the ceiling and doing a lot more contemplating.

"One moment, Worthington!"

Alex leered over her shoulder. A less than pleased Roger Davies had rushed into the common room, catching her in time. He frowned hard enough to break something, and Alex did the same, debating on just going so she wouldn't have to deal with him again.

"I've been looking for you all day," Roger stated. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what? You've already made it very clear how you and the others feel about me."

Ire dripped from her every word. She wished Roger would kick her off the team already so they wouldn't have any reason to speak to each other.

"This is about Samuels being out of commission," said Roger firmly. He marched over to Alex as if attempting to cut off a possible escape. "Look, I know I told you to stay away from the team. And all of us _are_ still upset about the Hufflepuff game."

"Oh? While I send Jason his card, I'll write one out to each of you as well."

Alex wrinkled her nose as hard as she could. She was tired of hearing Jason Samuels' name, tired of being forced to think about him. She craved to scream to the whole school he wasn't the innocent angel they presumed.

For a moment, Roger's face darkened like someone had insulted his mother. It was clear it was taking everything in his power not to unload on her.

"...Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall have decided you won't be getting detention after all for what you did to Samuels. They have something else in mind."

Though still upset, Roger now had Alex's attention. "Like what?"

Roger paused. He clenched his teeth and appeared to be grappling quietly with something.

"They...would like you to take Samuels' place on the team. They want you to be our new Beater."

The girls talking nearby grew quiet, looking as shocked as Alex.

" _Excuse me_?" she cried incredulously.

"You heard me. Since we're down a man, and you already know a lot about the team..."

"Are you insane?! I am _not_ about to face down Bludgers as a side profession!"

Her frustration spread to Roger, who puffed out his chest authoritatively. "It's not up to you, Worthington. The Professors have already decided on this as your punishment. We on the team aren't happy about it either, you know. There isn't much time until our next game, and we have to smarten you up on how to play Beater before then."

"You're not listening!" Alex punched the wall beside her. The observing girls shrieked. "Did you not see what the last Bludger that came my way tried to do?! I'm…!"

"We'll be on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow evening to practice. 7 PM. Don't be late, Worthington."

With that, Roger took his leave, not bothering to listen to any of Alex's remaining complaints. Her shrill voice bounced off the walls of the common room. Having had more than enough, the two nosy girls raced past her and into their dormitory.

"Unbelievable…! The _nerve_!"

First Tristan, then Jason, and finally Roger. Everyone on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team intended on making Alex's life a living hell.

"A _Beater_! As if! We'll see what Professor Flitwick has to say about this in the morning!"

"I'm...afraid so, Miss Worthington. We've already gotten permission from the school to go ahead and place you on the team, so..."

It couldn't be true. This was all just some sort of elaborate joke, right?

Alex gave Professor Flitwick the same horrified expression she let Roger Davies have the night before. The tiny man looked like he wanted to run the moment Alex entered his office.

"If you think about it," he began gingerly, "this is quite the accomplishment! You are now the youngest player our team has ever had. A first year as a Beater is—Miss Worthington! Where are you going? Wait, Miss Worthington!"

"Unbelievable!" she repeated. "This isn't happening!"

Alex seethed while marching her way out of Flitwick's office. She didn't know where she was stomping off to. Anywhere was better than having to be told so many ridiculous things all at once. Like she gave a damn about being the youngest player ever for the Ravenclaws. Someone like Harry Potter would take joy and perhaps even pride in that, but not her.

Never her.

"What kind of punishment is _this_?"

The whole thing made it seem like Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were waiting for a Bludger to rearrange her skull so she got the message. Certainly, this treatment had to go against school rules. Alex, chewing on her bottom lip, thought about going straight to Professor Dumbledore so he could both fix this and sack a couple of his employees.

"Hey, Worthington! Is it true?"

Someone raced toward Alex. She did an about face, ready to scream Flitwick's head off for following her.

"I don't care how you try to dress it up, sir! I'm not…!"

Except...it wasn't Professor Flitwick at all. The handsome and cool face of Cedric Diggory came into view. Alex's heart sped up, and she placed a hand over it in confusion. Out of breath, he stopped in front of her.

"So, it's true then?" he repeated.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"About you being the new Ravenclaw beater! Well, no one is really supposed to know, but..." Cedric gave her a wry smile. "Word gets around. Blimey, that's amazing! First Potter, and now you. First years on the Quidditch team...I'd have never guessed."

Like Flitwick, Cedric said the last part with glee. The shock of his sudden appearance wore off, and Alex went back to frowning.

"Yeah...great," she mumbled. "Do I get an award then?"

Perhaps due to how excited he was, Cedric paid her remark no mind. "It's a shame you missed our game. I would have loved to go up against you."

Her fury again swirled away like water down a drain. The only part of his statement she caught wind of was 'loved.' Blood coursed to every inch of her face.

"Ah...t-that's...um..."

"I won't tell anyone else. Should be a nice surprise for the school." Cedric gave Alex another grin, revealing perfectly white teeth. She nearly fainted in delight. "You lot have a game against Slytherin coming up, right? Good luck. I'm curious to see how you do out there."

Cedric, with a wave, raced back the way he came. Alex's heart stopped beating so loudly, allowing her to think straight. She still wasn't all aboard on being a Beater.

Though, as she continued to smile dreamily like Luna Lovegood, she didn't think it _so_ bad anymore.

All the vigor Cedric gave her vanished by 7 PM. Alex finished her dinner in the Great Hall promptly, having little appetite. With much reluctance, she made her way down to the Quidditch field. She had taken the path there countless times, yet...this was different. Her nerves ate at her like a flobberworm tearing through a head of lettuce.

"...Who thought this was a good idea again?"

This was it. She wouldn't survive the night. Grimacing, she forced herself to move again. She might not have liked this arrangement, but as a Worthington, she refused to be late for an engagement if she could help it. It went against her family's pride.

"Not to mention Mother would give me an earful..."

Alex always thought the Quidditch pitch looked pretty lit up by the starry, night sky. Even after dark, one had near perfect visibility. The weather was on her side too. Though still a bit chilly, it was the perfect evening to zoom across the sky atop a broomstick.

"Worthington..."

Roger Davies greeted her with a stern nod. While still clearly upset, he waved her over to him and the other members of the Ravenclaw team. She expected no cheers, yet, she didn't even get a 'Hello.'

Randolph Burrow busied stretching his skinny arms and legs, staring rather hard at a patch of grass. Jeremy Stretton munched on some potato chips. He buried his face into the bag so he couldn't see Alex. Duncan Inglebee, meanwhile, was as quiet as Alex had ever seen him. She was so used to him hitting on her every three seconds that she almost missed it. Alex saw Cho Chang flying intricately. She had clearly gotten better on a broom. Cho looked down to Alex before holding her nose high and speeding off.

 _So, I take it these guys are still upset…_

Alex couldn't even sigh. She knew what she had been walking into. It didn't matter. She wasn't there to make friends.

"Alright, Davies. I'm here. What now?"

"Now," said Roger, walking over to a broom on the ground. The poor Cleansweep, littered with dirt, had been beaten up, sucker punched, and had more than a few Galleons stolen. It had to have been older than Alex and certainly not the best her so-called teammates could have whipped up, "you get on this. You can ride a broom, right?"

Alex, frowning, took the 'gift,' disregarding Roger's derisive tone. Thanks to Cho and Madam Hooch, Alex had indeed learned to use a broomstick. It only took a few cries of "Up!" to do the trick. Still, she faltered on climbing aboard what she felt was a hazardous object.

"Well? Go on then," said Roger. "Inglebee here will get you started on what it takes to be a Beater. Even you being a half decent one should get us through the game against the Slytherins."

Alex turned to Duncan. He looked as if he would rather take on an army of trolls. He gave her a strained nod.

"Up!"

Her new broom, though indeed ancient, launched into her grasp on the first try. Alex copied Duncan in sitting on her broom. She rose at his command and immediately got squeamish at her feet leaving the ground. Duncan rose, high, _high_ into the sky, giving her little choice but to follow. She did so at a snail's pace, gripping the broom's handle for dear life. She could have sworn she saw Duncan roll his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" he shouted down to Roger, who shrugged dismissively. "Fine, fine..."

"Good evening, Inglebee. Cat got your tongue?" said Alex with a mischievous smile. Being treated like a prisoner from Azkaban ticked her off to no end. If the others were going to be mean to her, she would gladly give them a taste of their own medicine. Duncan scowled, showing her it was working. "Sure you can teach me anything without asking me on a date?"

"...Save it, Worthington. I'll do this because the Captain says so but know I _don't_ like it. I know it's a specialty of yours, but try not to hex me the second I turn my broom around."

Alex's smile dropped like a rock. She had half a mind to turn around and fly back to her room. To hell with the team; if they lost because they were nasty to her and a man short, that would be _their_ fault, not hers.

Cho, still flying in the distance, slowed down enough to watch the proceedings.

"I guess I don't have to tell you what a Beater does," said Duncan. "So, let's just get to the part where you start hitting Bludgers."

He handed Alex a bat, the most important tool for a Beater. She grunted, nearly falling off her broomstick thanks to the its weight. Her bloodshot eyes widened, and she questioned how anyone was supposed to hold the thing, let alone swing it for an entire game.

"You use _this_ every game? Blimey..." she said. Even getting two hands on it hardly helped. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard a snicker from Duncan.

"Inglebee! What did I tell you about bewitching the bat?!" cried Roger. Like Duncan, the other members of the team whooped and hollered. Alex, blushing, grabbed her wrist. That stopped her from raining curses down like lightning.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just a bit of hazing for the newcomer." Duncan flicked his wand. Alex sat up and realized the bat, while still somewhat hefty, was as light as a feather compared to before. "Better, right? You'll get used to the weight with practice. It's not often witches are Beaters though. ...No offense, but wizards are usually bigger and stronger. Then again, the bats are magically reinforced, so even you should be able to hit the Bludgers just fine. You'll _need_ to if you want to keep our Chasers in good shape. I'm not gonna mess you around—this is probably the hardest position other than Keeper. You have to keep your eyes open at all times, not just for the team but for _you_. One stray Bludger to the head, mate, and that's good day, good evening, and good night."

"F-Fantastic..."

Alex debated on running away again. She no longer cared about Professor Flitwick forcing her to do this or the fact she would get in serious trouble if she didn't. She would take expulsion rather than risking her life dealing with some pesky Bludgers.

"Let's just start with you getting used to swinging the bat. I'm starting to think bringing the Bludgers out at this point is only going to put another of us in the hospital wing."

That suited Alex perfectly.

 _He said 'one of us.' Does that mean he still counts me as a_ _teammate?_

Duncan showed her various tricks to make swinging the bat easier. More importantly, he taught her how to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt her shoulder later on.

"Not like that. Swing your hips more. You'll throw out your back that way."

For only a second year and someone who started Quidditch mere months ago, Duncan spoke like a pro. Alex never knew he was so knowledgeable on anything other than girls. He might have been upset with her like the others, yet, he was patient with her despite her various screw ups.

"Good. Lower the arc a little bit and those Bludgers should bugger off at the sight of you."

"Why are you being so nice? I figured you all would want me to get hurt."

Duncan scoffed. "Look, Worthington, I'm not saying we're best mates, but there's no advantage to teaching you wrong. You're the only one that can play Beater with Samuels out. We want to _win_ , remember? Besides, we don't need you slowing us down. The best way to prevent that is teaching you properly. Speaking of which, let's get back to it, yeah?"

"Right..."

While she was obviously only swinging at air, Alex couldn't help but notice something the longer she practiced.

This was almost... _fun_.

"Good, good," Duncan repeated after an hour and a half. Sweat littered Alex as she struggled to catch her breath. "Oy, Roger! I think that's enough for one night."

Roger agreed. He clapped his hands, drawing the team to him. "That's a good practice, lads! We'll do it again tomorrow evening! Just because our game with the Slytherins isn't happening for awhile longer doesn't mean we slack off!"

The team began to disperse though not before saying their goodbyes. Everyone, save for Alex, got one. That left her standing there utterly vexed. It was just a normal day in the office, a day without _her_. Other than Roger and Duncan, the others hadn't acknowledged her existence. Cho, with her broom over her shoulder, headed back to the castle alongside the others.

That was until Alex rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"H-Hold on a sec! You guys can't just ignore me! Just listen for a second!"

Cho gave her a pitying look before breaking her arm away and strutting off. It took everything in Alex's power to fight back her tears.

The rest of the week's Quidditch practices went about the same. Other than giving her a few pointers, Duncan didn't speak to her. The other members of the team continued to practice as if she were invisible. They flew around her like they would a light post standing in their way. By the third day, Alex started to crack. Balling her fists, she held back the urge to spill a tirade of hateful words that would get her a whole semester's worth of detention.

She headed back to the common room on the fifth evening weary in both body and spirit. She found an empty chair and plopped down on it on the double. Her jaded eyes closed. All her mind could process was a good night's rest. Given how empty the common room was, she might have gotten her wish.

"Hello, Alex."

So much for that. Alex let loose an awful groan and lifted her head. Luna Lovegood beamed back at her. She took the seat next to Alex without asking, not that the latter had any energy to protest.

"Hello, Luna. Haven't seen you in a bit."

"Has practice been hard?" Luna asked. Alex, from the corner of her eye, noted her friend making yet another Butterbeer cork necklace.

"Is there a Nargle infestation or something?"

"I certainly hope not. I'm just making a few more necklaces just in case."

"Just in case. Right." Alex wondered if Luna was instead bored. "Practice...has been horrible, yes. I fancy hexing everyone on the team."

In spite of Alex's harsh talk, not an ounce of alarm flooded Luna's dotty features.

"If you need help with that..."

"I'm kidding!" Alex shouted in a hurry. "I...was just joking. Jeez..."

Luna almost seemed disappointed. "Do you reckon you should go to Professor Flitwick and ask to quit?"

Assured Luna wasn't going to go waving her wand at anything that moved, Alex laid back in her chair. "Of course I should. But, he was pretty adamant during that meeting that this is something I have to do. And it hasn't been _completely_ awful..."

She had gotten her chance to whack Bludgers that evening and found it a great way to release stress. Her efforts hadn't impressed her teammates though as they insisted on giving her the silent treatment. She assumed they would have given it a rest after a day or two.

"I think they'd honestly rather have Fluffy on the team than me."

She moaned again, sinking further in the seat. It gave her a perfect view of the ceiling. There wasn't anything there to answer either her questions or her prayers. A small part of her actually hoped Jason Samuels made a speedy recovery. The sooner he took his spot back, the better.

"Ugh. I missed dinner tonight."

Unhealthy junk food would have to do. She remembered the tin of Chocolate Frogs Tristan had gotten her for Christmas and dragged herself up to her room. She brought them back downstairs, only to have Luna give her an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Don't you know Chocolate Frogs are…?"

"Made from stupid Goodillies. _Yes_. I _know_. And I don't care, Luna. Just let me be a monster and eat in peace."

She tore into the chocolate, biting off the frog's head. It was even more satisfying than hitting Bludgers. Though looking as if she had a mountain of words to say, Luna bit her tongue, deciding to instead partake on the week's latest edition of _The Quibbler_.

"This is the only good thing that jerk has done for me," Alex muttered as she thought of Tristan again. He hadn't attended any of the week's practices, sending Roger Davies into the usual hissy fit. Poor Jeremy Stretton had been forced to take his place as Keeper, likely because of his hefty frame. Every time the Quaffle hit him, Alex imagined one of those Muggle boxers unloading on an unsuspecting punching bag. "Where's he been _this_ time?"

Tristan often vanished for long periods of time, only popping up to attend classes and sometimes breakfast and dinner. Alex thought he was off working on his Quidditch skills. Now, she wasn't so sure. A bad feeling welled in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want the card?"

Alex blinked. Luna held out her hand expectantly, and Alex saw she meant the Famous Wizard card between her fingertips.

"I collect them," Luna clarified.

"Oh...s-sure. Wait, you _collect_ them? I thought you didn't eat Chocolate Frogs!"

"I don't. It's barbaric. The cards, however, are perfectly fine."

Nope, she wouldn't do it. Alex shook her head feverishly. She wouldn't argue with that messed up sort of logic.

"Rats. Nicholas Flamel again," said Luna, frowning thinly. "I'd been hoping for Newt Scamander."

"I've got an extra Newt Scamander if you want it. I think it's in my..." Alex choked on her own spit. " _What did you just say_?!"

"I said I'd been hoping for..."

"No! About Flamel! What about Flamel?!"

Rather than explaining, Luna help up the Wizard Card. An incredibly elderly man littered with wrinkles smiled back at her as he moved about frailly. Alex half near broke Luna's fingers snatching the card from her. She studied it long and hard, as if it would be the last thing she ever saw. A puzzle began to solve itself within her racing thoughts.

"'Flamel, the world's renown alchemist, is most known for his creation of the Philosopher's Stone, the only successful one in existence. Immortal (a chipper six hundred and sixty five years old) thanks to his countless centuries of research, the French wizard revolutionized the world of alchemy alongside his partner, Albus Dumbledore.'"

Licking her lips eagerly, Alex fumbled with the card because her hands shook so much.

"Unbelievable. A damn _Wizarding Card_ helped me figure Flamel out! How come I don't have a bunch of _these_ in my trunk?!"

"It's a limited edition card, I think," said Luna. She pointed out the gold foil surrounding Flamel's waving image. "What luck. Daddy will be pleased to know the gnome saliva is still helping you out, Alex."

The compliment went over Alex's head. It was almost laughable a card from a snack had helped her when books in Hogwarts' well stocked library hadn't.

"Wait, the card said Flamel is over six hundred years old! Ah! So then he would've made this Philosopher's Stone ages ago. No wonder he isn't in any books about recent wizarding achievements! No, that's not important! I have to tell Harry and the others about this!"

So, Snape was after the Philosopher's Stone. Alex couldn't imagine a witch or wizard that wouldn't given the chance. Living forever would be far too tempting for most to turn down. The idea of the potions master torturing Hogwarts students for hundreds of years made her skin crawl.

"No way he's getting it! I'll have to…!"

"Just listen to yourself. What about 'keep your grubby nose out of it' don't you understand, Princess?"

That voice. It sent a wave of fresh anger surging through Alex. Tristan always picked the strangest, most frustrating of times to rear his ugly head, she thought. He stood near the entrance to the common room. A group that had gathered there dispersed at once. Alex was shocked he managed to solve a riddle on his own. Stranger was mud dripping from his tattered robes. Various cuts and bruises littered his face, leading Alex to fear he had just gotten back from a spot of Muggle dueling. He favored his right leg as he limped toward her.

"...What?" he snapped at her prolonged staring. "You got a problem?"

Alex said nothing. She teetered on still being mad at him or rushing him to Madam Pomfrey. A grimacing Tristan found his way to a vacant chair.

"So, you've figured out who Flamel is, eh?"

"You know, if you were just going to eavesdrop, you should've just joined us earlier. And...what in the world happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. His delivery informed Alex to drop the matter at once. "Tripped on some stairs."

That excuse was so poor and cliché, it left Alex speechless.

"Stay out of it," Tristan repeated. "So what you know Flamel's the one that made whatever that dog is guarding? That still doesn't mean you can do anything to get past it."

"Sure, but now we know why Snape…!" Alex paused. A group of giggling Ravenclaw third years entered the common room. Thankfully, they kept up their energetic discussion, apparently not overhearing Alex. In a more subdued tone, she said, "Now we know why that jerk is after it! Think about it. Do you _really_ want him to become immortal? Even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop him then!"

"Go and tell Dumbledore then! You make it sound like _you_ in particular have to do something!"

"I _do_. This is personal now! Snape hired someone to kill me! I'll never be satisfied if I don't take care of this personally!"

Luna's head shot back and forth as the sparks flew.

"Just listen to yourself! Pretty big britches for a first year! Maybe you could take Samuels down, but do you seriously think a professor of this school is on equal ground with someone still learning to turn matches into needles?"

"Oh, to _hell_ with you! You already know I know more spells than that, spells useful in a duel! I'm not suggesting Snape is going to go down to a Hovering Charm, but…!"

Alex's sentence trailed off. Tristan pointing his wand at her might have had something to do with it. Ravenclaws around them gasped. Alex, on the other hand, got out her own wand. Muttering spread across the room like wildfire.

"What's Thorne up to this time?"

"Is he really going to attack a first year?"

"Oy, Thorne! Don't curse her too badly, alright? Remember what happened to the last bloke that crossed you?"

Tristan paid the remarks no mind, saying, "Listen here, Rich Girl. You might think I'm some total jerk, but I'm only looking out for you! If you go after Snape, that's the last thing you'll ever do! Just go tell Dumbledore or another Professor about all this! You said you wanted to do that earlier, right?! If you're right about Snape, then _they'll_ take care of him!"

"Don't try to sound so saintly! You were calling me a psycho earlier for suggesting that! Now it's the right thing to do just because it came out of _your_ mouth?!The order of this doesn't matter! If I don't go after Snape, he's just going to go after _me_! Besides, I never asked you to babysit me, Tristan! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"

Luna's head whipped about even faster, giving her a headache.

"A 'big girl' would be thinking this through clearly! You couldn't even beat _me_ in a duel! You'd never stand a chance against Snape! Are you in that much of a hurry to die?!"

"Stop preaching to me already! And is that a threat? Don't think I really won't turn my wand on you!"

"Oh, I'd _love_ to see you try!"

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" asked a fourth year girl in the midst of biting her fingernails.

A boy next to her answered, "Hilliard is gonna lose it once he hears about this..."

"Give that bully one for me, Worthington!" shouted a sixth year girl ecstatically.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Alex's head. The fury in Tristan's voice told her he was serious. Still, she forced a smile.

"...I'm going to go and talk to Harry and the others right now. I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear I've found out about Flamel. After that..."

Her body became rigid. A red jet of light missed her head by mere inches. The spell hit a bookcase, knocking it over.

" _No_ ," said Tristan firmly, his wand smoldering. "You're going to _sit down_ and let _me_ go to Professor Dumbledore. You still have six years here at Hogwarts. I reckon you'd wanna enjoy _all_ of them. Listen, Princess, you..."

" _Locomotor Mortis_!"

Cursing, Tristan jumped behind a sofa and avoided Alex's counterattack. The onlookers, realizing a duel really _was_ happening, moved to a safer distance.

"I _hate_ you!" Alex cried. She loosed a Stunning Spell this time. It blew off a portion of the couch. "I can't _stand_ you! You think you're so damn smart!"

A second Stunning Spell forced Tristan to scatter like a cockroach. "Oh, so you _really_ wanna do this?! _Stupefy_!"

Alex ducked. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

" _Impedimenta_!"

Both spells missed, much to their caster's frustrations. They came dangerously close to striking a pair of gawking Ravenclaws. The would-be victims, shuddering, decided retreating to the dormitory for the time being was a swell idea.

"You done throwing your tantrum, Princess?!" Tristan shouted from the safety of Rowena Ravenclaw's statue.

Alex huddled behind a sturdy table. "Done having a go at playing my father?!"

She fired another Stunning Spell over her shoulder. It hit a wall judging from the sound of the impact.

" _Diffindo_!"

Tristan's charm split the table in two. Yelping, Alex scrambled behind another.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The second table rose into the air like a feather. It obviously made a bad hiding spot from way up there. Good thing Alex was done hiding.

"Oh, _now_ he says it right! _Tarantallegra_!"

All of a sudden, Tristan began tap dancing like a madman. Onlookers laughed at his impromptu performance.

"D-Dammit!" he cried, grabbing at his legs in a futile attempt to stop them. "Two can play that game! _Silencio_!"

Cackling like a madwoman, Alex grew silent. It wasn't because she got her fill of Tristan dancing like an idiot. Her mouth continued to move but issued no sound. She clutched at her throat, not looking so humored anymore.

Tristan _did_."Ha! I never knew you could sound so good, Rich Girl."

He might not have been able to hear her, but from reading her lips, he could tell she was screaming all sorts of nasty things. Not that it mattered. Without her voice…

A glowering Alex pointed her wand at Tristan's neck. Everyone gasped again. He grabbed at _his_ throat and gagged as if choking. He hunched over, looking ill. Rather than vomit, slimy, squirming slugs began pouring out of his mouth in bunches. They crawled all about the common room, sending a number of girls into a panic.

"Non...verbal spell?!" Tristan spat in between slugs. "W-When the hell did you learn…?!"

A particularly massive slug stole the remainder of his statement. Alex rolled on the floor in mute but highly visible laughter. Tristan squished a slug here and there as he kept on tap dancing.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?!"

For such a small man, Professor Flitwick's abrupt appearance sent the common room into a frenzy. Students rushed toward the dormitories in droves. The place resembled a ghost town in the span of seconds. Alex froze. Tristan did so as well, at least, to the best of his ability. He belched out another slug, which cut off his cry of, "Professor!"

With a bucket in hand, Tristan coughed up a feeble slug. He watched it slither about, snarling under his breath. He would be tasting nothing but slug ooze for the next three weeks in his estimation.

"Dueling in the middle of the common room? Dear, oh dear..."

Alex had never seen Professor Flitwick shake his head so gravely. While he didn't sound or look angry, the pair of students sitting across from him still quaked in their boots. They were in _serious_ trouble.

"What were you two thinking? Someone could have been seriously hurt!" Flitwick added, shaking his head again. He muttered "Dear, oh dear." a few more times while he was at it. "Miss Worthington, where did you even learn all those spells?"

Alex gulped. She wished Tristan's Silencing Charm still worked. "I...erm..."

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him she had been reading books far beyond her grade inside the library. Not only would her privileges be taken away, but she could risk expulsion.

 _What in the_ _ **world**_ _was I thinking?_

Her sweaty fingers gripped her wand tightly. She shouldn't have lost her temper. Sure, Tristan had been getting on her nerves, but as he hacked up the last of the slugs, she felt like a fool for resorting to violence. Tristan didn't deserve that. No one did.

Speaking of Tristan, he seemed to be avoiding her eye. It made apologizing that much harder. She leered back at the floor and feared he would never speak to her again.

 _Not that I'd blame_ _him_ _. I don't even want to look at myself in the mirror right now..._

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take fifty points from Ravenclaw for this."

Flitwick sighed. His tone was dangerous, frightening even. Neither Alex nor Tristan argued about him taking points from his own house. It would only be the tip of the iceberg.

"What was the cause of this?"

No one answered him. Flitwick's bottom lip quivered.

"Aren't you two friends? You're on the same Quidditch team for Merlin's sake! We can't have our new Beater...erm…beaten before she can take on the Slytherins, can we?"

Tristan's head shot up. That was clearly news to him. Alex kept her eyes glued toward her shaking legs.

"I will not ban you from playing, Miss Worthington."

Biting her tongue, Alex held back another complaint. This was without a doubt a punishment, even though most would think it Flitwick being kind.

"However, you and Mister Thorne _will_ serve two week's worth of detentions. I hear Professor Snape is still in need of students to help clean his cauldrons."

This time, Alex _did_ make a sound of protest. _Snape_? Having to endure him for two weeks was even worse than being struck by a Bludger.

 _Why did it have to be_ _ **that**_ _creep?!_

She wouldn't do it. She _refused_. She had already scrubbed enough of Snape's cauldrons for a lifetime.

"P-Professor, I…!"

"This isn't up for argument, Miss Worthington. You will also no longer be allowed in the library after hours."

Alex cringed. She expected that though it didn't stop it from hurting. Flitwick no doubt put the dots together on why she knew so many advanced spells. More importantly…

 _Alone with Snape for two weeks? Even with Tristan there, he'll try to kill me right there in that dungeon this time for sure._

 _"_ L-Listen, Professor. It's about Snape…!"

" _Professor_ Snape, my dear."

"Whatever! Listen to me! Snape is _evil_! And I'm not just saying that because he keeps failing me in Potions! He's after the...the...erm…!"

The Philosopher's Stone. She couldn't say it. Even with Flitwick looking at her earnestly, she couldn't do it. She sat back down and reminded herself she would be in even more trouble if anyone knew she learned about the Stone.

 _Not to mention I'd get Harry, Ron, and Hermione in trouble too..._

"What was that, my dear?" Flitwick said. Alex lowered her head yet again, shaking it briefly. "Very well then. You two will go straight back to the common room and into bed for the remainder of the evening. I will inform you more about your detentions later. And no more badmouthing _Professor_ Snape, Miss Worthington. Do you understand?"

Bitterly, Alex nodded.

"And you, Mister Thorne. No more fighting, young man."

Tristan tried nodding too, only to belch up another slug. Flitwick patted him on the wrist as if that were the counter curse. Another slug flew out of Tristan's mouth and onto Flitwick's arm.

"Yes...erm...I suppose I won't offer you any cupcakes, Mister Thorne, but please take a few, Miss Worthington. They're quite delicious!"

With the wave of Flitwick's wand, a tray of delicious looking cupcakes flew in front of Alex. They did a little dance before one nudged her forehead, begging her to take it.

"Um...t-thank you, sir..."

Alex said nothing to Tristan while the two of them marched back to the common room. She munched on her cupcake out of courtesy more than hunger. Her head still spun with the news she wouldn't be able to get into the library at night.

"Well, at least I already figured out who Flamel is..."

Speaking of which, she still needed to inform Harry and the others about the fact. She wouldn't risk trying to reach them now, however. She had already lost her house fifty points for sheer stupidity. Counting what happened earlier in the year, there really _would_ be pitch forks and torches waiting for her.

"I can find Harry and the gang tomorrow morning. It's fine. Yeah, it's..."

But, it wasn't. Nothing about the situation was 'fine.' Snape's greasy image refused to budge from her thoughts. Even now, she picture him sneering at her having rubbed her hands red scrubbing his cauldrons.

"I can't yet see my face in them, Worthington. Keep cleaning."

"Greasy, nasty, stinking…!"

She traced her wand at the space in front of her, imagining Snape's smug face being covered in boils by her charm. Tristan, stopping on the spot, thought she was aiming at him.

"What now, you maniac?" he mumbled quite resentfully. Now that he wasn't tap dancing or belching slugs, Alex was right afraid of him. She took a careful step away. "I ain't gonna hurt you. ...You ain't worth Ravenclaw losing more points."

He trudged on ahead. Alex stared at his back in suspicion. Never had she seen him so docile. A pang of guilt fluttered in her chest, so she placed a hand over it, smacking her lips.

"...It's not like I did anything wrong. Nothing really..."

That wasn't the truth. She sighed.

"Oh, fine! H-Hold on a moment!"

She caught up to Tristan, who hadn't done anything to acknowledge her request.

"Would you slow down? I'm...trying to apologize, you silly boy!"

Again, Tristan said nothing. His footsteps grew heavier as he sped up.

"I really am sorry, alright? I...shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I've just been having an awful day, and then you came out of nowhere and started screaming my head off."

"..."

"I just couldn't take it anymore, so forgive me already!"

"..."

"I didn't mean it! Honest—hey are you even listening?!"

Here she was pouring her heart out, and Tristan _still_ ignored her. Like a raging volcano, her anger bubbled to the surface.

"Be that way then! See if I care!"

She crossed her arms as they arrived in front of the bronze knocker. After answering the riddle, Tristan marched past her, clearly intent on taking a page out of the Ravenclaw team's book by ignoring her.

The common room was still empty. Alex knew it would remain that way. No one would dare try to investigate unless they wanted to risk being hit by a stray charm.

Tristan passed the Rowena Ravenclaw statue and toward the boys' dormitory. Alex, crestfallen, couldn't pretend she had no issue with them not talking for weeks again. She hit herself, ashamed at losing her temper with him yet again.

"You know, I was watching you practice today, Rich Girl."

Alex came close to crashing into Tristan. He stopped, giving her a toothy grin. The sight convinced Alex her regret was making her hallucinate.

"That was some nice Bludger work. You keep that up and Slytherin is going down for sure."

Alex really didn't a hold of herself until long after Tristan had gone to bed. Smirking herself, she took a seat by the window overlooking the lake.

There wasn't any way she could get to sleep in light of being so excited.

"That...jerk. He really is insufferable."

Having said this between laughs, she couldn't take herself seriously.


End file.
